En su cama
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Serena necesita concebir un hijo para que nadie la obligue a casarse contra su voluntad y seguir siendo la dueña de sus tierras escocesas. Para eso contará con la ayuda de un vikingo duro de mollera, sus tres traviesos hermanos trillizos, tres ancianas brujas y Darien, el guerrero más hermoso que haya visto y que parece obsesionado con su hermosa prima Mina...
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo un nuevo fic. Los personajes no son míos son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia tampoco es mía es una adaptación de la novela En su cama de Deborah MacGillivray. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

Argumento

_No era la primera vez que Darien Chiba se despertaba desorientado después de haber bebido demasiado, pero sí la primera en la que se encontraba a sí encadenado a una cama._

_Como si fuera un sueño, una bruja de pelo dorado apareció ante él para ofrecerle un brebaje que calmara su dolor… e inflamara su deseo. Pronto se da cuenta de que aquella belleza de las Highlands le ha dado un potente afrodisíaco y que está completamente preparada para tomar todo lo que su cuerpo pudiera ofrecer._

_Lady Serena Tsukino sabía lo que ese hombre debía representar para ella… Sólo sería un medio para conseguir un heredero que salvara su herencia de los salvajes guerreros escoceses y del codicioso rey Tomoe, y luego se desharía de él. Pero aún así, no podía negar la instantánea atracción que sintió por ese hermoso extraño, y la sensación de que sería el prisionero que yace sobre su cama el que acabaría reclamando su corazón._

_Con sus brillantes ojos y flameante pelo rubio, ¿Cómo pudo ésta dama de poder y encanto, elegir aquella noche para empezar con sus conjuros?_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_Noche del uno de mayo de 1296, Glen Shane, Escocia._

—¿Abandonas las festividades de Beltane, Darien? —preguntó Seiya Kou.

—El humo del fuego… me marea. Me encuentro… mal. —En realidad, Darien Chiba no estaba mintiendo a su primo. Estaba enfermo.

No era la típica dolencia que podía aquejar a un guerrero que llevaba demasiados años viviendo con una espada en la mano. Esa enfermedad le carcomía el alma. Devoraba su corazón. De haber nacido con un carácter más débil podría haber considerado el asesinato como un remedio para _curar su enfermedad_. Era una pena que tuviera escrúpulos. El asesinato simplificaría la situación.

Sin reparar apenas en las celebraciones del Primero de Mayo, Darien se alejó de la hoguera. Se detuvo con emociones encontradas, y echó un vistazo hacia su primo, Yaten Kou, por encima del hombro. Kou, un hombre atractivo, alto, fuerte y de pelo plateado, el temido Dragón Negro, antiguo paladín del rey, era ahora el nuevo conde de Glenrogha, señor de ese valle y más allá.

A la edad de cinco años, Darien había sido enviado para servir como paje al Castillo de Kou en Normandía. Darien, tres años más joven que Kou, adoraba a éste. Más tarde se quedó para entrenarse como escudero y ser armado caballero a manos del padre de Yaten. Al tener el pelo negro y los ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Seiya Kou, todo el mundo dio por hecho que Darien era otro dragón bastardo en la carnada del conde Michael.

La riqueza y la gloria recayeron en Yaten; sus derechos de nacimiento como heredero de Kou. Darien quería de verdad a su primo, lo respetaba por encima de todos los demás; ni una sola vez sintió resentimiento por los elogios que recaían sobre él. Durante décadas sus lazos se habían reforzado. Era un privilegio servir a Yaten junto a Seiya y Taiki; los hermanastros bastardos de Yaten. Los Dragones de Kou, susurraba la gente. Los hombres los temían. Las mujeres los deseaban. Se habían salvado la vida los unos a los otros demasiadas veces como para llevar la cuenta. Durante años, había estado orgulloso de permanecer a la sombra de su primo sin asomo de envidia. Jamás pensó que algo pudiera interponerse entre ellos.

Cerró los párpados con un suspiro y luchó contra la aplastante desesperación que le embargaba. Esa situación era tan difícil de soportar precisamente porque se preocupaba de verdad por su primo. Cogió aire para reunir fuerzas, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Aunque intentara no hacerlo, también recorrió con la vista la multitud agrupada junto a la hoguera, buscando a Mina Aino, señora de Glenrogha. Mina. La mujer que debería haber sido suya.

Al no localizarla, volvió a mirar a Yaten una vez más, con las palabras agolpándose en su cabeza. Palabras inútiles. Palabras que nunca pronunciaría. De existir la más mínima esperanza de hacer que su primo cambiara de idea, Darien se humillaría delante de todos, se pondría de rodillas ante Yaten en un gesto de súplica, para pedirle que liberara a Mina de sus esponsales. Sabía que no serviría de nada. Su primo amaba a Mina con locura.

Sí, el rey Tomoe había decretado que su Dragón contrajera matrimonio con una hija de Eros, conde de Kinmarch y Yaten había escogido a Mina. El edicto real no tenía nada que ver con la razón por la que Yaten planeaba tomar a lady Mina por esposa. Su primo se consumía por ella, ansiaba poseerla con una impulsiva necesidad que resultaba aterradora. Y, por desgracia, Darien se alegraba por Kou. El alma de Yaten llevaba demasiado tiempo atormentada. La encantadora Mina poseía el poder de curarlo, de recomponerlo. De salvarlo. Darien sabía que Yaten atesoraba el vínculo fraternal que ambos compartían. Pero ningún hombre se interpondría entre Kou y su prometida. Mataría sin vacilar para poseer a Mina. Ya se lo había advertido a Darien.

Lleno de frustración, contuvo las palabras que harían que su primo se volviera contra él. La única forma de poder verlo aquella noche, era ahogando su dolor en hidromiel. Inclinó la bota de cuero y maldijo al encontrarla vacía. Qué raro, no recordaba haber bebido tanto. Estaba a punto de tirarla cuando un hombre enorme chocó contra él.

Tambaleándose, y mareado a causa de la bebida, lo primero que pensó era que había chocado contra un muro. Sus ojos subieron por la pared de inmóvil carne y lo contempló embobado, mientras su cerebro intentaba asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Alto, de sangre vikinga, el forastero se mantenía de pie en posición defensiva delante de tres jóvenes. Darien reconoció que había bebido demasiado, pero no era la primera vez. Nunca antes había visto doble, mejor dicho, triple.

Los tres jóvenes parecían ser exactamente iguales excepto en la ropa. El mismo pelo rubio, estrechos rostros afeminados y los mismos ojos color verde oliva; iban vestidos con demasiada elegancia como para no ser nobles. Al mirar detenidamente sus rasgos, le costó diferenciar a uno de otro. ¿Trillizos? ¿Qué cosa del diablo era aquello?

Quizá los escoceses echaban en el hidromiel algo más que miel. Parpadeó tres veces, con la esperanza de ver sólo una cara sonriente, sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, seguían allí. Sonriéndole abiertamente, con sus semblantes radiantes de placer por alguna razón desconocida. ¡Maldito desconcierto! La atención de Darien se desvió cuando el Culdee, el sacerdote de la Antigua Iglesia Celta, echó unas hierbas secas en la hoguera. El humo se volvió espeso y se elevó en forma de espiral, con un aroma estimulante y embriagador. El sudor le cubrió la frente. El que estaba en medio le ofreció la mano.

—Haruka Tsukino._ Darien la aceptó, todavía perplejo.

—Darien Chiba, lord Ravenhawke._ Haruka dio un codazo a su doble de la izquierda, quien se lo devolvió, luego, empujó al hermano de la derecha. Éste se rio por lo bajo, ganándose también un golpe con el codo, más fuerte en esa ocasión, con intención de hacerlo callar. El de la derecha le ofreció una copa.

—Yo soy Andrew. Pruebe esto, amable señor. Es un brebaje especial. Está hecho de brezo, es la cerveza de los Pictos.

Un salvaje grito de guerra desvió la atención de Darien de vuelta a la celebración. Un hombre, ataviado con pantalones de gamuza atados a sus piernas mediante correas de cuero hasta medio muslo, se alzaba por encima de las llamas de la fogata, dando casi la impresión de dividir el humo. No llevaba nada más, aunque sobre su cabeza exhibía la cornamenta de un gran ciervo. Ejecutó unos saltos, tomando impulso para volar por los aires y luego, con la gracia de un gato, aterrizó ante Kou.

—Bebed —insistió Andrew—, y todos vuestros deseos se realizarán.

—Deseos, bah —se burló Darien—. Los deseos son para los tontos. Yo sólo necesito beber hasta olvidar lo que no puede ser mío._ Haruka empujó su codo.

—Sí, esto lo conseguirá. Puede que más… incluso que os sean concedidos vuestros más profundos deseos._ Al no tener nada que perder, Darien se encogió de hombros y se bebió todo el contenido de la copa de latón, cuyo fuego se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—Espero que sea así. Ésta noche lo necesito._ El último trillizo le rellenó la copa.

—Yo soy Samuel, vamos, bebed hasta hartaros, esto os aclarará las ideas. No sois de por aquí, lord Darien. ¿Vais muy lejos?

—No, me dirijo hacia el norte en una misión para el rey Tomoe.

—¿Entonces no os vais a quedar en Glenrogha para servir a vuestro señor hermano? — preguntó Andrew.

—Kou no es mi hermano. No soy más que su humilde primo. Sólo me entretendré hasta verlo acomodado y luego seguiré adelante para reclamar la propiedad de mi abuelo._ Los tres hombres se miraron el uno al otro y luego sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

—¿Primo decís? Sois como la imagen de Seiya en un espejo. Igual que nosotros._ Mientras iba sintiendo los efectos de la extraña poción, se le aligeró el humor de repente. Cuando Darien se echó a reír todo el esplendor alrededor de la hoguera se sumergió en la oscuridad.

—Yo soy más alto… y más guapo._ Las sonrisas idiotas de los tres se hicieron más anchas, con Samuel, al menos Darien creía que era Samuel, asintiendo sin parar.

—Oh, sí, mucho más, casi perfecto, justo lo que necesitamos, parece cosa del destino, ¿verdad?_ Las cabezas de los otros dos asintieron para mostrar su acuerdo.

—Oh, sí. Verdaderamente perfecto._ La melodía bajó de tono, desviando la atención de Darien hacia un gaitero solitario que tocaba un persistente estribillo. Las notas flotaban hasta morir en la cálida noche, arremolinándose en torno a él, e invadiendo su cerebro. La música provocó un profundo y sensual latido en su sangre, consumiendo su voluntad. Unos sordos susurros recorrieron la reunión, seguidos de un suspiro colectivo. Entonces Darien la vio.

Avanzando hacia la luz de la hoguera, dirigió las manos hacia el velo largo que llevaba y las elevó hacia el cielo. Todo el mundo pareció ser incapaz de respirar en tanto ella permanecía en aquella posición de súplica, luego, gradualmente, permitió que el velo descendiera por sus brazos. El manto de Mina, bañado por la luz ámbar del fuego, parecía de oro, tejido por la magia de las Highlands. Se adhería a su cuerpo, dividiendo ambos muslos. Una corona de flores de manzano coronaba su pelo suelto color rubio, que ondeaba con la suave brisa. Un pesado collar de oro rodeaba su cuello, a juego con los brazaletes de las muñecas, único adorno en sus brazos desnudos. Una princesa conjurada, desde las eternas nieblas escocesas. Y Darien la deseaba más que a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera deseado en su vida.

Un segundo gaitero se unió al primero, tocando la hechizante melodía, mientras Mina se elevaba sobre las puntas de sus pies desnudos y se balanceaba, meciéndose al ritmo del tambor. Los golpes del _bodhrán _proporcionaban la cadencia para el sensual movimiento de sus caderas. Cuando la música se intensificó, participaron más gaiteros. El cuerpo de ella se movía en un baile tan carnal y pecaminoso que una oleada de cegadora lujuria se apoderó de Darien. El muro de deseo se cerró en torno a él, casi paralizándolo.

Mina rodeó el fuego. Sus movimientos ágiles y felinos cobraron fuerza, correspondiendo al poder de la melodía, cuando extendió las piernas y giró. Lanzó el velo, arrastrándolo tras ella a modo de alas. Permaneció hechizado, con el corazón latiendo al ritmo del tambor y su sangre espesándose hasta que le dio vueltas la cabeza. Se sintió enfermo. Aquella mujer no era suya. Nunca lo sería. Incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella, la observó danzar en el aire, exaltada por la extraña música. Una melodía que tenía una vida y una magia completamente propias. Ella bailaba para Yaten. Solamente para Yaten.

Darien se tambaleó por la sensación de pérdida, un dolor tan profundo que su corazón casi dejó de latir. Durante años aquel rostro había atormentado sus sueños, el de la mujer que iba a ser suya. En vez de eso, ella bailaba para su primo. ¿Cómo podían sus visiones, que jamás le habían fallado, ser tan erróneas respecto a eso? Haruka volvió a llenarle la copa.

—Vamos, extranjero, bebed hasta hartaros y olvidad vuestras penas.

Darien hizo lo que le indicaban, impaciente por aferrarse a algo que posiblemente tuviera el poder de ayudarle a olvidar. Esa vez, el efecto le pareció aún más fuerte, la quemazón del brebaje le recorrió por dentro, trazando un camino de fuego hacia su estómago. Al volver la vista hacia la hoguera vio que ahora Yaten estaba bailando con Mina. El baile era un preludio de la cópula. Supo, con una intensa angustia, que aquella noche su primo poseería a Mina, haciéndola suya. Para la gente de Glenrogha la unión del señor de Glen y la reina de mayo era un gran rito. Un buen augurio para los clanes Shane y Tsukino. Cerró los ojos y se tambaleó, asqueado hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Todo empezó a darle vueltas hasta que temió desmayarse.

—Estáis pálido, señor. Vamos, bebed —lo animó Haruka, llenándole otra vez la copa—. Permitid que esto calme la aflicción de vuestra alma atribulada.

Su intuición de guerrero le advirtió de que tal vez estuvieran dándole una bebida con droga, aunque desconociera la razón. Poco importaba. Vio que Yaten besaba a Mina ante la hoguera. Ya daba todo igual. Y sin importarle lo más mínimo, Darien miró la taza y los residuos de hierbas que flotaban en la superficie del líquido, y se la llevó a la boca, bebiéndose el contenido de un trago.

* * *

—Vuestros hermanos han vuelto. Han cabalgado sin descanso para regresar a Lyonglen — urgió la anciana—. Debéis apresuraros. La noche se está desvaneciendo._ Serena Tsukino asintió, mirando con enfado la copa que tenía en la mano. En la superficie de la sidra giraban y bailaban trocitos de hierbas.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que debo hacer?_ La curandera sonrió.

—Y lo preguntáis ahora. Creía que habíais decidido tomar éste camino y que nada podría disuadiros._ Mareada y con nervios en el estómago, Serena contempló la capa de polvo que cubría el líquido de la taza.

—Entonces estábamos hablando. Ahora._ Circonia se echó a reír, rodeándola despacio.

—Ahora tenéis a un hombre espléndido encadenado a la cama de la torre, tan desnudo como el día en que nació. No tardará en despertar. No os demoréis. Bebeos la poción. Hacedlo. Debéis yacer con él durante las siete noches de luna creciente, y más de una vez cada noche. Tantas como él os posea. He echado las runas. Han dicho lo que debéis hacer.

—Oh, tú y esas costumbres vikingas. Eres escocesa, _Cailleach_.

—Guardaos los insultos, Serena Tsukino. Puede que sea una anciana, pero no soy la diosa arpía1. Ésta noche es Beltane. Una gran magia se eleva. Afectará a vuestra prima Mina en Glenrogha y, como el reflejo en un espejo, a vuestra vida también. Los augurios revelan un gran advenimiento. Las mareas del cambio cabalgan sobre el viento. Es la voluntad de los Ancianos.

—Aún así… —Ahora que había llegado el momento de actuar, dudaba en dar el paso final. Circonia sonrió, sus ojos ambarinos eran como los de un gato.

—Conociendo a vuestros hermanos y su forma de actuar, hicieron bien trayendo a éste hombre para vos. Cualquier mujer que todavía respire lo querría en su cama. Ah, es un hombre hermoso, superior a muchos.

—No quiero a muchos. De eso se trata, ¿recuerdas? —masculló Serena, mirando con furia la copa de plata.

—¿Queréis que Alan Alfa o Diamante Blackmoon vengan a Lyonglen a reclamaros? Entonces sería una violación, ya que vos no consentiríais jamás. —Se volvió hacia Serena, inmovilizándola con ojos hipnotizadores—. Claro que podíais haber tenido a Rubeus Ayakashi. Os cortejó. Pero no, vos lo rechazasteis.

—¿El Niñato de Tomoe? —bufó ella—. Lo único que quería el nuevo Lord Carrick eran Lyonglen y Coinnleir Wood; la fortaleza es una espada clavada en la espalda de los Alfa, sólo me desean para extender el poder del clan Ayakashi por las Highlands. No voy a permitir que los hombres me usen en sus juegos de intriga. Malditos sean todos. Yo no les importo, sólo quieren la propiedad.

—Entonces condenadlos a todos. De ésta manera conservareis el poder. Ejerced la magia.

—¿Pero yacer con un extraño? Circonia, ni siquiera sé su nombre. —A Serena le tembló la mano mientras miraba la taza que contenía la facultad de poder cambiar el resto de su vida.

—Ah, mi linda muchacha, con un hombre así en vuestra cama… cualquier mujer actuaría primero y preguntaría después. El tiempo y la marea son los adecuados. —Su risa fue lasciva—. El hombre es apropiado. Sí, con miembros largos y la constitución de un poderoso corcel. Cabalgadlo, aceptad su simiente en vuestro interior, ordeñadlo hasta dejarlo seco. Conoced el placer. Ésta noche y seis más. No os detengáis. La luna se eleva tarde. Cuando su pálida luz inunde la habitación de la torre, hacedlo vuestro. El conjuro está echado. No hay vuelta atrás ni para él ni para vos.

Serena trató de estabilizar su mano respirando profundamente. Qué estúpida había sido al pensar que aquello, la solución al lío en el que se encontraba, iba a ser fácil. En primer lugar, la farsa debería haber mantenido alejados de Lyonglen a los ávidos lobos; en segundo lugar, impedir que Diamante o Alan la raptaran y retuvieran como rehén hasta haber engendrado un hijo en ella, con la intención de forzarla a un matrimonio de las Highlands.

Una mentira genera otras. Ahora se encontraba allí parada, dispuesta a entregar su virginidad a un extraño. ¿Cuántas mentiras se derivarían de esta acción? La invadió el temor. Estremeciéndose, estuvo a punto de estrellar la copa contra la pared, poniendo fin a esa locura. No podía llevar a cabo aquel plan descabellado. Circonia había sido específica en sus instrucciones, en cuanto a la manera en que se unían un hombre y una mujer. Desde luego, viviendo en una fortaleza era difícil no tener algunas nociones sobre las distintas formas de apareamiento. Había montas de caballos, de vacas y de ovejas.

Frunció el ceño. Al parecer todo el maldito mundo pasaba una gran parte de su vida apareándose… o hablando de ello. Todos excepto ella, pensó suspirando. Aunque las enseñanzas de Circonia resultaron esclarecedoras, Serena francamente no entendía cómo lo lograban algunos. Se estremeció. No, no podía llevar a cabo aquel loco y desesperado complot. Otra mentira más que añadir al montón de ellas. Era difícil llevar la cuenta de las falsedades que había dicho en el transcurso de los dos últimos meses. Cada día costaba más separar lo falso de lo verdadero.

Circonia la miró, escrutando su mente sin tapujos. La anciana bruja tenía el don de la clarividencia y leía todos sus pensamientos; Serena no conocía ninguna defensa contra los poderes de la mujer. Las palabras de Circonia interrumpieron sus reflexiones.

—Os arrepentiréis de no terminar lo que habéis empezado. No retrocedáis, muchacha. Para una doncella sólo hay un doloroso pinchazo, luego el miembro de él estará dentro de vuestro cuerpo, más profundo de lo que podáis imaginaros. Respirad lentamente. Acogedlo, uníos a él con fuego. Vuestro cuerpo ha permanecido dormido durante demasiados años. Permitid que os haga mujer._ Lo dijo con tono monótono, tejiendo el hechizo para asegurarse de que su señora estuviera dispuesta. Serena lo sabía. La atracción de las palabras era oscura. —Chupará vuestros pechos, pero no como un bebé. Dejadle. Animadlo. Os gustará. Pellizcará vuestros pezones.

—¿Por qué? Eso dolerá. —Serena alzó la vista de la copa, sorprendida.

—Lo que os duela en éste momento y lo que os duela cuando estéis con él, son dos cosas diferentes. Os gustará, lo ansiaréis. Quizá lo supliquéis. Ese tipo de caricias son las que preparan a vuestro cuerpo para la posesión._ Luchando contra el mareo, unos desconocidos deseos despertaron a la vida en Serena.

Aquello la asustó. La aterrorizó. Nunca había sabido que aquellas cosas existieran dentro de su cuerpo y su mente. A pesar del fuego lento en su vientre, dudaba en cuanto a abrirse a cualquier hombre de aquella manera. Justo cuando los músculos de su brazo se tensaban para tirar la copa, su hermano Samuel abrió la puerta de golpe y entró corriendo.

—¡Serena! Diamante Blackmoon y sus hombres están en las puertas, exigen entrar, dicen que es tarde y que necesitan comida y alojamiento. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No puedes dejarlos entrar._ Serena abrió mucho los ojos, levantó la copa y se bebió la sidra drogada de un trago. En vez de tener un gusto tan asqueroso como tenían por lo general las hierbas de Circonia, ésta era dulce. El calor inundó su estómago con la fuerza del whisky. Hormigueando y vibrando en su sangre, se extendió por su interior, abrasándola. Le causó un espasmo en la matriz, como la presión de un puño. —Hermana, ¿te encuentras bien? —Samuel parecía desconcertado. Claro que Samuel siempre parecía desconcertado.

Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo y otros dos jóvenes entraron precipitadamente, los dobles del primero; Haruka y Andrew. Ella calculaba que cuando el Creador repartió los cerebros, sus tres hermanos sólo recibieron uno para los tres. Ni siquiera podía llamarles medio tontos. Los trillizos eran _un tercio tontos_. Unos pasos atronadores resonaron desde atrás. Un vikingo enorme se agachó rápidamente para entrar por la puerta abierta. En cuanto vio a Serena, cayó de rodillas, cerró la mano en un puño y se golpeó el pecho a modo de saludo.

—Princesa Serena, el bellaco Blackmoon exige entrar._ Ella suspiró con cansancio.

—Neflyte, levántate y deja de llamarme princesa._ Él se levantó con una reverencia.

—Sí, princesa._ Serena cerró los ojos, deseando desaparecer de allí. Levantó un párpado con la esperanza de estar en otra parte. Suspiró. El hechizo había fallado. Cuatro rostros brillantes la miraban fijamente, esperando instrucciones con impaciencia. Si hubiera un hombre que luchara a su lado en vez de apoyarse en ella… El control del feudo de Coinnleir Wood estaba demostrando ser bastante difícil. Ahora tenía que mentir y maquinar para mantener a Lyonglen fuera del alcance de los codiciosos Alfa o de las manos de los siempre voraces Blackmoon.

—Estamos entre la espada y la pared —murmuró. Sería tan satisfactorio tener a un hombre que la ayudara. Alguien que mantuviera alejados los problemas, un hombre con el que compartir las cargas de ambos feudos. Alguien en quien apoyarse en la oscuridad de la noche y que le prestara su calor. Circonia enarcó las cejas.

—Cuidado con lo que deseáis. Los Ancianos oyen los deseos tácitos y puede ser que los concedan.

—Me gustaría que así fuera.

—¡Concedido!_ Serena parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Así lo habéis deseado. Recordad por qué lo pedisteis —advirtió Circonia, agitando un dedo ante ella. Serena se frotó la frente, demasiado cansada por los meses pasados. Alzó la vista hacia el vikingo e invocó su manto de mentiras.

—Las puertas de Lyonglen permanecerán cerradas. Mi marido está indispuesto y no desea ninguna visita. Su pendón no ondea en la muralla. Eso debería indicar, incluso a un descerebrado como Blackmoon, que nuestras puertas están cerradas para todos los que lleguen; que busquen refugio en otra parte._ Haruka lanzó un grito y aplaudió.

—¡Estado de sitio! ¿Podemos lanzar aceite hirviendo sobre sus blancas cabezas rubias?_ Ella se rió.

—No, pero podéis vaciarles los orinales encima._ Andrew saltó de alegría y se apresuró a seguir a Haruka y al vikingo, excitado por tener Blackmoons a quienes atormentar. El único que se quedó fue Samuel, que la miraba con ojos emocionados.

—Hermana, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a esconderte detrás de un marido enfermo cuando éste yace drogado desde que salió la luna? De todos modos no es tu marido, y en realidad no tienes derecho legítimo sobre Lyonglen? ¿Y qué pasará cuando el temible Tomoe, rey de los ingleses, venga y tengas…?

—Samuel, cierra la boca. Soy consciente de mi situación y de la montaña de mentiras que podría llevarme a la Torre Blanca, prisionera del rey de Inglaterra.

—¿Qué pasa con el hombre que tenemos en la torre? ¿No hicimos bien? ¿No te gusta? Aunque no miro a los hombres con el interés de una doncella, es hermoso. Haruka, Andrew y Neflyte están de acuerdo en que es perfecto para ti, es un hombre atractivo y fuerte. ¿No te gusta?, es fuerte.

—¡Samuel, cállate! —Asió el hermoso rostro de su hermano con la mano y sonrió ante sus cálidos ojos verdes.

Había esperado que el comportamiento infantil de los trillizos fuera disminuyendo al alcanzar la edad viril. Cuando se acercaron a los diecisiete años, la esperanza se desvaneció rápidamente. Aún así los quería. Eran unos hermanos cariñosos que hacían cualquier cosa que ella les pidiera; la prueba de ello se hallaba tendida en su cama en el piso superior de la torre norte. Sólo eran un poco… hmm… despistados, de vez en cuando.

Por fortuna, Neflyte los protegía. El gigante hacía las veces de guardaespaldas para ella. Cada dama de Coinnleir Wood recibía el regalo de un guerrero vikingo como guardia personal, como parte de un antiguo tratado con el rey noruego Rolv, acordado aproximadamente cuatro siglos antes. Neflyte seguía todos sus pasos, exasperándola. Aunque era un excelente guerrero, tenía tanto sentido común como sus tres hermanos. Hacer que protegiera a los tres muchachos era la solución perfecta, ya que protegía a Haruka, Samuel y Andrew, pero también impedía que el escandinavo se arrastrara tras ella, llamándola princesa y volviéndola loca.

—Agradezco tu interés y que hayas traído a un extranjero tan hermoso. Lo has hecho bien, hermano. Ninguna hermana podría ser tan bienaventurada. —_O maldita_, se rió para sí.

—¡Vamos, Samuel! ¡Volquemos los orinales encima de Diamante Blackmoon! ¡Qué divertido! —gritó Haruka bailando y riendo en la habitación—. ¡Retrete Diamante! ¡Retrete Diamante!

—Ve corriendo con él —lo animó ella con una sonrisa. Samuel se detuvo en la puerta, sus ojos revelaban más comprensión de lo que ella creía que fuera posible tratándose de él.

—Oh, Serena, ve a ver a nuestro forastero. Es guapo, hicimos lo adecuado para ti. Aunque te queremos, hermana, ya no eres una niña. Ve junto a ese espléndido hombre, permite que te posea éste Beltane y cuando grites de placer, nosotros nos burlaremos del Blackmoon acampado abajo y le diremos que tu marido ha vuelto a copular contigo. Eso le hará dar media vuelta._ Una vez superado su poco habitual momento de seriedad, salió corriendo de la estancia sin esperar respuesta, con su alegría resonando por el pasillo.

Serena permaneció parada, agotada, sacudiendo la cabeza y sintiendo cada uno de sus veinticuatro años. Cerrando los ojos, se imaginó el festival de Beltane. Ese año la ceremonia se realizaba en el feudo de su prima Mina de Glenrogha. Las horas de oscuridad todavía eran cálidas; el aroma embriagador de las flores de los manzanos impregnaría el aire nocturno. La hoguera ardería en el cerro elevado hasta que rompiera el alba y Mina hubiera bailado como la reina de mayo. Serena casi podía oler las aromáticas flores y oír la música flotando en la brisa. Qué no daría ella por haber estado allí en vez de ocultarse entre los muros de Lyonglen con Diamante Blackmoon acechando fuera, en algún lugar.

—¡Atrancad la poterna! —gritó. Neflyte asomó la cabeza.

—Sí, princesa, se hará como deseáis._ Circonia se rio suavemente mientras depositaba en manos de Serena un tarro cubierto con un trapo.

—Sí, muchacha, estáis oliendo flores de manzano. He puesto esto a calentar. Mi hechizo de Beltane._ Serena respiró profundamente, dejando que la estimulante manzana, la lavanda, la mandrágora y el brezo inundaran su mente.

—¿Qué hago con esto?

—Frotaos el pecho, y algún otro sitio, con ello. Restregáoslo por donde queráis. La naturaleza hará el resto. —La curandera se rio por lo bajo con un centelleo de lujuria en los ojos.

—Circonia, en mi vida ya no hay nada sencillo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Serena empujó la puerta de la habitación de la torre con todas las dudas del mundo, y portando el frasco de ungüento aromático. Se detuvo para escuchar la calma sobrecogedora; el mundo entero parecía contener la respiración, como si aquel instante del tiempo fuera a cambiar el destino de todo. Una idea absurda de la que no podía librarse.

Un fino rayo de luz proveniente de la luna entraba por la tronera, atravesando la oscuridad aterciopelada. Llenaba la habitación de sombras indescifrables; justo lo que necesitaba para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, el fuego no estaba encendido, de modo que la chimenea estaba apagada. Vestida tan sólo con una delgada camisa bajo la liviana capa de lana, empezó a temblar, aunque no sabía si era debido al frío o a las dudas sobre su plan.

Los ojos de Serena se dirigieron a la vela de sebo y hierbas de la mesilla de noche, el parpadeo de la llama servía de poco para iluminar la habitación. Circonia había dicho que antes de que se consumiera un tercio de la mecha, el brillo etéreo de la luna envolvería la enorme cama y entonces el hechizo de Beltane que había realizado cobraría fuerza. A modo de recordatorio había hecho una marca en la cera. Ya casi había llegado a aquel punto.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y su mano se detuvo un momento sobre el cerrojo antes de colocarlo en su ranura. No es que creyera que Circonia, Neflyte o los muchachos fueran a molestarla. Ellos la apoyaban y animaban su plan. Circonia probablemente estaba fuera practicando ritos de Bel, dios del fuego, ofreciendo ancestrales invocaciones del Primero de Mayo. Había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Serena estaba preparada para aquella elección, en cierta forma incluso la había animado. Puede que Neflyte tuviera ganas de montar guardia ante la puerta y gruñir a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse, sin embargo estaba en la muralla exterior, muy ocupado asegurándose de que sus hermanos no se caían desde la misma junto con los orinales. La única persona que temía que pudiera acabar fastidiando sus planes de esa noche era Diamante. Tenía la esperanza de que ese cabezota desapareciera después de que estuviera claro que sus hermanos disfrutaban con su estúpido juego. Desde la tronera divisó la tienda sobre la ladera y el pendón con la cabeza de jabalí sobre oro, ondulando con la brisa de la noche.

Suspiró. Puede que debiera dar gracias a que a Alan Alfa no se le hubiera metido en su cerebro de chorlito unirse al juego de un apasionado cortejo sólo porque Diamante lo hacía. En una ocasión pensó estúpidamente que Alan podía ser el hombre que le robara el corazón. Era un hombre atractivo, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Excepto que no era capaz de mantener su miembro dentro de los pantalones. Acabó asqueada por sus mentiras y sus ojos errabundos, de ninguna manera quería un marido desleal. ¿Para qué casarse si su esposo se pasaba el tiempo fornicando con cualquier cosa que llevara faldas? Si ese fuera el caso, difícilmente era una ventaja para una joven casarse. Serena se acercó a la cama de una zancada y depositó el frasco en la mesilla, junto a la vela. Reunió fuerzas y por fin, se dio la vuelta para observar al extraño tumbado en la cama. Inhaló, sobrecogida.

—¡Oh, sí! Es hermoso. Por una vez los descerebrados de mis hermanos lo han hecho bien.

Una ardiente pulsación rugió en su interior al mirar detenidamente su atractivo rostro y su magnífico cuerpo. Nunca había visto un hombre más perfecto, ni siquiera en sus sueños. Aquél cumplía cada uno de los deseos ocultos en lo más recóndito de su corazón, como salido de sus más oscuros anhelos. Reposaba en silencio sobre su espalda, con su sólido pecho desnudo. Su torso no era infantil como el de Alan Alfa, ni velludo como el de Diamante. Ninguno de ellos le atraía. Ese hombre tan sólo tenía una capa de vello apenas perceptible, justo en el centro del esternón que se iba concentrando gradualmente en una línea que desaparecía bajo el plaid. El tartán de lana estaba estratégicamente colocado sobre la ingle.

—Cosa de Neflyte, sin duda. El vikingo debe de haberse ruborizado y ha preservado tu pudor, mi hermoso desconocido. Los lunáticos de mis hermanos probablemente se rieron por lo bajo y te hubieran pintado de azul y atado cintas de tartán alrededor de tu miembro. Por suerte para ti, mi gigante vikingo estaba allí para mantenerlos a raya.

Circonia no había exagerado. El hombre tenía unos miembros largos de muslos vigorosos, con la fuerza dominante de un poderoso caballo de guerra. Le quedaban pocas dudas de que estaba contemplando a un guerrero feroz, a un caballero. Cuando envió a los muchachos a que le encontraran un semental, no esperaba que volvieran con uno tan apuesto.

—¿Dónde te encontraron, mi maravilloso guerrero? —susurró al tiempo que un presentimiento le erizaba la piel.

¿Dónde habían conseguido sus hermanos un hombre así? Ciertamente era un extraño por aquellos lares; ella no se hubiera olvidado de aquel hombre si se hubieran conocido. Atractivo, mejor dicho, hermoso, tenía el encanto de alguien de sangre Selkie. Aunque estuviera inmóvil, aquel oscuro guerrero desprendía una energía abrasadora. No hacía ruido, apenas respiraba. No veía que su pecho se moviera. Tuvo un acceso de miedo, preocupada porque sus necios hermanos le hubieran drogado demasiado. ¿Todas las disposiciones de aquella noche habían sido para nada?

Extendió la mano, casi con codicia, y le acarició el muslo. La carne estaba caliente. Sus dedos acariciaron los músculos de acero, se deslizaron hasta el plaid y luego por la lisa superficie del vientre firme, hasta el pecho. Los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y constantes, sacudieron el de ella, que empezó a ir más despacio para igualar la cadencia del de él como si ambos compartieran el mismo pulso. Manteniendo allí la palma de la mano, abrió la mente al conocimiento, intentando ver su corazón interior, su alma. Su mente le susurró que aquel guerrero era poco común, especial, una raza aparte. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Circonia sobre él? _Ah, es un hombre hermoso, superior a muchos_. Quizá cosas así debieran tener poca importancia. Sus hermanos no lo habían traído para que ella se sumiera en sus pensamientos. A aquel hombre no le importaría que ella cogiera lo que necesitaba de él. Los hombres diseminaban su semilla en cualquier oportunidad. Ella no debería sentir culpa alguna por aprovecharse. Sin embargo, el magnífico extraño aguijoneaba su curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué has venido a las Highlands, mi maravilloso guerrero? ¿Tienes esposa? Sí, debes de ser muy duro con el corazón de una pobre muchacha.

Los celos se apoderaron de ella, ardiendo con una fuerza que la sorprendió. Intentó no pensar en ello, achacándolo al efecto de la poción de amor de Circonia corriendo por su cuerpo. Mientras contemplaba el pelo negro que se rizaba ligeramente sobre su hermoso rostro, en su mente cobró forma la imagen de su prima Mina. Enderezó la espalda. ¿Aquel hombre conocía a su prima? Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el golpeteo del corazón contra la palma de la mano. La sensación era intensa. Demasiado intensa. Él conocía a Mina.

A distancia, la gente a menudo la confundía con Mina. Con tan sólo cinco estaciones más que ella, su prima era un palmo más baja y de cuerpo más lleno. El pelo de ambas tenía casi el mismo tono dorado intenso, aunque el de Mina carecía del ligero tono brillante que acentuaba el suyo y uno tenía que estar muy cerca para apreciar las motas plateadas de sus ojos, que no existían en el inmaculado azul de los de Mina. La diferencia más importante que se le ocurría a Serena eran las siete pecas que salpicaban su nariz, mientras que su prima no tenía ni una mota.

Circonia aseguraba que se decolorarían con el tiempo, pero de vez en cuando a ella le daba la sensación de que eran verrugas. Aunque Serena quería a su prima como a una hermana, siempre se sintió menos que perfecta, comparada con la hermosa Mina de Glenrogha. Percibir la imagen de su prima en los recuerdos de aquel desconocido fue como si se le clavara una daga en el corazón. Como si ese magnífico hombre fuera a mirarla y viera a alguien más alto, con siete malditos puntos en la nariz, y la encontrara defectuosa en comparación con la perfecta Mina. Flexionó los dedos, como si pudiera introducírselos dentro y sujetar su corazón. Adueñarse de él. Marcarlo.

—Ideas locas y extravagantes —murmuró, burlándose de sí misma.

A pesar de sus dudas, se despertó en ella un fuerte deseo de poseerlo. Le latió el pulso en los oídos cuando desplazó la mano por la sombra que dividía la parte superior del torso y los músculos endurecidos del abdomen. Su piel le quemó las yemas de los dedos cuando éstas trazaron un sendero hacia el plaid marrón. Le gustaba tocarlo. Al echar una ojeada a sus fuertes manos, manos acostumbradas a manejar una espada, deseó que éstas la tocaran, que la acariciaran.

—Sí, mi oscuro caballero, eres el hombre indicado para despertar a la mujer que duerme dentro de mí —confesó, derrumbadas todas sus defensas.

Las cejas de Serena se elevaron de golpe cuando el tartán se movió. Circonia le había explicado que los hombres se endurecían y agrandaban cuando se despertaba en ellos el hambre por su compañera. Aquello hizo que Serena frunciera el ceño. Ya había visto sementales con anterioridad. Cuando se lo dijo a la hechicera, Circonia se limitó a reírse por lo bajo.

—Los hombres no son exactamente lo mismo, muchacha.

Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la larga pierna hasta el grillete de cuero del tobillo y la larga cadena que lo sujetaba a los pies de la pesada cama. Extendiendo la mano, acarició el muslo duro hasta el tartán. Parpadeó de sorpresa cuando la vibración bajo la tela se hizo más rápida e insistente. Levantó el cobertor, con cautela, intrigada. Suspiró de alivio, agradeciendo que Circonia estuviera en lo cierto. Su virilidad tenía poco que ver con la de un caballo. Aunque nunca había realizado un estudio sobre tales cosas, en una ocasión vio a un semental listo para montar a una yegua. El animal había sido adiestrado y parecía experimentado. Serena se estremeció y elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento a los Ancianos.

Durante los siete años anteriores, su tutor, Artemís Moon, Lord Lyonglen, rechazó una veintena de peticiones de mano. A ella no le importó, nunca puso ninguna objeción, por la sencilla razón de que ningún hombre atrajo su atención con anterioridad, con la fuerza suficiente como para estar dispuesta a atarse a él. A pesar de los innumerables rechazos, los pretendientes acudían en tropel. Ser la baronesa de Coinnleir Word y pupila de Lyonglen la convirtió en un premio demasiado grande para que los hombres codiciosos se resistieran. Los más persistentes de los alrededores eran Alan y Diamante.

—Seguirían clamando por conseguirme aunque fuera una bruja —masculló Serena.

Su principal quebradero de cabeza y verdadera amenaza provenía en ese momento de Tomoe Plantagenet. Desde que se nombró a sí mismo lord Supremo de Escocia tras la muerte del rey Alejandro, el monarca inglés interfería sin cesar, de todas las formas posibles, en los asuntos escoceses. Así, intentaba arreglar matrimonios para ella y para sus primas, Mina, Rei y Amy. El rey de Inglaterra estaba profundamente molesto por sus persistentes negativas.

Como herederas del Clan Tsukino, ningún hombre podía obligarlas al matrimonio. Un fuero otorgado por Malcom Canmore dos siglos antes, reafirmaba y protegía aquel antiguo derecho de los Pictos. A pesar de los frecuentes avisos de Circonia de que ya hacía tiempo que Serena debería haberse convertido en esposa, no acababa de decidir con quién quería casarse. Naturalmente deseaba una ayuda, alguien con quien compartir la carga de Coinnleir Word y ahora de Lyonglen. A pesar de aquellas fantasías, disfrutaba de no tener a nadie que le dijera lo que debía o no debía hacer…

Aquello no significaba que careciera de curiosidad sobre la fuerzas de la naturaleza o sobre lo que pasaba entre hombres y mujeres. Hasta ese momento, había visto esos asuntos con una curiosidad distante. De vez en cuando, cuando sorprendía a alguna de sus doncellas riéndose tontamente y ruborizándose en torno a algún soldado, Serena se preguntaba si no habría algo que fallara dentro de ella. Jamás había anhelado estar con un hombre, ni una sola vez languideció por entregarse de aquella manera tan primaria. Quizá fuera por eso por lo que le fue tan fácil idear aquel plan. En ningún momento se paró a pensar en lo que supondría tener a un hombre dentro de su cuerpo, y lo que sentiría. Ese tipo de consideraciones no le habían parecido importantes anteriormente.

—Ahora, mi hermoso desconocido, haces que me pregunte un montón de cosas. _Dejando caer el tartán, se acercó al frasco que había sobre la mesa.

Hundió los dedos en el ungüento de textura de terciopelo, se los llevó a la nariz e inhaló. La olorosa mezcla penetró en su cerebro embriagándola, tranquilizándola y, al mismo tiempo, causó en su corazón una inyección de energía, aumentando los efectos de la poción de Circonia. Se sentó en la cama, con la mano suspendida en el aire, justo encima de aquel fabuloso guerrero. Si volvía a tocarlo no habría vuelta atrás. Las consecuencias de aquella noche, de aquel acto, tendrían efecto durante mucho tiempo, cambiando para siempre el curso de su destino.

—Toda mi vida se reduce a éste instante en el tiempo, cuando hay tanto en juego._ Tragando saliva, llevó los dedos al corazón de él y aplicó cuidadosamente el sedoso bálsamo sobre su piel.

Una extraña sensación sacudió su codo, deslizándose hasta el hombro. Cuando llegó al cuello se dispersó como un relámpago por todo su cuerpo. Una parte le golpeó el cerebro, otra aprisionó de golpe su corazón, rebotando y reverberando a través de ella hasta fluir con una intensidad abrasadora. La luna se movió entre las nubes, vertiendo su espectral resplandor sobre la cama. No tardaría en bañar toda la superficie con su brillo sobrenatural. Ungiendo al viril guerrero con la magia de Beltane. Circonia le advirtió que el hechizo daría comienzo cuando la luz de la luna inundara la habitación.

—El tiempo para cambiar de idea se está agotando —susurró con temor.

Colocó una vez más la palma de la mano sobre el corazón de él, cuyo ritmo era más fuerte y apresurado. Ardía como si la fiebre lo estuviera consumiendo. Al fijarse en el liso pezón masculino, recordó las palabras de Circonia sobre lo que él iba a hacerles a sus pechos, y que a ella le gustaría, incluso lo alentaría. Inclinándose hacia delante, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando cómo corría su sangre mientras uno de sus dedos trazaba cuidadosamente un círculo alrededor de la pequeña aureola marrón. La piel se contrajo, la carne se endureció. Ella sonrió, sorprendida por la reacción.

De alguna extraña manera, aunque estuviera nerviosa por lo que le esperaba, estar junto a él le hacía estar muy… a gusto. Se movió para subir las piernas a la cama, poniéndolas junto a las suyas. El cuerpo masculino era muy diferente del suyo. Duro donde ella era suave y recto mientras que el suyo tenía curvas. Nunca había acariciado a un hombre como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Antes nunca quise hacerlo —admitió ante el hombre dormido.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó la mano por el cuerpo esculpido del guerrero, sobre los músculos tensos hasta el hueco del ombligo, deseó; mejor dicho, necesitó, poner sus manos sobre aquel hombre. Cuando bordeó la pequeña pendiente de su vientre, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Fue extrañamente consciente de que los latidos de su corazón estaban acompasados con la pulsación de debajo de la manta. Una lenta sonrisa distendió su boca.

—Tantos misterios que descubrir. —Llena de curiosidad, levantó el tartán y lo apartó.

Había visto hombres metiéndose de un salto en el lago para lavarse y los había sorprendido cuando salían corriendo en busca de sus plaids. En cualquier caso, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de espiarlos más de cerca, desviando siempre la cabeza y alejándose deprisa. Cada pulsación estiraba la carne. Estaba oscura e hinchada. Se preguntó si aquel estado sería doloroso para él.

Serena extendió la mano para tocar el asta que se movía, sorprendiéndose por su calor abrasador, tan suave y aún así tan dura. En ese momento presionaba contra su vientre y se asombró de que pudiera ocurrir tal cambio. Rodeó con los dedos la palpitante erección, con maliciosa curiosidad, acariciando con el pulgar la dilatada vena que recorría toda su longitud.

Asombroso. Notó cómo cambiaba, hinchándose dentro de su puño. La claridad de la luna se derramó sobre la cama, revelando el hermoso cuerpo en todo su esplendor de guerrero. Su cara angelical atrajo la mirada de ella. El pelo negro era ondulado, y no estaba cortado al estilo normando. Una vez más surgieron los molestos interrogantes.

—¿No eres inglés? —susurró preocupada.

Al margen de la lógica o de la forma en que el Destino había puesto a ese guerrero en el camino de sus hermanos, le importaban poco los enigmas que evocaba su presencia. Aquel hombre engendraría unos niños preciosos. Uno sería suyo. Cuando se separasen, ella se encargaría de que él volviera a su vida y no la viera nunca más. Sin embargo, la imagen de su belleza desnuda quedaría grabada a fuego para siempre en su mente. Un caballero para recordar.

En las venideras noches, frías y solitarias, recordaría a ese hombre y sabría que había sido bendecida con su aparición, y supo que nunca le permitiría a otro yacer con ella. Serena se arqueó y depositó un suave beso en la boca perfecta y sensual. Su cuerpo se sacudió, hambriento, repentinamente desesperado, queriendo más. Se recostó sobre él y pegó los labios a los suyos, intentando apoderarse de sus secretos, besándolo como besa una mujer al hombre amado.

El mundo giró y ella salió literalmente volando.


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 3 y el 4 contienen lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

Capítulo 3

Serena aterrizó sobre su espalda con un ruido sordo; fue tan rápido que le costó entender cómo había pasado. En un instante lo besaba, ¡oh, cómo lo besaba!, y luego, en un parpadeo, estaba tumbada sobre la cama. Por suerte, no se había quedado sin aire en los pulmones, aunque su cabeza daba vueltas, al intensificarse los efectos de la poción de Circonia. Cerró los ojos un segundo, todavía con vértigo y los volvió a abrir lentamente. El impresionante desconocido se alzaba sobre ella con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus muslos y las manos sobre sus hombros, sujetándola contra la cama. Se le desorbitaron los ojos al notar un extraño objeto en la unión de sus piernas; y al darse cuenta de lo que era ese _objeto_, un repentino calor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Unos ojos azul zafiro, como el color de los mares de Escocia en una mañana brumosa, la inmovilizaron con una intensidad propia de los depredadores. Misteriosos ojos de duende, capaces de ver más allá que los de los simples mortales en el interior de su alma. Unas pestañas largas y espesas formaban un anillo alrededor de ellos, en tanto que unas pobladas cejas de ébano acentuaban su tono penetrante. Al mirarlos, el mundo se evaporó. No existía nada más. Sólo aquel hombre con una belleza de guerrero imposible de describir con palabras.

Aquello la azoró. Nunca había conocido a un hombre con tanto poder, capaz de afectar tanto a sus sentidos y a su cuerpo. Haciendo que le fuera difícil pensar. Oh, ese hombre era verdaderamente especial. La sensual curva de sus labios podía brindar sonrisas de sátiro. Sonrisas capaces de persuadir a una mujer para que aceptase la invitación sin vacilar. Poseía una mandíbula enérgica, propia de un hombre de gran fuerza y determinación, mientras que sus altos pómulos conferían un ligero equilibrio, dulcificando las arrogantes líneas.

Acostumbrada a la mal afeitada cara que llevaba Alan, o a la larga y descuidada melena de un rubio casi blanco de Diamante, a Serena le complacía que su desconocido estuviera bien afeitado. La falta de vello facial permitía que los intrigantes rasgos y sombras de su rostro se vieran en todo su esplendor. Llevada por el asombro que aquel hombre provocaba en su corazón, su mano se extendió hasta abarcarle la mejilla.

El pelo negro y ondulado brilló bajo la luz de la luna dándole un oscuro tono azulado, un color propio de la gente con sangre picta. Aquello volvió a hacer que se preguntara si era inglés o escocés. Tres rizos cayeron de la línea del pelo. Le ardió la mano por las ganas de extenderla y apartárselos de la frente. La cara del desconocido era pecaminosa… de una forma que ningún simple mortal tenía derecho a tener. La _sangre Selkie_, susurró el Conocimiento. Se decía que los hombres-foca de Escocia poseían tanto encanto que los mortales no podían resistirse a ellos. ¿Pero lo convertía aquello en un escocés? Los ojos vidriosos mostraban señales de que se hallaba bajo los fuertes efectos de las hierbas. Las largas pestañas parpadearon varias veces cuando él enfocó su cara, intentando luchar contra los efectos del bebedizo.

—¿Dónde… cómo…? —Su voz se desvaneció, llena de desconcierto.

Él extendió la mano y trazó el borde de los labios de ella con el índice. Se estremeció, pero el Conocimiento le dijo que no era por la mandrágora que le habían dado sus hermanos, sino por alguna desconocida emoción interior. El dedo avanzó suavemente hasta la comisura de la boca, separando los labios e introduciéndose en la humedad de la misma.

Ella envolvió el dedo con la lengua, con los ojos muy abiertos, observando la reacción que asomaba en los ojos de él. Los párpados se entrecerraron como si se estuviera deleitando con la sensación, atesorándola en su mente. Él sacó la mano y se llevó el dedo a la boca, luego lo lamió, paladeando su sabor como si fuera un manjar.

Circonia le había indicado que le diera la mezcla de Beltane; aquello agudizaría su mente y contrarrestaría el letargo inducido por la poción. Serena se movió a un lado, estirándose para alcanzar el frasco de la mesilla, y se encontró con que el brazo izquierdo de él le bloqueaba el camino, indicando que no tenía intenciones de dejarla salir de la cama.

—Tranquilo… Sólo quiero coger eso. —Señaló el frasco, antes de introducir los dedos a modo de cuchara y sacar un poco de bálsamo.

Él enarcó las oscuras cejas, perplejo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla. Ella acercó el sedoso bálsamo a sus labios sensuales con dedos temblorosos y se lo extendió. Él sacó la lengua, probando las hierbas; la magia de Circonia. Entonces la sorprendió succionándole rítmicamente el dedo índice. Ella tragó saliva, su respiración se volvió superficial y áspera. Sacó el dedo y se lo llevó a los labios. Saboreándolo. Él arrugó la frente, dando muestras de dolor.

—Mi cabeza…_ A ella le tembló la mano cuando la extendió para coger la copa dejada por Circonia, casi derramando un poco de líquido al levantarla.

—Toma. Bebe. Esto aliviará el dolor._ Las oscuras cejas se elevaron desafiantes.

—¿Qué clase de brebaje es éste?

—Aguamiel de Beltane.

—¿Aguamiel? —Se echó hacia atrás, pasando la mirada vidriosa de ella a la copa ornamentada, y otra vez a ella. Finalmente puso la boca en el borde y bebió mientras ella se la sostenía. Se detuvo tras beber sólo la mitad.

—Bebe. Es mejor si te lo bebes todo —incitó ella. Se le curvó la comisura de la boca en una media sonrisa.

—¿Nada de cosas a medias?

— Las cosas a medias nunca consiguen ver nada terminado.

—No desearía decepcionar a mi dama dejándola a medias. —Tras un débil asentimiento, se bebió el resto de la poción de Circonia. Mientras ella depositaba la copa vacía en su sitio, él echó un vistazo a la habitación, confuso—. ¿Cómo? No entiendo._ Serena acalló sus preguntas poniéndole los dedos en los labios. Él miró sus ojos hechiceros, haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espina dorsal.

—No hagas preguntas, caballero oscuro. Limítate a aceptar.

—Pero…

—Nada de preguntas ésta noche… sólo magia de Beltane.

—Estoy borracho… o loco. —El áspero susurro fue como si hubiera hablado más para sí que para ella—. Puede que ambas cosas.

Los rayos pálidos de la luna iluminaron el semblante intrigado del guerrero. Los motivos para hacer que sus hermanos raptaran a ese hombre eran tan variados que se mareó sólo de pensar en ellos y en el posible resultado. Sin embargo, al elevar la mirada hacia su rostro en la penumbra, supo que los Ancianos la habían bendecido con su llegada.

—¿Importa eso? —Colocó sus temblorosas manos en los hombros musculosos de él, deleitándose con sus contornos, empezando a sentir un profundo anhelo por aquel hombre. Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Maldito si lo sé… maldito si me importa._ Inclinándose hacia delante, cerró sus labios sobre los de ella, moviéndolos con la ligereza de una mariposa. La presión era demasiado suave. Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, se arqueó hacia él, intentando capturar su sabor. Temblando de necesidad.

Parte del ansia se debía a la poción, pero ella se dio cuenta de que casi toda era por ese hombre. La complacía, como si hubiera sido invocado desde sus más ocultos deseos. ¡Oh, cómo la complacía! Por dentro, su cuerpo se tensó más, anhelando, ardiendo. Cuando se rindió a su guerrero mágico, unas vívidas imágenes empezaron a dar vueltas en su mente. Se vio a sí misma llevando a su hijo, con el cuerpo colmado por la semilla de él en su interior, dando a luz y viéndolo crecer. Sí, era el hombre, no la infusión; un hechizo más potente que el de cualquier bruja. Despertada la necesidad de la cópula, un fuego abrasador recorrió todas las partes de su cuerpo, dominándola. Al no tener ninguna experiencia, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el pánico; lo quería todo a la vez y no sabía por donde empezar.

—Enséñame —dijo con voz ronca, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mano. Él la atrajo contra su pecho, dejando que sintiera los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—No eres un sueño… sino de carne y hueso —susurró con cruda desesperación, besándole el pelo—. Dime que eres real… ah, por favor… sé real.

—Sí, soy real._ Él le rodeó el cuello con las manos, rozándole suavemente la mandíbula con los pulgares.

—En ese caso, permíteme venerarte… como he anhelado hacer durante tanto tiempo… de la forma que lo he hecho cien veces en mis sueños más profundos._ Depositó un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello al tiempo que deslizaba las manos por sus hombros y por sus brazos desnudos.

Llegó hasta sus caderas y siguió por la cara externa de los muslos hasta encontrar el bajo de la camisola. Fue subiendo la tela despacio, de manera torturadora; el suave y liviano tejido fue subiendo por su sensibilizada piel hasta sus caderas, luego por su cintura y sus pechos, endureciéndole los pezones casi hasta la tortura. Por fin la sacó por la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo, dejándola desnuda.

El pudor virginal estalló en su mente, impulsándola a cubrirse los pechos con las manos, ocultándolos a los devoradores ojos de él. Sin embargo, con la poción de amor de Circonia ardiendo en su sangre, vibraba con necesidades y sensaciones con las que nunca había soñado. Quería que aquellos ojos pálidos observaran sus pechos, quería que la mirara con deseo. Insegura en cuanto a las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, tembló, asustada de que a él no le gustara lo que veía. Él se limitó a mirarla sin apenas respirar.

El miedo empezó a apoderarse de Serena. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos y permitió que una parte de su pelo le cayera sobre la cara para disimular su vergüenza y su tristeza por fracasar en complacerle tanto como él la complacía a ella. Sintió una opresión en el corazón que le fue subiendo hasta la garganta. ¡Demonios, con aquella débil iluminación, ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa a las malditas pecas! Él le puso la mano derecha en la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Recogió la lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

—Estás llorando. ¿Por qué, mi dama?_ Ella se encogió de hombros. Él le sujetó las muñecas, apartando con cuidado los brazos de sus pechos. No se movió durante varios segundos. Por su expresión, no pudo deducir si la encontraba poco atractiva. —Hermosa. ¡Oh, muy hermosa! —declaró él por fin.

Se le tensaron los pechos, pareciendo más pesados e hinchados. Colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, las deslizó hasta su garganta, acariciándola suavemente con los pulgares. Ella respiró entrecortadamente, tenía dificultad para encontrar aire suficiente. Él sonrió, se inclinó sobre ella y rozó su boca con la suya. Sus labios eran firmes, calientes y secos, no torpes y húmedos como los de Alan en sus toscos intentos por robarle un beso. Deseaba ardientemente cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del gran incendio que él estaba provocando en su interior, y saborear la dulce sidra y el hidromiel sobre sus labios. Quería mirarlo, ver la reacción en sus ojos hechiceros. El motivo de que él estuviera allí con ella hacía tiempo que había desaparecido de sus pensamientos. Ella sólo quería tocarlo y acariciarlo.

Sus brazos eran hermosos, fuertes como el granito, evidentemente forjados a base de años de manejar la espada y la lanza; sin embargo, no eran tan voluminosos como los de Neflyte. Había una gracia en su cuerpo, la elegancia de un guerrero, que lo hacía superior al resto de los hombres. Él interrumpió el beso, necesitado de aire, buscando los ojos de ella con los suyos como si le hablara a su mente con el Conocimiento. La calidez de su pálida mirada hablaba de adoración, amor y un profundo deseo; emociones que la sobrecogieron.

Los inquietos labios se cerraron sobre los suyos una vez más. Él se entretuvo sobre su boca, modificando el ángulo, enseñándole las habilidades del placer. Su control se hizo pedazos mientras los besos continuaron. Y continuaron, Serena oyó un gemido, pero no estaba segura de si provenía de él o de ella misma; no le importaba mientras él siguiera besándola.

La pasión invadió su carne, abrasándola, marcándola con un hierro candente, cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y exigente. La lengua de él presionó la unión de sus labios. No hizo nada para obligarla a abrir la boca, aunque cuando ella suspiró, la indagadora lengua aprovechó la ventaja, introduciéndose en un ataque fulminante y rodeando la suya. El resultado fue estremecedor, pero aprendió rápidamente el ritmo y el juego.

Recordó a Diamante acorralándola en una ocasión, cuando ella salía del retrete, intentando obligarla a besarlo utilizando la lengua. Fue torpe y la hizo pensar en un trozo de hígado de vaca empujando contra su boca. No había comparación. Ese hombre le estaba demostrando lo agradables y diferentes que podían ser los besos en realidad.

Él deslizó la boca a lo largo de su mandíbula, dejándola sin aliento, luego descendió por un lado del cuello, deteniéndose brevemente para apoyar la lengua en el punto donde su pulso saltaba descontrolado. Su corazón golpeó ruidosamente contra sus costillas, pero también sintió la fuerza del de él en su pecho y supo que el poder de la magia entre ellos llegaba hasta él con la misma intensidad.

Permaneció inmóvil, inquieta por la destreza desconocida que él utilizaba con tanta soltura. Aún así, la cautivaba, despertando unos instintos que se perdían en la noche de los tiempos. Deslizándose hacia abajo en la cama, la colocó debajo de él; el sólido peso de sus esculpidos músculos de guerrero la presionó contra el lecho. El cuerpo de ella se adaptó a sus formas sólidas, sus curvas suaves encontraron en las de él la armonía perfecta. Pesaba, pero descubrió que le gustaba la sensación. La rendición.

Su cuerpo se movió más abajo, y con hambre creciente, su boca se cerró sobre el pecho de ella. Al principio, su lengua rodeó el pico endurecido de un pezón, tirando de él juguetonamente. Luego lo chupó con fuerza, con un ritmo que reverberó por todo su cuerpo. Se arqueó hacia él, aferrándose a sus brazos con las manos; deseándolo todo. Durante un instante, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, él se detuvo para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, temerosa de repente de que él no la poseyera. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Quiero aprisionar tu imagen en mi memoria. Cuando sea viejo y canoso, evocaré éste instante. Te recordaré a ti, tan hermosa con tu pelo dorado, bañado por el fuego, rodeándote. Recordaré cómo he soñado con esto durante todos estos largos y fríos años. _Sus dedos siguieron el rastro de los rizos suaves en la unión de sus muslos, encontrando la humedad del núcleo de su deseo, preparándola para la invasión. Gimió al deslizar un dedo en ella y luego dos. Sus caderas se estremecieron. —No quiero hacerte daño. —Entonces movió despacio los dedos hacia dentro y hacia fuera, abriéndola, estirándola.

—Por favor… —Ella pareció incapaz de jadear nada más. Tomando las manos de Serena, él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y las colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza, alineando su cuerpo con el de ella. Su erección empujó suavemente contra su abertura, humedeciendo la punta redondeada con la miel de su necesidad.

—Es posible que al ser virgen, sientas dolor cuando rompa tu virginidad. Desearía que el dolor no formara parte de éste momento especial. No tengas miedo… el placer está al otro lado. Bésame, márcame, poséeme. Convirtámonos en uno —susurró él, mientras contraía los músculos de sus caderas y se deslizaba dentro de ella. Se detuvo cuando topó con el velo de su virginidad. Se retiró parcialmente; ella percibió que estaba preparando los músculos para aplicar la fuerza necesaria para abrirse camino a través del himen.

—Espera… —Serena casi aulló.

—¿Que espere? —fue la estrangulada respuesta de él.

—Sí… Tienes que expresar tu deseo más profundo._ Él repitió la palabra como si le fuera desconocida.

—¿Deseo?

—Sí, lo que más desea tu corazón. —Le besó el cuello, al tiempo que pedía en silencio a los Ancianos que del fuego de la pasión de ambos naciera un hijo. Un niño surgido de sus planes para proteger Lyongleh y Coinnleir Wood… sólo que ahora ella no quería un hijo cualquiera. Quería al hijo que él le daría.

—Mírame —ordenó él con voz ronca—. Mi deseo eres tú. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te posea… cuando te haga mía._ Serena pestañeó, mirando fijamente su semblante en penumbra, conmocionada por la convicción que había en sus palabras. Escucharía siempre aquella declaración. Se le encogió el corazón sabiendo que nunca sería posible, sin importar lo mucho que su alma clamara de necesidad.

Su dureza masculina la penetró. Se admiró ante la caliente pulsación de la carne contra su himen. La plenitud era alarmante, pero recordó las instrucciones de Circonia de que respirara hondo y despacio, y que se relajara para aceptarlo en su interior. Seguramente aquella conexión era fuego mágico. Notó que él se retiraba, se sintió confusa por su vacilación, pero entonces él se movió hacia delante. Un grito escapó de sus labios, pero él lo sofocó, besándola hasta que el dolor retrocedió. Permaneció inmóvil, deleitándose en lo profundamente dentro de ella que estaba él en ese momento, en lo unidos que estaban sus cuerpos. Incorporándose ligeramente, volvió a introducirse en ella, profundizando más, haciéndola gemir de placer y deseo, y no de dolor.

—Deseo… tenerte, marcarte, poseerte… para siempre —susurró él contra sus labios.

Su hermoso desconocido impuso un ritmo en sus embates que la obligó a aferrarse a él, clavándole las uñas en los hombros. Luego, adherirse a él no fue suficiente. Corrigió la postura para poder arquearse y salir al encuentro de sus frenéticas embestidas. El ritmo se aceleró, tan salvaje y furioso como una tormenta de verano. Su cuerpo explotó en mil brasas candentes, casi cegando su visión, cuando él la condujo a un torbellino de fuego. El cuerpo de él se tensó y vibró, con la agonía y la belleza grabadas en su rostro mientras los ojos de ella se enfocaban. Se pegó a él mientras el calor abrasador de su simiente se derramaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

La magnificencia de su unión inundó sus ojos de lágrimas, emocionándola tanto que escondió la cara contra la curva de su cuello. Para sorpresa suya, él no había terminado. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, la puso boca abajo, apoyada sobre el estómago. Serena estaba desconcertada, pero él empezó a depositar besos sobre su espalda. Se inclinó hacia delante para coger el ungüento y le acarició la espalda, las caderas y las piernas con pinceladas enérgicas. Puro éxtasis.

Cuando las manos de su guerrero recorrieron el camino ascendente, los pulgares rozaron el interior de sus muslos y luego, de una manera desesperante, fueron trazando círculos en su suave carne. Sus atenciones eran relajantes e incitadoras a la vez. Rodó, arrastrándola con él, hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que ella podía montarlo, pero cuando entendió lo que él quería aprovechó la oportunidad de tener el control. O eso creyó.

Impertérrito, su boca sensual se curvó en una sonrisa diabólica cuando empujó hacia arriba, introduciéndose en ella. La intensidad de aquello, su plenitud, hicieron que Serena estallara en añicos por dentro. Los colores, como estrellas fugaces, inundaron su mente, dominándola al punto de casi deslizarse en una inconsciencia aterciopelada.

—Ten… piedad —jadeó ella.

—Imposible. —Sus dientes blancos destellaron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se irguió y la rodeó con los brazos, introduciéndose en ella una y otra vez, encadenando una explosión tras otra, lanzando su cuerpo fuerte contra el de ella, precipitándose contra ella, más fuerte, más profundo, más frenético, hasta que ella no pudo sino acatar su orden de hechicero. Hasta que perdió la cuenta de las veces que la obligó a descubrir su rendición de mujer.

Ella se doblegó a todo. Él exigió y entonces ella entregó más. No sólo su liberación física… sino también su corazón. No existía protección contra él, contra las palabras de amor que le susurraba, tejiendo su propia magia de Beltane. Puede que ella le hubiera secuestrado, pero aquel oscuro caballero había atrapado su alma. El cuerpo de Serena vibró de pasión al hacer el amor. Todavía atrapada, ansiaba más. Se pegó a él, apoyando el rostro en su fuerte cuello, intentando prolongar las sensaciones. Verdaderamente, se sentía parte de aquel hombre.

Ninguna, de las enseñanzas de Circonia insinuaba el misterioso poder que se producía entre un hombre y una mujer, lo rápidamente que ésta anhelaba más. Como la ligaba a él. Ahora entendía por qué las mujeres cedían de buen grado el escaso control que tenían sobre sus vidas, entregando su destino a los hombres. Ese tiempo con él era valioso, tenía que atesorarlo. Le emocionó saber que habría más noches como ésta. Seis más. Se le contrajo el corazón. Sólo seis. Luego él se iría, regresaría a su vida. Una vida que no la incluía a ella ni al niño que tendrían. Cuando se despidiera de él, se llevaría una parte de ella consigo. Un pedazo de su corazón. ¿Cómo iba a poder dejarle marchar alguna vez? ¿En su plan desquiciado cabía alguna posibilidad de que él pudiera desear quedarse con ella? Anhelos sin sentido. Sin embargo, su corazón gritaba: _haz que sea así_.

Toda Escocia sabía como Karmesite, condesa de Carrick, había hecho prisionero a Rubeus Ayakashi, Lord de Annandale. Annandale había viajado para presentar sus respetos e informar a la dama de las circunstancias de la muerte de su marido en Tierra Santa. Al alejarse a caballo cuando terminó la visita, se vio sorprendido por la guardia de la condesa. Lo escoltaron de vuelta al castillo donde ella lo mantuvo cautivo hasta que ambos se casaron. La unión produjo suficientes hijos como para suponer que aquel había sido un matrimonio feliz.

¿Se atrevería ella a hacer lo mismo? ¿Sería lo bastante audaz como para conservarlo más tiempo del que Circonia decía que era indispensable para asegurarse de quedar embarazada? Aquella noche se basaba en la necesidad de controlar su vida, manteniéndose a salvo de los hombres decididos a utilizarla en su propio beneficio. Sin embargo, ¿podría quedarse aquel hombre? ¿Convertirse en su caballero protector? La lógica le dijo que tal deseo nunca podría realizarse, pero la semilla de la esperanza echó raíces en su corazón. Él le acarició el pelo y luego la arrastró consigo cuando se tumbó de lado, sujetándola con firmeza.

—Llevo amándote… tanto tiempo. Empezaba a pensar que no eras real.

—Soy real._ Él habló en voz baja y suave contra su pelo mientras le acariciaba la cara con la nariz.

—Soñaba contigo. No sólo por la noche. Cuando cerraba los ojos deseaba que el sueño me visitara. Incluso cuando no soñaba, te sentía, te buscaba, te deseaba, ansiaba estar cerca de ti. Durante mucho tiempo casi abandoné la esperanza de encontrarte. Entonces te vi, vi que eras de carne y hueso. Sin embargo, saber que nunca serías mía casi acabó conmigo._ Serena no podía hablar, intimidada por sus palabras sinceras. Un efecto secundario de la poción que había tomado: bajo su influencia no podía decir más que la verdad. Las palabras que le brindaba salían de lo más profundo de su corazón, donde moraban todas las verdades.

—¿Me has visto en tus sueños? —Sin apenas poder respirar, la esperanza surgió dentro de ella._ ¿Sería posible? ¡Oh, por favor, que lo fuera!_ Él se recostó a medias sobre ella, cubriéndole el muslo con el suyo, como anclándola, asegurándose de que no huyera de él. Le frotó la mandíbula con la mejilla, como si fuera un gato.

—Desde que me convertí en caballero. La noche anterior a que me ordenaran caballero me la pasé meditando. Luchando contra el agotamiento, recé mucho en el transcurso de las oscuras horas que preceden al alba, para que Dios me guiara para ser un caballero de verdad, mostrándome el curso de mi destino. En medio de la oscuridad se me apareció un rostro, poco más que bruma. Los detalles no estaban claros y yo estaba tan sorprendido que casi perdí el hilo de la visión. Pero pude verle los ojos. Tus ojos. Entonces no tuve la menor idea de lo que significaba tu aparición. Más tarde volviste a aparecer; cuando fui herido en la batalla, volví a sentir tu presencia. Ésta vez la visión fue más nítida. Vi tu pelo dorado, brillando como tocado por el fuego. Cuando creí que iba a morir, aliviaste mi frente y me dijiste que no podía rendirme. Te he amado, te he buscado. Ningún hombre podría amar a una mujer como te amo yo a ti._ La besó. Fue un beso lleno de pasión, no de gentil adoración, nacido del fuego de su encuentro. Le apartó el muslo con la rodilla para poder deslizarse sobre ella y dentro de ella.

Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y le puso los brazos por encima de la cabeza, arqueando su cuerpo para que se adaptara al de él, saliendo al encuentro de sus ávidas embestidas. El éxtasis de que él estuviera dentro de ella, sabiendo que su unión estaba hecha de amor, le caló tan hondo que le costaba respirar. ¡Él la había visto en sus sueños! ¡Oh, qué increíble era aquello! Ese hombre estaba destinado a ser suyo, legado por los Ancianos.

El cuerpo de él palpitaba dentro del suyo cuando los llevó a ambos a una resplandeciente liberación. Que los dos alcanzaran a la vez la cima, sólo intensificó la sensación de que se pertenecían el uno al otro. ¡Aquella noche era verdaderamente milagrosa, más de lo que hubiera podido desear nunca! Él depositó una lluvia de suaves besos sobre su cara, entre jadeos.

—Te amó… te amo… te amo…_ Los latidos de su corazón se hacían más rápidos e irregulares con cada declaración, consciente de que amaba a aquel hombre. Estaban destinados a existir; juntos podrían forjar un futuro maravilloso. —Para siempre. Te amaré para siempre… Mina. —Con aquellas palabras finales, cayó en un sueño profundo de agotamiento.

Serena no podía respirar. El dolor era demasiado intenso. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de la visión del rostro de Mina dentro de sus pensamientos? La desolación se apoderó de ella, un dolor tan intenso que pensó que iba a vomitar. ¡Su hermoso desconocido amaba a su prima Mina! ¡Creía que ella era Mina! Lo apartó de sí, haciéndose un ovillo y atragantándose con lágrimas silenciosas. Lágrimas de angustia porque su corazón siempre pertenecería a otra.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Serena entró en el gran salón de Lyonglen justo después del amanecer. Se desperezó, rezongando por lo bajo al atisbar a sus hermanos holgazaneando en la mesa esperando el desayuno. Estaban muy alegres. Teniendo en cuenta el mal humor de ella, sus tontas sonrisitas hicieron que le rechinaran los dientes.

—Oooooo… diablos —masculló, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados—. Cuando termine con vosotros ya veremos si seguís con ganas de reíros._ La noche pasada había sido más de lo que una doncella jamás hubiera podido desear.

Su desconocido le enseñó cosas sobre su cuerpo cuya existencia desconocía, mostrándole placeres inimaginables. El labio de Serena tembló al recordar la manera exquisita en que la había adorado con sus manos y su boca, inflamándola con su calor. Lo profundamente que se introdujo en ella. Cómo había sido parte de él. Todas las sensaciones que la había hecho experimentar. No hubo contención alguna. Ella le entregó el corazón, indefensa.

¡Y entonces el maldito bastardo arruinó la magia del momento llamándola Mina! Fue como una cuchillada en el corazón. Se enfrentó al dolor… y a la realidad. Evidentemente ya no había dudas. Su desconocido conocía a Mina, sentía algo profundo por ella. La amaba. Contuvo las lágrimas y le temblaron las manos por el esfuerzo de controlar las ganas de llorar. ¿Cuánto más se le podía complicar la vida? Respiró hondo y transformó el dolor en cólera.

—¿De dónde lo sacasteis? —Serena lanzó su ataque antes de que los idiotas se dieran cuenta de que estaba de un humor terrible.

Los tres tenían tendencia a escurrirse como ratas cuando buscaba a alguno de ellos, de modo que se puso justo en medio de la salida. Los muy estúpidos no se dieron cuenta de que hervía de furia. Haruka se recostó en su silla con las piernas colgando del reposabrazos. Sus ojos color oliva la miraron inexpresivamente. Samuel y Andrew lo imitaron.

—¿A quién? —preguntaron los tres al unísono, con una sonrisa de inocencia.

—Dejad de haceros los ingenuos, imbéciles. Sólo tenemos un desconocido al que arrastrasteis hasta Lyonglen y metisteis en mi cama. —Apoyó las manos en las caderas y los miró con ira. Por el rabillo del ojo descubrió a Neflyte entre las sombras, tratando de escabullirse—. ¡No te atrevas a irte, Neflyte! Se suponía que tú tenías que encargarte de que siguieran mis instrucciones a rajatabla. ¡Siéntate! —Señaló un banco.

—Sí, princesa. —Afligido, intentó reducirse a la mitad de su tamaño mientras se dirigía al banco y se sentaba. El vikingo era bastante cómico, pero ella contuvo la incipiente risita y estalló:

—No me llames princesa, Neflyte._ El asintió, agachando la cabeza de vergüenza.

—Como deseéis, princesa Serena._ Ella lanzó un suspiro de frustración.

—No quería decir que te dirijas a mí como _princesa _Serena, he dicho que no me llames princesa en absoluto.

—Sí, princesa —tronó él mientras los idiotas de sus tres hermanos se reían estúpidamente y se empujaban unos a otros.

—Oh, no importa. No tengo tiempo de discutir sobre algo que no has conseguido aprender en diez años. Tengo que saber dónde encontrasteis a ese hombre. Es un guerrero. He revisado sus ropas y pertenecen a un noble. De modo que, ¿de dónde lo sacasteis, cabezas de chorlito?_ Sus tres hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, volviendo los ojos e intentando no reírse disimuladamente. Samuel le propinó una patada a Andrew por debajo de la mesa intentando advertirle de que se quedara callado. Naturalmente, Andrew le devolvió la patada con más fuerza. Entonces, de repente se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, dándose porrazos mientras Haruka aullaba de risa.

—¡Oh, hermana, ha sido una noche gloriosa! —Haruka le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente—. Estamos cansados, aunque es probable que Diamante y sus compinches lo estén mucho más. Cuando todos los orinales estuvieron vacíos, les lanzamos piedras, no tan grandes como para hacerles mucho daño, pero lo bastante como para fastidiarlos, ya que Diamante les ordenó no contestarnos con flechas. Al final, los Blackmoon cabalgaron de regreso a la tienda de Diamante, en la colina. Mientras intentaban limpiarse, dejamos a sus caballos en libertad. Tardaron un montón en recuperarlos. Después, mientras los canallas dormían, cortamos las cuerdas de la tienda. Se derrumbó encima de Retrete Diamante. ¡Oh, lanzó un montón de maldiciones! Mientras sus hombres intentaban sacarlo de debajo, nosotros nos acercamos sin problemas a sus caballos y volvimos a ahuyentarlos._ Serena fustigó a Neflyte con los ojos entrecerrados de ira.

—¿Tú les has dejado hacer eso? Mis hermanos podrían haber resultado heridos o muertos si los lacayos de Diamante hubieran reaccionado. —Hizo un gesto con las manos cuando la cabeza de Neflyte se agachó más—. No sé por qué me molesto.

—Lo siento, princesa.

—Hermana, deja de castigar los oídos de Neflyte con tus palabras. Los Blackmoon no podían luchar. No harían nada que te molestara. Por eso es tan divertido atormentarlos. —Haruka sonrió y se llevó la jarra de cerveza a la boca. Cuando Samuel y Andrew cayeron al suelo, todavía luchando entre sí, ella miró a Neflyte enfadada y luego los señaló. Al instante, él los agarró por los cinturones, los levantó y los dejó caer en el banco. Ambos jóvenes miraron con furia al vikingo y luego a ella.

—¡Basta! —Serena usó el tono que reservaba para hacerse respetar—. Quiero saber de dónde sacasteis a ese guerrero… ya. —Dio una pisotón para conseguir su atención, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron murmullos y que se encogieran de hombros—. Lo encontrasteis en Glenrogha. Aunque os prohibí que fuerais allí, estuvisteis en el festival de Beltane y cogisteis a ese hombre. ¿Verdad?_ Se les desorbitaron los ojos. Haruka frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es justo Serena. Prometiste no usar nunca tu Visión para hurgar en nuestras cabezas. No está bien hurgar en los pensamientos de una persona sin su consentimiento.

—No necesito ningún truco para darme cuenta de vuestras estupideces. El caballero me llamó Mina. Eso me lo dijo todo. Es de Glenrogha.

—Serena, necesito descansar. —Andrew se frotó los ojos cargados de sueño—. La prima Mina no va a echarlo de menos. Ya tiene uno igual.

—¿Igual que él? —repitió ella, desconcertada.

—Nos aseguramos de hacernos con la persona adecuada. —Samuel la miró muy serio, como si buscara su aplauso._ Andrew suspiró, luego se colocó la ropa que se había arrugado durante la pelea con Samuel.

—Y ten en cuenta que no fue tarea fácil. El lugar estaba invadido de dragones. _Temiéndose que estuvieran demasiado bebidos, expresó su creciente impaciencia dando golpecitos con el pie.

—Define _dragón_. No te atrevas a decir que estás hablando del Dragón de Kou; el guerrero normando que el rey Tomoe envía para reclamar Glen Shane. Seguro que ni siquiera vosotros tres podéis haber hecho algo tan imprudente como secuestrarlo._ Se tambaleó, desfallecida ante las consecuencias de sus locas acciones. Con sus intrigas tan sólo había procurado simplificar su vida, conseguir un poco de seguridad y control. Ahora todo se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una pesadilla que la conduciría a la Torre Blanca, cautiva del rey de Inglaterra.

—No te enfades tanto hermana… ese Dragón no. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja por su hazaña—. Cogimos prestado al otro.

—¿Qué dragón? —Un sordo latido empezó a palpitar detrás de sus ojos al intentar desentrañar su falta de sentido._ Desde que cumplieron los quince y de la noche a la mañana se hicieran más altos que ella, ya no podía darles con una vara. Si lo intentara, la tirarían al suelo y se le sentarían encima hasta que se le pasara el enfado luchando inútilmente. De ese modo, la obligaban a utilizar su inteligencia para manipularlos. La única pega era que utilizar su ingenio contra tres ignorantes le producía un intenso dolor de cabeza.

—Al verdadero no, Serena. —Andrew apoyó el codo sobre la mesa para sostenerse la cabeza—. El Conde Kou, el Dragón Negro, fue enviado por el rey Tomoe para reclamar Glen Shane. El rey de Inglaterra ordenó que se casara con una de nuestras primas. Kou escogió a nuestra Mina y ella parece considerablemente feliz con la idea. Lo mira con ojos de cordero degollado, en serio. Dicen que sus dos hermanos van a casarse con Amy y con Rei._ Ella señaló hacia el techo.

—¿Entonces quién es el que está ahí arriba?

—Su primo. Aprecia a Yaten Kou, del mismo modo que os apreciáis Mina y tú. Pensamos que era una buena broma. En realidad nuestro dragón es más guapo y más alto que el de Mina —dijo Haruka, con un bostezo.

—Tú eres más alta que Mina. —Le lanzó una mirada fulgurante a Andrew, advirtiéndole de que su pelea no había terminado, Samuel continuó la explicación a su manera—: Nuestra prima entusiasmó a lord Kou; bailó con él ante la hoguera, eso es lo que hizo. ¿No te das cuenta del destino, hermana? Nos pareció cosa de magia; ella se acostó anoche con Kou y tú con su pariente. ¿Te atreves a contradecir sus designios, a enfrentarte a su voluntad?_ Ella se sentó en un banco, con un ruido sordo, totalmente desconcertada. Para los idiotas de sus hermanos, aquel era un pensamiento muy profundo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Chiba, Lord Ravenhawke, pariente del Dragón —informó Andrew—. Dicen que Lord Kou le tiene en alta estima, lo trata como un hermano.

—Ohhhhh… —Serena pataleó varias veces con rabia, con la sensación de que se estaba metiendo en un atolladero sin saber cómo salir—. ¡Vosotros y vuestros cuentos chinos!_ Haruka contrajo la cara y luego suspiró.

—Vamos Serena, para ya. Nos enviaste para que te consiguiéramos un hombre. Un semental… —Se rio con disimulo y les hizo un guiño a sus dos dobles—. Te queremos, hermana, de modo que quisimos traerte uno guapo. Estarás de acuerdo en que nos superamos en ese aspecto. ¿No querrías acostarte con algún artesano con la cara picada de viruela y que engendrase un hijo lerdo contigo, verdad?_ Ella sacudió la cabeza, tragando saliva para contenerse.

—No, ya que he llevado a cabo ésta temeridad, sé que me dará un bebé hermoso._ De repente, imágenes de sí misma con un recién nacido de pelo negro en el regazo, inundaron su mente. La criatura, un niño, parecía tener más o menos un año, y era tan precioso que se le encogió el corazón. En la visión, ella tarareaba una canción de cuna y le pasaba los dedos por el abundante pelo, tan ondulado como el de su padre. A pesar de todas las preocupaciones y los temores derivados de los efectos secundarios de aquel lío, deseaba a aquel niño. Anhelaba sostener su pequeño cuerpo y amamantarlo.

Nunca había tenido con anterioridad una visión del niño que planeaba concebir. Era sólo una de aquellas piezas sin forma del rompecabezas que era su mente, el instrumento para mantener al rey Tomoe y a los ávidos lobos alejados de las puertas de sus dos feudos. Los únicos niños de los que se había preocupado eran sus hermanos, siete años más jóvenes que ella. Tenía apenas nueve años cuando perdió a sus padres a causa de unas fiebres. De algún modo asumió la tarea de convertirse en la madre de los niños, cuando ella misma era tan sólo una chiquilla. Quería mucho a los trillizos, pero fue difícil criarlos, de modo que abandonó la idea de tener un hijo propio. Veía a los bebés de los sirvientes del castillo cuando se los traían para enseñárselos, pero los niños nunca suscitaron en ella el ansia de ser madre. Ahora, todo era diferente. Podía ver al niño que engendraría con ese noble, y lo quería. Lucharía por él. El instinto de ser madre surgió en su interior y demostró ser casi abrumador.

—Piénsalo —presionó Andrew—. ¿Eres capaz de verte con alguien como Alan o Diamante? ¿O con alguien peor? Yo creo que no, hermana._ Ella suspiró, resignada.

—Sí, tienes razón. Fui capaz de llevar a cabo esto porque me pareció agradable. Sólo que, si Kou tiene que casarse con Mina, existe el riesgo de que algún día Ravenhawke se encuentre en Glenrogha cuando yo esté allí. La idea era traer a un hombre al que nunca volviera a ver. Si sirve a Kou será inevitable._ Haruka cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos con expresión satisfecha.

—No, hermana. Dijo que sólo estaba presentando sus respetos al conde Kou y que se dirige hacia el norte para reclamar un feudo que perteneció a su abuelo.

—Mira, no hay ningún motivo para que sigas frunciendo el ceño —coincidió Andrew. Sin darse cuenta de que había estado frunciendo el ceño, relajó las cejas y suspiró, confusa y preocupada por aquel tonto error que podía acabar saliendo demasiado caro.

—Deberíais quedároslo —opinó Neflyte. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él con sorpresa. Neflyte nunca expresaba sus opiniones, se limitaba a hacer lo que ella ordenaba. Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Al darse cuenta cerró la boca de golpe.

¿Quedarse con Chiba? Pronunció el nombre mentalmente; él ya no era su _desconocido_, sino Chiba, lord Ravenhawke. Un hombre que no le pertenecía. Aún así, su imaginación aprovechó inmediatamente el resquicio y corrió como loca entre destellos de visiones, mostrándole imágenes de un futuro posible con aquel hombre. Riendo, trabajando para proteger a la gente de Lyonglen y de Coinnleir Wood. Haciendo el amor con ella en la oscuridad de la noche. ¡Oh, la tentación de quedárselo era enorme!

Sin embargo, nunca podría olvidar que ese hombre estaba enamorado de Mina. Puede que su prima estuviera prometida a su pariente, pero el corazón de Chiba se consumía de devoción por ella. La codiciaba de un modo imposible de olvidar para un hombre. Oh, los hombres podían yacer con otras, pero sus corazones estaban marcados. Una mujer podía convertirse en la esposa de Chiba y compartir su vida, pero cada vez que se acostara con él, sufriría por dentro, sabiendo que amaba a otra.

La mayor parte de su vida Serena se había sentido menos bonita que Mina. Oía hablar a la gente del desafortunado tono oro de su pelo y de las pecas de su nariz. _Qué pena, la pobre Serena no posee la belleza de su prima_, susurraban cuando creían que ella no les oía. No importaba lo mucho que ella deseara que aquel hombre formara parte de su existencia, jamás se pondría a sí misma en esa situación tan destructiva. Aquello la llenaba de una angustia demoledora.

—Neflyte, no podemos quedárnoslo. No es una mascota. —Intentó restarle importancia como si él lo hubiera dicho de broma._ Pero no podía ignorar el vuelco de su corazón. Oh, sí que le gustaría conservarlo, pero no mientras él amase a Mina.

—Los vikingos capturan gente. —Neflyte hinchó el pecho, orgulloso de su herencia. Los muchachos repitieron como un eco:

—Otro sermón sobre los vikingos, no.

—Neflyte, tu gente hace esclavos. —Serena golpeteó impacientemente la mesa de madera con las uñas, intentando decidir que era lo mejor que se podía hacer—. Ese hombre jamás sería el esclavo de nadie.

—Sí, no consigo ver a ese hombre como esclavo de otro. Pero vos sois una princesa…_ Serena gimió, no se trataba de la vieja cantinela carente de sentido de que una princesa puede hacer cualquier cosa.

—A éste caballero no le importará eso._ Neflyte frunció el ceño. Eso daba resultado con los trillizos, pero con ella era inútil.

—Sois una bruja. Atadlo a vos. Haced que se fije en vos, princesa. Cread un vínculo de sangre con él._ Qué tentador. Era cierto. Ella podía hechizarlo, confundir su mente y convencerlo así de permanecer con ella. El corazón le dolió todavía más. Controlar su amor por medio de la magia sería tan vacío como que Chiba se quedara con ella porque era la imagen de la mujer que le había robado el corazón, una mujer que nunca podría tener.

—Debe volver con su familia. Ésta noche —dijo con firmeza, para convencerse a sí misma tanto como a ellos. Serena intentó endurecer su corazón, pero estaba apunto de derrumbarse y llorar como una niña—. Dadle la poción de la oscuridad y luego devolvedlo a Glenrogha justo antes de que rompa el alba.

—No. —Neflyte cruzó los brazos sobre su sólido pecho para acentuar su rotunda negativa. Serena frunció el ceño, sorprendida. El vikingo jamás había desobedecido ninguna de sus órdenes.

—¿Te niegas a obedecerme?

—Circonia dice que tiene que quedarse las siete noches de luna creciente. Así que se queda. No hacerlo enfadará a los Ancianos. El Anciano Padre ha tejido la madeja de la vida de éste guerrero. Que así sea.

—Está diciendo la verdad. —Circonia apareció de repente—. Muchacha, has puesto la rueda en movimiento. Alterar ahora su camino haría que la catástrofe se cerniera sobre nuestras cabezas. Le hiciste una petición y llegaste a un acuerdo con Annis, nuestra diosa del agua. Si ahora pones objeciones a lo que te concedió, te arriesgas a despertar su ira —advirtió la anciana—. Yaciste, mi niña, con un hermoso hombre. Ahora debes acostarte con ese magnífico guerrero. Ocúpate de terminar la obra.

—Deseo… —empezó a decir Serena.

—¡Más deseos, no! —exclamaron todos los demás.

* * *

A Darien Chiba le dolía cada fibra de su ser. Quiso moverse, intentó moverse, pero por alguna razón se encontró con que no podía. Su boca tenía un sabor difuso, mohoso; el maldito aguamiel dejaba un regusto peculiar, como si hubiera estado masticando un trozo de madera medio podrido. Necesitaba agua. Abriendo los ojos, intentó enfocar la visión. Al principio temió haberse quedado ciego. Después de la sorpresa, comprendió que tenía el brazo extrañamente doblado de modo que la curva del codo le tapaba los ojos. Intentó moverlo, pero estaba entumecido por permanecer demasiado tiempo en aquella postura.

—¡Maldición! —Lo levantó con esfuerzo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Parpadeó varias veces para librarse de la neblina que los velaba y luego, sentándose, se estiró y bostezó—. ¿Dónde infiernos estoy? Supongo que sigo vivo._ Sus palabras rebotaron en las paredes de piedra, pero éstas no le proporcionaron ninguna respuesta.

Pasándose la mano por el pelo, intentó aclarar sus ideas. Beltane… el festival en la colina. Se acordó de gran parte; volvieron a su mente la hermosa noche y la visión de los bailarines, el olor del fuego. Recordó lo desdichado que se había sentido y haber bebido demasiado en un esfuerzo por ahogar su dolor. Mina. Evocó su rostro mentalmente, asombrado de la forma en que bailó alrededor de la hoguera. Brillaba como una reina de las hadas de las que su madre escocesa solía hablarle cuando lo acostaba.

Pero Mina había bailado para Yaten. Sus ojos no veían a nadie excepto a Yaten. La desesperación se apoderó de él. Había sido dotado, a veces pensaba que maldecido, con la Visión de las Highlands de su madre. Ella lo llamaba _Conocimiento_. Durante años había visto el rostro de una mujer en sus sueños y sabía con absoluta certeza que estaba destinada a ser su esposa. De modo que cuando fue a Glenrogha y vio ese rostro, quedó devastado al saber que pertenecía a lady Mina, condesa de Glenrogha.

Sólo un idiota era incapaz de ver que Yaten la quería más que a su vida. Y aún peor; a Darien le dolía admitir que Mina correspondía a los sentimientos de Kou. Su primo necesitaba a Mina. Ella era adecuada para él, apaciguaba su alma atormentada. Ella podría salvarlo de la oscuridad que amenazaba con reclamarlo. En cualquier caso, no importaba las veces que Darien se dijera que era un matrimonio bendecido por los dioses; no podía evitar que su corazón gritara que Mina estaba predestinada a ser suya.

Mina estaba enamorada de Yaten, y Darien sabía, sin ninguna duda, que Yaten mataría por conservarla. Dolía, pero él aceptaría la situación, mantendría silencio cuando ellos contrajeran matrimonio al cabo de unas semanas, y otorgaría su sincera bendición a la unión. Reconoció el carácter definitivo del Destino. Sin embargo, sus sueños no habían terminado, sino que se habían fortalecido. Su corazón se negaba a escuchar. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podría el Conocimiento estar tan equivocado, y ser tan insistente? Había intentado estúpidamente ahogar sus sentimientos en la bebida.

—Bebida…_ La palabra evocó la visión de tres hombres, que parecían iguales, ante sus ojos.

Le habían ofrecido una cerveza de brezo especial… prometiéndole que aquello remediaría lo que lo atormentaba, haciendo que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Rebuscó en su mente, intentando hallar algún recuerdo posterior. Era extraño, pero no había nada, aparte de la imagen de un guerrero muy alto, un vikingo. Miró a su alrededor, con un suspiro de frustración, para orientarse. La habitación le era desconocida. La alcoba estaba a oscuras, la única fuente de luz provenía de la tronera. No le fue necesario apelar a su visión para saber que no estaba en GlenShane.

—¿Entonces dónde infiernos estoy?

Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo medio cubierto por el tartán. Desnudo. Eso no tenía nada de raro. Dormía desnudo. Sin embargo, al buscar su ropa, no vio ninguna de sus pertenencias. De hecho, toda la habitación estaba bastante desprovista de artículos personales. Había un baúl a los pies de la cama, la enorme cama con cortinas, una mesa a su lado y un orinal en un rincón alejado.

—Gracias por los pequeños detalles. —Decidiendo aprovechar éste ultimo, se acercó al borde de la cama. El ruido metálico lo puso sobre aviso, junto con la presión alrededor del tobillo. Levantó la sábana de lana, se contempló la pierna y a su cerebro le costó aceptar lo que veía—. Esto te enseñará a no ahogar tus penas en el hidromiel de las Highlands. _¡Estaba encadenado a la maldita cama!

* * *

Serena paseaba con impaciencia por su habitación, inquieta, debatiéndose consigo misma. Al oír que se abría la puerta, se secó la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla con el dorso de la mano y fingió que nada la preocupaba. Todas sus emociones estaban alteradas por culpa de todo aquel asunto. Quería acabar con aquello y tener a Chiba lejos de allí esa noche. Puede que entonces su corazón quedara a salvo. Su cuerpo, por el contrario, era otro cantar. Sólo pensar en él le provocaba un destello de fuego en su interior, la necesidad de estar con él surgía para retorcerle las entrañas, hasta el punto de llevarla a creer que iba a volverse loca. La puerta se abrió del todo y entró Circonia con una bandeja. Los ojos ambarinos evaluaron rápidamente el humor de Serena.

—Se acerca el momento, muchacha. Aquí tienes el tanaceto y el tarro caliente de bálsamo.

—No quiero ni la poción ni el ungüento.

—¿Os he preguntado si los queréis? —respondió Circonia—. Abandonad esa disputa interior, Serena Tsukino. Preocuparse por cosas que no se pueden cambiar es una pérdida de tiempo. Cambiad lo que podáis en la vida. No aceptéis otra cosa.

—Eso me digo a mí misma. Decirlo y creerlo son dos cosas distintas.

—Formulasteis vuestros deseos y la Dama Annis os los concedió. Ahora os parece que no son exactamente lo que esperabais. Los Ancianos sólo dan una parte, Serena. Esperan que vos trabajéis para trazar el resto de vuestro destino. Queríais un niño, mantén el acuerdo, y tendréis uno. —Circonia la miró con astucia—. Sólo que ahora queréis también al hombre. Ése es el problema, ¿no es así, muchacha? Habéis yacido con él, os habéis vinculado a él, un vínculo de la carne, la sangre y el alma, y ahora reconocéis que no habrá otro para vos. No os ocultéis esas verdades, muchacha. Os engañáis a vos misma cuando lo hacéis. ¿Lo queréis? Reclamadlo. La solución está ahí. Extended la mano y cogedlo. Ninguna mujer con Ravenhawke en su cama necesita que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Serena agarró rápidamente la copa y se bebió el denso líquido.

—De verdad que algunas veces detesto que te metas en mis pensamientos._ Circonia se encogió de hombros, mientras empezaba a destrenzar el largo cabello de Serena.

—Los Ancianos se ocuparon de crearos con el molde de Mina. Pero vos no sois Mina. Tocaron vuestro pelo con el fuego de las hadas y os pusieron motas plateadas en los ojos. La mayor diferencia entre las dos está en el interior. ¿Lo queréis? Emplead éstas noches de luna creciente que os quedan. Convocad el fuego de las hadas para borrarle sus recuerdos. Sabéis que podéis hacerlo. Antes, cuando entré a dejarle la comida, miré en el interior de su mente.

—¿Estaba despierto?

—Seguía dormido. Mi hechizo se ocupa de que no pueda mantenerse despierto durante largos períodos. Se agota, se desorienta, y necesita descansar. Las hierbas le impiden recordar.

—¿Qué viste?

—Ah, ¿ya no fingís desinterés? —se burló ella—. Vi imágenes de una mujer. Él no las entiende. Sólo cree que lo hace. Es cosa vuestra ayudarle a encontrar la manera. _Serena resopló.

—Estás hablando en clave, Circonia.

—¿Creéis que el camino va a ser fácil? Éste es el viaje que deseabais, pero ¿estáis dispuesta a luchar por lo que queréis y a pagar el precio? Hasta el momento todo ha sido fácil en vuestra vida.

—¿Fácil? ¿Has perdido el sentido con el que naciste? Perdí a mis padres de una fiebre cuando tenía nueve años. Crié a los muchachos cuando yo misma era sólo una niña. Afortunadamente me convertí en pupila de Artemís. Era un buen hombre…

—Un tonto, os consentía todo del mismo modo que Shane lo hacía con Mina, Rei y Amy, y ninguno de los dos os preparó a ninguna de vosotras para enfrentaros al mundo fuera de estos valles. Las cuatro hicisteis lo que os vino en gana, decíais una palabra y cada uno de vuestros deseos se realizaba. Los tiempos cambian. Escocia se enfrenta a días oscuros. Las tenaces mujeres del clan Tsukino deben aprender a tratar con los hombres y su mundo. Esos hombres hambrientos no van a seguir ignorando durante mucho tiempo nuestros valles. Ojos ávidos tienen a Glen Shane y Glen Eallach en el punto de mira. Hace mucho que Tomoe Plantagenet codicia éstas propiedades. Ha enviado al Dragón de Kou para reclamar a Mina. Pensadlo bien, muchacha, vos vais a ser la siguiente. Acordaos de mis palabras. Serena tragó saliva.

—¿El Conocimiento os lo ha mostrado.

—Hace varias estaciones el laird Shane fue en busca de Michiru de Kaiou, nuestra vidente. Quería un augurio. Había conocido a un hombre al que llamaban el Dragón y quería saber más sobre él. Shane consideró que algún día vendría a por Mina, que sería un buen partido para su hija menor._ Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de asombro.

—¿Lord Kou? ¿El rey inglés lo ha enviado y aún así Shane creyó que estaba destinado a Mina?

—Michiru lo vio en sus visiones. Vestido, con el color de los cuervos, incluso la malla y la armadura; surgió de la niebla sobre un semental de guerra negro. Al principio, se sintió desconcertada por los vaticinios. Había un reflejo, dos hombres que eran como uno solo. Poco a poco distinguió un guerrero escondido tras la sombra de los cuervos. El segundo llevaba el color gris de la niebla. Uno tenía el emblema de un dragón en el escudo, el segundo un pájaro de dos cabezas: un cuervo y un halcón. Dos hombres, no uno solo. Lord Kou era el primero, el que vestía de negro. El hombre que vendría a por nuestra Mina.

—¡Por la dama Annis! —Serena se dio una palmada en la frente—. ¿Qué han hecho caer estos muchachos sobre nuestras cabezas al raptar a Chiba de Glenrogha?

—Puede que haya sido nuestra Annis quien os haya concedido la posibilidad de cambiar vuestro destino. Tomoe envió a Kou para reclamar Glen Shane. ¿A quién enviará el inglés para reclamar Glen Eallach? En el pasado, los Alfa gozaban de influencia sobre el rey.

Tomoe podría haberles entregado Glen Eallach y a vos a Alan sin vuestro consentimiento, entonces no hubiera habido nada que le hiciera cambiar de idea. Ahora el rey John Balliol ha levantado el estandarte escocés, llamando a todos los escoceses a luchar contra la invasión inglesa. Los Alfa han respondido estúpidamente al llamamiento. Han perdido el favor de Tomoe. De modo que ¿dónde va a dirigir los ojos Tomoe para encontrar un señor para Glen Eallach? Se ha dado cuenta de que Artemís era demasiado viejo para proteger Lyonglen y su feudo de Coinnleir. Querrá a un guerrero joven y fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse tanto a los Alfa como a los Blackmoon._ Serena tomó asiento mientras la anciana le peinaba el largo cabello.

—Esa es la razón para todas éstas mentiras y engaños. Si consigo engendrar un hijo para Tomoe, un heredero; el heredero de Artemís, entonces…

—Así es… podría. También se le podría ocurrir que con un bebé demasiado pequeño, vos y el recién nacido necesitaríais un defensor. Quizá una muchacha inteligente encuentre a su propio hombre antes de que el rey lo decida por vos. Uno que ya goza del favor real._ La poción afectaba a su sangre, haciendo que le fuera difícil concentrarse en las palabras de Circonia. Intentó pensar en lo que tenía que hacerse, buscando una solución al problema. Su mente repetía las palabras de Neflyte. _Quedáoslo_. Ahora parecía como si Circonia le empujara a hacer lo mismo. Sería fácil de hacer. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Pero a que precio para su corazón?

Como mujer, deseaba un marido que la amara, que compartiera con ella la alegría de la vida que podían construir juntos. Como señora de Coinnleir Wood, y ahora de Lyonglen, tenía que tener en cuenta muchas cosas más. No se trataba de su felicidad. Se trataba de que ambos feudos sobrevivieran a la guerra que estaba por llegar. Del futuro de sus hermanos.

Justo dos días antes había llegado un jinete con la noticia de la derrota de los escoceses en Dunbar. Casi todos los nobles de Escocia habían sido hechos prisioneros del rey de Inglaterra o estaban muertos. Tomoe no iba a descansar sin antes remplazar a dichos nobles por otros leales. Ella se apostaba la vida a que si estos no se humillaban ante él, jurándole fidelidad, se encargaría de sustituirlos por ingleses. Los sentimientos no podían gobernar su destino. Tenían que pensar en Glen Eallach. ¡Si al menos Chiba no la hubiera llamado Mina!

Serena respiró hondo y entró en la habitación de la torre antes de tener tiempo de cambiar de idea. El olor a turba le dio de lleno en la nariz, indicándole que Neflyte había estado allí, ocupándose de las necesidades de Chiba. Sobre la cama había una piel de lobo, y un fuego disipaba la frialdad de la estancia. La noche anterior no se atrevió a encenderlo. Esa noche el dolor la atravesó, probablemente él volvería a confundirla con Mina. Tragó saliva, deseando huir.

El sutil olor de la mezcla de hierbas en el humo. La discreta mano de Circonia. El rico aroma de pétalos de manzana saturando el aire, flores del Primero de Mayo que proporcionaban un fuerte hechizo en los ritos de amor. Apenas era necesaria la poción de Circonia para excitar su cuerpo, empujándola a los brazos de Chiba. Durante todo el día, lo único que tenía que hacer era detenerse un momento, rememorar las imágenes de la noche anterior y todo volvía a surgir, la pasión inundaba su sangre. Su cuerpo palpitaba con el sello invisible de él.

—Cuando dije que no necesitaba la poción, no fue por timidez. No tengo ninguna necesidad de ella. La magia es él —admitió con un susurro de desesperación—. Puede que esté encadenado a mi cama, pero la verdadera prisionera de sus poderes soy yo.

Sintió vergüenza. Se iba a unir a él aquella noche, sabiendo perfectamente que amaba a Mina. Oh, se resistía a ir a él, a no cumplir la amenaza de hacer que Neflyte lo llevara de regreso a Glenrogha. Su cuerpo era quien gobernaba. Ancestrales instintos se habían apoderado de ella y no había forma de apaciguar su fuerza. Era como si él ejerciera una magia oscura, y con su unión se convirtiera en una parte de ella. Chiba estaba en su sangre, en su corazón, consumía su alma. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para protegerse de sus embrujos.

Nunca había entendido cómo sus deseos podían ejercer tanta influencia sobre su cuerpo. Había visto a su gata cuando entraba en celo. El comportamiento del felino era bastante cómico, aullando y avanzando lentamente sobre su vientre, levantando la cola. Serena se llevó una mano al estómago, sintiendo una inédita compasión por el minino, y alegrándose de que el deseo no afectara de igual manera a las mujeres.

Desvió los ojos hacia la cama, buscando ávidamente a Chiba. Éste descansaba en la semi penumbra, con el tartán colocado con descuido sobre sus caderas. Era evidente que, con el calor de su cuerpo, no notaba el frío de la habitación. Ella hubiera estado temblando y arrebujada bajo la manta. Su brazo izquierdo estaba doblado sobre su frente, cubriéndole los ojos.

Contempló durante varios segundos su hermoso cuerpo. Era delgado y fuerte. Un príncipe guerrero dormido esperando a que el beso de la reina de las hadas lo despertara. Incapaz de resistirse, extendió la mano y lo tocó, acariciando los firmes músculos del muslo. Él era todo cuanto ella podía desear en un hombre, como si Annis hubiera conjurado a Chiba desde sus más íntimos deseos.

_Aprovechad éstas noches de luna creciente, convocad el fuego de las hadas para eliminarla de su memoria_.

Las palabras de Circonia se repitieron en su mente, junto con el consejo de Neflyte de que se aferrara a él.

—Si fuera tan sencillo como dicen, sí, lo conservaría. —Su voz estaba teñida de pesar.

La parte lógica de su cerebro hizo su aparición, intentando influir en su corazón, recordándole la agonía de oírlo susurrar el nombre de Mina. Cuán absurdo era considerar siquiera que él pudiera quedarse, exponiéndose a sí misma al dolor que le produciría. Una verdadera estupidez. Serena agachó la cabeza, cerrando los párpados para evitar que se le formaran lágrimas. Demasiado tarde, ya que una le cayó en la pierna. No sabía por qué estaba tan triste de repente, derrotada por una pena casi devastadora. Debería mandarlo lejos en ese momento, aquella misma noche, antes de ligar más profundamente su corazón y su alma a aquel hermoso guerrero.

Se apartó de la cama, con la respiración entrecortada. Él había apartado el brazo de la cara y aquellos ojos zafiros la contemplaban con una intensidad que resultaba aterradora. Durante un segundo no estuvo segura de si estaba completamente despierto. Entonces él se movió más rápido de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar. Jamás hubiera pensado que alguien podía moverse tan rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera retroceder otro paso o incluso soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, las manos de él sujetaron sus brazos y la mandaron volando por los aires.

Ella cayó de golpe sobre la cama, con la respiración cortada. Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, inmovilizándola. Cuando intentó incorporarse, él le rodeó el cuello con la cadena. Tirando de ella con ambas manos, presionó el fuerte metal sobre su garganta, estrangulándola.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Serena clavó la mirada en la cara del feroz guerrero, un hombre curtido por la batalla, capaz de matar sin vacilar. Ese aspecto de St. Chiba la aterrorizó. Empujó sus hombros y su pecho frenéticamente, pero nada de lo que hizo consiguió moverlo ni aflojar la presión de la cadena.

—¿Quién sois? Decidme por qué estoy encadenado con grilletes en ésta habitación — gruñó él. Ella buscó sus ojos, temiendo al principio que no se hubiera comido los alimentos que llevaban la poción de Circonia. Mientras se esforzaba por enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta de que todavía se hallaba bajo los efectos del brebaje. Él rabiaba de furia y de dolor. —Bruja del demonio que me roba la mente, ¿por qué me habéis hechizado así… utilizando mis sueños en contra mía? Me aniquiláis._ Serena tembló de miedo. Aquello era algo que no había previsto; el guerrero libre, usando su fuerza contra ella. Había supuesto que las hierbas y el hechizo de Circonia lo mantendrían dócil todo el tiempo que permaneciera cautivo en su cama. Otro error.

Puede que fuera la sangre selkie que percibía discurriendo por su interior. Con esa magia de las hadas, podría resistirse a los efectos del filtro de amor de Beltane de Circonia. De ser así, la situación se volvería peligrosa rápidamente. Ella no tenía forma de saber cómo iba a actuar un guerrero enfurecido con el juicio nublado. El pánico se incrementó cuando advirtió que un caballero acostumbrado a sobrevivir en la batalla, actuaría para protegerse a sí mismo por simple instinto. Aunque la presión de la cadena no hubiera aumentado, seguía presionándole la garganta, imposibilitándole el habla. Empujarle los hombros había demostrado ser inútil. Aunque era una mujer fuerte, estaba indefensa frente a la fuerza de sus poderosos brazos. Era más fácil empujar a un maldito caballo.

Instintivamente, cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que luchar de otra forma contra aquel guerrero. Extendió una mano temblorosa y recorrió con un dedo el arco de su labio superior y luego, lentamente, el inferior. La tensión de la cadena se debilitó cuando él fijó su atención en la mano sobre su boca y luego en ella, clavada en la cama, asfixiándose. Frunció el ceño y apartó los eslabones como si hubiera estado sujetando una serpiente. Cuando recorrió cuidadosamente su garganta con los dedos y luego el lugar donde la cadena había mordido la piel; le tembló la mano. Bajo las sombras de la luna, ella vio el tenue brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos zafiros.

—Estoy maldito… Lo… siento._ Serena tosió, asintió, y luego trató de incorporarse. —Aborrezco ésta falta… de control —susurró él con voz ronca, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar—. Enloquece a mi instinto guerrero. .. ¿Por qué me habéis hechizado de ésta manera? ¿Por qué os burláis de mí con visiones que no puedo tener… ofreciéndome mi sueño más preciado… atormentándome con el infierno de mi propia creación puesto que sé que jamás será posible?_ Incapaz de hacer frente al escrutinio de su mirada, Serena bajó los ojos, identificándose con su confusión y su cruda frustración. Chiba era un hombre enérgico, acostumbrado a mandar. La vergüenza la invadió, poniendo en evidencia lo ciega que había sido al no estudiar detenidamente todo aquel plan.

Ciertamente, no era una persona egoísta a la que traían sin cuidado las necesidades o los sentimientos de los demás. Simplemente, los dos meses anteriores tuvo que cargar con muchas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros. No había nadie que la ayudara a llevar la carga. De modo que muchos dependían de ella para que los protegiera, volviéndose hacia ella para que salvaguardara Glen Eallach en esos tiempos de guerra con los ingleses. El rey Tomoe la aterrorizaba. ¿Cómo podía ella, una simple muchacha escocesa, interponerse en el camino del rey más despiadado que jamás se había sentado en el trono inglés?

Estaba tan desesperada por encontrar una solución que, cuando planeaba todo, ni una sola vez pensó en lo que podría sentir aquel hombre. La mayoría de los varones parecían demasiado deseosos por plantar su semilla en cualquier mujer dispuesta a yacer con ellos. De modo que supuso que él aceptaría de buena gana, incluso disfrutaría haciendo el amor y durmiendo el resto del tiempo.

En su mente todo era sencillo, los objetivos estaban claros. Ahora, todos sus planes se estaban viniendo abajo. Aquel hombre orgulloso ardía de rabia y rebeldía. Las acciones de ella turbaban su espíritu, y todo eso la afectaba también a ella. Dejó caer la cabeza para ocultar su humillación, permitiendo que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. Él le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos, luego secó las lágrimas de su mejilla con el pulgar.

—¿Lloráis, reina de las hadas? ¿Las lágrimas de las hadas tienen diferente sabor? ¿Si pruebo una, será ése el precio de mi alma mortal?_ Contuvo el aliento cuando él se inclinó hacia delante, besando las lágrimas de su rostro. Asomó la lengua y lamió su sabor. La comisura de su boca se elevó ligeramente. —Mi madre creía que las lágrimas de un hada podían proporcionar la inmortalidad. A pesar de eso, advertía que sólo hay un modo de hacer llorar a un hada: romperle el corazón. ¿He roto vuestro corazón, mi reina de las hadas?_ Más de lo que nunca llegaría a saber, pensó lamentándose. Le puso los dedos en los labios para detener el flujo de palabras, incapaz de soportarlo.

—Las palabras hieren más profundamente que cualquier daga, mi señor. A menudo la herida que provocan no llega a curarse._ Frustrado, Darien se apoyó en la cama e intentó mantenerse de pie. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Se sujetó a la columna de la cama hasta que el mundo volvió a estabilizarse.

Montones de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar. ¡Condenado infierno, el solo hecho de respirar dolía! Hasta que la miró. Al contemplar aquella hermosa visión, olvidó el dolor y el agotamiento. Le revivió la sangre y la deseó con el frenesí de un semental al oler una yegua en celo. La urgencia que empezó a crecer en su carne era primitiva, atávica, más de lo que un hombre podía soportar. Contrajo los músculos de la mandíbula, en un intento por controlarse.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaba él allí? Unas imágenes asaltaron su mente. Imágenes de él haciendo el amor con ella durante toda la noche. ¿Había sido real o tan sólo un deseo de sus sueños febriles, aturdido por la droga? Intentó centrar la vista en ella, pero acabó cayendo en el frío suelo de piedra. La oscuridad se cernía sobre él, esperando para reclamarlo de nuevo. ¿Acaso todo el maldito día había transcurrido entre brumas? La noche debía de haber llegado de nuevo. Antes, cuando despertó la primera vez, se había acercado lentamente hasta la tronera para asomarse, a ver si podía hacerse una idea de dónde estaba cautivo. Las altas colinas que vio desde la estrecha ranura le resultaron desconocidas. Estaba prisionero, probablemente en una fortaleza escocesa. Pero, ¿por qué?

Los tiempos andaban revueltos, las lealtades cambiaban de un día para otro. Los ingleses se movían hacia el norte y las experimentadas tropas traídas de Flandes por el rey asolaban las tierras bajas. Lo que dejaban a su paso no era agradable a la vista. El saqueo de Berwick revolvía el estómago de los guerreros más aguerridos. Que los hombres fueran capaces de tan sangrientas atrocidades le provocaba náuseas. Había visto cómo aquello estuvo a punto de destruir a Kou.

A Glenrogha había llegado un mensajero informando de la batalla de Dunbar. Los ingleses habían derrotado a los desorganizados escoceses con una única carga; los líderes huyeron junto con la tropa. Las noticias decían que sólo sir Patrick Graham continuó combatiendo con valentía hasta la muerte. Miles de escoceses fueron asesinados en el campo de Spottsmuir. La rotunda derrota culminó con la mayor parte de la nobleza escocesa muerta o con grilletes.

Con aquellos tiempos tan inestables, se preguntó si algún señor escocés, que hubiera logrado evitar la matanza, lo habría retenido como rehén en un intento por negociar unas condiciones más generosas cuando llegara la paz de Tomoe. De ser ese el caso, entonces su vida no corría peligro de momento. Posiblemente lo mantuvieran drogado para evitar la confrontación hasta que pudieran pedir un rescate por él a Yaten o a Tomoe.

Pero, ¿por qué acudía la mujer a él? ¿Era real o un invento de su obnubilada mente? Giró la cabeza para mirarla, pero las sombras de la luz de la lumbre bailaban y jugaban, engañándolo. ¿Estaría caliente su piel si extendía una mano y la tocaba? ¿Sería suave su pelo si enterraba el rostro en él? ¿O era un demonio con el aspecto de Mina? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás; demasiado confuso para salir de dudas.

Antes, cuando la puerta se abrió, esperaba que se tratara otra vez de la mujer; deseaba que fuera ella. El cuerpo le palpitaba, casi torturado por el hambre. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a la anciana encendiendo la vela. Aunque estaba despierto y mirándola, carecía de voluntad para moverse. Sus instintos de guerrero se rebelaron, la rabia ardió en su garganta al verse tan desvalido y vulnerable. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada cuando ella se acercó a la cama y lo miró. Ella colocó alguna ramita con hojas secas en el lecho y luego le puso una gota de aceite en la cabeza.

—Sí, mi hermoso muchacho. Sois el que Michiru de Kaiou vio en sus visiones, el guerrero envuelto en el color de la niebla. Vuestra llegada es voluntad de los Ancianos. Sois lo que mi muchacha necesita. —Cerrando los ojos, canturreó una extraña melodía. El sonido flotó sobre la habitación, hasta que la oscuridad volvió a cernirse sobre él.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Hasta que ella llegó…, la mujer de pelo oro, suave sobre sus hombros, y oliendo a manzanas y brezo. Su cuerpo se estremeció de deseo, todos los músculos se le contrajeron con un anhelo casi aterrador. Rechinó los dientes para no moverse cuando le acarició el muslo con su suave mano, marcándolo, haciendo que le hirviera la sangre. Oh, la deseaba. De mil maneras. Podía pasarse un mes, una vida, poseyéndola y aún así, nunca sería bastante. Jamás lo suficiente. Ella se deslizó sobre la cama y se arrodilló ante él, levantándole la barbilla.

—Esto calmará tus dolores. —Su pulgar depositó lentamente una copa de oloroso ungüento sobre sus labios. Él se negó a abrir la boca con obstinación, temiendo los efectos del bálsamo. El aroma embriagador le inundó, haciendo que el corazón le latiera con la lenta cadencia del _bodhran _que había oído en el festival del Primero de Mayo. Ella le pasó una mano por el brazo. —Tienes la piel fría. Alimentaré el fuego para calentar la habitación._ Si estaba cautivo por el rescate, ¿por qué estaba ella allí? Reflexionó, intentando resistirse a su canto de sirena. La lógica se dispersó; era incapaz de resistirse. Asomó la lengua, degustando la caliente poción. Su poder lo borró todo de su mente al instante. Todo excepto a ella. Quería más. Deseaba más de ella.

Sus pensamientos se movían más rápido que sus acciones; antes de que pudiera extender la mano hacia ella, ella se levantó. Como un tonto mareado, bebió de la visión de sus curvas, el modo en que la fina tela se adhería a sus redondeadas caderas. Sus ojos viajaron desde su cintura a las altas cimas de sus pechos henchidos, manteniéndolo cautivo con la forma en que presionaban contra la tela transparente, impulsando los pezones contra ésta con cada respiración, tentándolo hasta la locura.

Ella se acercó a la chimenea para añadir un par de ladrillos de turba, y pinchándolos con el atizador para que prendieran más rápidamente. Entonces se dio la vuelta. Y Darien no pudo respirar. Con la luz de la lumbre a su espalda, el pelo largo cayendo en cascada alrededor de sus hombros hasta más abajo de sus caderas, parecía como si hubiera nacido de entre las llamas. La imagen ardió en su cerebro abotargado, una imagen que siempre permanecería grabada en él, y que con su último aliento le recordaría el poder de ese instante del tiempo. La fina camisola se volvió transparente, en cierta forma más excitante que si estuviera desnuda ante él. Darien se empapó de su belleza, se le endurecieron los músculos con un deseo tan cegador que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar. Ella se acercó a él, posando las manos en la parte superior de sus brazos.

—Ven, el suelo está frío._ Los músculos de él se contrajeron, en el más puro estilo animal, cuando se levantó y presionó su fuerte cuerpo contra la suavidad de ella.

Notó que se tensaba, oyó el pequeño jadeo de sorpresa. Él lo absorbió ávidamente hasta que ya no fue consciente del frío de la habitación. Agachándose hacia ella, su boca se cernió sobre la suya, apresando su aliento. Ella se arqueó hacia él, buscando su beso, con sus expresivos ojos muy abiertos mientras lo miraban. Se abrieron de sorpresa cuando él se movió tan rápido que a ella no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Le puso la mano en la nuca, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras su boca se apoderaba de la de ella, arrasando sus flexibles labios. Utilizó los dientes y la lengua, maniobrando en su boca hasta que ella le dio lo que quería.

Giró con ella hasta la pared, junto a la tronera, inmovilizándola contra ella. La piedra estaba fría contra su espalda, pero él era todo fuego, devorándola con un ansia inconmensurable. Las sensaciones fluían por las venas de Darien. Dolorosas. Atormentadoras. Diferentes de cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado con anterioridad. Ninguna mujer había provocado nunca que un deseo tan desaforado clavara sus garras en él.

Las manos de Serena, asieron con fuerza los hombros de él, sus uñas afiladas se le clavaron en la piel, pero no podía concentrarse lo bastante como para saber si ella se estaba abrazando a él o debatiéndose. Se negó a romper el beso. Se negó suavemente a su demanda. Deslizó la mano derecha por su cintura y luego por la curva de su cadera, deteniéndose para presionar su firmeza. Le subió lentamente la camisola por el muslo, acariciando la suave piel. Darien gruñó como un depredador mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda rebuscaban entre los rizos. Ella gimió, sin dejar de besarlo, cuando él deslizó un dedo por su montículo, por los pliegues húmedos y luego en el interior de su cuerpo. Cerró las piernas con fuerza, alrededor de su mano, como para impedir la penetración total, pero él volvió la maniobra en su contra, usando el interior de la muñeca para rozar aquel sensibilizado botón.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad, deleitándose con el dulce fuego de su ardor femenino. Ella se pegó a él, enterrando la cara en su cuello, con una respiración jadeante que se acompasaba a la suya. Él sacó el dedo, dilatándola. Estaba muy apretada. Extendiendo el dedo anular, insertó ambos dedos suavemente, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo para adaptarse a la brusca invasión.

—Por favor… —gimió ella.

El cuerpo de Darien se endureció como el acero. Se estremeció con un deseo tan contundente que le iba a ser difícil obligar a sus músculos a actuar. Dejando caer la cabeza para apoyarla contra la suya, disfrutó de la forma en que los senos de ella presionaban contra su pecho con cada respiración y del modo en que sus caderas se retorcían contra su muñeca con movimientos inseguros.

—¿Por favor, qué, milady?_ Ella estiró el brazo, le rodeó el cuello y le obligó a agachar la cabeza hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron. Él devoró su boca con un hambre voraz, tratando de encauzar aquella fuerza desatada en su interior. Notó que la estaba asustando, pero no podía evitarlo.

La besó, recogió sus jadeos en su boca, los gemidos de ambos se convirtieron en uno solo. Aquello era tosco, primitivo, un semental olfateando a su yegua y preparado para montarla. Incluso a pesar del indiscutible deseo de apareamiento, había algo que le rondaba la mente, algo extraño, por encima de los deseos de la carne, que hacía que las sensaciones fueran todavía más intensas e insoportables.

_Un sentimiento de justicia, de volver a casa._

Aferró sus caderas con las manos y la alzó contra la pared. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, colgándose de él.

—Pon las piernas alrededor de mi cintura —jadeó él. Cuando ella hizo lo que él le indicaba, se impulsó en su interior sin darle oportunidad de adaptarse a él. Aunque estrecho, su interior estaba preparado para darle la bienvenida, de modo que se sumergió en ella hasta la empuñadura. Tuvo la sensación de que todo era perfecto, de que era parte de ella.

_De que era lo correcto. De volver a casa. De pertenencia._

* * *

Serena se despertó por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la tronera. Alarmada por haber dormido hasta tan tarde, se movió, intentando sentarse. Chiba dormía plácidamente a su lado, manteniéndola estrechamente abrazada. Estaba tumbado de lado, con una de sus fuertes piernas sobre las suyas y el brazo derecho anclado sobre su cintura. Cuando ella se movió, él flexionó los músculos, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

Ella cedió, permitiéndose a sí misma seguir allí e imaginar que era una mañana cualquiera, fingiendo que eran marido y mujer, y que todos los días ambos despertarían con aquella sensación de paz y seguridad, el uno en brazos del otro. No había pensado quedarse tanto tiempo con él, su única excusa era que disfrutaba de pasar la noche en los brazos de Ravenhawke. El recuerdo de su noche con Chiba volvió de golpe, inflamando su cuerpo. Él la había poseído una y otra vez, con un impulso implacable que los dejó a ambos agotados. Desde luego, era el filtro de amor de Circonia lo que estimulaba aquella necesidad sin fin. No obstante, intuía que había más que eso y le encantaba.

Era tarde. No debería haberse arriesgado a permanecer en la cama con él tanto tiempo. Ahora que sabía que era primo de lord Kou, el amparo de la oscuridad era aún más importante. Necesitaba otra dosis de la poción de Circonia para reforzar el encantamiento. Sin embargo, mientras intentaba salir de debajo de su peso, le asaltó una idea. Necesitaba que el tanaceto reforzara el lazo del hechizo, ya que se temía que por alguna extraña razón era ligeramente inmune. Pero para eso tendría que despertarlo.

Por razones de seguridad, estaba decidida a que él nunca la viera a la luz del sol. Si le daba la poción, no tendría ningún recuerdo claro de ella; al menos eso era lo que aseguraba Circonia. Una vez más surgieron en su mente las molestas dudas. Percibía una fuerte resistencia en aquel guerrero. Cuando se movió, él incrementó la fuerza de su abrazo, dando a entender claramente que no iba a soltarla.

—Mmm… Necesito… usar el orinal.

Él sonrió en su agotamiento, luego ahuecó una mano sobre su pecho y acarició perezosamente la punta del sensible pezón con el pulgar. De inmediato, el cuerpo de ella reaccionó a la caricia, pero justo cuando empezaba a preocuparse de que se despertara del todo, él se relajó y ella pudo escabullirse. Recogió el vestido del suelo, se lo pasó por la cabeza y luego recogió el manto con la intención de marcharse. Echó una ojeada al hombre, que estaba de espaldas. Al igual que él, ella sólo había visto a Chiba bajo la luz de la luna. La tentación era demasiado grande.

Se acercó a la cama, arriesgándose mucho sólo para mirar a aquel hermoso guerrero. Se estremeció al ver cicatrices en su perfecto cuerpo; luego recordó que la primera vez que la había tomado él le habló de sus visiones, de haber visto su rostro, el rostro de Mina, yendo hacia él y diciéndole que no podía rendirse después de haber sido herido en la batalla.

Recorrió estúpidamente la cicatriz que subía a lo largo de la cadera derecha, con las lágrimas oprimiéndole la garganta por el dolor que debía de haber sufrido, y lo cerca que había estado de morir. Se dio media vuelta conteniendo un sollozo, y abandonó la habitación. Bajó corriendo al salón. El sol estaba alto y los habitantes de Lyonglen iban de un lado a otro, ocupados en sus labores diarias. No había pensado entretenerse demasiado, prefiriendo ir y venir de la habitación de la torre tan discretamente como fuera posible.

Al oír pasos en la escalera, se subió el manto de lana y se cubrió con él. Le ardieron las mejillas al darse cuenta de que los comentarios sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación de la torre seguramente estuvieran en labios de todo el mundo. Los siervos de Lyonglen estaban aterrorizados por aquella guerra con los ingleses. No sólo estaban al tanto de sus engaños sino que la animaban, temerosos de que si sus planes no tenían éxito, muy bien podían acabar con un lord inglés. Aún así, no se atrevía a aparecer con su aspecto desaliñado, viniendo directamente de él, con su olor todavía sobre la piel. Los pasos apresurados continuaron subiendo. Samuel la vio en lo alto de la escalera, le echó una rápida ojeada. El diablillo sonrió.

—Apresúrate hermana, tienes que venir; hay un jinete con el estandarte del Dragón Negro que te pide…

—¿Lord Kou está aquí? —Se llevó la mano al corazón mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella—. Por favor, que no sepa… nada.

—No, no es el Dragón, sólo un emisario. Pregunta por ti, date prisa, lleva esperando desde el amanecer, no nos atrevemos a entretenerle más tiempo —dijo rápidamente, mientras la cogía del brazo para hacer que bajara deprisa los escalones._ Ella se soltó de un tirón.

—Samuel, estúpido, no puedo bajar así vestida.

—Perdona Serena, no me había dado cuenta, en verdad tienes el aspecto de una muchacha a la que han amado a fondo. Nuestro desconocido te gusta, ¿no? Juntos concebiréis un hermoso niño.

—Deja de parlotear. Corre a llamar a Molly. Deprisa._ Dejando que su hermano fuera a buscar a su doncella, corrió hasta su cuarto y sacó un manto de lana azul oscuro del armario. Cuando estaba terminando de asearse, entró Molly chasqueando la lengua sin parar.

—Oh, muchacha. ¿Es cierto? ¿El Dragón Negro está esperándoos?

—No, es tan sólo un emisario. Arréglame rápido, y luego encárgate de que los criados se mantengan alejados. No quisiera que alguien cometiera un error.

—Ellos os apoyan, muchacha…

—Lo sé, pero me disgustaría que alguien hablara demasiado sin darse cuenta. Date prisa.

—Dejad que os trence el pelo.

—No hay tiempo. Esto tendrá que bastar. —Sacó una cinta azul y ató con ella la larga mata de pelo. Se echó al hombro una banda de tartán y la remetió por el cuero trenzado de su cinturón—. Sólo espero parecer una dama y no una criada.

En el gran salón la esperaban sus hermanos y Neflyte; cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron a los suyos esperando sus instrucciones. Samuel asintió ante su aspecto cuando ella tomó asiento a la cabecera de la mesa. Respirando hondo para tranquilizarse, intentó parecerse a su prima Rei, señora de Hino. Siempre tan dueña de sí misma, capaz de mirar a un hombre a los ojos sin estremecerse. Sí, aquel día Serena fingiría ser su hermosa pariente de cabellos negros.

—Neflyte…_ Éste se golpeó el pecho.

—Vivo para serviros, princesa._ Ella cerró los ojos un instante para dominar la frustración. La prima Rei no se desesperaba. Claro que Rei no tenía un hombre como una montaña llamándola princesa a todas horas. Suspiró, dejando de lado su acostumbrado no me llames princesa.

—Ponte a mi izquierda y ligeramente detrás de mí, en guardia. Espada en mano con la punta descansando en el suelo. Tienes que parecer relajado pero atento.

—Sí, princesa, se hará como deseáis…

—Samuel, por favor siéntate a mi derecha, y mantén la boca cerrada. Andrew, a mi izquierda. Haruka, apóyate despreocupadamente en la chimenea. Todos vosotros, dejadme hablar a mí con ese hombre. —Con la cabeza le indicó al criado que abriera las enormes puertas del gran salón.

Un guerrero con cota de malla y escudo avanzó por el salón. Los ojos del apuesto hombre se dirigieron a Neflyte, tomando nota instantáneamente de cuál era la mayor amenaza en aquella extraña situación, luego se fijaron en los trillizos, para por fin posarse en Serena, que estaba sentada en el sillón señorial, simulando ser una princesa. Él realizó una leve reverencia.

—Milady, mi nombre es Gervase, caballero del gran Dragón Negro, lord Yaten Kou. Os envía sus saludos.

—Conocemos el nombre del Dragón. Debo suponer que hay pocos que no se hayan enterado de su valor al servicio del rey de Inglaterra. ¿Puedo hacer que traigan comida y bebida para vos y vuestros hombres? ¿Os han preparado alojamiento?_ Andrew le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, advirtiéndole con los ojos que no invitara al soldado a pernoctar en Lyonglen. Ella se la devolvió. Entonces Samuel también le dio una patada a Andrew. Ella forzó una sonrisa persuasiva y luego les propinó una patada a ambos.

—Gracias, amable señora, las viandas serían muy apreciadas. El camino desde Glenrogha ha sido largo. Sin embargo no osaríamos quedarnos. Lord Kou espera impacientemente noticias de su primo._ Haruka bebió de una jarra de cerveza, atragantándose con ella. Serena deseó poder emprenderla a golpes con él también.

—¿El primo de lord Kou? —preguntó con alegría, fingiendo inocencia.

—Así es, desapareció durante el Primero de Mayo y desde entonces no se le ha visto. Con estos tiempos revueltos, su ausencia resulta preocupante para milord. Al principio pensamos que se había ido con alguna moza para divertirse. Es famoso por su éxito con las damas._ Serena tensó la espalda al tiempo que el enfado enrojecía sus mejillas. Obligó a sus manos a permanecer relajadas en vez de aferrar la silla como reacción al dolor que apuñalaba su corazón. Nunca había estado celosa antes. No era una sensación que le gustara.

—Interesante, pero no veo en que puede afectarnos aquí, en Lyonglen.

—Buscamos por todo Glen Shane, luego milord ordenó que ampliáramos la búsqueda hasta Glen Eallach. Nadie ha visto a lord Ravenhawke. A lord Kou le preocupa que quizá algunos rezagados del clan Alfa que siguen en las colinas desde Berwick, hayan caído sobre él para pedir rescate. El Dragón siente un gran aprecio por su primo, lo trata como a un hermano._ La culpabilidad carcomía a Serena. Otro aspecto más que no había tenido en cuenta en sus planes; que alguien pudiera preocuparse por la ausencia de Chiba, temiendo que le hubiera sucedido algo malo. Se humedeció los labios resecos y abrió la boca… ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle que tenía a Chiba arriba, encadenado a su cama? Por fortuna, Haruka se acercó a la mesa con la excusa de dejar su jarra vacía. Le colocó una mano en el hombro derecho y se lo apretó suavemente.

—El Dragón hace bien al conceder tanto valor a su pariente, pero no podemos ayudaros en vuestra misión. No hemos visto ninguna clase de dragón en la fortaleza —dijo Haruka con una leve expresión de aburrimiento. Serena se sintió impresionada. No creía que ninguno de los tres pudiera mostrar tal grado de autocontrol. Puede que por fin los muchachos estuvieran madurando. El caballero Gervase la examinó rápidamente con la mirada, evaluándola con ojos inquisitivos.

—¿Estáis segura? Es un hombre apuesto, de pelo negro, ojos zafiros…_ Neflyte se acercó un paso más a ella; fue sólo un leve movimiento, pero atrajo la atención de Gervase. El hombre se dio cuenta de que el alto vikingo percibía como un insulto el persistente interrogatorio a Serena. Gervase agachó la cabeza ante ella. —Os pido perdón, milady, mis palabras han sido irreflexivas…_ Su voluntad fue puesta a prueba; permaneció sin moverse bajo su penetrante escrutinio. Demasiado acostumbrada a no tener protección frente al Conocimiento por parte de Circonia de cada uno de sus pensamientos, el rubor cubrió todo su cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de que el guerrero de Kou era capaz de ver las pruebas reveladoras de que ella había estado con Ravenhawke. Desvió la mirada, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con aquel hombre.

—Neflyte, ocúpate de que provean de comida a estos hombres y a sus caballos, antes de que emprendan el camino de vuelta a Glenrogha. —Se levantó y se apartó de la mesa—. Ahora, sir Gervase, debo despedirme. Hay mucho trabajo. Lyonglen no funciona solo._ Serena intentó cerrar de un portazo la puerta de su habitación, pero los tres idiotas iban pegados a sus talones. Andrew, el que iba primero, se encontró con la puerta en las narices. Se detuvo en seco para evitar el golpe, y Samuel y Haruka chocaron contra su espalda, lo que dio lugar a sus típicos empujones. Estando como estaba, alterada por la noticia de que lord Kou estaba buscando a su primo por todas partes, y que cuando no lo encontrara regresaría, posiblemente en persona esa vez, no tenía paciencia alguna para las payasadas infantiles de los muchachos. Cogió una vela apagada y se la lanzó. Andrew la esquivó, pero la vela se estrelló en el marco de la puerta, rompiéndose en pedazos. Los otros dos levantaron los brazos e intentaron desviar los trozos.

—Contén tu carácter hermana mía. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada… —empezó a decir Andrew, pero se tuvo que apartar cuando ella echó mano del orinal vacío. Los tres se apresuraron a salir en tres direcciones diferentes para hacerle más difícil la elección del objetivo.

—¡De todos los idiotas… estúpidos, _un tercio de cerebro_… ah… ooh…!

—La palabra que usas generalmente para nosotros es _estúpidos _hermana. —Samuel asomó por encima de una silla—. En circunstancias extremas es cabezas de chorlito.

—¡Cabezas de chorlito! —Serena se estremecía de cólera, demasiado práctica para malgastar un orinal en perfecto estado con sus duras cabezas—. La vida no es lo bastante cruel. Os mando hacer un recado sencillo para que recojáis a un hombre al que nadie eche de menos, ¿y con qué volvéis? ¡Con el primo del Dragón de Kou! De todos los estúpidos, cretinos…_ Haruka asomó la cabeza desde detrás de la puerta donde se había escondido.

—Vamos, Serena, controla tu carácter. Todo va a salir bien. Ya lo verás. Ese hombre regresará y le dirá a lord Kou que su primo no está aquí._ Serena miró a su alrededor buscando algo, cualquier cosa, para tirársela. Al no encontrar nada, elevó las manos exasperada.

—Claro que lo hará. Y entonces Kou se preocupará más y dirigirá a sus tropas en una búsqueda más meticulosa. ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva, idiota?_ Samuel se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que vendrá y le diremos que no está dentro de las murallas. Serena, no es como si tuviera ojos que vieran a través de la piedra, de modo que cómo va a saber que su primo está en la torre, y por qué va a pensar que tenemos una razón para tener a su pariente, lo único que hará será marcharse.

—¡Samuel, deja de hablar sin parar! La mayoría de la gente respira cuando habla. —Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes aquejadas de un dolor tan intenso que le daban ganas de llorar—. Oh, estamos predestinados a fracasar. Ya tengo bastantes problemas con la distracción de Alan y Diamante y ahora hacéis que caiga sobre mí el fuego del gran Dragón Negro.

—Hermana. —Andrew se acercó y le puso un brazo alrededor del hombro, empujándola hacia la alta cama—, sólo estás cansada. Necesitas descansar. Haruka va a traer a Circonia y ella te dará tanaceto para asegurar tu descanso. Neflyte hará guardia y nosotros decidiremos lo que hay que hacer si surgen problemas.

—Volverá. Ésta noche. Se acabaron las excusas —insistió ella, sabiendo que era la única opción que le quedaba._ Tal vez si conseguían dejarlo en Glenrogha al alba, el fuego del Dragón no caería sobre Lyonglen.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Un grito penetrante, como de mujer, resonó en su aturdido cerebro, sacándolo de su sueño sin imágenes. El sonido se produjo dos veces más. Luego nada. Darien se preguntó, adormilado, si era sólo parte de algún sueño. Hubiera vuelto a caer en aquella negrura desprovista de imágenes, pero el frescor de la cama hizo que se moviera. Con una sonrisa, intentó tocar el cálido cuerpo de ella junto al suyo, con la única intención de abrazarla y enterrar la cara en su suave pelo. Se desperezó e intentó abrir los ojos sin sentirse drogado por una vez. Ella no estaba allí. Mientras se le iba despejando la cabeza, pasó la mano por el lugar donde había estado ella. El colchón de plumas todavía mostraba la impresión de su cuerpo, pero ya no conservaba su calor.

—De modo que lady Medianoche es real y no una invención de mis sueños. —Darien no tenía la costumbre de hablar consigo mismo, pero eso le proporcionaba una sensación de realidad que le faltaba desde Beltane—. En ocasiones he temido que quizá hubiera sido herido en la batalla y que no pudiera recordarlo, y que ahora lucho por mi vida como hice cuando la espada del galés encontró la rendija de mi cota de mallas._ Sus sueños sobre ella en aquella oscura época fueron intensos. Ella había venido y acariciado su frente, susurrando palabras tiernas. Su presencia fantasmal lo había mantenido con vida cuando su cabeza ardía de fiebre o el frío atormentaba su cuerpo.

Se sentó y volvió a tomar nota de los detalles de su extraña situación. La habitación estaba en una torre, a juzgar por lo poco que podía ver por la tronera. Estaba dolorido. Muy dolorido. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al pensar en cómo había llegado a encontrarse en aquel estado. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna herida de batalla.

—Las cosas están claras. No estoy herido, no estoy loco. De modo que alguien me está dando una poción para asegurarse de que permanezco en éste estado de confusión. La pregunta es quién y por qué. —Se llevó los dedos a la nariz, aspirando su olor—. Pero ella es real. ¡Oh, es real! ¿Mina?

Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquella irritante pregunta. Intentó concentrarse en el rostro de la mujer, pero tuvo que admitir que, con las hierbas que había ingerido, lo veía todo ligeramente desenfocado. Además, todavía tenía que verla mejor de lo que la veía con la luz de la luna y las sombras. Aunque su corazón pedía a gritos que se tratara de Mina, la lógica le indicaba que tales acciones no eran propias del carácter de la señora de Glenrogha. El dolor le atravesó al reconocer que evidentemente podría encerrar a Yaten en una torre como esclavo sexual, pero en lo relativo al primo de éste, parecía que ella no hacía más que sonreírle como una hermana. Por mucho que quisiera que la de las noches pasadas hubiera sido Mina, su instinto de guerrero le decía que aquello no era cierto en lo más mínimo. Mina Aino era una dama con honor. Aunque a Darien le gustaría negarlo, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Yaten. Nunca haría nada para deshonrar aquel amor, ni haría daño a Kou.

Así pues, ¿quién era aquella mujer que cada noche acudía a él? ¿Era una Lamia de las Highlands sobre las que su madre le había advertido, tratando de absorber su alma vacía? ¿Le había arrancado las imágenes de Mina de la mente y vuelto a reconstruirlas sobre su rostro para engañarlo? ¿Engañarlo para qué? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir manteniéndolo prisionero y acostándose con él? Su cuerpo reaccionó ante el recuerdo del cuerpo de ella, indicándole que la deseaba una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces la había poseído en el transcurso de la noche? Innumerables, al parecer. Se le curvó la comisura de la boca al darse cuenta de que estaba excitado.

—Puede que te pregunte de qué está hecho ese extraño filtro de amor… una vez que te haya medio estrangulado por encadenarme a tu cama. Después, lady Medianoche, se volverán las tornas y te encadenaré a la mía._ Conforme se convencía más de que ella no era Mina, fue experimentando distintas emociones.

Deseaba a aquella mujer con una pasión que le atenazaba el cuerpo. Incluso sin la poción, seguía hambriento por aquella misteriosa dama de la noche. Sin embargo, su corazón sentía una dolorosa decepción.

—Mina nunca fue mía. —Se le contrajeron los músculos de la garganta al admitir la fría verdad.

Darien se llevó el plaid a la cara, inhalando su aroma embriagador. Deseando que ella volviera a él. Por volver a tenerla, entregaría gustoso su alma y cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, la luz del sol se derramaba por la tronera, indicándole que se estaba acabando el día. Su estómago protestó, reforzando aquella teoría. Tenía hambre y sed, y un humor de perros. Habían drogado el agua o las viandas; puede que ambas. Él tenía que comer y sobre todo, necesitaba agua. Sin embargo, con la cabeza a punto de estallar, su terquedad pudo más que la razón, llevándole a jurar que no iba a romper el ayuno.

—A menos que me sujeten y me lo metan en la garganta, no voy a tocar nada de lo que me traigan —masculló al cuarto vacío. Forcejeando con los pies se colocó el plaid alrededor de las caderas y echó a andar hacia un biombo que ocultaba el orinal. Se olvidó de la estúpida cadena que rodeaba su tobillo y tropezó—. Malditos grilletes.

Agarró rápidamente los eslabones y dio un tirón, sin conseguir nada. Frunció el ceño y volvió a tirar, ésta vez con toda su musculatura de guerrero. Con furia creciente aplicó todo su peso, tirando una y otra vez. Algo crujió y produjo un sonido metálico, pero tanto la cadena como la cama aguantaron. El sonido de una llave en la cerradura interrumpió su despliegue de mal humor. La imagen de ella apareció en su mente. Un profundo latido surgió de sus venas y al instante su virilidad se desperezó y aumentó de tamaño.

—Abajo buen amigo. Lady Medianoche nunca ha venido a mí durante el día. Probablemente estás asomando la cabeza cuando sólo debe tratarse de aquella extraña anciana que viene a drogarte y a reírse de ti. —La excitación menguó—. Sí, ya suponía que te ibas a sentir así._ La puerta finalmente se abrió con un chirrido y un hombre enorme se detuvo en mitad de la entrada mientras Darien levantaba el orinal. El hombre, de evidente sangre vikinga, sonrió de oreja a oreja y su profunda voz retumbó en la habitación:

—Está vacío. Lo saqué mientras dormíais._ Darien, furioso, se lo arrojó de todos modos. Tuvo que reconocerle el mérito; el gigante se movió rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la enorme mole estaba detrás de la puerta, utilizándola como escudo al tiempo que el recipiente de metal se estrellaba contra ella. Asomó la cabeza, todavía sonriente. —A mi princesa no le va a gustar que hayáis abollado un buen orinal. —El gigante pasó por delante de él para depositar una bandeja con carne, queso, pan y una jarra sobre la mesita de la cabecera de la cama.

—¿Princesa? —preguntó Darien puesto que el hombre parecía decir el título en serio. Seguro que no le habían llevado a una fortaleza vikinga de algún país del norte. Las vagas imágenes de tres muchachos de acento escocés asomaron a su memoria. Por consiguiente descartó aquella posibilidad. El hombre asintió.

—Mi princesa._ Sediento, Darien miró con furia la jarra de arcilla.

—¿Más hidromiel?

—Sólo agua._ Darien se apoyó contra la cabecera, demasiado mareado para estar de pie.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—No la necesitáis. Comed. Necesitáis comida.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En la torre de mi princesa.

—¿Por qué?_ El hombre se ruborizó y puso una ancha sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. —¿Cómo te llamas? —Darien se iba irritando con las erdades a medias que le sonsacaba al afable gigante.

—Comed, inglés._ Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Para que puedas intoxicarme con más poción de la bruja?_ El largo pelo castaño se movió cuando el hombre lo miró de arriba abajo.

— La mayoría de los hombres matarían por estar en su cama.

—¿Su cama? —Darien arqueó una ceja. Aquel simple gesto hacía que los pajes salieran corriendo, llenos de terror para complacerlo. Evidentemente no daba el mismo resultado con los titanes.

—La de mi princesa._ Darien puso los ojos en blanco; otra vez con la tontería de la princesa.

—¿Por qué me mantiene cautivo tu princesa?

—Hacéis demasiadas preguntas, milord.

—Y tú das muy pocas respuestas. ¿No te gustan las preguntas? ¿Y qué tal una orden? Dime el nombre de tú princesa.

—Comed. Descansad. Vais a necesitar todas vuestras fuerzas. —Ofreció otra de sus sonrisas.

El hombre era demasiado confiado. Cuando se volvió para irse, Darien tiró de la cadena, haciendo tropezar al gigante. Darien se lanzó sobre él, aterrizando sobre su espalda y rodeándole el cuello con el brazo. A la mayoría de los hombres les hubiera costado trabajo levantarse estando en aquella posición. Éste se levantó sin apenas esfuerzo, con Darien a la espalda, como si estuviera montado a caballo. El vikingo echó una mano hacia atrás y agarró un puñado del abundante pelo de Darien, luego lo levantó un poco y lo lanzó por encima de él. Darien se encontró de repente volando por los aires, boca abajo, para estrellarse en el suelo de piedra.

* * *

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, relajándose en el agua caliente. Raras veces disponía de tiempo suficiente para relajarse de aquella manera teniendo como tenía obligación de dirigir Coinnleir Word y Lyonglen. Al final de un largo día estaba demasiado cansada para esperar a que el agua hirviera y la llevaran luego hasta su habitación para darse un baño. Circonia insistió en que un baño con hierbas aliviaría el dolor derivado de estar con lord Ravenhawke. Tenía que admitir que ayudaba. _Darien_. Nunca había pronunciado su nombre de pila, temerosa del peligroso poder que tendría sobre su corazón. El hilo final que la ataría a él para siempre.

Aquella noche lo enviaría de vuelta a Glenrogha. A Mina. Un puño de fuego atenazó su corazón. A pesar de eso, no podía arriesgarse a que su poderoso primo viniera a Lyonglen en su busca. Ella tenía que vivir discretamente, sin atraer la atención del rey Tomoe, hasta que su embarazo estuviera avanzado. Para entonces se encontraría en mejor posición para enfrentarse a las consecuencias. No se podía arriesgar a que el Dragón Negro intentase derribar las murallas para encontrar a Chiba; era una perspectiva aterradora, un riesgo que no podía correr.

Se pasó la mano mojada por el vientre, pensando en el niño que intentaba concebir con aquel alocado plan. Allí crecería su hijo. Llevaría al niño durante nueve lunas, engendrado con la semilla de él en su interior. Sintió un anhelo casi doloroso por tener en brazos al bebé. Tal sensación la intimidaba y humillaba. Jamás había esperado sentir esas cosas, deseaba tanto al niño que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

—Me romperá el corazón. El recién nacido será un recuerdo constante de su padre. — Serena cerró con fuerza los ojos, incapaz de soportar la idea de ocuparse de que Darien se fuera a Glenrogha en cuanto oscureciera. La desesperación se apoderó de su mente, sabiendo que nunca volvería a verlo.

—¡Serena!_ El grito la sobresaltó. Cogió rápidamente la toalla y cubrió con ella la bañera para esconder su desnudez al tiempo que se abría la puerta dejando pasar a Samuel. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. —Hermana, tienes que venir… Neflyte ha derribado a tu guerrero y está sentado encima de él, y él está mordiendo a nuestro Neflyte, luego Haruka ha intentado ayudar y creo que también ha mordido a Haruka; o puede que fuera Neflyte que intentaba morder a Ravenhawke y se equivocó y mordió a Haruka; luego Andrew ha intentado golpear a Ravenhawke con el orinal, que afortunadamente estaba vacío…

—¿El orinal? ¡Neflyte mordiendo a Chiba! ¡Por la Dama Annis! —Serena salió de un salto de la bañera, sujetando la tela y con la cabeza dándole vueltas por la explicación sin aliento de Samuel.

—No hermana. ¿Es que no me has oído? Ravenhawke le ha mordido a él, y puede que luego Haruka; pero pudiera ser que Neflyte haya mordido a Haruka, aunque quería devolverle el mordisco a Chiba y….

—¡Silencio! —Le daba la sensación de que le iba a reventar la cabeza escuchándole—. ¿Han pegado a Ravenhawke con el orinal? ¿Es que se han vuelto locos? Si le pasa algo a Chiba, el conde Kou derribará esta fortaleza sin inmutarse._ Cogió de un tirón el vestido de encima de la cama y le dirigió una mueca a su hermano. Él estaba saltando de un pie al otro con impaciencia, esperándola. Le costó un poco entender lo que significaba la mirada asesina de su hermana.

—¡Oh! —exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos. Luego se dio media vuelta para que ella pudiera ponerse el vestido por la cabeza—. Hermana, ¿no creerás que han matado a tu Ravenhawke, verdad? — preguntó con voz preocupada, mientras ella se vestía. Ella se inmovilizó.

—¿Matado? No has dicho nada de que se estuviera matando a nadie. ¡Seguro que no! Samuel no tientes al diablo. Neflyte no permitiría nunca que se matara a nadie… espero._ Salió corriendo por el pasillo y subió las tortuosas escaleras hacia la habitación de la torre, atándose el vestido mientras seguía a Samuel. Aquello era culpa suya. Aquella mañana se le había olvidado darle la poción de Circonia antes de dejarlo. Ahora podía resultar herido en la pelea con sus inmaduros hermanos y Neflyte.

Empujó la puerta para abrirla y se detuvo al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Cogió aire. Chiba estaba en el suelo con un plaid sobre las caderas. Haruka estaba sentado sobre su brazo derecho, mientras que Andrew, cuyo pelo estaba extrañamente de punta, lo hacía sobre el otro. Neflyte, con el ceño fruncido con obstinación, apoyaba su rodilla sobre los muslos de Chiba, sujetando al guerrero contra el suelo de piedra. El caballero estaba despierto, aunque estaba inmóvil, dándose cuenta, probablemente, de que en ese momento resistirse era un derroche de fuerzas. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando descubrió que los muy estúpidos le habían metido un trapo en la boca.

—De todos los cretinos… atontados… cabezas de chorlito… estúpidos… —Serena no encontraba palabras que expresaran lo furiosa que estaba por sus temerarias acciones. Andrew y Haruka arrugaron la cara y se miraron el uno al otro, haciendo la misma pregunta a la vez.

—¿Estúpidos? —Haruka puso los ojos en blanco—. La niña vuelve estar molesta otra vez.

—¡Quitaos de encima de él… gusanos! —Se puso las manos en las caderas, usando un tono que no admitía réplica. Ellos no se movieron. Ni siquiera Neflyte. Se le envaró la espalda por la sorpresa. Nunca habían dejado de apresurarse a obedecer cuando ella usaba aquel tono; o al menos de apartarse del alcance de sus brazos.

—Hermana, si nos quitamos de encima —suspiró Andrew con el ceño fruncido por la exasperación, como diciendo que estaba seguro de que ella debería ver su lógica sin necesidad de que se lo explicara—, volverá a morderme._ Serena le dirigió una mirada colérica. Él encorvó los hombros, intentando hacerse más pequeño, un objetivo menor para su ira. El haber obtenido la reacción deseada por parte de Andrew restauró su sensación de control.

—¡Quítate o te morderé yo! —Cuando siguieron sin moverse, frunció el ceño y se arrodilló para sacarle el trapo de la boca a Ravenhawke.

Tenía los ojos despejados y alerta; y la miraban con una intensa furia. Oh, ¿qué era lo que había provocado su descuido? Sabía que aquélla era la primera vez que él la veía a la luz del día, la primera vez que su cerebro no estaba aturdido por los hechizos y las pociones de Circonia. El rubor le cubrió las mejillas al darse cuenta de que su pelo estaba hecho un desastre y que parecía un esperpento. Afortunadamente, la única luz provenía de la tronera y creaba profundas sombras en la habitación. Manteniendo el sol a su espalda y permitiendo que su largo pelo se derramara sobre sus hombros como un velo, le retiró el trapo de la boca.

—¡Tú! —gruñó él. Ella saltó hacia atrás ante la violencia de la palabra.

—¿Yo? Eh… Ehh…

—Sí, tú… Lamia rubia… Voy a acabar contigo. —La forma en que se contrajeron los músculos de alrededor de su boca la convenció de que pensaba cumplir la amenaza—. Voy a atarte como a un faisán, luego te pondré boca abajo sobre mis rodillas y…_ Serena volvió a meterle la tela en la boca.

—Lo siento… aunque se necesita fuerza de carácter en éste momento, y dado que hay escasez de eso en los alrededores de ésta fortaleza, os ruego que contengáis esas… ah… mmm… sugerencias por ahora, milord._ Chiba la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, vislumbrándose lo que le impedía decir el trapo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor. Cuatro rostros expectantes esperaban a que ella les dijera qué hacer. Suspiró de alivio cuando entró Circonia con su caja de hierbas y una jarra.

—Circonia, le han pegado en la cabeza —se quejó.

—Sí, lo he oído. Todo el maldito castillo se ha enterado. —La anciana se inclinó y le puso la mano en el corazón—. Fuerte y estable hermoso mío. Sois un buen semental humano. ¿Lo habéis noqueado, muchachos?_ Andrew sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo aturdido. Es un luchador temible. Fuimos necesarios todos para conseguir derribarlo._ Los hombros de Haruka vibraron con una risita contenida.

—Debe de tener el cráneo de hierro. Creo que le dolió más al orinal que a su cabeza, hermana._ Circonia le pasó una mano por el cuero cabelludo y asintió.

—Ningún chichón. Ojos claros y enfocados. Estáis más furioso que una vieja gallina mojada, ¿no es así, mi maravilloso guerrero?_ La sonrisa satisfecha de Circonia hizo que se contrajeran los músculos de la mandíbula cuadrada del caballero. Sus ojos zafiros taladraron a Serena haciendo que ella tragara saliva. Odiaba verle tratado de esa manera tan insultante e indigna para un caballero y todo por culpa de su descuido. Y lo que tenía que hacer ahora no iba a gustarle más. Pero no tenía elección. Se jugaba demasiado con aquel giro de los acontecimientos. Miró a Circonia.

—¿Tienes preparada la poción del olvido?_ La anciana levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Olvido? Creía que queríais…

—Creíste mal. La poción del olvido… por favor. Ésta locura se acabará ésta noche. — Elevó las manos desesperada, mientras lo miraba, luchando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos—. Nunca fue mi deseo… Lo siento… Jamás quise… ¡Por los Ancianos! — Cogió el trapo para sacárselo de la boca, con la esperanza de que no se resistiera y bebiera la infusión de tanaceto.

—Bruja rubia… te haré pagar por esto, aunque sea la última cosa…_ Serena volvió a meterle el trapo.

—Muy bien, tenemos que intentar otra cosa. Mmm… Podríamos… Mmm…

—Puedo volver a atizarle en la cabeza, hermana —se ofreció Andrew con algo más de impaciencia de la cuenta. Ella miró furiosa a su hermano.

—Como le des otro porrazo, te tiraré el orinal y ésta vez no estará vacío. Te van a llamar Retrete Andrew. Usemos la lógica. Vosotros lo tenéis dominado, si Samuel le sujeta la cabeza… _Samuel retrocedió un paso, con una clara negativa en la cara.

—Samuel no va a sujetarle nada, muerde, ha mordido a Neflyte y a Andrew… aunque puede que fuera Neflyte que al intentar morderle a él, mordiera a Andrew en su lugar._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada, sin ganas de perder el tiempo con otra de las confusas explicaciones de Samuel.

—¡Oh, cierra el pico y haz lo que te digo! Sujétale la cabeza mientras Circonia y yo le introducimos la poción por la garganta.

—Pero, hermana, muerde…_ Su queja quedó interrumpida cuando Andrew se inclinó hacia él y le asestó un puñetazo, reprendiéndolo por ser un cobarde. Y cuando el peso de un hermano se aligeró para alcanzar al otro, el poderoso brazo de Chiba se libró de Andrew. El muchacho se dio de bruces contra la pared de piedra. Haruka se rio por lo bajo mientras que Samuel se escondía rápidamente tras la puerta, usándola como escudo.

—Rápido hermana, dale con el orinal —exclamó.

Andrew intentó levantarse, pero las rodillas le fallaron y se derrumbó. Haruka se rio del percance de su hermano, sin darse cuenta de que Chiba se quitaba el trapo de la boca y lo arrojaba contra el pecho de Serena. Antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, él extendió el brazo, le agarró un buen puñado de pelo de la nuca, y tiró de ella hacia delante. Con la nariz pegada a la del furioso hombre, Serena intentó con todas sus fuerzas no perderse en el olor puramente masculino que esprendía su piel, tan embriagador que le nublaba la mente al punto de impedirle pensar con coherencia.

—Aléjalos de mí princesa, o te arrepentirás de éste día. Luego tú y yo vamos a tener una larga y agradable conversación, a la luz del día, donde pueda verte.

—Soltad a mi princesa —bramó Neflyte, ultrajado, sujetando con fuerza a Chiba._ Tiró de su brazo hacia atrás sin pensar, haciendo que la mano que sujetaba el pelo de ella le echara hacia atrás la cabeza. Ella intentó abrirle los dedos, con la cabeza dolorida. Con el peso de Neflyte sobre los muslos, Darien dobló una rodilla golpeando con fuerza a Haruka. Entonces Andrew se metió en el barullo y a Serena le resultó difícil apartarse de los cuatro hombres que se peleaban. Samuel había cogido el orinal vacío y lo sostenía en alto, preparado para golpear a Chiba. Finalmente falló y golpeó a Neflyte en su lugar.

—Lo siento Neflyte, no quería atizarte a ti, pero Chiba se movió y… —Volvió a bajarlo y le acertó a Andrew, dejando al pobre muchacho fuera de combate. Andrew intentó agarrarse la cabeza, pero un brazo se le enredó con Haruka y el otro con Ravenhawke. Serena apenas podía esquivar los puños que volaban en todas direcciones.

—¡Me vais a arrancar el pelo! —gimió Serena, aplastada por la masa de cuerpos. Cogió aire y usó la _voz_—: ¡Basta! —En ésta ocasión todos le prestaron atención, aunque los dedos de Chiba continuaban aferrando su pelo.

—Apartad los brazos, malditos estúpidos. —Circonia asumió la tarea de desenredarlos a todos—. Neflyte, sujétale las piernas.

—Ten cuidado, tiene mi pelo… ¡Ay! —gritó Serena. Circonia se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué nada puede resultar fácil contigo, Se…?

—¡Circonia! ¡Sujeta tu lengua, anciana! —A Serena le preocupaba que la bruja pronunciara su nombre delante de Ravenhawke. Los nombres tenían tanta magia, tanto poder de invocación, que temía que él lo oyera. Por esa razón ella no usaba nunca el suyo. Si lo decía en voz alta, aquello lanzaría un hechizo que lo traería de vuelta cuando ella lo susurrara al viento una noche de luna llena.

—…rena Tsukino —terminó Circonia ignorándola u oyéndola demasiado tarde—. No importa. Una vez que le hayamos introducido la poción por el gaznate, entre eso y mi hechizo, su mente no conservará ningún recuerdo de ti, ni de éste lugar._ Serena se estremeció por el invisible golpe que aquellas palabras propinaron a su corazón.

—Bruja, tócame y te clavaré una estaca en el corazón —amenazó Ravenhawke.

—Ah, mi guapo guerrero, si yo fuera veinte años más joven, me gustaría que lo intentarais. —Pasó la mano por el musculoso abdomen y cuando él la fulminó con la mirada, le guiñó un ojo—. Soltadle el pelo, muchacho. La pobre muchachita tiene la cabeza dolorida.

—Si la suelto, pierdo mi ventaja. He sido alimentado con pociones asquerosas, desnudado por completo, encadenado, arrojado a su cama y… —Su mirada volvió a Serena, haciendo que le palpitara el corazón cuando ella leyó sus pensamientos, viendo las imágenes de ellos dos juntos. ¿Cómo era posible que él recordara esas cosas?

Serena dejó de respirar, distraída por la perfección de su guerrero. Sus negros mechones, tocados con el azul oscuro de los celtas, no eran propios del estilo normando. Eran cortos y se rizaban suavemente sobre sus orejas, acariciándole la nuca. El caballero era apuesto, mejor dicho, hermoso; todo cuanto podía desear una mujer. Los ojos sombreados con el azul del mar en una mañana brumosa, estaban rodeados de unas pestañas tan espesas y largas que cualquier mujer lloraría de envidia.

Mientras encontraba y sostenía su mirada, el mundo empequeñeció. Hubiera dado igual que el resto de los presentes no estuvieran en la habitación. Sólo existía aquel hermoso caballero al que deseaba más que a nada en el mundo. El caballero que nunca sería suyo. Un hombre que amaba a su prima, no a ella. Le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar. Tan fuerte. Tan obstinada. La pequeña boca, de curvas sensuales, resultaba seductora, aunque tocada con algo que podía ser arrogancia. Un rizo negro le cayó sobre la frente, incitándola a extender la mano y echárselo hacia atrás.

Serena casi palideció ante la despierta y aguda inteligencia que destelló en las profundidades de sus ojos. Darien Chiba era el último hombre al que querría enfrentarse como adversario, pero era muy tarde para eso. Demasiado tarde. Eran amantes sólo durante aquel corto espacio de tiempo, y esperaba que le diera el niño que ella quería más que a su propia vida. Por desgracia, nunca podrían ser amigos. Nunca compartirían su vida. Nunca era una palabra muy fría.

Imágenes del caballero la poseyeron, abrasándola con un fuego ancestral… el de sus manos sobre la carne desnuda de su pecho, la sensación de ser besada por aquel oscuro guerrero, de su carne tan profundamente enterrada en su cuerpo que le llegaba al corazón, ligándola a él, haciéndola suya. Visiones que la atormentarían el resto de sus días. Miró fijamente los ojos que le robaban el alma y se estremeció a causa del miedo a lo que sus estúpidos planes habían hecho a aquel hombre orgulloso. Estaba llena de vergüenza, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

—Trae el tarro de Circonia. —Lo señaló con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a Samuel, incapaz todavía de liberarse de la penetrante mirada de Chiba. Samuel hizo lo que le decían, avanzando con cuidado y pasándole el tarro a Circonia.

—Vigílalo, muerde, ha mordido a Neflyte y luego ha mordido…

—Hermano, cállate antes de que pierda la paciencia. —Serena lo fulminó con la mirada. Circonia le entregó el tarro.

—Dale un poco, muchacha.

—¿Más brujería, _princesa_? —Su expresión indicaba que la desafiaba a intentar usar el ungüento.

Serena introdujo cautelosamente el dedo en el tarro y luego se lo puso sobre los labios. El obstinado hombre cerró la mandíbula, dejando claro con sus labios apretados que no iba a probar el ungüento. Era absolutamente necesario que consiguieran darle la pócima o su poderoso primo, probablemente la amordazaría, la ataría y se la entregaría a Tomoe como sacrificio del solsticio de verano. Al observar el hermoso semblante de Darien le tembló la mano; los rasgos de éste se veían crispados a causa de la furia y las profundas sombras de la habitación. Le acarició la curva de la mejilla con un tembloroso pulgar, dedicándole una triste sonrisa, sintiendo que el amor, un amor que nunca podría ser, se apoderaba de ella.

—Perdóname Darien.

Pronunció su nombre en voz alta por primera vez. En vez de intentar liberar su pelo, se inclinó y rozó los labios de él con los suyos. Su boca no le dio la bienvenida. Aún así, ella no permitió que aquello la disuadiera. Arrastrando la lengua hasta el labio inferior de él, probó el ungüento de Beltane de Circonia, dulce con una insinuación de manzana. Su poder corrió por ella y calentó su sangre, la magia afectó a su corazón, abriéndoselo de par en par, dejándolo sin protección ante la magia del guerrero. Un cúmulo de emociones se abalanzó de golpe sobre ella. El dolor del anhelo de pertenecer a aquel hombre le abrasó el corazón, necesitando, sufriendo por que él la quisiera a ella y no a su bella prima. Ansiando que su semilla arraigara en su cuerpo para así conservar una pequeña parte de él, un niño al que abrazar y querer. Su hijo.

Se estremeció, casi subyugada por su deseo hacia él, avergonzada de que sus planes la hubieran llevado a utilizarlo de aquella manera. Lo más doloroso de todo era el pesar de que no se hubieran encontrado en otro tiempo y lugar, tal vez en una época anterior, antes de que él se hubiera enamorado de Mina. Si creyera que había alguna posibilidad de borrar a Mina de su mente, podría arriesgarse a provocar la ira de su primo, e incluso a desafiar al rey de Inglaterra por él. Aquel hombre era especial. Jamás habría otro que pudiera comparársele.

La magia le hizo efecto, y en vez de resistirse, le devolvió el beso con todo el fervor de la poción que corría por sus venas. Una pequeña parte de ella se aferró desesperadamente a la idea de que también había algo de ella en el hechizo, que él no creía que estaba besando a su prima sino a ella. Sólo a ella. Durante aquel instante, quería probarlo, saborear la pasión que ardía entre ellos. Creer que durante aquellos segundos, él era suyo.

Andrew se reía en silencio a su izquierda, entonces Haruka, que estaba a su derecha, se inclinó sobre su espalda para darle un golpe a su hermano. Temiendo que estuviera a punto de estallar otra pelea, le indicó por señas a Circonia que se preparara, luego chasqueó los dedos en dirección a Samuel y señaló la cabeza de Chiba. Poniendo la mano izquierda sobre su mandíbula, interrumpió el beso, haciendo una pausa para acariciarle la barba de varios días. A diferencia de la mayor parte de hombres, él mantenía la cara afeitada, al estilo normando. Le gustaba que lo hiciera. Disfrutaba mirando los fuertes rasgos de su rostro que era demasiado hermoso para llamarlo apuesto. Su mente susurró _recuérdame_, aunque sabía que el hechizo de Circonia y el tanaceto privarían a su mente de los recuerdos de aquella semana y de ella. Sonrió con tristeza.

—A veces, milord, la vida se revela demasiado injusta._ Darien abrió la boca para contestar, pero ella no llegó a oír las palabras. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Samuel. Éste obedeció y agarró a Chiba por el pelo. En el mismo instante, los demás se dirigieron hacia sus extremidades para mantenerlo inmóvil con todo su peso.

—Tapadle la nariz, muchacha —ordenó Circonia—, así no tendrá más remedio que tragar._ Antes de que él pudiera protestar, Serena le tapó las ventanas de la nariz para obligarlo a respirar por la boca. Cuando por fin necesitó tomar aire, Circonia vertió rápidamente el líquido entre sus labios, luego Serena le tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que lo escupiera.

Los clarividentes ojos lanzaron llamaradas de odio, ordenándole en silencio que le soltara, prometiendo venganza cuando Serena se negó a obedecer. Ésta contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba hasta que él ingiriera la poción que la eliminaría de su mente. Derramó lágrimas mientras observaba aquellos inolvidables ojos zafiros, viendo cómo dejaba de luchar cuando las hierbas llegaron a su estómago e inmediatamente empezaron a hacer efecto.

Cuando le liberó la nariz, la mano le temblaba. Esperó a que emergiera su furia, seguida de un aluvión de amenazas. En cambio él se limitó a mirarla y ella supo de pronto la razón. Durante la lucha se había olvidado de mantenerse de espaldas a la luz que entraba por la tronera. Ahora él la estaba viendo de lleno y bajo el haz de luz que se filtraba.

Él intentó levantar el brazo, pero Andrew todavía lo sujetaba. Ella le indicó a su hermano que soltara a Ravenhawke, aunque temía que pudiera intentar arrancarle el pelo otra vez. Su mano, callosa tras años de manejar una espada, se elevó hacia su mejilla. Incapaz de detenerse, ella se inclinó hacia la palma, saboreando aquella última caricia. El extendió el pulgar y acarició la lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

—¿Estás llorando, reina de las hadas? ¿Tienen las lágrimas de las hadas un sabor diferente? ¿Si pruebo una, será ése el precio de mi alma mortal?

Serena parpadeó rápidamente. Su mente horrorizada le gritaba que él había pronunciado las mismas palabras con anterioridad. No debería recordarlas. La poción y el hechizo de Circonia deberían haber eliminado todos los recuerdos. Se preguntó una vez más si tendría sangre selkie que lo hiciera más resistente al brebaje. Era necesario que olvidara por completo aquel tiempo allí, con ella. Un estremecimiento de temor le recorrió la espalda. Sin embargo las palabras que susurró eliminaron la sospecha.

—Lo pagaré gustosamente. Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Siempre lo haré._ Se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior para evitar que se le escapara un sollozo. Samuel soltó a Darien.

—¿Lo has oído hermana? Un hombre dice solamente las verdades más profundas después de tomar la mandrágora._ Serena observó cómo aleteaban las espesas pestañas de Darien; la poción empezaba a hacerle efecto, sintió que los músculos del brazo se relajaban. Cuando la mano de él perdió fuerza, la sujetó con la suya y la presionó una vez más contra su mejilla mientras se sentaba, llorando en silencio.

Apenas consciente de que los demás se levantaban, lo vio deslizarse despacio en el sueño, escabulléndose lentamente de ella, fuera de su vida. Neflyte cruzó los brazos e hinchó el pecho con obstinación.

—Conservad a ese hombre, princesa. Es vuestro, está ligado a vos con el gran rito de Beltane. Si Odín así lo quiere, tendréis un hijo suyo. Un niño necesita a su padre. Éste hombre os ama. Vos habéis oído sus palabras._ Las lágrimas arreciaron al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—No, cree que soy Mina. La ama. Piensa que soy mi prima._ Incapaz de soportar el dolor, se levantó de un salto, buscando a Circonia. Ella también estaba llorando. Huyó de la habitación con un gemido que partía el alma.

* * *

Serena detuvo a su caballo en los límites del bosque de Glenrogha, y esperó a que Haruka la ayudara a bajar. Apenas se daba cuenta de que lo hacía, sus ojos permanecían fijos en Neflyte. El gigante levantó a lord Ravenhawke de la grupa de su caballo como si Darien no pesara más que un niño pequeño. Como el tiempo era esencial, habían tenido que moverse con rapidez durante la noche para llegar a Glenrogha antes de que amaneciera. Transportar a Ravenhawke en un carro quedaba fuera de cuestión. Por suerte, Neflyte era lo bastante fuerte como para sujetar a Darien delante de él. El tranquilo gigante maniobró con el peso muerto del otro, colocándose a Darien cruzado sobre el hombro.

—¿Dónde queréis que lo deje, princesa?_ Serena sacó el plaid que ella llevaba bajo el manto y desdobló la tela de lana. Indicó un punto que no se podía ver desde Glenrogha, cuyos alrededores habían sido despejados para que el enemigo no tuviera donde esconderse.

—Allí mismo.

Quería que a Darien lo encontrasen rápidamente, pero tenía que asegurarse de que nadie de Glenrogha los descubriera. Su pelo dorado con destellos plateados era único; la reconocerían incluso a distancia. Era un riesgo que no podía correr. Sus manos temblorosas tocaron la gran capucha que ocultaba su cabello. Se le contrajo el estómago. Se suponía que sus hermanos tenían que cabalgar fuera de los límites de Glen Eallach y Glen Shane para encontrar a un desconocido. En su lugar trajeron al primo de uno de los hombres más poderosos de estas tierras, Yaten Kou. Ella esperaba que sólo estuviera de visita y que luego continuara su camino para reclamar la propiedad de su abuelo, como Haruka aseguraba que tenía pensado hacer.

Extendió el plaid al lado de un pequeño arbusto y esperó mientras Neflyte depositaba a Chiba sobre él. Se arrodilló y cubrió cuidadosamente al hombre dormido con el tartán cuando una gota cayó sobre la frente de éste. Al principió creyó que era una de sus lágrimas, pero entonces otra gota cayó en su propia mano y se dio cuenta que el cielo de la mañana empezaba a cubrirse de nubes. Pasó con cariño el pulgar por una de las negras cejas y luego por la otra, grabando en su mente su rostro dormido. La imagen que siempre llevaría consigo. Inclinándose, rozó los labios fríos de él con los suyos.

—_A cusbla mo cridbe_; latido de mi corazón.

Quería decirle muchas cosas; lo mucho que lamentaba haberle metido en su desesperada lucha para salvar Lyonglen y Coinnleir Wood. Explicarle que, como las mujeres disponían de pocas oportunidades de controlar su vida, se veían obligadas a ser audaces y aprovechar cualquier medio para proteger a las personas que dependían de ellas. Que estaba honrando el deseo de su tutor moribundo de hacer todo lo posible por mantener a Lyonglen apartado de las manos de los

Alfa o de los Blackmoon, y ahora, de Tomoe. Y sobre todo, lo mucho que lamentaba que no se hubieran conocido en otro momento de sus vidas, antes de que él se enamorara de Mina, una época en la que él hubiera tenido un sitio en su corazón para ella. Palabras que no pronunció. Presionando su frente contra la de él, ella cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que inundaban su visión.

—Sé feliz, permanece a salvo, Darien Chiba._ Neflyte se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Estáis cometiendo un error, princesa._ Ella se alejó sin mirar atrás.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya está hecho._ Haruka estaba sujetando las riendas de su yegua, mirándola con ojos cargados de emoción. Pareció que se disponía a hablar, pero luego cambió de idea y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a montar en el caballo negro. Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Llevad a los animales hasta el límite del bosque. Yo me quedaré aquí vigilando. No me iré hasta que venga alguien y… lo encuentre._ No podía pronunciar su nombre. Nunca debía volver a decir su nombre. A partir de ese día su guerrero iba a ser anónimo. Sería demasiada tentación para ella, susurrarlo al viento alguna noche de luna y convocarlo.

—Se acercan jinetes por el sur, hermana. —Andrew le tocó el manto azul de lana que cubría su brazo—. Vamos, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí antes de que te vean. Cabalgan con el estandarte del Dragón Negro. Apresúrate hermana, es Yaten Kou._ Serena observó al hombre que iba sobre el temible corcel negro. Cabalgaba con la capa del poder sobre los hombros, como un antiguo rey guerrero. Un hombre al que temían todos los escoceses. El hombre que iba a casarse con Mina.

—Vamos, hermana —urgió Samuel.

Se cubrió la cara con el manto y contempló cómo pasaban de largo sin descubrir al hombre dormido. Quizá se hubiera equivocado al dejarle al borde de los arbustos. Se tensó al verlo sentarse y luego apartar el tartán. Él miró a su alrededor como si intentara orientarse. Ahora la lluvia caía con más fuerza, de modo que cogió el plaid y se lo puso sobre la cabeza y los hombros.

Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia donde estaba ella. Era una tontería, pero retrocedió un paso. Él no podía verla oculta entre las sombras, aunque pudiera percibir su presencia de algún modo. Imaginaciones, le reprendió su mente. Se cubrió mejor con la capucha y se puso los nudillos en la boca, mientras él permanecía inmóvil, mirando fijamente en su dirección. Luego, por fin, se puso en pie y emprendió el camino hacia Glenrogha.

Serena esperó hasta que se perdió de vista, entonces dio media vuelta y se montó en su caballo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Darien alzó la vista hacia Mina Aino cuando ella depositó un plato lleno de carne asada, queso y pan ante él. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de curiosidad, observándolo con una expresión cautelosa en sus ojos azules, pero nada más. ¿Por qué casi esperaba que hubiera en ellos alguna otra emoción? ¿Por qué sentía una desilusión tan profunda al no verla? Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para evitar extender el brazo y coger su mano; quería tocarla.

Yaten estaba de pie cerca de la chimenea, cortándose las uñas con un _sgian dubh_, la daga que le había quitado a Mina cuando se vieron por primera vez. Ahora su primo sentía predilección por aquella daga, mantenía la vaina metida en su cinturón, casi como un talismán, una medida que le aseguraba que mientras la poseyera, conservaría a la señora de Glenrogha. Su postura indicaba una confiada indolencia, aunque Darien sabía que Kou estaba al acecho, listo para saltar en cuanto percibiera alguna atención inapropiada hacia su prometida.

—Kou estaba preocupado por vos, lord Ravenhawke. Le inquietaba que hubierais sido atacado por los hombres del clan Alfa y apresado para pedir un rescate… o algo peor. —El reproche de Mina estaba claro—. Nos alegramos de que estéis a salvo y hayáis vuelto a nosotros ileso._ Era como si lo estuviera regañando por ir borracho y con prostitutas por ahí sin importarle cómo afectaría eso a Kou. Le hubiera gustado hacer que cambiara de idea, pero para ello necesitaba una explicación de dónde había estado y no tenía ni idea.

Miró con ojos velados a la hermosa mujer vestida con ropas de plebeya, mientras intentaba resolver el misterio. Según decían, había estado ausente varios días, y nadie sabía dónde. Puestos a ello, tampoco él lo sabía. Cuando intentaba concentrarse y rebuscar en lo más profundo de su memoria, le resultaba frustrante que, si bien su mente evocaba destellos de imágenes, éstas desaparecían antes de que consiguiera retenerlas. Era condenadamente frustrante. Cuando ella le llenó la jarra de cerveza, un estremecimiento recorrió lentamente su espina dorsal. Darien se preguntó por qué un acto tan sencillo le causaba tanta inquietud.

—Kou y yo nos alegramos de que volvierais ésta mañana. Temíamos que no estuvierais aquí a tiempo._ Darien depositó su cuchillo sobre la mesa, sin hambre de repente.

—¿Y eso por qué, lady Mina?

—Porque… —empezó ella, consiguiendo que Kou moviera los pies y se acercara a ellos.

—Porque Mina y yo vamos a casarnos mañana. —Colocó una mano sobre el elegante hombro de Mina. La deslizó hasta el cuello y acarició con el pulgar el punto donde latía el pulso de Mina. Cada una de las acciones de Kou indicaba posesión. Una puñalada para el corazón de Darien.

—¿Casaros? ¿Mañana? No hay tiempo para las amonestaciones. ¿Por qué tanta prisa por subir las escaleras de la iglesia?

—Así es, no se han publicado las amonestaciones, sin embargo he hablado con el sacerdote Culdee, y está de acuerdo en que, con la confusión a la que se enfrenta Escocia, lo mejor es que me ponga en movimiento para asegurar éste valle, de modo que nos concedió la dispensa. Mina y yo tenemos que construir nuestra vida aquí en Glenrogha. Nos parece que lo más inteligente es proporcionar a la gente de Glen Shane una sensación real de estabilidad, demostrándoles que están bajo la protección del Dragón Negro. Todos, tanto ingleses como escoceses, saben que con la muerte del viejo conde, ahora quien manda aquí soy yo. En estos tiempos difíciles, es importante seguir adelante con nuestras vidas._ Mina le dirigió a Kou una sonrisa, con el amor iluminando sus ojos azules. Darien sintió que algo viscoso le contraía el estómago, las náuseas le llevaron a querer darle un puñetazo a algo. Asintió, tragándose a duras penas la amargura.

—En ese caso, aceptad mis bendiciones por vuestra unión. Os deseo a ambos toda la felicidad que merecéis. —Echó el banco hacia atrás para poder levantarse—. Si me disculpáis, me gustaría descansar._ Kou asintió.

—Pareces estar agotado. Deberías tener cuidado cuando te vas de juerga, primo. Ya no eres joven.

—Soy más joven que tú, Kou —estalló antes de poder contenerse.

Kou arqueó una plateada ceja, pues no estaba acostumbrado al tono hosco del hombre al que consideraba un hermano. Darien se entristeció, pero estaba disgustado por el inoportuno reproche de Kou. Yaten había hablado así delante de Mina para asegurarse de que ella lo viera como un granuja, dedicado a la bebida y al sexo, sin tener en consideración las preocupaciones de Kou. Yaten asintió levemente, dándole la razón.

—Es cierto, aunque soy lo bastante inteligente para casarme mañana y sentarme junto al hogar. Puede que tu humor saliera beneficiado si hicieras lo mismo._ Darien no conseguía que sus ojos dejaran de vagar por el rostro de Mina.

—Lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si pudiera encontrar a la dama de mi corazón. Considérate afortunado, Yaten. Realmente afortunado. Con tu permiso, voy a retirarme._ Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras, miró hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a Mina junto a Kou. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas al apartar un rizo rebelde de la frente de Yaten. Se quedó cautivado por la ternura del gesto, clara señal de que entre su primo y Mina se había creado un vínculo. Eran uno solo, en alma y en espíritu. Mina nunca sería suya. Cerró los ojos, completamente desesperado, combatiendo la oleada de deseo por algo que nunca podría ser.

_Perdóname, Darien._

Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza a su alrededor para ver quién había hablado. Allí no había nadie. Durante un instante pensó que había sido Mina quien pronunciara la súplica, pero ella seguía ante Yaten, hablando en voz baja con él. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando silenciar el rumor cada vez mayor de su mente, las imágenes que flotaban fuera de su alcance. A lo mejor estaba aquejado de alguna enfermedad mental.

Cerró los párpados e intentó evocar nuevamente la voz, pero fracasó. Había sonado como la de Mina… pero… pero parecía más profunda, más ronca, la clase de voz que un hombre anhelaría escuchar en el profundo silencio de la noche. Su ingle dio un fuerte tirón. Qué extraño. ¿Por qué iba a reaccionar su cuerpo ante palabras fantasmales cuando no había experimentado ninguna reacción al estar cerca de Mina? En cambio, la respuesta de su cuerpo a unos imaginarios susurros era intensa.

—Darien, estás perdiendo la maldita cabeza. —Exhalando un suspiro, subió los escalones.

* * *

Serena reposaba hecha un ovillo sobre la enorme cama de la habitación de la torre, arrebujada en la pesada manta de piel de lobo, que impedía el paso del frío. No podía dejar de temblar, pero aquello daba poco resultado dada la humedad de la estancia. Su mente estaba dividida. Sabía que tenía razón al devolver a Darien a Glenrogha. Aún así, temía que al haberlo enviado demasiado pronto, pudiera ser que el hechizo se hubiera roto y que no estuviera embarazada. La angustia fue creciendo dentro de ella.

Circonia le indicó que no habría manera de decirlo con seguridad hasta que tuviera una falta en el período, de modo que pasarían más de quince días hasta saber si su plan había tenido éxito. Como no estaba segura de poder soportar la incertidumbre, presionó a Circonia para que usara su don para conocer el rumbo que iba a tomar su vida. Circonia le dijo que había demasiadas cosas presionando en su interior para componer una imagen clara de lo que iba a suceder. Asustada por tal respuesta, imploró que fuera a buscar a Michiru de Kaiou. La más poderosa de los Tres Sabios de los Bosques. Nacida con el don de convocar al cardo y a los cuervos, poseía una visión capaz de ver más allá del mundo de los mortales.

—Michiru vendrá y me dirá lo que necesito saber —susurró dirigiéndose a la oscuridad como una niña pequeña, intentando mantener los demonios a raya. La puerta se abrió sin una llamada previa y entró Neflyte. En la mano izquierda llevaba una bandeja con comida, mientras que con la otra sostenía un pesado baúl sobre el hombro derecho. Lo dejó caer con un ruido sordo y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de la cabecera.

—Algo de carne y queso, princesa. La cocinera os ha hecho pan fresco. Comed. — Trasladó el arcón a los pies de la cama sin esperar a ver si ella hacía lo que le había aconsejado, y luego empezó a encender un fuego en la chimenea apagada.

—¿Para que es ese baúl? —Miró enfadada la comida, sin sentir ningún apetito.

—No sois feliz en ninguna otra parte, de modo que he ordenado que trajeran vuestras pertenencias aquí. El resto llegará dentro de poco. Pronto estaréis acomodada en una habitación digna de una princesa. —Echó un ladrillo de turba sobre el fuego encendido—. Ahora comed.

—Gracias Neflyte, pero no tengo hambre. —Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y rodeó las piernas con los brazos, encogiéndose para defenderse del frío. De la desesperación.

—No recuerdo haberos preguntado si teníais hambre, princesa. Comed. Los misterios de la vida no se solucionan nunca si uno enferma por falta de alimentos. —Se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos sobre los muslos—. Todo Glen Eallach depende de vos. Debéis ser fuerte para ellos.

—Neflyte, a veces me canso de que todo dependa de mí para que estén a salvo y bien alimentados cada invierno._ Neflyte se acercó para apoyarse en la cama. Se cruzó de brazos y enarcó sus castañas cejas como diciendo: _os lo dije_.

—Deberíais haberos quedado con Ravenhawke. Rogué a Odín que bendijera al niño. Los Ancianos Padres os darán lo que deseáis, pero vos necesitáis a alguien que os proteja a vos y al recién nacido, princesa._ Serena forzó una sonrisa.

—Tengo mi propia guardia vikinga para protegerme.

—Necesitáis más. Los problemas merodean por ésta tierra. Veo la piel de un leopardo.

—¿Leopardo? ¿Te refieres al rey Tomoe?

—Así es. Lleva tres leopardos de oro sobre la túnica, es su estandarte. A mí me parece que le sienta bien. Ese hombre no se detendrá hasta poseer toda Escocia. Tener un hijo puede no ser suficiente para mantenerle a raya. Glen Shane es la entrada al corazón de las Highlands. Por eso es por lo que envió al Dragón Negro a reclamar la propiedad de los Tsukino y de los Shane. En la última celebración de Beltane se decía que los hermanos del dragón se van a casar con Amy y Rei, las hermanas de lady Mina. El viejo rey lleva mucho tiempo insistiendo en las alianzas por matrimonio de las hijas de Shane con hombres que le son leales. Ahora que ya ha asegurado Glen Shane, sus ojos se dirigirán a Glen Eallach y a vos. Es su oportunidad para exigir todo lo que le ha sido negado, princesa. Todavía no ha enviado a ningún guerrero para hacerse cargo de Lyonglen y Coinnleir Wood. Sigue creyendo que el anciano lord vive todavía. Recordad mis palabras, una vez que le lleguen los rumores de su fallecimiento, el Leopardo enviará a un guerrero. Lyonglen y Coinnleir Wood son posiciones claves. Con Glen Shane y Glen Eallach en sus manos, tendrá una espada en la espalda de los jefes de las Highlands.

—Estás diciendo cosas que yo ya he analizado, por eso es por lo que pretendía tener un hijo. Lyonglen disfrutaba del favor del rey de Inglaterra. No enarboló el estandarte de Balliol y los rebeldes. Tengo la esperanza de que si Tomoe cree que estoy embarazada de él, quiera honrar aquella amistad y me permita conservar el feudo hasta que el niño sea lo bastante mayor para gobernarlo. Podría hacerlo con la bendición del rey de Inglaterra.

—Sí, podríais hacerlo. Sin embargo, he oído que el Leopardo tiene poca fe en las mujeres y en su capacidad para dirigir un feudo. ¿Qué vais a hacer cuando envíe a un guerrero, exigiendo quizá que lo aceptéis como marido y señor? —Estaba claro que Neflyte no iba a dejar el tema. Serena se estremeció de temor y susurró:

—No digas esas cosas. Las palabras tienen el poder de convertirse en realidad.

—Deberíais haber conservado al guerrero. Era un hombre digno de vos. Lucharía por vos, os protegería. No es demasiado tarde. Id a verlo a Glenrogha. Arrodillaos ante él y pedidle perdón. Ningún hombre podría resistirse a veros de rodillas ante él.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo —Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. Él se encogió de hombros.

—La vida es simple, princesa. Son las personas quienes insisten en hacerla complicada. Vos lo queréis, id a buscarlo._ Podría ser así de sencillo, si no fuera por el hecho de que él amaba a Mina. Sabiendo que su prima estaría siempre fuera de su alcance cuando contrajera matrimonio con Yaten Kou, ¿no aceptaría Darien una alternativa similar? Desgarrada, Serena sabría que su corazón siempre pertenecería a Mina. Cada vez que respirara viviría con el temor de que a él le pareciera poco atractiva en comparación; más alta, con el pelo de un feo tono rubio y siete malditas pecas en la nariz.

—Neflyte, creo que te prefiero cuando te limitas a responder con un gruñido.

* * *

_El corazón de Darien palpitó, golpeando ruidosamente contra sus costillas, la sangre vibraba por su cuerpo hasta el punto del dolor. Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, su cuerpo desnudo bañado por el resplandor plateado de la luna, su cabeza colgando mientras lo cabalgaba, perdida en las sensaciones de sus cuerpos unidos. Él se introdujo en el suave canal que se cerró sobre su erección como un puño, oprimiéndolo, abrasándolo._

_No era suficiente. Quería introducirse en ella todavía más. Agarrándola por la cintura, la hizo descender con firmeza al mismo tiempo que él se arqueaba hacia arriba de golpe. Desde aquel ángulo, la obligó a estremecerse con la liberación de su pasión. El gemido que ella emitió fue casi suficiente para llevarlo al límite, pero no para satisfacer al insaciable demonio que cabalgaba a su espalda. La rodeó con sus brazos y tomó impulso para sentarse, haciendo que ella se arqueara de modo que su boca pudiera cerrarse sobre su pecho perfecto. Él no fue amable; con un ritmo que igualaba al de su cuerpo dentro del de ella._

—Padre, tienes que despertarte. _Alguien sacudió su brazo desnudo, sacándolo del sueño de la luz de la luna y de ella. El animal que habitaba en él estaba furioso por la interrupción, sin embargo imperó el instinto del guerrero y se despertó completamente llevándose la mano a la daga que reposaba bajo la almohada. Se relajó cuando vio la cara de su hijo.

Endimión. Todavía le resultaba difícil de creer que aquel joven, casi lo bastante alto como para mirarlo a los ojos, fuera su hijo. Se sintió orgulloso. Se sintió viejo. Sabía que muchos pensaban que el muchacho era el hijo bastardo de Kou; de pelo azul oscuro y los ojos azules anunciaban que el niño llevaba la sangre de Kou. Lo cierto era que Darien no había tenido en cuenta esa circunstancia cuando le pidió a Kou que lo aceptara como paje y luego como escudero; sólo quería que Endimión aprendiera del mejor. Ser el escudero del Dragón Negro aseguraría el futuro de Endimión. Nadie se atrevería a insultarle por sus orígenes, cuando estuviera al lado de Yaten Kou. ¿Acaso no había obligado éste a que aceptaran a sus dos hermanos bastardos en todos los rincones de la tierra?

Endimión llegó a él siendo tan sólo un bebé. Su madre había sido una de las sirvientas que servían en el castillo Kou. Tres veranos mayor que Darien, ella le introdujo en los ardientes placeres de la carne, acudiendo a él todas las noches en el transcurso de varias lunas. Más tarde, cuando le anunció que estaba embarazada de su hijo, él se dio cuenta de que en realidad amaba a otro. Un hombre que se iba a casar con ella, pero no quería educar al hijo de otro hombre.

Darien aprendió con rapidez el aguijonazo de la traición. Ann lo había engañado, intentó deliberadamente tener un hijo, con los ojos puestos en mejorar su futuro. Le entregaría el niño a Darien a cambio de un sitio donde ella y su marido, un leñador de las propiedades de Kou, pudieran comenzar una vida muy por encima de su posición. A la mujer no le importaba nada el hijo que llevaba, sólo las monedas de oro que esperaba conseguir por él. Tener que comprar a su propio hijo, que una mujer pudiera intentar concebir un hijo como un medio para conseguir lo que quería de la vida, le dejó a Darien un gusto amargo en la boca. Sin embargo, cuando tuvo en sus brazos al recién nacido, supo que cada una de las monedas había sido bien empleada. Hubiera pagado una fortuna diez veces mayor por el diminuto bebé de pelo azul.

—Siento tener que interrumpir tu sueño, padre. Milord Kou pide que te reúnas con él en el bastión.

—¿Qué hora es? —Darien se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama, cogió las calzas y la túnica, y empezó a vestirse. Endimión recogió la capa de Darien y la sostuvo mientras éste terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón sobre las caderas.

—Debe ser cerca de maitines, aunque es difícil decirlo en ese feudo escocés. No observan las horas de las oraciones igual que lo hacemos en el castillo de Kou. Todavía no ha amanecido._ Darien cogió la capa y se la echó sobre el hombro.

—¿Vamos a ver lo que desea tu señor a éstas horas tan intempestivas?

* * *

Serena estaba de pie en el tejado de la habitación de la torre, contemplando la noche mientras ésta pasaba de la oscuridad a un profundo color azul. No tardaría en llegar el alba, pero había sido incapaz de hallar descanso. Intentó irse a su habitación del tercer piso, la que siempre había sido suya cuando residía allí. Quizá hubiera debido tomar posesión de la del señor, alegando que ahora era la baronesa de Lyonglen. Pero algo se lo impidió. Los criados del castillo sabían que el frágil anciano se había ido al otro mundo más de dos lunas antes. También eran conscientes de lo que estaba en juego y mantendrían el secreto. Era extraño, pero en Lyonglen siempre se sentía como en casa. Se trataba de un laberíntico castillo de piedra, pero era acogedor, como si hubiera sido construido tanto para alegrar la vista como para resguardarse de un ataque. Ahora ya no podía invocar aquella comodidad, aquella sensación de pertenencia. Algo de Darien Chiba había marcado aquel lugar; había marcado su alma.

Apoyó una mano en la almena y miró en dirección a Glen Shane. Su mente le advirtió de que aquella desazón no era buena, tenía que desterrar a Ravenhawke de sus pensamientos. Olvidarlo. Puede que con el tiempo consiguiera alcanzar tan noble objetivo. De momento, la atormentaba. Las imágenes del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, lo que le había enseñado sobre la magia en la unión entre hombre y mujer, estaban constantemente presentes. A veces se preguntaba si la poción habría dado resultado, borrándola de su mente. En los momentos de mayor debilidad, una parte egoísta de ella quería que algún retazo del tiempo que habían pasado juntos permaneciera con él. No podía dejar de preguntarse dónde estaba y qué hacía.

Abrigándose mejor con la capa, tiritó en el aire húmedo de la mañana, observando al _haar _moverse sin rumbo, como un fantasma gris, a través del valle. Se preguntó una vez más dónde estaría Darien. Podría cerrar los ojos e intentar conjurar su imagen utilizando el Conocimiento para tratar de tocar su mente, pero eso conduciría al desastre.

—Quizá debería haber sido yo quien se tomara la poción del olvido.

* * *

Darien se detuvo a medio camino, en las escaleras de la torre, cuando divisó a su primo. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, juzgando el humor de Yaten. Al conocer tan bien a su primo, tenía una idea de la razón de aquel encuentro a solas al amanecer. Mina. Kou iba a tomar a Mina por esposa aquel día, pero aquello era simplemente legalizar lo que estaba claro que había sucedido en Beltane. Ahora ella pertenecía a Kou de un modo que ninguna bendición de la Iglesia podría conseguir. Darien envidiaba a su primo. Oh, no esperaba que todo discurriera sin problemas entre Yaten y Mina. Estaba la preocupación por su padre, Eros, conde de Kinmarch, prisionero de Tomoe. Yaten había asaltado su castillo y lo había hecho prisionero por orden de Tomoe. Darien tenía la sensación de que Mina no iba a permitir que olvidara aquel asunto.

En cualquier caso, el enlace entre ambos le produjo un intenso anhelo. Quería una casa y una familia. Además, llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo un guerrero. Se preguntó si encontraría aquellas cosas esperándole en la propiedad de su abuelo, reflexionó sobre si éste le daría la bienvenida o se resentiría de que Tomoe lo enviara para asumir el mando del feudo. Bueno, no tardaría en saber la respuesta a aquellas preguntas. Necesitaba irse de Glenrogha cuanto antes.

Kou volvió la cabeza al oír que se acercaba, pero esperó a que Darien rompiera el silencio. Con la comisura de la boca elevada, Yaten era un maestro en utilizar el silencio como una espada. Por lo general, aquello no producía ningún efecto en él, sin embargo, con los enormes vacíos de su memoria atormentándole, aquella reunión de madrugada le inquietaba.

—Es muy extraño encontrar aquí, completamente solo, a un hombre a punto de casarse — comentó Darien—. Creo que hay otros… lugares más cómodos donde podrías estar.

—Le he concedido a Mina un tiempo antes de nuestro matrimonio, para que se acostumbre a nuestra boda. Quería honrarla ante su gente, demostrándole que viene al enlace por propia voluntad. Quiero que haya paz. La gente de Glenrogha ama a su señora. Su felicidad es importante para ellos. —Los ojos de Kou lo miraron con indiferencia, aunque Darien tuvo la sensación de que no era ese su estado de ánimo—. ¿Dónde estuviste estos días?_ Darien tenía la esperanza de que su primo no hiciera aquella pregunta. Esperó un momento, bostezó y tiritó. ¿Cómo iba a explicar la laguna de su cabeza, o lo que era peor, los extraños destellos que pasaban rozando su mente de vez en cuando?

—¿La verdad?

—No pediría otra cosa. —El tono de Kou tenía un ligero tono de rudeza. Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—La verdad es… que no tengo ni idea de dónde estuve._ Kou frunció el ceño, demostrando que no esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Sé que eso es lo que dijiste antes, pero pensé que no querías hablar de ello delante de los demás. Al principio supuse que estabas con alguna moza. Conforme pasaban los días, me inquietaba que te hubieran sorprendido algunos bandoleros del clan Alfa, hecho prisionero para pedir rescate, o matado. Me tenías preocupado.

—Y de un tiempo a ésta parte, me imagino que tal perspectiva te complacería —bromeó Darien con la esperanza de abandonar el interrogatorio. Le disgustaba no tener las respuestas. Kou se volvió y apoyó una cadera contra las almenas, cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

—Jamás desearía que sufrieras daño. Siempre has sido como un hermano para mí. Nada va a cambiar eso, simplemente te advertí que alejaras tus pensamientos de Mina. La necesito Darien. Si la pierdo… —Se interrumpió, contemplando el cielo de la noche que terminaba, transformándose en un intenso azul—. Si pierdo a Mina no quedará nada de mí. Ella es mi salvación._ Darien asintió con tristeza.

—Lo sé. Me alegro por ti, Yaten. De verdad. Mina y tú tenéis todas mis bendiciones._ Su primo extendió la mano y lo abrazó, estrechándolo con fuerza.

—Gracias amigo… hermano. Vamos, tenemos que desayunar y prepararnos para la boda. Podemos intentar averiguar dónde estuviste y por qué no puedes recordar nada de tu aventura ante un poco del pan recién sacado del horno de la cocinera._ Darien pasó la mano por el hombro de Kou.

—Ve sin mí. Quiero quedarme aquí y disfrutar de la soledad un poco más._ Yaten asintió con la cabeza, fue a darse la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo.

—Puede que te secuestrara la reina de las hadas. Eso es lo que susurraban esos escoceses supersticiosos. Al no encontrar ningún indicio de dónde podías estar, los siervos juraron que la propia reina de Beltane había venido y te había raptado de éste mundo mortal._ Darien quiso reírse de la estúpida idea, sin embargo se sintió repentinamente mareado.

—Ah, acabas de resolver el misterio —bromeó. Por dentro no se reía.

Observó cómo se alejaba el hombre al que llamaban Dragón Negro. Una vez adalid del rey, hubo una época en la que Yaten tuvo gran influencia en el rey Tomoe, aunque algo menos desde la pesadilla de Berwick. Los derroteros de la vida eran extraños. Aunque profundamente atormentado, Yaten había encontrado su paraíso allí, en aquel rincón olvidado de las Highlands, mientras que a Darien, que se parecía tanto a Seiya que muchas personas a menudo los tomaban equivocadamente por gemelos, la vida lo había llevado por otro camino.

_Gemelos_. ¿Qué tenía aquella palabra para provocarle otra extraña oleada de inquietud desde la espina dorsal al cerebro? Su mente se esforzó por capturar la elusiva sensación, por asir un apoyo con el que desentrañar aquella sensación de vacío que le invadía la memoria. _Las cosas a medias nunca consiguen ver nada terminado. _La voz era nítida dentro de su cabeza, muy parecida a la de Mina. Pero no. Era más profunda, susurrante, más ronca. Intentó concentrarse en el vestigio de palabras, esforzándose en extraer una imagen que coincidiera con ellas, pero no lo consiguió.

—Me estoy volviendo loco —le dijo a la brisa del alba.

Darien observó cómo desmontaba Kou y se acercaba a Mina para bajarla del palafrén negro. La yegua pura sangre, llamada Goblin, había sido el regalo de boda de Kou para su dama. Impaciente por complacer a Yaten, Endimión se apresuró a encargarse de las riendas de ambos caballos. El semental de Kou, Pagan, acarició con el hocico el cuello de la yegua, arrullándola. Kou propinó una ligera palmada en la nariz del lujurioso caballo y lo apartó para poder ayudar a Mina a bajar de la silla de amazona.

Tal como se esperaba de un hombre que una vez fue el campeón del rey, Kou no había reparado en gastos para asegurarse de que la boda se celebrara por todo lo alto, a pesar de las prisas. Darien lo entendía. Kou estaba enviando un mensaje a la gente de Glen Shane; aunque fuera él quien había conquistado aquel valle, ahora estaba en su poder y lucharía por conservarlo; era un hombre digno de ser su señor.

Kou se tocó distraídamente el torque picto de oro que llevaba al cuello. El regalo de Mina para el hombre que pronto sería su marido. El semblante de Yaten dejaba claras sus emociones; era evidente que veneraba el significado del obsequio que lo señalaba como nuevo conde de Glenrogha. Yaten confesó que él había diseñado el vestido de boda de Mina. Aunque el color no era el acostumbrado para una ceremonia, ya que iba ataviada con un vestido negro recamado en oro, el traje hacía juego con la túnica de Kou. A Darien se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando Kou tomó a Mina de la mano y la condujo hacia los escalones de la antigua iglesia.

La multitud de personas de Glen Shane que se agolpaban a ambos lados del camino los siguió. Jedite Tsukino, ataviado con una de sus vestimentas de sacerdote Culdee, se encontraba en el escalón superior, esperando. El silencio cayó sobre la concurrencia cuando el tío de Mina comenzó la ceremonia. Mientras las palabras se sucedían, Mina miró con nerviosismo a su alrededor. Darien la observó, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la encantadora mujer. La belleza de Mina tenía poca relación con la ropa que llevaba. La mayor parte de los días se la veía ataviada con un vestido y una camisa corrientes. Tenía que admitirlo, Kou tenía ojo para presentar a la novia. Con su vestido negro adornado con brocado de oro y su pelo rubio cayendo en cascada por su espalda, a Darien le dejaba sin aliento.

Aún así, había algo que le molestaba. Su mente daba vueltas intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba equivocado en la mujer que tenía ante sí. Ya era bastante malo que su cerebro estuviera en blanco respecto a lo sucedido la semana anterior, y ahora parecía estar haciéndole jugarretas. En cierto modo el pelo de Mina parecía descolorido.

Entonces los ojos de ella colisionaron con los suyos. Vio tantas cosas en aquellas profundidades de color azul y todas tan fugaces, que era difícil enumerarlas. Darien reconoció que había llegado el momento de renunciar a los falsos sueños. Mina nunca fue suya. Pertenecía a Yaten, no sólo por decreto real, sino por elección de su corazón. Su mente susurró su pesar: _sé feliz mi amor_.

Se le desorbitaron los ojos de sorpresa durante un segundo, luego la expresión se transformó en una de alarma cuando Kou se giró, mirándolos, encolerizadamente primero a ella, luego a Darien y de nuevo a ella. Un intenso rubor de vergüenza cubrió la cara de ella que bajó la vista indicando claramente que sabía que no había sido correcto que sus ojos se entretuvieran tanto tiempo en otro hombre, cuando se estaban pronunciando las palabras que la atarían a Kou.

Kou enarcó una ceja a modo de advertencia para Darien. Sabiendo que Kou tenía razón para estar irritado, Darien dirigió la mirada al sacerdote. Concentró su atención en recordar las imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza, sin apenas prestar atención a lo que se decía. Parecía un gato persiguiéndose la cola. Aceptaba por completo que Mina pertenecía a Yaten, sólo que no podía ignorar que el Conocimiento le había mentido.

Tan sumido estaba en esas consideraciones que no se percató de que el Culdee había pedido el consentimiento de Mina a la unión. Era importante que hiciera aquella declaración, ya que no se podía imponer un matrimonio a las mujeres del clan Tsukino. Sus ancestrales leyes pictas permitían a las mujeres escoger a sus propios maridos. Era imperativo que la gente de Glen Shane viera que Mina se entregaba libremente a aquel lord inglés.

Mina no contestó. Al principio se produjo un silencio de asombro. Cuando el sacerdote solicitó su consentimiento por segunda vez, un murmullo flotó entre la multitud. Habían venido para ser testigos del enlace, los susurros preguntaban por qué Mina no juraba su lealtad. El _Culdee _paseó la mirada de Mina a Kou, con una pregunta en los ojos. La irritación enrojeció el cuello de Yaten cuando el sacerdote apremió a Mina por tercera vez. Ella se volvió hacia Yaten, curiosamente molesta, con una expresión de confusión y súplica en sus azules ojos felinos. Él, cuya paciencia era evidente que se había agotado, cogió aire y abrió la boca para hablar, cuando se oyó la voz de ella.

—Sí, acepto a éste hombre como marido y señor. Para honrarlo por encima de todos los demás, procurarle consuelo, apoyarlo en los tiempos difíciles y darle hijas e hijos._ Kou clavó los ojos en ella, sorprendido por la extensa declaración. Era evidente que no esperaba que ella pronunciara una confirmación tan clara delante de todos.

Mina dirigió a Yaten una deslumbrante sonrisa cuando él tomó su mano y la condujo al interior de la iglesia. Darien los miró entrar al antiguo templo, sintiendo que una puerta se cerraba dentro de su corazón.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

—¡Princesa Serena! —Neflyte entró corriendo por la puerta de la destilería y cayó de rodillas golpeándose el pecho con el puño—. Hay unos jinetes en la puerta que exigen entrar._ Serena cerró los ojos y rezó pidiendo fuerzas. Después de batallar contra las náuseas toda la mañana, lo último que necesitaba era tener que enfrentarse a Diamante Blackmoon otra vez. En el transcurso de las tres últimas semanas el hombre no había hecho otra cosa que intentar conseguir entrar en Lyonglen. El canalla de Blackmoon se negaba a aceptar un no como respuesta final. Ella se temía que la treta del marido enfermo estaba a punto de acabar. A no tardar mucho tendría que ponerse ropa de luto y anunciar el fallecimiento de Lyonglen. Tenía la esperanza de prolongar ese período antes de dar la noticia, para asegurarse de que estaba embarazada. La visión de aquel pelo rubio plateado y el desaliñado aspecto, hizo que su estómago volviera a rebelarse. Claro que las dos últimas mañanas habían sido infernales en lo que a las nauseas se refiere. Se llevó una mano al vientre y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

—¿Diamante? ¿Otra vez? —suspiró.

—No princesa._ Serena terminó de atar tranquilamente con un bramante el manojo de brezo, polígala, caléndula de los pantanos y anserina, luego lo colgó de la viga para que se secara. La agitación de su vientre se convirtió de repente en algo distinto a la acidez. El Conocimiento empezó a hormiguear, pasando a través de ella con una sensación de aprensión, comprimiendo sus pensamientos.

Una imagen de Chiba destelló en su imaginación. Al instante, el nudo de su estómago se convirtió en un puño y se le tensaron los senos. La añoranza la traspasó. Parecía no disminuir jamás. ¿Nunca se acabaría el deseo? Se mordió la comisura de los labios, preguntándose cómo podía echar de menos a alguien a quien realmente no conocía. Sólo habían sido unas pocas noches juntos, pero se había apoderado de una parte de su alma. Como si ya no estuviera completa. Apenas el corazón susurraba su nombre, todo su ser se llenaba de zozobra. No podía evitar preguntarse dónde estaba y qué hacía. ¿Era feliz?

Los rumores del matrimonio entre Mina y el Dragón Negro llegaron a Lyonglen poco después del retorno de Chiba a Glenrogha. Una parte de Serena se alegraba en silencio de que su hermosa prima estuviera ahora atada al caudillo inglés. A la otra mitad le parecía que aquello carecía de importancia. Ella se había asomado a los pensamientos de Chiba y había escuchado la dolorosa verdad. Él amaba a Mina. Percibía el honor dentro de aquel guerrero. Darien jamás traicionaría la confianza del hombre al que consideraba como un hermano. Aunque nunca la tendría, por desgracia siempre llevaría a Mina en el corazón, sin dejar espacio para otra… para ella.

Oh, no dudaba de que pudiera aceptarla, sabiendo que guardaba parecido con su prima. Pero sería como vivir en el infierno. Cada vez que la mirara, con cada una de sus caricias, Serena observaría sus ojos zafiros, con miedo a descubrir en ellos la desilusión porque ella no fuera Mina. Tragó saliva, conteniendo la angustia. Habían pasado tres semanas y Darien todavía atormentaba sus sueños. En las largas noches oscuras trascurridas desde entonces, no había dejado de dar vueltas, con su cuerpo recordando cada caricia, su sabor, la sensación de él moviéndose en el interior de su cuerpo. Lo deseaba hasta casi rozar la obsesión y le preocupaba que algún día pudiera ansiarlo tanto que mandaría a paseo el sentido común, arriesgaría su corazón y acudiría a él. Era un sufrimiento no estar con él, pero podía tolerarlo. Vivir con él sabiendo que amaba a Mina, sería más de lo que podía soportar. Cada día vería como su amor se marchitaba y moría su alma.

Haruka, Samuel, y Andrew entraron a empujones por la puerta, tropezándose unos con otros en una confusión de brazos y piernas. Cuanto más se debatían por seguir, más se enredaban. Ella sonrió ante sus disparates, normalmente sus payasadas le proporcionaban un leve oasis de paz. Los tres consiguieron entrar por fin, sin dejar de quejarse, aterrizando a sus pies. Andrew le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Samuel. Samuel tomó impulso a su vez, pero Andrew lo esquivó, de modo que el golpe aterrizó directamente en la barbilla de Haruka. Éste cayó de espaldas, aturdido, sin moverse, mientras los otros dos caían el uno sobre el otro.

Sabiendo que aquella estupidez podía continuar hasta que se cansaran, miró a Neflyte e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Él se agachó y sujetó a Andrew y a Samuel por la parte de atrás de sus cinturones. Haruka se sentó e intentó aprovecharse de que estaba libre para aplastar a sus hermanos, pero Neflyte le puso un pie en la espalda y lo empujó al suelo. Andrew intentó retorcerse para morder a Neflyte en el muslo, pero el vikingo se limitó a sacudirle como un cachorro sacude un trapo.

—¡Por la tibia de san Ninian, como muerdas a Neflyte vas a limpiar las letrinas con una pala! —Al usar _la voz _Serena dio una patada en el suelo. Los muchachos se quedaron quietos, sabiendo que la amenaza iba en serio. Ella sacudió la cabeza, compadeciendo a las muchachas que algún día se casarían con sus hermanos.

—Nuestra hermana está de mal humor otra vez —suspiró Andrew, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Samuel asintió.

—Las dos últimas mañanas ha vomitado, se siente débil, ella…

—Circonia dice que está embarazada y que debemos tratarla con cuidado —les informó Haruka. Luego extendió la mano y golpeó tanto a Andrew como a Samuel en la nariz. Serena resopló.

—Dejad de actuar como bufones los tres y decidme que quien está en la puerta no es Diamante. Desde luego no espero que sean los ingleses asaltando la muralla, porque conquistarían éste lugar antes de que vosotros tres dejarais de hacer el payaso.

—Pero hermana, es que son los ingleses —insistió Haruka.

—¿Ingleses? —Serena tuvo la deprimente sensación de que su día acababa de empeorar. Serena observó nerviosa desde las almenas a los guerreros a caballo que estaban abajo. —¡Dios! ¡Es todo un ejército!_ Los caballeros y escuderos estaban detrás de los abanderados que portaban el estandarte de Kou; un dragón verde rampante sobre campo negro. La bilis se agitó en su estómago al pensar que no se libraría del Dragón Negro con la mentira de que Lyonglen estaba indispuesto, como había hecho con Diamante y Alan. A su espalda estalló un estruendo, el mismo que siempre precedía a la entrada de sus hermanos. Los tres siempre pasaban por las puertas queriendo cada uno ser el primero. Suspiró con disgusto mientras los brazos y las piernas de ellos, empujaban, tiraban y golpeaban para abrirse camino en el umbral. —¡Oh, otra vez no! ¡Silencio! ¿No vais a parar nunca? —estalló, haciendo que se quedaran quietos para acercarse luego en silencio.

—Perdona, hermana —susurró Samuel, echando una ojeada por encima del hombro de ella. Ella se giró de nuevo hacia la muralla, apiadándose de su pequeño cerebro inmaduro. El temor burbujeó en el hueco de su estómago mientras miraba fijamente a los jinetes con armadura. Un caballero, todo de negro y montado en un corcel también negro, atrajo su mirada. Al no llevar casco como los demás, la brisa primaveral le revolvía el pelo plateado laro. Se le paró el corazón por un momento, temiendo que se tratara de lord Kou.

—¡Abrid la puerta en nombre del rey! —exigió con un tono que proclamaba que esperaba ser obedecido.

El guerrero miró directamente al tejado de la torre, de forma penetrante, como si notara que lo estaban observando. Era tan apuesto que le cortó la respiración. Pero no era Chiba, susurró el Conocimiento. Uno como él. ¿Qué habían dicho sus hermanos? _Un familiar. Un primo._

_Se parece a Seiya Kou igual que Mina y tú. Nos pareció una buena broma_. Sin embargo aquello no era una broma. Este Kou no separecía mucho a su primo. Pero en aquel hombre había algo sombrío que no podía describir; como si el color de los cuervos con el que se vestía también recubriera su alma. De modo que aquel era el poderoso Dragón Negro, el hombre que ahora era el marido de Mina.

—¿Quién exige entrar en Lyonglen? —gritó el capitán de la guardia a modo de desafío.

—Kou, jefe supremo de Lyonglen. Exijo entrar._ Serena se retiró de las almenas, tambaleándose asombrada. ¿Jefe supremo? ¿Quería eso decir que Tomoe El Zanquilargo había entregado Lyonglen al Dragón de Kou al igual que todo Glen Shane? ¿Por qué no había tenido noticias de aquella disposición? Desde luego, quizá el rey de Inglaterra no envió la noticia por delante temiendo que, con el actual clima político, pudieran aprovechar el tiempo y prepararse para un sitio.

Serena cerró los ojos como defensa a la oleada de vértigo que intentaba reclamarla. El Conocimiento le indicaba que no debía dejar entrar a aquel conde ingles en Lyonglen, aún sabiendo que tenía pocas opciones. Próxima al desmayo, se llevó una mano al estómago, asombrándose ante la cruel ironía del destino. No había tenido su menstruación. Circonia anunció que Serena llevaba en su seno al hijo que había intentado conseguir; las náuseas de las dos mañanas anteriores lo confirmaron. ¿Había hecho planes para nada?

—¿El conde de Kou ha sido todo éste tiempo el jefe supremo de éste lugar y simplemente ha estado esperando a casarse con Mina para venir a hacer la reclamación? Seguro que es una broma de los Ancianos. —La risa de Serena no fue alegre sino nerviosa.

El pánico la atenazó hasta el punto de que apenas podía pensar. ¿Y qué pasaba con Connleir Wood? ¿Le permitirían conservar el control de su propiedad hereditaria o también le sería arrebatado sin respeto alguno por las antiguas leyes pictas de su clan? Se tambaleó de manera clara, ya que Samuel la sujetó cuidadosamente por el codo para estabilizarla.

—Serena, como tú dices, no llames a los problemas; salgamos al encuentro de ese Dragón de Kou y veamos lo que tiene que decir. Puede que sólo sea un formalismo, que ahora debas dirigirte a él en busca de guía y protección, no es malo tener a un dragón como protector en estos tiempos. ¿No crees?_ Tenía razón; ella debía enfrentarse al marido de Mina y averiguar lo que quería el conde.

Después de todo, ahora era pariente suyo por matrimonio, posiblemente aquello jugara a su favor. Un cuchillo invisible se le retorció en las entrañas cuando asintió en dirección a Neflyte, quien a su vez hizo una señal a la guardia para que levantara la verja. Vio entrar a los jinetes por el rastrillo antes de levantarse las faldas y precipitarse a las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos.

—¡Circonia! —gritó, entrando en la habitación de la torre y yendo al armario—. ¿Dónde estás, Circonia? Esa irritante mujer nunca está cuando la necesito. —Abrió de golpe las puertas del armario, buscando sus vestidos—. ¿Qué me pongo, qué me pongo…? —Tenía que ponerse una armadura femenina e intentar reunir toda la confianza que pudiera para afrontar aquella traicionera situación. Sacó de un tirón el vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro, se detuvo, seleccionó el de brocado negro. Lo tiró sobre la cama y empezó a desatarse los lazos de los costados. Molly entró precipitadamente, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué estáis tan disgustada, muchacha? Cualquiera pensaría que el mismísimo Tomoe en persona ha venido a apoderarse de Lyonglen.

—Oh, con él podría arreglármelas. Los dragones son otra historia. ¿Dónde está Circonia? — Se puso el pelo encima del hombro y se giró para que Molly pudiera desatarle los cordones de la espalda.

—Veréis a esa bruja sólo cuando ella quiera. Permaneced quieta Serena. Os movéis como un cachorro. ¿Por qué tantas molestias? —preguntó su doncella.

—Ha venido el Dragón de Kou, diciendo ser nuestro nuevo jefe supremo.

—¡Cielo misericordioso! ¿Escupe fuego la bestia? —El cerebro simplón de Molly aceptó la declaración como que un dragón de verdad había venido para derribar a golpes las puertas de Lyonglen. Tal vez no estuviera demasiado equivocada.

—Esa es una de las cosas que tengo que averiguar. Dile a la cocinera que traiga pan, queso y cualquier carne fría que haya sobrado de la cena de ayer —indicó—. Y vino. Un buen vino francés, no la porquería que les servimos el verano pasado a Diamante y a Alan.

—Dejad de retorceros muchacha o vais a hacer que estalle el vestido. Con vuestros pechos hinchados por el niño pareceríais una libertina._ Serena volvió la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Qué niño? —Sólo Circonia, Neflyte y sus hermanos lo sabían; le sorprendió oír a Molly hablar del tema como si fuera de conocimiento general.

—Muchacha… muchacha… He cuidado de vos desde que erais pequeña. Circonia puede hacer todos los aspavientos que quiera, intentando enturbiar las aguas, pero yo sé que lleváis un hijo de aquel hombre.

—¿Pero cómo? Circonia acaba de decírmelo ésta mañana._ Molly sonrió y colocó el pelo largo de Serena sobre sus hombros.

—Una mujer embarazada tiene un brillo especial. Vos lo tenéis. Jamás os había visto más hermosa, muchacha.

—Bien, esperemos que el brillo de las hadas deslumbre al dragón —dijo ella por lo bajo.

—¿Es el padre del niño?_ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero es pariente suyo y ahora mío también. El Dragón de Kou es el nuevo marido de Mina. Dice que es el nuevo jefe supremo de Lyonglen. Eso me aterra._ Molly trajo la faja trenzada de oro y ayudó a Serena a colocársela en las caderas.

—Puede que no sea algo tan malo, sobre todo si ahora es familia.

—¿Dónde está mi corona? Quiero llevar puestas todas mis armas —Serena se puso la corona sobre la frente y suspiró. Mientras se apresuraba a bajar las tortuosas escaleras hacia el gran salón, se sintió mal preparada para enfrentarse a su destino.

Serena se detuvo cuando entró por las amplias puertas de dos hojas. Era mucho después de nonas, de modo que los sirvientes ya habían retirado la comida. En aquel momento varios de ellos traían vino, pan y queso, que depositaron sobre la larga mesa. Permaneció en las sombras unos minutos estudiando al Dragón de Kou. El marido y señor de Mina.

Él estaba de pie, con la mano encima de la repisa de la chimenea, mirando fijamente las llamas, meditando. Por las Highlands se había extendido la noticia de la presencia de aquel poderoso guerrero, el campeón del rey Tomoe, un caballero temible en la batalla. Iba vestido de negro, no llevaba adornos, incluso el pesado manto que colgaba sobre sus hombros era del mismo tono implacable.

Serena se endureció a sí misma para mirarlo. Poniéndose una mano en el corazón, cerró los ojos y se abrió al Conocimiento, tratando de encontrar su mente de guerrero, necesitando averiguar cómo podía negociar con aquel caballero inglés. Al principio estaba extrañamente cerrado a ella. Concentró la mente y de repente se vio metida en una vívida imagen de él de rodillas, postrado ante otro hombre más joven. Su cuerpo convulsionándose, conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras Kou acunaba en sus brazos un cuerpo. El joven se le parecía mucho, podía haber sido él con diez años menos. Luchó contra las lágrimas de empatía mientras el intenso dolor de él penetraba en su mente y en su corazón. Aquel joven tan hermoso, era demasiado joven para haber muerto. Serena se tragó el dolor que amenazaba con aplastarla.

Debió haber hecho ruido al coger aire, porque él levantó la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con los de ella. Examinó el rostro de Yaten Kou y vio el delirio de sufrimiento que se ocultaba dentro de sus ojos verdes. Su intensidad casi la dejó sin aire. El temible poder de aquel hombre era aterrador. Al mirarlo de frente, por un segundo fue como si estuviera mirando a Darien. Los oscuros ojos verdes se abrieron por un instante y luego se entrecerraron. El férreo control desapareció, pero tan sólo durante un breve instante. Debería haber esperado una reacción así, después de todo, en las sombras debía parecerse mucho a su esposa. Mientras ella esperaba encontrarse con un hombre que se pareciera un poco a Darien Chiba, dudaba de que alguien le hubiera advertido a él de cuanto se parecía ella a su esposa. Yaten Kou no era tan alto como Chiba, y no se parecía en nada a Darien, quien tenía el parecido era el otro hermano, Seiya, según le habían dicho los trillizos. Haciendo acopio de su postura más regia, Serena levantó la barbilla y se acercó a saludarlo.

—Soy la señora de Lyonglen. Os ofrezco _ceud mile failte_, lord Kou.

—He solicitado ver a Lyonglen —dijo él suavemente, aunque las palabras eran tormentosas—. ¿Os ha enviado en su lugar?_ Su mirada fija la hizo temblar, pero se obligó a situarse a la luz del fuego. Al hacerlo, un movimiento captó su atención. En el rincón había otro hombre. Él se movió, pero la penumbra lo ocultaba. Algo tiró de ella, una extraña inquietud se desplegó en su interior, pero Lord Kou se golpeó la palma de la mano con los guanteletes de cuero, atrayendo de nuevo su atención. Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Lord Kou, soy más alta que vuestra Mina, y si os acercáis veréis que tengo motas plateadas en los ojos. Serena Tsukino, baronesa de Coinleir Wood por derecho propio. Mina es mi prima._ Él le echó un vistazo al hombre en las sombras y luego de nuevo a ella.

—La verdad es que me hubiera gustado que mi esposa hubiera mencionado el parecido. Es asombroso.

—Sí, lo es. —El hombre salió de la oscuridad, hacia la luz. Serena parpadeó. _Chiba_. Volvió a posar la mirada en el Dragón, luchando contra el aluvión de emociones que la inundó. Kou se limitó a levantar las cejas ante su reacción.

Serena trató de recomponer sus ideas. Había sido empujada por la llegada de Lord Kou y su pretensión de ser el jefe supremo de Lyonglen. Ahora recordó que el Conocimiento había acariciado su mente con una imagen de Chiba. Ella había sentido su presencia. Se sentía helada, como si toda su sangre hubiera desaparecido, luego se sintió arder. Un extraño zumbido similar al de las abejas, resonó en sus oídos.

Serena se estremeció cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos zafiros de Darien Chiba. El hombre que había sido su amante. El hombre que había engendrado al hijo que ahora estaba esperando. Necesitó de toda su voluntad para no desmayarse.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

—Os pido disculpas, lord Kou. Los rumores de que el Dragón Negro tiene un guardaespaldas temible no llegaron a Lyonglen. —Serena soltó la mentira entre dientes, con la esperanza de que fuera una explicación convincente para su sorpresa al estar frente al único hombre de la tierra al que no esperaba volver a ver otra vez.

Dispuesta a que sus pies se quedaran pegados al suelo de piedra, intentó no estremecerse cuando Darien Chiba acortó lentamente la distancia hasta ella. Se movía con una elegancia majestuosa, la de un guerrero acostumbrado al poder y al mando. Probablemente uno acostumbrado a obtenerlo todo a su manera. Aquella clase de autosuficiencia a menudo llevaba a los hombres al borde de la arrogancia y eso era lo que expresaba el rostro de Ravenhawke. El corazón le golpeaba dolorosamente en el pecho. Aún así, tenía que permanecer quieta, como un tímido conejo, mientras aquel depredador se preparaba para matar.

Contuvo la respiración cuando él se acercó más y vio el aspecto atormentado y demacrado de su atractivo semblante. Las sombras teñían la piel de debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiera comido ni dormido bien; supuso que eran las consecuencias de ver a Mina casándose con su primo. Serena percibió el gran sentido del honor que aquel hombre llevaba por dentro, así como también estaban claros para ella su respeto y devoción hacia lord Kou. Siendo así, las emociones encontradas debían destrozarlo. Se le contrajo el corazón al saber que aquel hombre sufría por dentro, consciente de que ella no podía hacer nada para aliviar su pena.

La presión aumentó en su pecho cuando miró fijamente a Darien Chiba. Las llamas de deseo parpadearon dentro de ella, a pesar del pánico provocado por su dominante presencia. Tan hermoso, vestía una túnica de color azul oscuro sobre la cota de malla, un sencillo cinturón de cuero trenzado en las caderas y, al igual que Kou, sus calzas eran de cuero en vez de ser de malla. Se quedó quieta, congelada por el miedo, sin apenas respirar, mientras los ojos de él recorrían su cara y luego descendían al puño con el que aferraba el amuleto verde suspendido entre sus pechos.

Él escondió sus pensamientos con un parpadeo de sus largas y negras pestañas, extendió la mano y le separó gentilmente la mano que descansaba junto a su corazón. Le abrió los dedos que rodeaban la piedra verde oscura, se los llevó a los labios y luego se detuvo. Aquellos ojos azules azotaron su alma, despojándola de toda protección contra él. Su intensidad hizo que el temor serpenteara en su interior. ¿Los hechizos y las pociones habían cumplido con su misión?

Al final, Chiba rozó sus nudillos con los labios con un atisbo de sonrisa. Como la poción y el hechizo de Circonia fueron hechos para privarlo de cualquier recuerdo del tiempo pasado con ella, para él, aquella era la primera oportunidad que tenía de compararla con Mina. Un leve temblor atormentó su cuerpo mientras intentaba no echarse a llorar, mientras sus inolvidables ojos parecían contar cada una de las malditas pecas que tenía en la nariz. Al final, él se inclinó en una ligera reverencia.

—Darien Chiba, vuestro obediente servidor, milady. No soy guardaespaldas de Kou, ni siquiera su hermano, soy simplemente un humilde primo._ El dragón enarcó una ceja, con perspicacia.

—¿Os conocíais de antes?_ La pregunta iba dirigida a Darien, pero Serena no le dio oportunidad de contestar.

—No milord. De haber conocido alguna vez a dos hombres tan apuestos, seguramente lo recordaría. Hombres como vos son difíciles de olvidar para una mujer._ Intentó recuperar la mano, pero ese hombre insoportable la sostuvo con firmeza, negándose a soltarla. Serena le dirigió a Ravenhawke una sonrisa distante y volvió a tirar. Él apretó los dedos, clavándole los ojos a modo de desafío. Ella dirigió la mirada hacia el marido de Mina, preguntándose que pensaría lord Kou ante el extraño comportamiento de su primo.

—Darien, suelta la mano de lady Serena —aconsejó Yaten suavemente—. Puedes seguir _conociéndola _más tarde, cuando le haya explicado qué es lo que nos ha traído a Lyonglen. _Chiba asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Hasta entonces, milady. Contendré el aliento ante la expectativa. —En vez de liberarle la mano, se la llevó al corazón y luego se apartó. Un estremecimiento le recorrió lentamente la espina dorsal. En parte de miedo. En parte por la traidora respuesta de su cuerpo.

—Lady Serena, si fuerais tan amable de mandar llamar al barón. Tenemos que hablar con él de un asunto urgente. Traemos una misiva del rey Tomoe._ El tono de Kou era tranquilo, pero el frío se propagó por su sangre mientras sus peores temores se hacían realidad. Aquí era donde iba a empezar el engaño. Esperaba que su actuación fuera lo bastante convincente como para que las mentiras surtieran efecto. Se le cerró la garganta, pero se obligó a hablar.

—Con todo respeto, lord Kou, debo negarme a esa petición. Lyonglen no se encuentra bien._ Kou asintió, demostrando su impaciencia una vez más.

—Hemos oído rumores sobre su enfermedad; motivo por el cual no izó el estandarte de Balliol ni el de Tomoe. Más tarde, recorrieron el país otros rumores sobre su matrimonio. Aunque lamento sus dolencias, seguimos necesitando reunimos con él, inmediatamente, por unos asuntos muy urgentes._ Ella aferró el amuleto que colgaba de la cadena que le rodeaba el cuello, apretándolo tan fuerte que le cortó la palma de la mano. Alivió el apretón pero no consiguió relajar los dedos. De hacerlo era posible que empezara a temblar y no pudiera dejar de hacerlo. La gran piedra verde, la misma que supuestamente adornaba el Santo Grial, concentró sus poderes y le proporcionó fuerzas para enfrentarse a aquella dura experiencia. Esforzándose por mostrar una expresión de majestuoso distanciamiento, se obligó a actuar con tranquilidad.

—Eso no es posible, lord Kou. Lamento que vuestro viaje desde Glenrogha haya sido para nada. —A Serena le pareció que el orgullo de su voz lograba transmitir el tono justo de firmeza._ Kou entrecerró los ojos; era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien desobedeciera sus órdenes.

—Lady Serena, he pasado el último mes tratando con las mujeres del clan Tsukino, de modo que no debería sorprenderme vuestra negativa a seguir mis indicaciones. Puede que tengáis algo más en común con mi esposa que los rasgos físicos._ El Dragón dio varios pasos hacia ella, sin duda para intimidarla con la fuerza de su temible presencia. Aquellos ojos verde oscuros tenían el poder de arrebatarle las defensas, de desnudar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Serena se mordisqueó el labio inferior, estudiando a aquel hombre unos segundos. A aquel guerrero lo consumía un oscuro fuego, un fuego antiguo que ardía con más brillo que cualquier otro que ella hubiera conocido. Condenadamente incómodo.

Nunca había visto un hombre rodeado por una aureola tan sombría y misteriosa. Serena estaba enterada de que Yaten Kou se había casado con su prima Mina, y Tomoe no había enviado a aquel guerrero a Glen Eallach para reclamar el feudo ni a ella. Aunque era pecaminosamente atractivo, aquel hombre era aterrador. Serena se quedó paralizada de temor ante aquel caballero, tan acertadamente apodado Dragón Negro. Sólo los tontos y los ciegos no se sentirían asustados. Y, aunque de vez en cuando se sintiera estúpida, no estaba ciega ante el poder del compañero de Mina. Apartó los ojos, incapaz de soportar su mirada penetrante; tuvo que hacerlo por miedo a que descubriera todas sus mentiras.

Sus ojos chocaron con la cautivadora mirada de Chiba, y de repente su atemorizante primo desapareció de sus pensamientos. Por muy imponente que fuera Yaten Kou, era Darien quien la atraía. Curiosamente, en un primer momento se sorprendió por la semejanza entre ambos hombres. Ahora, al estar tan cerca, aquel parecido perdía intensidad; eran sus diferencias las que la tenían cautivada. Su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón estaban embrujados por Darien Chiba, atados para siempre a aquel hosco guerrero.

—Lady Serena, no entendéis la situación. No estoy pidiendo ver a lord Lyonglen, lo estoy exigiendo. Tomoe me nombró jefe supremo de Glen Eallach. Como tal, todas mis órdenes serán obedecidas.

—¿Todo Glen Eallach? —Apenas pudo pronunciar la pregunta. Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Todo. Incluyendo Coinnleir Wood, que es por lo que creo que preguntáis._ Ella respiró hondo, apretando la mandíbula con furia creciente.

—Tomoe carece de derechos aquí. No es el rey de los escoceses. Mis títulos y tierras me han sido transmitidos en virtud de un antiguo estatuto del clan Tsukino. El Derecho de Descendencia garantiza así…

—Sí, tengo los oídos entumecidos de oír hablar de vuestras costumbres pictas — menospreció él con impaciencia—. Me he casado con una heredera Tsukino, ¿no? Tomoe es el Lord Supremo de Escocia. Sus órdenes se convierten en leyes por soberanía feudal. El ejército escocés ha sido destruido. Toda la nobleza escocesa está muerta o es prisionera del Plantagenet.

—O su lealtad ha sido comprada con oro inglés y propiedades —se burló ella con imprudencia—. A pesar de lo que opine Tomoe sobre el asunto, Coinnleir Word es mío._ Kou le ofreció una sonrisa fugaz.

—Equivocado o no, milady, según el decreto de Tomoe, poseo ambos valles. Eso no va a cambiar. Vuestra prima, milady, ya lo ha aceptado, y me parece que su destino en la vida no le parece tan duro. Ya basta de conversación. Veré a Lyonglen… ahora._ Serena intentó tragar saliva, pero no pudo. Tenía la garganta demasiado seca. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la atención puesta en lord Kou, pero sus ojos se seguían desviando hacia Darien. Se preparó para la confrontación que estaba a punto de llegar.

—Lo lamento, lord Kou, pero no podéis ver a Lyonglen. Está enfermo… gravemente enfermo._ La mirada de Darien se concentró en ella.

—¿Hasta que punto?

—Demasiado para recibir a nadie. Si me explicarais la situación, intentaré transmitírsela de manera que pueda entenderla. No prometo nada, entendedlo. —Una oferta razonable teniendo en cuenta que no estaba segura de cuánto podría oír un hombre que llevaba más de dos meses en la tumba.

—Lady Serena, voy a ver a Lyonglen. Ahora —insistió Kou.

Serena dio un paso atrás y echó una ojeada a Darien, pero vio que la expresión de su doble era igual de implacable. Había esperado que aceptaran su excusa y se marcharan sin necesidad de sacar a relucir todo su arsenal de mentiras. Cuanto más les decía, menos creíbles sonaban, incluso para ella. Inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás, luego rectificó su cobarde retirada y enderezó la espalda.

—Soy lady Lyonglen. Soy yo quien lleva todos los asuntos del feudo.

—¿Perdón? —Kou frunció el ceño y luego miró a Darien—. Tenía entendido que sois la señora de Connleir Wood, la pupila de Lyonglen, según Mina. ¿Decís ahora que también sois la baronesa de Lyonglen?

—Así es. El pendón de Lyonglen no ondea en el bastión y nuestras puertas permanecen cerradas a todas las visitas. Sólo os he permitido entrar a vos y a vuestros hombres porque ahora sois pariente por matrimonio. Mi marido… se siente indispuesto y no desea visitantes._ La cabeza de Darien se inclinó hacia atrás y luego, rugiendo, le hizo una pregunta, que era más bien una acusación.

—¿Marido? —Esa vez si que retrocedió cuando él avanzó hacia ella, como si estuviera a punto de estrangularla. Disfrutaría estrangulándola—. ¿Vos sois mi abuela?_ Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Seguro que aquel hombre estaba loco. Completamente loco. Era raro, ella no lo había notado antes. Claro que con el hechizo y las pociones no había sido testigo de su comportamiento normal.

—¿Vos… vos… creéis que sois el nieto de Lyonglen? —Sacudió la cabeza, tambaleándose—. No, mi tutor, mi marido, no tuvo hijos con su p-p-primera esposa. Bueno, en realidad hubo uno, una hija…

—Mi madre —estalló él. Serena sabía que debía parecer estúpida, pero no conseguía que su cabeza dejara de moverse de un lado a otro, negando.

—Pero murió hace años… han pasado casi cuarenta años… los mismos que desde que murió su esposa, una fiebre pavorosa que se llevó a muchos de los habitantes de Glen Eallach.

—Mi abuela murió a causa de esa enfermedad. Mi madre se recuperó y vivió. Cuando se casó con mi padre, un normando, Lyonglen la desheredó. Juró que su nombre sería tachado para siempre de su vida. Al parecer mantuvo bien ese juramento.

—Pero… pero… —El calor inundó la cara de Serena y el salón empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor cuando la dimensión de sus palabras penetró en su mente.

—Soy el nieto de Artemís Moon, Barón de Lyonglen. Debido a su edad y su enfermedad, y en honor a su amistad, el rey Tomoe me envía para asumir el control de Lyonglen. Me concedieron ésta carta y ahora soy el nuevo Barón de Glen Eallach. En su opinión sería…

—¡Noooo! —Serena agarró el respaldo de la silla señorial y la utilizó como apoyo para mantenerse de pie.

Todo el maldito mundo la empujaba. Tuvo que respirar hondo para no expulsar la pequeña cantidad de alimento que tenía en el estómago. Como si la enormidad del anuncio de Ravenhawke no fuera lo bastante difícil de digerir, un alboroto subió desde la puerta que conducía a las cocinas. Un monstruo formado por tres cabezas, seis piernas y seis brazos moviéndose, intentaba cruzar la entrada.

—Una bestia tan terrible que haría huir a Nessie —gimió Serena.

Ravenhawke y Kou se giraron para enfrentarse a la amenaza, con las manos en las espadas medio desenvainadas. Sin mediar palabra ambos se habían colocado de manera protectora delante de Serena, cada uno de espaldas al otro, demostrando que habían luchado de esa manera muchas veces antes. Los tres jóvenes cayeron en la estancia a los pies de los dos imponentes guerreros. Al darse cuenta por fin de la situación, levantaron la mirada hacia los Dragones de Kou y por primera vez comprendieron su error al entrar. Boquiabiertos por la sorpresa, sus miradas llenas de temor, fueron subiendo por los altos cuerpos de los guerreros hasta las brillantes espadas, levantadas en posición de ataque. Neflyte entró corriendo, pisándoles los talones. Cayó de rodillas ante Serena, sin aliento, se golpeó el pecho con el puño y luego dijo con su voz profunda:

—Perdonad princesa, pero no quisieron escuchar. Debéis venir. ¡Hay hombres en las puertas!_ Serena se encogió, temiendo que ni siquiera el hechizo más fuerte ni las oscuras pociones de Circonia conseguirían borrar el recuerdo de los tres estúpidos que parecían iguales y una montaña en movimiento igualmente reconocible del gigante que la llamaba princesa.

—¿Puede empeorar éste día? —masculló por lo bajo. Darien se dio media vuelta para mirar a Serena. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Princesa?

—El pobre está mal de la cabeza. —Intentó sonreír, mientras le indicaba a Neflyte que se levantara, se movió para ponerse delante de sus hermanos. Cuando vio que el vikingo no se incorporaba, estiró el pie y le dio disimuladamente una patada. Serena ignoró la pregunta de Ravenhawke y concentró su atención en sus hermanos—. ¿Más hombres? ¿Quién viene ahora a perturbar la paz de Lyonglen?_ Samuel la miró mientras intentaba levantarse.

—Serena, Diamante…

—¡Otra vez no! —Elevó las manos al cielo con exasperación—. Ya conocéis mis órdenes en cuanto a ese canalla…

—No, princesa —le informó Neflyte—, ésta vez exige entrar; afirma que viene por orden de Tomoe. Por mandato del rey de Inglaterra, debemos abrir las puertas y permitirle entrar y ver Lyonglen.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Samuel, preocupado.

Al oír la noticia de que Diamante Blackmoon traía órdenes del rey, Kou y Ravenhawke intercambiaron miradas interrogativas. Darien sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, indicándole claramente a su primo que no se creía que Tomoe hubiera enviado a Diamante Blackmoon. Serena tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho al observar a Ravenhawke, haciendo que se arrepintiera de muchas cosas. Pero era muy tarde. Demasiado tarde. Preparándose para la tormenta que estaba a punto de estallar, evocó mentalmente la imagen de su prima Rei, e intentó imitar su regio aplomo. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de farol se estaba echando Blackmoon, pero sólo tenía un modo de averiguarlo.

—Mi marido está demasiado enfermo para recibir a hombres que ambicionan…_ Haruka, colocándose la ropa, le propinó un codazo a Andrew en las costillas.

—Pero hermana, Retrete Diamante…_ Lord Kou sonrió por primera vez. Bajó la espada y se rió por lo bajo.

—El nuevo nombre de Blackmoon es muy apropiado. —Su falta de respeto hacia éste estaba muy clara. Se volvió hacia Darien—. Quien manda aquí ahora eres tú. ¿Qué dices? ¿Va a recibir el nuevo lord Lyonglen a éste aspirante?_ Ravenhawke flexionó los músculos de la mandíbula mientras miraba a Serena con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vuestro marido… ?

—Oh, no es realmente su ma… —soltó Andrew. Tanto Samuel como Haruka le taparon la boca para impedir que revelara que Serena nunca se había casado con Artemís Moon. A Serena, mareada y batallando con las náuseas, le costaba concentrarse en los nuevos acontecimientos, por no hablar de sus posibles repercusiones.

—¿No es realmente qué, _princesa_? —Darien se acercó, tomando nota de su palidez. Ella tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos cuando St. Chiba redujo la distancia entre ellos.

—Realmente… realmente… no… muy bien…_ Buscó a lord Kou en busca de ayuda para librarse del hombre que casi la tenía acorralada en un extremo de la mesa señorial. La expresión de Kou reflejaba preocupación por su aspecto.

—Lady Serena, ¿os encontráis mal? Habéis comentado que Lyonglen está enfermo. ¿Vos también lo estáis?_ Serena tiró de la silla que tenía delante para que hiciera las veces de escudo para detener a Chiba. Echó una mirada al hombre enfadado y se volvió hacia el Dragón.

—Me han… angustiado asuntos de última hora, milord.

—¡Milady! —El capitán de la guardia entró corriendo—. Os ruego que me perdonéis, pero Blackmoon está gritando que si no abrimos las puertas y le permitimos entrar, entrará por la fuerza. Trae consigo un ejército y jura que cuenta con la autoridad del rey de Inglaterra. He ordenado que todo el mundo acuda a las murallas. Estamos listos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Está claro que piensa atacar.

—¿Atacar? —jadeó Serena—. ¿Por qué…?_ Sabía por qué. Diamante tenía sospechas acerca de Lyonglen. Nadie lo había visto desde hacía meses. Después de que el rey escocés, John Balliol izara su estandarte, fue imposible contener los rumores acerca de su enfermedad. Apareció un mensajero exigiendo que Artemís respondiera al llamamiento de Balliol y reuniera tropas en Lyonglen. Ella se vio obligada a dar una explicación de por qué su tutor no podía unirse a las fuerzas escocesas.

Se temió que no dar ninguna razón válida hiciera parecer que apoyaba al rey inglés. Aquello hubiera debilitado la posición de Glen Eallach y los Alfas hubieran aprovechado para apoderarse de un feudo que codiciaban desde hacía tiempo, como castigo al aparente apoyo de Lyonglen al rey inglés. ¿Acaso no habían hecho lo mismo con el clan de los Ayakashi? Presionada y con pocas opciones, en un principio ordenó decir que su tutor estaba demasiado enfermo para liderar a sus hombres en el ejército escocés. ¡Qué error! Ante la noticia de que el anciano estaba mal de salud, tanto Alan como Diamante, empezaron a olfatear a su alrededor, queriendo saber hasta qué punto estaba enfermo.

Sabía que ambos hombres veían en la debilidad de Artemís la oportunidad que estaban esperando. Ambos intentaron entrar en Lyonglen, exigiendo hablar con el barón por asuntos legales. ¡Canallas! Para lo único que querían entrar era para apoderarse de ella. Años antes, los dos se habían jactado de que iban a coger a Serena y que la obligarían a ir al lecho matrimonial; sus arrogantes fanfarronadas llegaron a oídos de ella.

En medio de esa situación amenazadora, Artemís, por desgracia, exhaló su último y trémulo suspiro, cuando la primera mariposa anunciaba la primavera. Su último deseo fue que mantuviera Lyonglen a salvo tanto de los Blackmoon como de los Alfa. Sus palabras finales fueron: _Busca el camino del cuervo_. Sin tener otra elección, planeó lo del _matrimonio_.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, iba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar un hombre con el que deseara casarse. Le gustaba ser la dueña de sus feudos, ¡ojalá aquellos hombres arrogantes y codiciosos la dejaran en paz! Con un _matrimonio _podría seguir controlando Lyonglen. Una vez trazados los planes y puestos en marcha, las dudas no tardaron en aparecer ante la noticia de que los ingleses habían cruzado las fronteras.

Serena sabía que Tomoe, el rey más despiadado que jamás se había sentado en el trono inglés, deseaba apoderarse de Escocia, y lo haría. ¿Acaso su dominio total de Gales e Irlanda no era una señal evidente del destino que se abría ante los escoceses? Tomoe la casaría con algún noble como premio por su lealtad hacia él. Sin embargo, si se quedaba embarazada y reclamaba los feudos como derecho de nacimiento del niño, tal vez Tomoe le concediera permiso para permanecer en Glen Eallach sin que el monarca la obligara a un matrimonio sin amor. Ravenhawke agarró los brazos de la silla, la levantó y la utilizó para ponerla contra la mesa, inmovilizándola allí, de modo que no pudiera seguir apartándose de él.

—Ahora, _princesa_, es el momento de decir la verdad; aunque ya veo que la palabra os resulta desconocida._ Los oscuros ojos azul zafiro se clavaron en los suyos de modo que no pudo apartar la mirada. Todo lo que había a su alrededor quedó en sombras, ya que sólo era capaz de verlo a él.

Imágenes de los momentos que habían pasado juntos, las manos de él sobre sus pechos, su boca buscando la de ella. El deseo fue como una puñalada en sus entrañas. Se preguntó lo que estaría pensando de ella, si su cuerpo recordaba lo que su mente no podía. Sus ojos la observaron, desnudaron el cuerpo que tenía ante sí, antes de volver a clavarse en los de ella de nuevo. Entonces le desnudó la mente. Curiosamente no pronunció ni una palabra, tan sólo la miró. La ira fue dando paso, poco a poco, a la curiosidad y luego a la sorpresa. Las largas pestañas se elevaron del todo y Darien Chiba anunció:

—Está muerto._ El pánico se apoderó de Serena. Nunca había conocido a un hombre con tales poderes.

Quedaban pocas dudas de que estaba tocado con la sangre de los Sidhe. Ya lo había pensado, temido antes, pero ahora que Serena sabía que su madre era escocesa, aquello cobraba más sentido. Cobraba más sentido… y era más peligroso.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Darien Chiba se encontraba de pie en el parapeto, al lado de su poderoso primo, observando a las dos veintenas de soldados que había abajo. El conjunto de las tropas de a pie y arqueros, soldados con armas ligeras y caballos protegidos, era impresionante, aunque típico de los escoceses, un atajo de chusma en el mejor de los casos. Darien estaba sorprendido de que Diamante hubiera podido reunir un contingente tan grande después de que los ingleses hubieran aplastado semanas antes al ejército escocés.

—Me parece que no todos los escoceses combatieron al lado de Alfa el Rojo en la batalla de Dunbar —comentó Yaten—. Blackmoon da por hecho que aquí gobierna lady Serena, y que con una salva de flechas se rendirá fácilmente._ Yaten sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—Retrete Diamante no contaba con que los lores de Kou estuvieran en posesión de la fortaleza, ¿eh?

—Eso es bueno para nosotros. —Los ojos de Darien recorrieron la hilera de hombres armados a lo largo de la muralla, calibrando la guardia de Lyonglen. Muchos ya no tenían energías para el combate.

—Sobrealimentados y poco entrenados._ Yaten se cruzó de brazos y asintió, de acuerdo con la estimación.

—Al parecer vas a tener trabajo. Tomoe tenía razón al enviarte aquí. Su posición hace que sea codiciado por el clan de los Ayakashi, los Alfa y los Blackmoon. El feudo, especialmente si está unido a Coinnleir Wood, es un premio demasiado grande para dejarlo en manos de un lord débil, o de una dama, aún cuando ésta sea una de ésas mujeres guerreras del clan Tsukino. Con Glenrogha y Kinmarch en mi poder, Taiki instalado como nuevo señor de Lochshane, y Seiya al frente de Hino, Glen Shane está asegurado. Con tu reclamación de Glen Eallach, Tomoe tendrá el corazón de las Highlands en su puño._ Darien echó un vistazo a los hombres de abajo.

—Te refieres a que los Dragones de Kou lo reclaman._ Los caballeros de Yaten, expertos en la batalla, y la soldadesca estaban diseminados entre las tropas de Lyonglen, a modo de préstamo hasta que Darien pudiera traer hombres de su pequeño feudo en Parvon, Normandía. Aunque parecía no haberse percatado, había tomado nota de que los cautelosos ojos de los escoceses se dirigían a su señora para ver si ésta tenía alguna objeción a que dos lores ingleses asumieran el mando. Al comprobar que Serena aceptaba la situación, sus hombres parecieron relajarse. Una vez estuvieron seguros de que su señora daba su aprobación, todos contemplaron a Kou, esperando órdenes.

Acostumbrado a permanecer a la sombra de su poderoso primo mayor, a Darien no le importó. Yaten emanaba un halo de poder que pocos hombres alcanzaban, atrayendo hacia él el respeto, el temor y la admiración de cuantos le rodeaban. Yaten Kou había nacido para mandar. Los hombres lo percibían y reaccionaban ante él de manera instintiva.

—Empieza como vayas a continuar —le aconsejó Yaten en voz baja. Las palabras llegaron sólo a los oídos de Darien, incitándolo a asumir el poder como nuevo señor de Lyonglen, antes de que los soldados se dieran cuenta y miraran al Dragón en busca de instrucciones.

—¡Serena! ¡Sé que estáis mirando! —Exhibiendo una arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción, el hombre rubio que encabezaba las tropas se incorporó sobre los estribos de la silla de montar y gritó para que todos le oyeran—: Abrid las malditas puertas, Serena Tsukino, u ordenaré a mis arqueros que lancen sus flechas. Voy a contar hasta diez. Luego…_ Serena se tensó ante la amenaza, pero Darien extendió la mano y le tocó el hombro, prestándole su apoyo. Ella pareció sorprendida y cautelosa. Darien sonrió, avanzando un paso para ser visible entre las almenas.

—Y yo apostaría mis espuelas de oro a que no sabéis contar hasta diez, Blackmoon._ La cabeza del escocés se levantó de golpe y los ojos se entrecerraron, bizqueando para ver quién se estaba burlando de él. Intentó mantener la sonrisa, pero estaba claro que no estaba nada contento de descubrir a Darien Chiba de pie en el camino de ronda.

—Exijo ver a Serena Tsukino. Quiero asegurarme de que está sana y salva. Vengo en nombre del rey Tomoe de Inglaterra.

—Lady Serena se encuentra protegida por orden del rey Tomoe. Vos y cinco hombres de vuestra guardia podéis entrar al patio. Todos los demás permanecerán fuera. Aceptad mis condiciones o mis hombres acabarán con vosotros ahí mismo. —Darien indicó con la cabeza a los hombres de Kou para asegurarse de que obedecerían sus órdenes.

Al instante, todos los hombres que se encontraban a lo largo de la muralla, se acercaron a las almenas al unísono, presentaron sus arcos, colocaron las flechas y apuntaron hacia el ejército de Blackmoon. Diamante comprendió que ahora el castillo de Lyonglen estaba bajo las órdenes de un lord inglés. Evidentemente el muy estúpido decidió tirarse un farol.

—Muy bien. Cinco serán, Lord Ravenhawke; aunque al rey Tomoe no va a gustarle que su mensajero haya sido recibido de éste modo._ Darien le dirigió una sonrisa aviesa, aceptando el desafío.

—Así es, a Tomoe no va a gustarle. —Levantando la mano, señaló el rastrillo subido y el puente sobre el foso seco. Serena esperó hasta que vio que Diamante y los cinco jinetes cruzaban el puente de madera, pasaban por debajo de los matacanes y entraban en el patio propiamente dicho, antes de girarse en redondo hacia él.

—¿Lo dejáis entrar? ¿Por qué? Es…

—Un bufón, un mentiroso, y un canalla. —Darien dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

—No lo subestiméis, lord Ravenhawke. A menudo el más bajo de los bellacos y de los cretinos, es el hombre más peligroso de la tierra, sencillamente porque no sabe lo que es el honor —respondió ella con vehemencia. Él miró con furia a la mujer que afirmaba ser su abuela por matrimonio. ¿Por qué no lograba creerse sus historias? O más exactamente, ¿por qué no quería creerlas?

—¿Y que pasa con las damas de la nobleza, princesa? ¿Saben ellas lo que es el honor? — preguntó, conteniendo todos los interrogantes que bullían en su interior.

Darien estuvo a punto de echarse a reír cuando la boca de ella se movió como la de un pez fuera del agua. Tenía la sensación de que lady Serena estaba dotada de una lengua elocuente con un borde marcadamente afilado, una mujer acostumbrada a salirse siempre con la suya. Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo la responsable de un anciano, de muchachos bobalicones, y de un vikingo tonto, añadió. Para desgracia suya, ahora se enfrentaba a un hombre que no iba a bailar al son de su melodía.

—¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato, milady? Es una pena. _Darien permitió que sus ojos vagaran por su encantadora cara, luego descendieron lentamente hasta sus generosos pechos, que asomaban por el apretado corpiño del vestido negro.

Un deseo paralizante atravesó su cuerpo como un rayo. El vestido era de un estilo similar al que Mina se había puesto para casarse con Kou, aunque menos ornamentado. Sin embargo, al mirar a aquella bruja de pelo rubio, le costó mucho evocar la imagen de la señora de Glenrogha para compararlas. En un primer momento, cuando Serena salió de entre las sombras, en el gran salón, dio por hecho que era Mina. A partir de ahí, sus ojos sólo se fijaron en las diferencias. Ella era un poco más alta que su prima; sus pechos, aunque ligeramente más pequeños, eran llenos, firmes, y altos; su cintura, más estrecha. A la luz del día, su cabello brillaba. Aunque poseía un tono similar al de Mina, aquella espesa mata de pelo parecía tocada por el fuego de las hadas.

Sonrió por dentro ante las pecas apenas perceptibles que tenía sobre la nariz. Enfrentado a la existencia de Serena Tsukino, Darien comprendió lo erróneas que eran sus suposiciones anteriores. Había visto por equivocación el rostro de Mina y creyó que ella era la mujer que atormentaba sus visiones. Al examinar los ojos color azul moteados de plata, y estuvo a punto de olvidarse de todo cuanto le rodeaba. Con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que estaba contemplando la cara de sus visiones. ¡Sólo que ella era su abuela! ¡Qué cruel era el Destino! Pensó en lo mucho que se habría reído Dios cuando conoció a Mina sólo para descubrir que ella pertenecía a Yaten. Ahora que había descubierto el por qué de su estúpida confusión, estaba más perplejo que nunca.

En caso de que Serena no estuviera mintiendo y realmente estaba casada con Artemís Moon, entonces siempre quedaría fuera de su alcance. La iglesia nunca consentiría un matrimonio entre ellos debido al grado de parentesco. ¡Su abuela! ¡Qué broma cruel del destino! Se tragó la bilis. Primero trataría con Diamante. Luego reclamaría a aquella _princesa _picta, aunque tuviera que convertirla en su amante. Ella era suya e iba a poseerla de una manera u otra. Ningún otro hombre volvería tocarla. Acabaría con cualquiera que lo intentara, empezando por ese idiota de Blackmoon. La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hasta la escalera de la torre.

—Venid princesa, tenemos que apresurarnos a ir a saludar a vuestro apasionado pretendiente._ Serena entró precipitadamente en el gran salón con Ravenhawke pisándole los talones.

Recelaba de la farsa que éste tenía intención de representar ante Diamante, temiendo que no concediera demasiada importancia a la amenaza que suponía tenerle en el interior de las murallas. No le gustaba. Mucha gente, a menudo, pensaba que Diamante no significaba ningún riesgo, ya que cuando miraban detenidamente aquellos ojos violetas, tan próximos entre sí, daban por sentado que estaban tratando con un hombre que carecía de lo necesario para ser un peligro.

Más de una vez se le había ocurrido si aquel estúpido no sería consciente de sus limitaciones, y, en vez de tratar de ocultar sus defectos, los utilizaba para desarmar a los demás. No lo veían como una amenaza por la simple razón de que no aparentaba ser más que un niño demasiado crecido. Serena había presenciado durante años lo caro que les había costado aquel error a los que eran lo bastante imprudentes como para juzgar a Diamante a primera vista. Había algo raro en aquel hombre. Aquello hizo que se le erizara la piel.

—No sé quién es más estúpido —profirió con furia—, si el cretino o el cretino que recibe al cretino. Llevo varias lunas intentando mantener a ese imbécil fuera de los límites de Lyonglen. ¿Y cuál es vuestra primera decisión como nuevo señor de Lyonglen? Invitar a entrar a la víbora. ¡De todas las acciones estúpidas…! Adelante, abrazad a la serpiente. Cuando os muerda en la garganta, no me vengáis lamentándoos por el error que habéis cometido éste día, lord Ravenhawke.

—Vos, como cualquier mujer incapaz de dar las órdenes apropiadas…_ Ella cogió aire, con resentimiento.

—¿No dar las órdenes apropiadas? Os haré saber…_ Chiba se encogió de hombros, impasible ante su lengua afilada, y continuó como si ella no le hubiera interrumpido.

—… hicisteis bien en mantener al lobo fuera de la madriguera. Por otra parte, yo no actúo con las mismas limitaciones que una mujer. Es mejor ver a Blackmoon y descubrir su farol. Está mintiendo. Tomoe me envió a mí aquí para asumir el mando. Nadie fuera de su consejo privado lo sabía, y menos que nadie un noble escocés de bajo rango que ni apoyó a los suyos ni se avino a la paz de Tomoe. Ahora, princesa, necesito un resumen rápido de lo que ha estado pasando aquí. De vuestras palabras deduzco que no es la primera vez que ese cretino se presenta en la puerta. Se ha pasado el último mes preocupado por levantaros el vestido, en vez de luchar a favor de uno u otro bando en la guerra. ¿Tengo razón?

—Sí. Vio su oportunidad e intentó arrastrase hasta aquí como un gusano. El sol dejará de salir el día que yo crea las mentiras salidas de la boca de esa patética imitación de hombre._ Serena rodeó la mesa, nerviosa por su proximidad. Apenas dedicó una mirada a lord Kou cuando éste entró detrás de ellos y se sentó en la silla de la señora, se echó luego hacia atrás y apoyó los talones en el borde de la mesa. Serena miró con el ceño fruncido al compañero de Mina. Como éste la ignoró, ella se acercó y le quitó los pies de la mesa de un manotazo. Vio que Chiba disimulaba una sonrisa tras la mano, ante su atrevimiento al reprender al Dragón Negro.

—Dudo que Mina permita éste tipo de comportamiento en Glenrogha, lord Dragón.

—¿Sentís algo por ese hombre? —casi gruñó Ravenhawke, atrayendo de nuevo su atención. Serena no pudo evitar un resoplido antes de responder.

—Aversión, repugnancia, náuseas, aborrecimiento…

—Basta. Deduzco que tenéis una baja opinión de ese hombre. Algo que nosotros compartimos. ¿Siente él algo por vos?_ Serena se apartó de su primo, intentando permanecer frente a Chiba, pero fuera de su alcance. El maldito continuó acorralándola.

—¡Oh, sí! Avaricia por Lyonglen y codicia por Coinnleir Wood. El hijo de perra presumió de que iba a secuestrarme, me haría un hijo, y se convertiría en el señor de éste feudo. Antes me cortaría la garganta que permitir que una sabandija como ésa me tocara._ La poderosa mirada de Darien se estrechó sobre ella.

—A lo mejor no consigue entender que a vos os gustan los hombres más mayores… mucho más mayores._ Serena tragó con fuerza, luego se encogió de hombros, como si no comprendiera el significado de sus palabras.

—Bueno, poseen más carácter._ La discusión se interrumpió cuando sus tres hermanos entraron precipitadamente de la manera acostumbrada. Chiba se quedó mirando el grotesco espectáculo de los jóvenes empujándose unos a otros, antes de volverse hacia ella con mirada colérica.

—¿Siempre son así?_ Ella percibió el reproche implícito en la pregunta y se le tensó la espalda en respuesta. Lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había intentado. Pero ellos parecían seguir haciendo lo que les daba la gana; sus indicaciones sobre cómo debían comportarse los jóvenes les entraban por un oído y les salían por el otro.

—Generalmente._ Él frunció el ceño.

—Son débiles. ¿Por qué no están entrenándose para ser caballeros?

—¿Cómo os atrevéis…?_ Aquel hombre arrogante volvió a interrumpirla, lanzando un ladrido a los muchachos para que se sentaran a la mesa.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Sentaos!_ Serena se sorprendió cuando los tres obedecieron la orden de inmediato. Igual que Neflyte. Volvió a centrar la atención en ella, con una intensa mirada que la obligó a apartar la vista, incapaz de enfrentar su fuerza.

—Decidme, _abuela_, ¿hay algo más que deba saber sobre éste Blackmoon? ¿Sabe que mi abuelo, _vuestro marido_, está muerto? —El modo en que hacía hincapié en las palabras daba una idea del poco valor que concedía a sus mentiras.

—No —suspiró ella—. Puede que ese estúpido sospeche algo. Ha sido muy persistente en sus intentos de conseguir entrar. Es posible que lo haya deducido y quiera apoderarse del feudo antes de que Tomoe lo entregue a algún noble que le sea leal._ Se puso al otro lado de Kou, con la esperanza de utilizarlo como escudo. Pero Ravenhawke pasó por delante de su primo y la cogió del brazo. Ella intentó desasirse, pero la sujetaba con firmeza.

—Vamos princesa…

—Soltadme, lord Ravenhawke. —Utilizó _la voz _sólo para descubrir que no obraba efecto en aquel hombre. Incluso sus hermanos lo notaron y se rieron disimuladamente, dándose codazos unos a otros. Ella vio con enfado cómo se burlaban en silencio de su difícil situación. Él la obligó a darse la vuelta para que quedaran de frente y la intensidad de su mirada la hizo contener el aliento.

—No os atreváis a creer que podéis darme órdenes, princesa. Haréis lo que os digo y exactamente como lo digo. Trataré a ese codicioso Blackmoon a mi modo y a mi ritmo. Enteraos de esto: no voy a consentir ninguna interferencia por vuestra parte. Seguiréis mi ejemplo, no hablaréis a no ser que yo os conceda permiso, y permaneceréis a mi lado en todo momento. ¿Entendido?_ Ella empezó a abrir la boca para protestar, pero se quedó sin palabras. Ningún hombre se había atrevido a hablarle así. Jamás. Él la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que quedaron nariz con nariz. —¿Me… habéis… entendido?_ Los músculos de la mandíbula de Serena se contrajeron cuando apretó los dientes para contener el torrente de palabras que pugnaba por salir. Ya iba a ser bastante difícil tratar con él, para enfadarlo con cuestiones sin importancia.

—Sí, milord.

—¿Por qué presiento que decís que sí, pero que cumplirlo es otro cantar? Os lo advierto, _abuela_, como me la juguéis o socavéis mi autoridad de alguna manera delante de Blackmoon, vais a lamentar éste día —amenazó. Se le contrajo el estómago ante la intensidad de la promesa, pero se negó a amilanarse ante él.

—No he hecho otra cosa que lamentar el día en que puse los ojos sobre vos, milord.

—Demasiado tarde, milady, vos os habéis hecho la cama y ahora debéis… —Se interrumpió; sus ojos escrutaron la cara de ella como si de repente buscaran una respuesta. Volvió a tener mareos, temiendo nuevamente que las pociones y los hechizos no hubieran cumplido su misión, o que los poderes que percibía dentro de él lo hicieran más resistente. Neflyte la distrajo al anunciar:

—Ya vienen, milord._ Ravenhawke la empujó al lado izquierdo de la silla señorial y le colocó la mano derecha sobre el alto respaldo. Cambió de idea, la dejó caer y en lugar de eso, le puso la izquierda alrededor del amuleto.

—Eso es. No os mováis. —Apenas se había dejado caer en la silla, hundido en ella y compuesto una expresión de aburrimiento, cuando Diamante entró escoltado. Darien cogió la muñeca de ella con despreocupación. Ella se preparó mientras los oscuros ojos violetas de Diamante tomaban nota rápidamente de Darien sentado en la silla señorial y de ella de pie a su lado. Se detuvo en seco cuando su mirada descubrió al Dragón de Kou, sentado al lado de su primo, con la mano sobre Serena.

—Serena, ¿qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Diamante. Darien se miró las uñas y luego al escocés.

—No os he dado permiso para que os dirijáis a mi dama directamente._ Los párpados encapuchados de Diamante se entrecerraron sobre Chiba.

—Serena y yo somos viejos amigos.

—No os dirijáis a lady Serena por su nombre de pila, y habladle sólo cuando yo os conceda permiso…

—¿Qué es esto Serena? ¿Os mantiene como rehén? Deseo ver a Lyonglen. Quiero asegurarme de que estos perros ingleses no os mantienen ni a vos ni a él prisioneros._ La mano de Darien se contrajo sobre la de ella, dándole un ligero apretón.

—Yo sería más juicioso, Blackmoon, y no osaría insultar ni a mí ni a mi poderoso primo. Creo que conocéis a Yaten Kou, el campeón del rey._ Blackmoon tuvo la sensatez de saber que había traspasado los límites.

—Os pido disculpas, lord Kou. Son tiempos difíciles. Sólo me preocupa que lady Serena haya sufrido algún daño._ Darien señaló al criado que entraba con una jarra de cerveza.

—¿A sus hombres les gustaría beber algo, después de una dura cabalgada?

—Sí. —Diamante los miró y asintió secamente, concediéndoles permiso—. ¿Dónde está Lyonglen? Lo busco por un asunto urgente._ El semblante de Darien expresó perplejidad.

—¿Dónde? —Levantó la mano y puso la palma hacia arriba—. ¡Vaya… está aquí! ¿Dónde iba yo a estar? ¿Se trata de algún estúpido acertijo? Vi a Tomoe hace tan sólo quince días. Me pareció que todo el asunto quedó claro entonces, de modo que confieso que siento cierto interés por esa… _misiva _que traéis._ En los desvaídos ojos hubo un parpadeo de preocupación; se dirigieron a Serena, luego a Kou, y de vuelta a Darien.

—No os burléis de un sencillo muchacho escocés, lord Ravenhawke. He solicitado ver a Lyonglen, a Artemís Moon. Deseo asegurarme de que se encuentra bien. Corren rumores de que está enfermo.

—Los rumores son tan fiables como los caballos voladores. Aunque a menudo también tengan algo de verdad. —Los ojos de Darien se dirigieron al pan, al queso y al vino que estaban siendo colocados encima de la mesa—. He estado indispuesto. Os agradezco el interés. Venid Serena, sentaos y comed._ Kou se levantó y le ofreció la silla de la señora, separando otra para que quedara sentada entre los dos ingleses. Serena se obligó a andar con pasos lentos y seguros, ya que tenía los nervios a flor de piel, insegura de qué clase de estrategia intentaba Darien Chiba. Observó cómo cortaba un trozo de queso y lo sostenía para ella. —Vamos milady. El queso es suave y sabroso. —Movió el pie y le dio una patada a un banco, en dirección a Blackmoon—. Sentaos. Uníos a nosotros._ Diamante dudó, miró a ambos hombres, y luego se sentó al fin en el banco. —Deberíais comer, Serena —insistió Darien. La idea de comer la hizo estremecerse.

—Preferiría no hacerlo, milord. A mi estómago no le gusta la idea del queso._ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Miradla… pobre muchacha, después de todas éstas semanas, sigue afligida. Espero que la maldita enfermedad se haya mantenido lejos de vuestra propiedad, Diamante. Los únicos que no se vieron afectados por ese extraño malestar fueron los muchachos —señaló a los hermanos de ella— y su guardián. Acabo de enterarme ésta mañana de las travesuras que han estado haciendo mientras yo estaba en cama y estoy pensando en un castigo adecuado para sus diabluras. Serena insiste en que sólo están llenos de vida y que necesitan una forma de expresar su entusiasmo. Desde luego, como nuevo señor de éste lugar, supervisaré su educación._ Las tres cabezas se giraron hacia Darien, pero la mirada fulminante de éste los obligó a bajar la vista hacia los platos que tenían delante. Neflyte frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo sus ojos sobre Ravenhawke, intrigado. Blackmoon no aceptó tan bien las noticias. Se puso en pie de un salto, tirando el banco.

—Ya basta de charla y de ésta farsa. Exijo ver a Lyonglen. Traigo una misiva de Tomoe para asegurarme de que se encuentra bien._ Darien se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Tomoe? Supongo que no os referiréis al rey Tomoe. Él sabe que estoy aquí cumpliendo sus órdenes.

—¡Vos no! Artemís Moon —bramó Diamante como si estuviera hablando a un tonto. Darien lo miró como si acabara de comprender de qué estaba hablando Diamante.

—¡Ah! Os referís a mi abuelo…

—¡Abuelo! —La cara de Diamante se puso roja de frustración—. Moon no tiene ningún nieto. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!_ Él se movió hacia un lado de la silla.

—En realidad si que lo tenía. Mi madre era la hija de Artemís. Desde luego, él no estuvo muy contento cuando ella se casó con un caballero normando, y la desterró de su vida. Sin embargo, Tomoe fue lo bastante amable como para hacer que el título de Lyonglen pasará a mi, en vez de entregárselo a…

—¡Vos!_ Darien cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente como si le doliera.

—Dejad de vociferar todas vuestras respuestas, Blackmoon. Todavía me siento indispuesto después de ésta enfermedad. Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de ridiculez es ésta? ¿Abuelo? ¿Título…?_ Darien arrugó la nariz.

—No es que os deba ninguna explicación, pero después de que mi abuelo muriera…

—¡Muerto!_ Darien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo repetiré una vez más: sentaos y usad un tono civilizado o haré que mis hombres os arrojen fuera de la empalizada. Ahora yo soy Lyonglen. Tomoe me concedió el título por derecho de nacimiento. He asumido el mando. Y aquí todos hemos estado enfermos. Fin de mi explicación… y de mi paciencia.

—¿Qué es esa mentira, Serena? —exigió Diamante—. ¿Qué pasa con los rumores de vuestro matrimonio?

—No es ninguna mentira, Blackmoon. Mantened vuestra lengua dentro de la boca u os arriesgaréis a perderla. —Se llevó la mano de Serena a los labios—. Yo soy Lyonglen. Serena es mi dama. Y vos habéis desperdiciado vuestra bienvenida._ Serena miró boquiabierta al nuevo señor de Lyonglen, como si estuviera segura de que estaba loco.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Serena entró precipitadamente en el dormitorio, su antigua habitación, ahora fuera de uso, y fue directamente hacia el orinal. No tenía nada en el estómago, de manera que lo único que consiguió hacer fue sufrir. ¡Por suerte el orinal estaba limpio! Hubiera sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Intentó contener las náuseas, pero, cuando pensaba que ya estaban controladas, toda ella se volvió del revés. Por fin, se arrastró hasta la vasija con agua, cogió un poco con el hueco de la mano y bebió; luego vertió el resto en la palangana y se salpicó la cara.

Cuando se encontró un poco mejor, empezó a pasear. El pánico empezó a crecer mientras las preocupaciones se acumulaban en su cabeza. Para contrarrestarlo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, dejando que el dolor compensara la creciente ansiedad. En circunstancias normales los golpes deberían dolerle. Ese día, más bien se agradecían.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estoy perdida! ¡Condenada! ¡Los Ancianos me utilizan para entretenerse! Les divierto con todo éste estúpido lío en el que me he metido. ¡CIRCONIA! Condenada mujer, ¿dónde estás? ¿Podría complicarse más aún ésta situación? ¡Su nieto! Todo el tiempo que he pasado con intrigas y planes, intentando proteger Lyonglen de los Blackmoon, los Alfa y los Ayakashi… ¡Y Artemís tenía un nieto! ¡Oh, de todo lo… CIRCONIA!

_Serena, no tengo ningún heredero. Tú y sólo tú, puedes salvar Lyonglen y proteger a nuestra gente_.

Artemís le había dicho esas palabras una y otra vez mientras se consumía, debilitándose más cada día. El anciano Artemís Moon había sido tan bueno con ella y con sus hermanos después de que perdieran a sus padres a causa de las fiebres, acogiéndolos y ofreciéndoles protección. Enterarse de que tenía un nieto y de que había desterrado a su hija para siempre de su vida, hicieron que viera al anciano que había amado y admirado con una perspectiva diferente.

Resultaba difícil reconciliar esa imagen con el hecho de que les hubiera dado la espalda a su hija y al hijo que ésta esperaba, hasta el punto de negar incluso su existencia por completo. Nunca hubiera sospechado que el Lyonglen que ella conocía era capaz de ser tan despiadado. La imagen trastornó a Serena, llevándola a pensar que toda su vida estaba basada en una negra mentira.

—¡CIRCONIA!_ La mujer apareció por fin. Muchas veces la hechicera daba la sensación de que no andaba como el resto de la gente, sino que se deslizaba de un sitio a otro. Serena no estaba de humor para los trucos de aquella bruja, quería respuestas. —¿Sabías que tenía un nieto? —la acusó. Circonia la ignoró y empezó a mezclar una poción. Vertió agua en la copa, removió y luego se la entregó a Serena.

—Bebed esto. Tiene el poder de aliviar vuestra preocupada mente.

—¡La muerte aliviará mi preocupada mente! Entonces no me veré molestada por tres hermanos con una tercera parte de cerebro, un vikingo que es como un niño, y una vieja que me oculta cosas. ¿Tienes idea del maldito lío en que se ha convertido mi vida? Ravenhawke, el hombre que estuvo en mi cama, es ahora el nuevo señor._ Circonia suspiró y le ofreció la copa.

—Estáis alterada. Eso no es bueno para la criatura. Bebed.

—¿La criatura? —Serena casi se había olvidado del bebé que esperaba, con la angustia provocada por Diamante, el Dragón y su condenado primo. Se sujetó con fuerza la cintura y gimió.

—Oh, dejad de fastidiar y bebeos esto, Serena Tsukino. —Circonia empleó el tono de una madre dirigiéndose a un niño._ Mirando con ceño fruncido a la irritante mujer, Serena agarró rápidamente la copa y se tragó la desagradable poción.

—¡Puaj! Está asquerosa. —Miró con enfado los posos del fondo—. Espero que ésta poción funcione mejor que las que le diste a Ravenhawke. —Le dirigió a Circonia una mirada acusadora—. Tengo la desagradable sensación de que recuerda. ¡Oh, cielo misericordioso! ¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿El tanaceto no era lo bastante fuerte? ¿Te equivocaste al hacer el hechizo? ¿Se han debilitado tus poderes, anciana? Oh, ¿qué debo hacer? ¡Contéstame!_ Circonia se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente a toda la situación.

—Cambiad lo que podáis y aceptad lo que no podáis cambiar, muchacha.

—¡Oh, parece que no puedo librarme de tus acertijos! —Se interrumpió y se llevó las manos a las caderas—. Tú sabías lo de la hija de Artemís.

—Así es. La mayoría de los que vivían aquí, en Glen Eallach, hace unos cuarenta años, es probable que la recuerden. Era encantadoramente hermosa, muy parecida a su madre. El viejo no quedó bien de la cabeza cuando la fiebre se llevó a su esposa. Luego, cuando presentó a su hija ante la corte inglesa, ella se fugó para casarse con un caballero normando, porque el barón se negó a darle permiso para que se casaran. Fue como si se muriera un poco más por dentro. Su corazón se marchitó. Fue bueno con vos y con los muchachos, pero nunca volvió a abrirse al amor y a la pérdida. Prohibió que se pronunciara su nombre en Lyonglen. Creo que ella le escribió un par de veces, solicitando verlo. Él se negó. Dijo que ella había elegido su camino y que para él había muerto para siempre. Después de una temporada ya no volvió a haber noticias de ella. No llegué a saber del nieto. Puede que ese fuera el motivo de que intentara llegar al viejo; para anunciarle la llegada del bebé._ Serena suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa con el Conocimiento? Eso es algo que deberías haber visto. ¿Por qué no investigaste quién era desde el principio?

—Como alguien tocado por la sangre de los Sidhe, sabéis que a menudo las imágenes no son claras. Las visiones son ciertas, pero nosotras somos simples mortales que a menudo podemos interpretar mal su significado. Su aura era confusa, los hilos de su vida estaban entrelazados con los de lord Kou. Ese hombre tiene el poder. Debe haberlo heredado de su madre.

—¿Puede suceder que su sangre escocesa de vidente lo haga más resistente a tus hechizos?

—Puede. Éste guerrero es poderoso de una forma que nunca he visto en un varón. Estos dos hombres de Kou son demasiado parecidos para entender los sueños y las visiones. Y demasiado diferentes a la vez. Os advertí que tuvierais cuidado con lo que deseabais. Queríais un hijo. Ya lo tenéis. Dentro de siete lunas lo sostendréis en los brazos. Un hijo. Muy parecido a su padre. Él se dará cuenta, Serena, sabrá que utilizasteis su cuerpo para vuestro propio interés, aunque su mente no lo recuerde todo. Lo entenderá, de una forma u otra, en cuanto vea al niño.

—¡Oh, desearía… !

—¡No más deseos, muchacha! ¡Ya tenemos suficientes deseos vuestros con los que tratar!

* * *

Darien estaba de pie en el bastión, viendo cómo se alejaban los Blackmoon de Lyonglen.

—Buen viaje y no volváis nunca a ensombrecer nuestra fortaleza —masculló.

El viento había cambiado, elevándose desde Loch Eallach, y arremolinándose sobre él con manos fantasmales y juguetonas que agitaban los mechones de su abundante pelo. El olor a lluvia impregnaba el aire, y se incrementaba por las crecientes nubes de tormenta que se cernían sobre ellos. No tardaría en caer una tormenta. Probablemente una fuerte. Él daría la bienvenida a su poder y su fuerza cuando estallara, abrazando su furia.

—Es probable que los Blackmoon no tarden en quedar empapados —comentó Kou con una sonrisa. Desvió los oscuros ojos verdes para estudiar a Darien, era demasiado perspicaz—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Darien se recostó en las almenas y dejó que el viento le golpeara la cara. Por dentro sus emociones eran confusas. No sabía por dónde empezar a desenredarlas. Estaba de mal humor y al no gustarle especialmente, como a la mayoría, de los hombres, expresar sus emociones o intuiciones, Darien prefería pensar. Él sabía que Yaten tenía preguntas. Demonios, él mismo tenía preguntas. Por desgracia, sin respuestas inmediatas a la vista, era más sencillo refugiarse en la necesidad de silencio.

—No especialmente._ Kou asintió.

—Estoy seguro de que el parecido de lady Serena con Mina te tiene confuso y…

—Ambas se parecen. A pesar de eso, yo veo más diferencias que semejanzas. Muchas personas nos ven a Seiya y a mí y creen que somos como imágenes en un espejo. No es así.

—Sois dos hombres con los rasgos Kou —estuvo de acuerdo Yaten—, aunque distintos por quienes os han dado la vida._ Darien forzó una sonrisa a la vez que asentía.

—Sí, yo soy más alto… y más guapo. —Al pronunciar esas palabras la risita murió antes de salir de su pecho. _Yo soy más alto… y más guapo_. Una de aquellas extrañas sensaciones de _déjà vu _que lo acosaban desde su regreso a Glenrogha.

—¿Qué te está molestando? —Kou notó su reacción y estaba intrigado por el cambio repentino. Darien intentó no pensar en la extraña sensación adherida a su estómago, dejarla aparte hasta que entendiera su significado. Aquel momento en el tiempo seguía siendo esquivo.

—No estoy seguro. Tengo que pensar más sobre ello. Hay cosas, palabras e imágenes revoloteando alrededor de mis pensamientos._ Kou se frotó la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Seiya comentó que, justo antes de que desaparecieras en Beltane, habías bebido con tres jóvenes que parecían idénticos y que a su espalda tenían a un gigante._ _Casi perfecto, justo lo que necesitáis, ¿verdad? _Las palabras resonaron una vez más en la cabeza de Darien. Maldita frustración.

—¿Dijo algo más?

—Sólo que bebiste con los cuatro y después desapareciste. Y ellos también. Dudo que encontremos otro grupo de hombres que encajen con esa descripción, ¿verdad? —Kou hizo una pausa y luego miró en dirección a Glen Shane—. Echo de menos a Mina. Debería haberla traído, pero no sabía con cuánta resistencia nos podríamos encontrar al venir, con los rezagados escoceses de Dunbar todavía escondidos en las colinas, o lo que nos encontraríamos aquí. Me alegro de que tus comienzos como barón de éste valle se estén desarrollando con tan pocos problemas. Cuanto antes esté todo solucionado, antes volveré a Glenrogha, con Mina.

—Lamento que éste asunto te haya apartado de tu dama —dijo Darien, sin experimentar, por primera vez, el profundo pesar de que Mina no fuera suya—. Es buena para ti, Yaten. Tomoe nunca sabrá el favor que te hizo con éste matrimonio.

—Lo sé muy bien. —Puso la mano en el hombro de Darien—. Ahora voy a ver si Pagan está instalado en el establo, y luego cenaré. ¿Vienes? Éste ha sido un largo día para ambos. Aunque más inquietante para ti, ¿no?

—Te alcanzaré más tarde. De momento, me gustaría pasear por el bastión y convencerme de que ahora éste feudo es mío. —La idea seguía siendo nueva para él. Quería saborear sus primeras impresiones como señor de la propiedad.

—Entonces te dejo con tus meditaciones y pensamientos sobre lady Serena._ Darien le ofreció un atisbo de sonrisa.

—¿Por qué das por hecho que voy a pensar en la dama?_ Kou rió en silencio y luego se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Agradeciendo la soledad, Darien recorrió lentamente el camino de ronda, tratando de asimilar que aquel valle y su fortaleza ahora eran realmente suyas. Él era el señor de Lyonglen.

Era un feudo rico, la tierra era suya por nacimiento y también por gracia de Tomoe. Sin embargo, le costaría tiempo sentirse en casa. Al estar acostumbrado a ver a lo lejos sus objetivos en la vida, de repente se sentía como a la deriva. Había servido a Yaten, como conde de Kou después de que Lord Michael muriera. Fueron demasiados años, demasiadas batallas para contarlas. Kou le había dado el pequeño feudo de Parvon como recompensa. Demasiado ocupado, siempre era el guerrero que protegía las espaldas de Yaten, raras veces se quedaba allí, de modo que no le daba la sensación de tener raíces en ese lugar. No podía importarle menos si no volvía a verlo.

Aquí, en Glen Eallach, tenía la posibilidad de construir un futuro. Por fin había llegado el momento de asentarse, casarse y formar una familia. Aquellas reflexiones evocaron la cara de Serena en su mente. ¿Decía la verdad al afirmar que se había casado con su abuelo antes de la muerte del anciano? De ser así, no había sido para obtener dinero y posición, ya que como baronesa de Coinnleir Wood, sus tierras eran equiparables a las de Lyonglen. ¿Por qué inventarse entonces esa fábula de que ahora era la baronesa de Lyonglen? Es más, ¿por qué había dejado que Blackmoon creyera que era su esposa?

—Posesión —silbó por lo bajo—. Quise marcarla como propiedad mía, y no me paré a pensar. Maldito si…_ Un grito atravesó el paisaje oscurecido por la tormenta. Giró la esquina con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada. Sus ojos recorrieron la muralla, intentando averiguar de dónde provenía el grito de dolor. Sólo le respondió el silencio. Cuando estaba preguntándose si lo había soñado, el quejido volvió a sonar. Sin embargo esa vez, su mente experimentó algo extraño. Ya había oído los mismos gritos antes. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Dónde? Uno de los guardias de la patrulla habitual, apareció en la esquina de enfrente. Le saludó con la cabeza al distinguirle.

—Buenas noches, milord. Sólo son los gallos. Esas estúpidas aves hacen el mismo sonido que una mujer a la que estuvieran estrangulando._ Darien divisó por fin al ridículo gallo que cruzaba la empalizada siguiendo a la gallina. Mientras miraba, el paisaje desde aquel ángulo le evocó algo familiar. El soldado se acercó, pero Darien le prestó poca atención mientras pensaba cuán diferente era el paisaje, y por qué iba a parecerle tan conocido cuando no lo había visto antes. Con la sensación de que aquello formaba parte de un sueño, se dio media vuelta y miró hacia arriba. La torre norte dominaba la fortaleza, como un gigantesco centinela del valle. Cualquiera que se acercara a Lyonglen sería fácilmente descubierto desde allí.

Se apoyó en las almenas y estiró las piernas cruzándolas por los tobillos. Se frotó la nuca con la mano derecha, mientras contemplaba la torre. Sin saber qué era lo que le obligaba a hacerlo, se apartó del muro y se dirigió a la fortaleza al tiempo que estallaba un relámpago, seguido del fragor de un trueno. Su estado de ánimo casi invocaba a la tormenta para que estallara en lo alto.

Al girar en el rellano del primer piso, se paró indeciso ante los escalones que describían una curva hacia arriba. Darien no estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo atraía. No había nada familiar en la tortuosa escalera. Nada causó el mismo eco en su memoria que había causado la vista exterior. La urgencia por ver la torre lo llevó a seguir adelante, impulsándolo a subir los escalones de dos en dos. Al llegar arriba se detuvo ante el largo pasillo que terminaba en una enorme puerta de roble negro. Se acercó. Con la mano en el picaporte, casi podía ver el cuarto en su imaginación. La abrió del todo, sin molestarse en llamar.

Mientras permanecía de pie, revisando con los ojos la habitación lujosamente amueblada, experimentó una mezcla de emociones. Un fuego ardía en la chimenea, ante la cual se encontraba una alfombra de piel de oso, al igual que en el suelo junto a la cama. El gran lecho de madera, estaba provisto de cortinas de plaid rojo recogidas; unos largos cortinajes ocultaban casi por completo las pesadas y ornamentadas columnas de la cama. Una manta de piel de lobo estaba doblada a los pies del grueso colchón. Una cama digna de un rey. Asaltado por una sensación de inquietud, se apoyó en uno de los postes, intentado discernir las imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente. Aquella habitación le resultaba familiar, y diferente a la vez.

Acercándose a la enorme chimenea, arrancó una paja de la escoba apoyada en ella, y la encendió con las llamas. Regresó a la mesilla y utilizó la paja para prender la mecha de las velas. Una vez que tuvo luz, estudio la cama más detenidamente. La cama de ella. Siguiendo un impulso, se arrodilló junto al poste del pie y pasó los dedos por la base. Un estremecimiento recorrió lentamente su espina dorsal al notar las incisiones de la madera. Las señales rodeaban toda la circunferencia.

—Una cosa es segura, esto no lo he soñado.

* * *

—¿Están preparadas las habitaciones de lord Ravenhawke y de lord Kou? —preguntó Serena a la doncella cargada de sábanas limpias.

—Sí milady —asintió la mujer canosa—. Todo está dispuesto como vos indicasteis. Las habitaciones de ambos están listas. Hay agua fresca en las jofainas y acabo de recoger sábanas…

—¡Serena! —Samuel llegó corriendo por el oscuro pasillo; dio un respingo cuando un trueno estremeció los muros de piedra del castillo—. Hermana, tienes que venir. El hombre… se dirige a la habitación.

—¿Qué hombre? —Serena sabía que la pregunta era innecesaria. Sólo existían un _hombre _y una _habitación_. Simplemente, no quería creerlo. Esperaba que al colocar tanto a Kou como a Ravenhawke en la torre sur, el nuevo señor de Lyonglen permanecería alejado de la otra torre, de momento. Era evidente que, ya que Ravenhawke iba a residir allí, aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Lo único que quería Serena era que aquello sucediera tarde… mucho más tarde. —Por supuesto, nada funciona como debería. ¿Por qué iba a pretender que esto fuera distinto? —Expresó su frustración y sus temores con un suspiro.

Con miedo creciente, asió las faldas, levantándolas para poder andar más deprisa. Se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras para ver la puerta abierta y la luz que parpadeaba al final del pasillo, en vez de la oscuridad que era de prever. Sabía que él la estaba esperando. Podía dar media vuelta y huir como una cobarde, alegando estar indispuesta, lo cual era cierto. Sin embargo, sabía que era sólo posponer una confrontación inevitable. Él buscaba respuestas, sobre su abuelo, posiblemente sobre los recuerdos que intentaban salir a la luz. Serena titubeó con nerviosismo en el umbral, respirando hondo para ralentizar las palpitaciones de su corazón. No era fácil estando cerca de Darien Chiba. Al empujar la puerta para abrirla del todo se quedó paralizada. Creía haberse preparado para enfrentarse a aquel hombre a solas, pero no esperaba verlo de nuevo en su cama. Aquello hizo que regresaran todos sus sentimientos por él, toda su vulnerabilidad. Toda la necesidad.

Él había encendido varias velas, proporcionando un brillo cálido a la estancia e iluminando su pecaminoso cuerpo en el crepúsculo. Ese hombre arrogante se hallaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y la pierna derecha cruzada informalmente sobre la otra. Un rizo negro le caía sobre la frente, como si fuera un adolescente, pero no había nada de infantil en aquel hombre. Todo en él despertaba a la mujer que había en ella.

—Milord, la habitación principal ya está preparada para vos —dijo al entrar, intentando mantener un tono de voz normal. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta estar aquí. Me resulta acogedora… familiar.

—Actualmente, en ésta torre están mis aposentos, pero si preferís quedaros aquí en vez de en las habitaciones del señor… —Se dio media vuelta como si se dispusiera a hacer los preparativos.

—Venid aquí. —La miró con curiosidad—. Acercaos, Serena. No me gusta tener que gritar para mantener una simple conversación.

—No es correcto. Estáis medio desnudo, milord._ Darien paseó la mirada por su pecho desnudo y sus largas piernas enfundadas en las calzas, hasta llegar a los pies descalzos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de su estado.

—Así es. —Los párpados se entornaron sobre los ojos zafiros, en una expresión velada, casi letal—. Lady Serena, os he dado una orden, con cortesía, sí, pero aún así espero que obedezcáis. Venid, aquí._ Haciendo acopio de un falso valor, ella empezó a alejarse hacia la puerta, sólo para oírle decir: —Cerrad la puerta y luego venid aquí._ Serena se quedó quieta, con una mano en la puerta, casi con miedo de soltarla. No lograba recordar ningún día en el que un hombre le hubiera dado órdenes. Su padre había sido un hombre tranquilo que nunca ordenó a su hija que hiciera esto o aquello. Artemís jamás la corrigió ni dictó ninguna norma que Serena debiera cumplir. Ella siempre tuvo el control, tanto de su vida como de sus hermanos. Aquella mañana había empezado con el Dragón de Kou exigiendo que se abrieran las puertas. Ahora su igualmente atractivo primo, estaba siendo deliberadamente provocador y emitía órdenes, sólo para recordarle a ella que ahora le debía obediencia como nuevo lord Lyonglen. —Serena, ésta noche estoy de un humor extraño. No me proporcionéis un motivo para liberar el veneno que hierve dentro de mi cabeza. No os gustaría. —La lenta subida y bajada de su pecho indicaba que estaba controlando la respiración, en un esfuerzo evidente por mantener a raya sus violentas emociones.

Decidiendo por su comportamiento, que era mejor prestarle atención, cerró la puerta y cruzó la habitación. Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándola fijamente. En el exterior restalló un relámpago, sobresaltándola, aunque se fijó en que él ni tan siquiera había pestañeado. Avanzando ligeramente, echó una ojeada por la tronera, hacia el parpadeo luminoso de los rayos de la tormenta de primavera, y luego al hombre que estaba en su cama.

Ya había estado allí antes, pero éste era un aspecto diferente de Darien Chiba. Las pociones habían alterado la naturaleza del guerrero, dejando asomar la gentileza de su alma. Ahora era el guerrero quien gobernaba, y a ella le pareció que era tan salvaje e indómito como la tempestad del exterior. Sabía mucho de él, y sin embargo, en realidad, seguía siendo un desconocido. Durante un breve espacio de tiempo poseyó un fragmento de aquel hombre poderoso y fascinante. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía.

Era extraño haberse entregado a él, haberse rendido a sus caricias, haberlo aceptado en su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre su carácter, sus estados de ánimo, o de cómo actuaba con la gente y ante las distintas situaciones. En la superficie parecía tranquilo y relajado. Un estúpido lo aceptaría así. Ella no lo era. Ravenhawke la atemorizaba.

A lo largo de su vida, había lidiado con Artemís, tres hermanos que fastidiaban pero poco más, un vikingo frustrantemente obtuso y los hombres avariciosos que intentaban valerse de ella. Jamás temió a ninguno como temía ahora a aquel hombre. Y no era que ese miedo obedeciera a la preocupación de que pudiera herirla. En su interior sabía que aquel hombre nunca le haría daño, ni la golpearía, ni le levantaría la mano. Su poder era aterrador. Darien Chiba tenía el poder de destruir su mundo y transformarlo según sus caprichos; el poder de aplastar su corazón. Tenía que alejarse de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Mis hermanos y yo regresaremos a Coinnleir Wood por la mañana…

—No os he concedido permiso para iros, princesa. Sin él no iréis a ninguna parte —estalló él con voz acerada. Su declaración la desarmó. Se le contrajo el estómago, aunque estaba razonablemente segura de no exteriorizar su reacción.

—No os he pedido permiso, lord Ravenhawke. Soy la baronesa.

—El nombramiento de Tomoe se refiere a Glen Eallach. Eso incluye Coinnleir Word. — Sonrió, pero la sonrisa carecía de verdadera alegría—. En vista de que soy el jefe supremo de vuestra propiedad, tenéis que obtener mi consentimiento para todo lo que hagáis, princesa. —Los ojos azul zafiro casi brillaron de triunfo al mirarla, mientras observaban sus esfuerzos por controlar su genio—. No os preocupéis por la situación. Vais a ganaros vuestro lugar ahora.

—¿Mi lugar? —El calor inundó su cara y sus dedos se cerraron en un puño a los costados—. Y decidme, os lo ruego, ¿cuál es mi lugar, milord?_ Él permaneció inmóvil, como un enorme felino acechando a su presa.

—Soy yo quien debe decidirlo; depende de las verdades que descubra sobre vos, Serena. Recordadlo. Sois mía para hacer lo que me plazca. Y en éste momento me apetecen muchas cosas.

—Puede… que debiéramos seguir con ésta conversación en otro momento… —En el exterior la tormenta iba empeorando, pero no era nada comparada con la que ella veía en sus ojos. Se desprendió de aquella mirada que penetraba en su mente, juntó los talones e hizo intención de marcharse.

—Todavía no os he dicho que os pudierais marchar, princesa —exclamó él a su espalda. Al ver que ella seguía andando, la amenazó—: No me obliguéis a ir a buscaros. Lo haré._ El tono de su voz la detuvo. Estaba segura de que él haría exactamente eso; casi temía que deseaba que ella forzara la situación. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero su corazón continuó con sus erráticos latidos, lo que empeoró la traidora respuesta de su cuerpo. Tenía los pechos hinchados, tensos y sensibles. Circonia le decía que el niño era responsable en parte, ya que su cuerpo estaba aceptando una vida dentro de ella. Pero sus noches con Darien Chiba la habían enseñado a distinguir los pequeños cambios provocados por el deseo.

En aquel momento estaba a punto de odiarle. Ningún hombre se atrevía a darle órdenes como si fuera una vulgar criada. No confiaba en él, le asustaba lo que suponía su presencia para su vida, le aterrorizaban las repercusiones si descubría su engaño. Aquello no contuvo el anhelo que sentía su cuerpo por él. Fue necesaria toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir hacia él, posar las manos sobre aquel vientre firme y deslizarlas por su torso, apoderarse de su boca con un beso hiriente, saborearlo como hacía todas las noches, en sueños, desde que lo dejó marchar.

—Serena, ven aquí._ Aunque fue poco más que un susurro, supo que era mejor no desafiarlo. Tragó saliva para humedecerse la garganta y retrocedió hasta la cama, para enfrentarse a aquel hombre arrogante.

—Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí. —El tono de voz sugería todo lo contrario. La comisura de su sensual boca se curvó.

—Quítate la ropa, Serena._ ¿La estaba poniendo a prueba? ¿Lo decía en serio?

—Iros al infierno, lord Ravenhawke._ Los pequeños músculos de la mandíbula de él se contrajeron al aceptar el reto.

—No se trata sólo de un deseo, princesa, es una orden. Quítate… la… ropa._ Ella empezó a temblar. Hizo un esfuerzo para no borrar de una bofetada la expresión satisfecha de su rostro, excesivamente hermoso, y contuvo la parte de sí misma que quería hacer precisamente lo que él exigía. El deseo se fue apoderando de ella, retumbando por sus venas hasta que su cuerpo pareció arder. Nunca antes había sabido que existiera algo así. No estaba segura de que le gustara. Sin embargo, las emociones la dominaban hasta el punto de que apenas era capaz pensar. Sólo de desearlo.

Él se movió, apoyó los pies en el suelo y luego se levantó. Su cuerpo duro estaba cerca, muy cerca. La mente de Serena le gritó que huyera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Algún rincón de su interior aceptó que ya lo era. Aquel hombre la había esclavizado. Él le colocó la mano en el cuello, extendiendo los dedos mientras le acariciaba la garganta. Le rozó la mandíbula con el pulgar y luego fue deslizando la palma por la extensión de piel que bordeaba el corpiño, hasta la hendidura. Sus pechos, ya sensibilizados, casi salieron al encuentro de sus caricias, deseando que se dirigieran más abajo. La expresión de sus ojos entornados le indicó que él ya conocía su debilidad, y que era quien mantenía el control. Lo único que ella podía hacer era permanecer quieta y temblar. Y desear.

—Tu cuerpo está frío, Serena… tan suave… muy, muy suave._ Deslizó la mano hacia arriba por su garganta y volvió a bajarla una y otra vez, descendiendo un poco más en cada ocasión. La respiración de ella se volvió entrecortada; quería tener la mano de él sobre los pechos; cada inhalación elevaba los montículos, casi ofreciéndoselos, rogando que en la siguiente caricia llegara hasta sus pezones endurecidos.

Los ásperos dedos los rozaron, por fin, arrancándole un jadeo. Un relámpago se estrelló contra la torre; la furia de la tormenta parecía alimentarse de su pasión creciente. Un dedo chasqueó hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras el cuerpo de ella imitaba el relampagueo en su carne. La caricia de él se volvió más fuerte cuando le pellizcó el pezón entre los dedos índice y pulgar, aumentando la presión al darse cuenta de que con ello se incrementaba el deseo de ella por él. Finalmente le apartó el corpiño de los hombros, exponiendo los pechos al aire frío. Darien cogió aire y contuvo la respiración mientras sus ojos apasionados observaban a sus propias manos sosteniendo la pálida carne de ella.

—Dime que me detenga Serena —susurró, casi con temor, acariciándolos con los pulgares.

—Deteneos, milord.

—Mañana. Mañana me detendré._ Su boca se encontró con la de ella, besándola con ferocidad, mientras la torre se estremecía por el fragor de la tormenta que los rodeaba, al igual que ellos temblaban por el poder de la tempestad interior.


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo 3 capítulos más. El 12 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

Capítulo 12

Darien cayó sobre la cama, con Serena medio debajo de él. Saboreó la sensación de tenerla inmovilizada bajo su peso, sumido en el instinto animal que corría por sus venas, controlando sus acciones. El blanco resplandor de un relámpago penetró por la tronera, inundando la habitación y envolviendo la hechizante belleza de Serena con su misterioso brillo.

Llevándolo a la locura. Darien la miró fijamente, embrujado por aquella diosa pagana que se ofrecía medio desnuda ante sus ojos hambrientos. Sus pechos eran pálidos y los pezones estaban endurecidos. Todos los detalles de sus fantasías convertidos en realidad. Ahora que había llegado el momento, cuando sabía que ella era de verdad, se sintió repentinamente asustado. Sin embargo, Darien Chiba no era de los que volvían la espalda a un desafío.

Los hilos del _déjà vu _se tejieron en aquel instante; ecos de los sueños que habían atormentado su existencia afloraron en su mente, envolviendo cada caricia, cada sensación. Sin embargo, parecían algo más que simples visiones. Era como si aquellos sentimientos tuvieran sus raíces en la realidad, como si verdaderamente hubiera yacido antes con ella. Su cuerpo parecía saber cuál de sus caricias la haría gemir y cuál llevaría un suspiro a sus labios, con la familiaridad que sólo poseen los amantes.

No tenía previsto llevar la situación hasta aquel límite. Al estar de mal humor, sólo pretendía provocarla, hacer que le obedeciera. La necesidad de poseer a aquella mujer para marcarla como suya era un demonio que lo espoleaba, llevándolo a tratarla de una manera poco apropiada para una dama de la nobleza. Las reglas, el comportamiento y los códigos de conducta que eran de esperar, se convertían en meros destellos azulados cuando se ponían en la balanza junto a su primitiva necesidad de reclamarla. A ese respecto, todos los interrogantes que se cernían alrededor de ella, incluso las normas de Dios y del rey, importaban poco. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer para poseerla.

Se apoderó de su boca, con cuidado al principio, disfrutando del calor del martilleo que ella liberó en su sangre, y luego con ferocidad, besándola como un hombre que se estuviera ahogando… y al que sólo ella pudiera ofrecer salvación. Sonrió mientras la besaba cuando ella clavó los dedos en sus brazos musculosos. Aquella era exactamente la reacción que quería de ella. Se enfrentaría a los malditos enigmas de Serena por la mañana, y decidiría qué hacer.

Aquella noche necesitaba estar junto a ella, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, probarla, sostenerla, estar dentro de ella. Estaba decidido a comprometer a Serena, asegurarse de que ella supiera que iban a permanecer juntos costara lo que costara, antes de que algo más se entrometiera en su mundo. A marcarla para que nunca permitiera que otro hombre la tocara.

Depositó una cadena de besos sobre su cuello, mientras las manos se movían sobre ella, empujando su vestido hacia las caderas. Ella se estremeció. Él notó el lento avance de dicho estremecimiento en su piel, bajo su boca. Lo saboreó. Quería sacarlo a la luz con desesperación, deleitarse con cada mágico instante, pero la necesidad de la penetración retumbó por su cuerpo, acabando con el control y con cualquier atisbo de razón.

Ella emitió un agudo silbido al contener el aliento, cuando él deslizó las manos hacia arriba, sopesando sus pechos. Trazó círculos con los pulgares alrededor de las areolas color arena, y luego sobre los picos enhiestos de sus pezones que sobresalían más con cada caricia. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con rapidez. Serena se brindó a él, abierta a cuanto quisiera enseñarle. Sintió un calambre en la ingle, una oleada de candente necesidad, cuando él tomó uno de sus pechos en la boca, succionando con fuerza y lamiendo el diminuto brote.

—Muchacha respondona —masculló al apartarse para respirar, mientras con el pulgar rodeaba la areola fruncida y húmeda donde había estado su boca.

Su ronco suspiro de placer le dio fuerzas. Cuando ella cerró los ojos, él dejó de jugar, cogió el pezón entre índice y pulgar, y lo pellizcó ligeramente para luego soltarlo. Ella elevó las caderas hacia él, pero no fue debido al dolor. Demasiado perdido en la vibración sensual de su sangre, la llevó al borde afilado del deseo, incrementando un grado más su excitación.

Se incorporó un poco para desatarse el frente de los pantalones, y sonrió cuando las impacientes manos de ella lo ayudaron a deslizarlos, junto con los calzones, por sus caderas en tensión. Se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza que era demasiado perspicaz, que sus movimientos eran demasiado seguros, aunque no con la experiencia de una mujer promiscua, sino como una mujer en posesión del secreto de cómo complacer a su hombre. Más incógnitas, pero todas palidecieron cuando posó las manos sobre sus caderas redondeadas.

Serena emitió un tembloroso suspiro cuando él se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y atrapó con la boca el sensible lóbulo de su oreja. Lo lamió, paseó la lengua por él, provocando y atormentando, al tiempo que introducía la rodilla entre los suaves muslos, separándolos para la brusca invasión. Arqueó el cuerpo hacia él, alimentando el fuego de su pasión, hasta que se le retorcieron las entrañas. Su necesidad por aquella mujer era devastadora y humillante. La reclamaba de la manera más primitiva.

Sin embargo, al observar aquellos ojos celestes con sus bordes moteados de plata, entendió de pronto que era ella quien reclamaba su corazón y su alma. Su encuentro estaba escrito, sus visiones lo habían pronosticado. El deseo que sentía por Serena iba más allá de lo físico, alcanzaba a su alma, afectándolo de una forma devastadora, como ninguna mujer había conseguido hacerlo antes. De una manera que ninguna mujer lo conseguiría nunca. Sólo Serena. Estaba seguro de que la muy pícara era una mentirosa. Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios y se sintió un completo depredador. Iba a conseguir que le dijera la verdad, sacaría a la luz sus secretos más recónditos y emplearía todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Quería tocarla. Paseó la mano por su muslo de seda, acarició el nido de suaves rizos, y estuvo a punto de gruñir cuando introdujo el dedo en la húmeda calidez. El estrecho canal estaba tenso, pero aceptó el dedo mientras se introducía más profundamente en aquel calor abrasador; luego las paredes internas se contrajeron a su alrededor, deseando la fricción. Ella emitió un gemido gutural que provocó un estremecimiento en sus tensos músculos. Él disfrutó de la sensación de su duro cuerpo presionándola contra el colchón, quería que las manos suaves de ella le rodearan la espalda cuando se introdujera en ella. Más tarde planeaba que ella se pusiera encima y enseñarla a controlar el ritmo. Ahora quería estar dentro de ella. Antes…

El ruido sordo de su corazón golpeó contra el muslo de ella cuando se deslizó hacia abajo. Luego movió la boca sobre ella… sobre su núcleo ardiente. Al principio le empujó el hombro con la mano, como resistiéndose. Él se sumergió en un placer cegador, incapaz de pensar, rozando con su áspera lengua la húmeda carne. Luchando por coger aire, ella estalló en mil pedazos, saliendo al encuentro de su boca. Él se incorporó sobre las rodillas, apenas capaz de contenerse, y luego se introdujo en ella con un fuerte y certero impulso, cerrando la boca contra la suya, capturando su placer y haciéndolo suyo.

Su pelvis chocó contra la de ella, una y otra vez, casi con violencia. A una pequeña parte de él le preocupó estar haciéndole daño, hasta que notó que levantaba las caderas para salir al encuentro de las suyas, sus cuerpos moviéndose y componiendo un hermoso baile de pasión y amor. Un relámpago restalló a través de su cuerpo, golpeando su cabeza para luego precipitarse contra su entrepierna. Se estremeció, vertiendo su simiente en la acogedora calidez de ella. La posesión era completa. Ella era suya. Suya para siempre. Casi sin poder permanecer consciente, intentó no aplastarla con su peso echándose a un lado y arrastrándola consigo.

—Mía —susurró contra su pelo, sintiendo una paz desconocida hasta entonces. La tranquilidad de encontrarse por fin en casa.

* * *

Serena se detuvo para ponerse la capucha de la capa, antes de salir de la fortaleza. Un lento estremecimiento le recorrió la piel, aunque poco tenía que ver con la pesada niebla matinal que cubría toda la zona. La reacción provenía de la indiscutible sensación de estar siendo observada. Echó una ojeada alrededor del patio, pero no vio ningún movimiento; como esperaba, era todavía demasiado temprano para que ni siquiera los criados estuvieran despiertos y levantados. Quería estar a medio camino de Coinnleir Wood antes de que alguien se percatara de su ausencia. Volvió a revolvérsele el estómago, pero sospechó que era debido al miedo y no a las náuseas provocadas por el embarazo. Exhaló un suspiro y apresuró el paso hacia el establo que se encontraba al otro extremo del patio. Al entrar, dudó si mirar hacia atrás, en dirección a la muralla, por si alguien estaba pendiente de lo que hacía.

—La culpabilidad me corroe el alma —masculló para sí.

Mientras recorría en silencio la larga hilera de caballos sumidos en las sombras, varios de ellos murmuraron una gutural bienvenida. Asomaron las cabezas por encima de las puertas de sus cubículos para que los acariciara. Serena tocó sus fríos y aterciopelados hocicos al pasar. El último cubículo, el más grande, tenía una de las dos puertas dobles abierta, permitiendo el paso de la luz grisácea.

Un joven alto estaba cepillando a un majestuoso semental negro mientras hablaba en tono bajo y tranquilizador al nervioso animal. Se vio obligada a parpadear ya que el atractivo joven exhibía en sus rasgos el indiscutible sello de Kou. El pelo azul oscuro ondulado y el mismo rostro casi perfecto. Por su edad dedujo que se trataba de un escudero, era todavía demasiado joven para ser caballero, pero no tardaría en convertirse en otro varón de Kou que robaría los corazones de las muchachas imprudentes. Sonrió. Él levantó la vista como si hubiera percibido su presencia y luego la saludó inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

—Buenos días, milady._ Ella se dio cuenta de que el semental era el caballo que montaba el Dragón el día anterior.

—¿Estás con lord Kou?

—Sí, soy Endimión, su escudero. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? ¿Llamo al mozo de cuadra? — Paseó la mirada a su alrededor, evidentemente extrañado de que estuviera sola a aquellas horas. Ella ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora al angelical muchacho.

—No, no le molestes. Sólo estoy dando mi paseo de todas las mañanas. Por favor, no dejes que interrumpa tu trabajo, escudero Endimión. —Empezó a darse la vuelta, pero dudó, picada por la curiosidad—. ¿Te gusta servir a la señora de Glenrogha?_ Mina Aino era una mujer amable en muchos aspectos. Serena se preguntó si aquella amabilidad se hacía extensiva al escudero de su marido, del cual era evidente que era pariente bastardo. Si la situación fuera a la inversa, no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría al hecho de que su marido hubiera tenido un hijo con otra mujer. En cualquier caso, la expresión del muchacho desprendía una franqueza tan encantadora que no podía por menos que sentir simpatía por él. Las circunstancias de su nacimiento no eran culpa suya.

—Lady Mina es paciente y amable conmigo. —Los carnosos labios se separaron en una sonrisa, demostrando que la respuesta era sincera—. Se queja constantemente de milord…, pero de forma agradable… ¿entendéis? Él también protesta, pero ella se limita a decir _sí, Kou _o _no, Kou_, y luego hace lo que quiere. El conde no sabe qué hacer con ella. Aunque sonríe mucho. Es bueno ver a milord feliz otra vez. Ha estado triste durante demasiado tiempo._ Serena asintió, tomando una brida para desprenderla del gancho.

—Eso es propio de nuestra Mina. A mí me daría demasiado miedo decirle si o no al Dragón para luego ignorar sus deseos. A estos hombres de Kou les encanta dar órdenes.

—Milady —El joven volvió a mirar a su alrededor—, ¿no lleváis guardia para pasear? A lord Kou le preocupan los hombres que vagan por las colinas desde la gran batalla de Dunbar. Han atacado a las tropas que llevaban el estandarte de Ravenhawke. A mi padre no le gustaría saber que planeáis salir sola…

—No, no le gustaría._ Serena dio un salto al oír la voz de Chiba. Estaba de pie, sujetando informalmente la espada, sin embargo, ella no pensó ni por un momento que su actitud casual fuera un reflejo de su humor.

Vestía tan sólo con unas calzas de cuero y un simple jubón blanco que caía de forma holgada sobre sus hombros cuadrados, y el pelo ondulado estaba despeinado. Parecía medio dormido… y enfadado. Apoyó la espada contra la pared de madera, con la punta hacia abajo, en un movimiento casual. Chiba avanzó lentamente hacia ella, deteniéndose a corta distancia y mirándola con aquellos ojos oscuros sobrenaturales. Unos ojos que veían demasiado. Ojos acusadores.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, _princesa_?_ Serena tragó saliva, deseando retroceder, pero sin poder hacerlo ya que la puerta del establo se encontraba a su espalda. Decidió mentir.

—Cabalgo todas las mañanas. Me ayuda a afrontar el día y todos sus problemas.

—Anoche te informé de que no te daba permiso para volver a Coinnleir Wood, princesa. No vas a ir a ninguna parte sin que yo lo autorice —declaró con una fuerza implacable que hizo que el temperamento de Serena entrara en ebullición.

Al percibir la corriente subterránea de emociones, Endimión paseó la mirada de Serena a Darien, con nerviosismo.

—Le he dicho que a ti no te gustaría que saliera sola…_ Serena jadeó.

—Dijiste que a tu padre…

—Así es —asintió él, desviando sus azules ojos hacia Chiba casi con cautela, como si no estuviera seguro de haber hecho bien al mencionar aquello. Ella retrocedió un paso, chocando contra la puerta del cubículo.

—¿Padre?_ Darien la miró con frialdad, luego extendió el brazo y rodeó el hombro del muchacho. Revolvió el pelo de Endimión con cariño.

—Serena, éste es Maromme, mi apuesto hijo; aunque mi madre le llamó Endimión y con ese nombre se quedó. Creo que es escocés. Tiene la suerte de que Kou le esté formando como escudero, aunque me hubiera encantado encargarme yo mismo de su educación. Endimión, presenta tus respetos a lady Serena, baronesa de Coinnleir Wood._ El muchacho sonrió con timidez y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia.

—Se parece lady Mina, padre, aunque tiene los ojos más plateados._ Serena trató de controlar sus reacciones. El afable muchacho le gustaba, pero saber que era hijo de Darien la envenenaba de una forma tan dolorosa que quería encogerse y llorar. Era una estupidez, pero se sentía traicionada. Avergonzada de tales pensamientos, intentó alejar esa reacción. Aunque estuviera más allá de su entendimiento o de su control, le dolía saber que aquel niño era producto de su pasión con otra mujer. Los pensamientos pasaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza mientras intentaba aferrarse al conocimiento de que aquel muchacho era de Darien.

—Sí… Me imagino que ser escudero del Dragón Negro de Kou es una posición codiciada. Yo… estoy segura de que sirves a tu señor con orgullo, escudero Endimión._ Darien abrazó fuertemente al muchacho, atrayéndolo hacia el.

—Ve a buscar el desayuno antes de empezar con tus tareas. Sé que Kou no pretende que estés trabajando al amanecer y sin comer._ El joven se detuvo.

—Hasta luego, lady Serena._ Serena se obligó a sonreír al inocente muchacho.

—Hasta luego, Endimión._ Darien se echó la espada al hombro y lo observó mientras se iba. Serena tuvo la sensación de que él estaba esperando a que ella dijera algo, sin embargo le pareció que lo mejor en aquel momento era mantener la boca cerrada. Los celos, no podía tratarse de otra cosa, la quemaban hasta el punto de que le costaba pensar con coherencia. ¿Estaba casado? ¿Tenía una mujer en algún sitio o Endimión era un bastardo, hijo de alguna criada del castillo o de una amante? ¿Pensaba instalarla allí, en Lyonglen? Le ardieron las mejillas, el dolor era demasiado intenso para describirlo. En lo único que podía pensar era en encontrar algún lugar oscuro y tranquilo, y acostarse antes de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas detenidamente.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, Serena?_ Ella se humedeció los labios y luego intentó disimular. Se temía que era un esfuerzo inútil; aquellos condenatorios ojos parecían descubrir las mentiras de ella.

—Es… es un… muchacho apuesto.

—Sí, cuando sea mayor romperá un montón de corazones —asintió él con el cariño reflejado en el rostro—. Hace que me sienta muy viejo, Serena. Está creciendo demasiado rápido. Ya le está cambiando la voz. Es casi tan condenadamente alto como Kou. Dentro de unas cuantas lunas sus ojos estarán al mismo nivel que los míos. No estoy preparado para ser el padre de un hombre adulto.

—Vos y… vuestra… esposa debéis estar muy orgullosos de él.

—Yo lo estoy. No tengo esposa alguna, ni dama de ninguna clase, Serena, y tú lo sabes. —Paseó la mirada por la capa con capucha—. Planeabas irte a Coinnleir Wood, ¿por qué?_ Ella intentó pasar por delante de él, incapaz de soportar ese enfrentamiento cuando por dentro estaba tan débil. Él la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Su ira se fue aplacando mientras levantaba lentamente la mano para quitarle la capucha y acariciarle el pelo dejando al descubierto la trenza. —Lo siento princesa. Tu vida ha cambiado. No vas a ir a ningún sitio sin mi consentimiento. Igual que tus hermanos. Ahora estás bajo mi protección…

—¿Protección? Decid mejor que estoy prisionera, lord Ravenhawke._ Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tanto, pero da igual. Así es como va a ser.

—Vos no sois mi dueño, milord. Pensáis que porque anoche obedecí vuestras órdenes…_ Él la agarró y la atrajo contra sí, su boca se cernió sobre la suya, mirándola con desafío, poseyéndola.

—¿Tu dueño, Serena? Sí, lo soy. Acostúmbrate. Tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar, un montón de mentiras tuyas que salvar…

—¡Mentiras! —Intentó apartarse—. ¿Cómo os atrevéis…?

—Me atrevo a muchas cosas, Serena. Probablemente tenga que desafiar a Dios y al rey por ti, de modo que ahórrate la indignación. De momento vas a cogerte de mi brazo, vas a poner una sonrisa en la cara y volveremos al castillo o por Dios que te poseeré aquí mismo, contra la puerta del establo… y me importa muy poco quién lo vea. —Su sonrisa se volvió perversa—. Yo elegiría lo último, pero estoy intentado ser amable._ Separándose de él de un tirón, Serena se alejó pisando fuerte, sin añadir ni una palabra. A su espalda se oyó la risita burlona de él. —Sabía que ibas a elegir la primera opción. —Sus largas zancadas lo llevaron rápidamente al lado de ella—. ¿No vas a preguntarme sobre Endimión? He visto cómo volaban los interrogantes por tu cabeza. Eres una persona muy fácil de interpretar, Serena. Todas tus emociones se reflejan en tu preciosa cara._ ¡Maldita fuera su negra cabeza! ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? Oh, sí, ella era hermosa, pero no tanto como su prima Mina. ¿Acaso no se había pasado toda la vida oyendo aquel estribillo? Le dolía la garganta por las lágrimas, pero maldita fuera si le permitía ver lo afectada que estaba por sus palabras. Levantó la cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces sabréis lo que estoy pensando ahora, lord Arrogante.

—¡Um!… Creo que el mote es un indicio. —Extendió la mano y le sujetó el brazo para reducir la velocidad de sus pasos—. Pensaba que quizá, después de que hayamos desayunado, podrías enseñarme los alrededores de la fortaleza y presentarme a los aldeanos y a los siervos. Me gustaría llegar a conocerlos un poco antes de convocarlos para que se arrodillen ante mí como muestra de lealtad. Tengo que trabajar para proteger Glen Eallach. Creo que eres consciente de la cantidad de fuerzas que pretenden apoderarse de éste valle._ Serena estuvo a punto de caerse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Se dio cuenta de que en aquella situación estaban en juego algo más que ella y su orgullo; se trataba de la gente de aquel valle y de su feudo. Todos dependían de ella para que su vida continuara siendo segura. Sabía muy bien que ser su señora conllevaba una pesada carga que la había llevado a tomar medidas desesperadas para quedar embarazada. ¿Acaso no había deseado tener un hombre fuerte que la ayudara a aliviar el peso que soportaba? Ojalá él no amara a Mina. Qué maravilloso hubiera sido si él hubiera llegado a Glen Eallach la noche anterior y se hubieran conocido por primera vez. Nada de mentiras y engaños entre ellos. Ojalá…

—No, juro dejar de formular deseos. Los duendes atormentan mi cerebro—murmuró Serena para sí.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, muchacha? —Él se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No os importa, lord Orejas Grandes._ Darien se encogió de hombros, sin hacer caso del insulto.

—Así es, soy arrogante y tengo las orejas grandes… —echó una ojeada a su entrepierna y añadió—: y un gran…

—Oh, desde luego no habéis aprendido nada sobre modales…

—Pie —terminó él—. Bueno, si te parece grosero hablar de las partes de mi cuerpo, entonces pregúntame sobre Endimión. Sabes que estás deseando hacerlo._ Ella recogió los extremos de su capa para impedir que se arrastraran por los charcos.

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

—¿Y cuándo ha impedido eso que una mujer se entrometiera?_ Al llegar a las escaleras del castillo, ella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

—Y vosotros, los Dragones de Kou, lo sabéis todo sobre las mujeres, ¿verdad? Caen sobre vuestras camas como quien tira un pañuelo…

—Tú lo hiciste._ Ella no pudo apartar la mirada; ambos sabían que a primeras horas de la madrugada se había rendido por completo sin pedir nada a cambio. Que si no iba con mucho cuidado volvería a encontrárselo en su cama y sin más voluntad para resistirse a él que antes. Sabiendo que no era seguro bromear sobre aquello, se le ocurrió que era menos aventurado hablar de Endimión a pesar de las reacciones de su corazón.

—Muy bien, milord…

—¡Vaya! Nada de lord Arrogante, ni lord Orejas Grandes, ni siquiera lord Gran…_ Ella lo interrumpió porque por su expresión dedujo que en aquella ocasión no iba a decir _pie_.

—Habladme de vuestro hijo. Cuando lo miráis veo amor en vuestros ojos.

—Así es. Estoy muy orgulloso del muchacho. Cuando se lo entregué a Kou me dolió como si me estuviera abrasando…_ Serena subió tras él los escalones que llevaban al bastión.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hicisteis? Creo que es muy triste para una madre o un padre enviar a los hijos para que sean educados en otra casa.

—¿Es esa la razón de que no te hayas separado de tus hermanos? —preguntó él cuando llegaron al paseo propiamente dicho y empezaban a caminar despacio a lo largo del muro que rodeaba el patio interior. Serena tensó la espalda al notar el reproche proveniente de un guerrero adiestrado, tan convencido de aquella forma de vida que mandaba a su hijo a entrenarse con el mejor, un hombre que no iba a contemplar ninguna otra forma de hacer las cosas.

—Perdí a mis padres por culpa de una fiebre terrible. No quise perder también a mis hermanos. No quise que se entrenaran para la guerra, para cabalgar y matar o morir. No quise que se convirtieran en asesinos.

—¿Así es cómo me ves, Serena? —Darien se giró en redondo para quedar frente a ella, en espera de la respuesta—. ¿Cómo un asesino?_ Ella retrocedió un paso, bajo aquellos penetrantes ojos azules.

—Sé que los hombres van a la guerra, a veces tienen que ir a la guerra…

—Los hiciste débiles, Serena…_ Ella agotó su furia.

—Son pacíficos…

—Mi hijo es pacífico. Está aprendiendo a hacerse mayor con uno de los mejores guerreros que se hayan visto nunca en Inglaterra o en Escocia. Kou le enseñará la manera de sobrevivir en éste mundo, y ser el escudero y más tarde caballero del Dragón Negro, le asegurará un lugar en éstas islas, donde quizá no tenga que luchar y matar. Pero si llegado el momento tiene que protegerse a sí mismo o a aquellos a los que quiere, será capaz de hacerlo. Eso podría significar la diferencia entre su vida o su muerte. Quiero que disponga de esas herramientas._ Serena no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente criticara sus decisiones. Había sido la dama de ambas fortalezas y los habitantes obedecían sus órdenes. Aparte de Artemís, no existía nadie con rango suficiente para atreverse a reprenderla como Darien Chiba acababa de hacer. Su orgullo salió a relucir.

—Preferiría que no habláramos de mis hermanos. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Él enarcó las cejas a modo de desafío.

—Muy bien. No hablaremos de ellos… por ahora._ Ella empezó a andar otra vez, sin hacerle caso.

—La madre de Endimión… ¿Estabais casado con ella?

—No. —Se detuvo ante una almena para mirar hacia el valle—. Yo era muy joven. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces no me lo parecía. Ella era una criada del castillo Kou. Al ser joven, arrogante y estúpido —y pensando con mis partes bajas—, di por hecho que me amaba._ Serena no estaba segura de querer oírlo hablar de su amor por otra. Que Darien hubiera estado con aquella otra mujer era como un cuchillo clavado en sus tripas. En cualquier caso, no era de las que huían de la verdad en lo que concernía a aquel hombre. Aquello sólo la ayudó a darse cuenta del error que había cometido la noche anterior.

—¿La amabais? —Miró a aquel hermoso guerrero, al que la brisa revolvía los oscuros mechones de pelo, mechones tocados con indicios del fuego azul celta, herencia de su madre. Las emociones la abrumaron: aversión hacia aquella mujer anónima que le había dado un hijo tan apuesto, y furia hacia él por atreverse a compartir con otra lo que ambos habían compartido la noche pasada.

—Con la cálida placidez de la juventud, creí que lo hacía. Era tan hermosa que dolía mirarla. Hay que ser un hombre completamente adulto para entender lo que es realmente el amor; que es mucho más que la pasión física._ Se levantó una ráfaga de viento, que agitó los frondosos árboles alrededor de los campos como si fueran los descontentos y terrenales fantasmas de los antiguos pictos. El frío de la niebla le caló hasta los huesos. Más que la pasión física. Más de lo que ellos tenían. De repente se sintió muy, muy cansada.

—¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Todavía vive? —se oyó preguntar como si quien estuviera hablando fuera otra persona.

—Sí. He oído que está bien. Se casó con el hombre que amaba. Tienen varios hijos._ Ella se tragó la bilis que empezaba a subirle a la boca, luchando contra las lágrimas que le oprimían la garganta.

—Eso está bien, supongo. Lo que preguntaba era… qué pasó entre ella y vos._ Él suspiró.

—Es mi secreto, Serena. Tengo que tener tu palabra. Kou lo conoce, pero nadie más. Preferiría que Endimión nunca se enterara de las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Sabe que es bastardo, sí, pero varios hombres de Kou llevan la siniestra marca en sus escudos, de modo que eso no es motivo de vergüenza para mi hijo. Kou y yo nos ocuparemos de que concierte un buen matrimonio, y de que llegue a ser un poderoso caballero algún día. Nadie se atreverá a mirar por encima del hombro al caballero favorito del Dragón Negro, al nieto de Artemís Lyonglen. Quiero tu palabra, Serena. Te lo contaré y no volveremos a hablar nunca más de ello._ Ella asintió.

—Os doy mi palabra, lord Ravenhawke. Me gusta vuestro hijo y no deseo causarle ningún mal.

—Darien. —Al ver que ella parecía confusa, sonrió—. Llámame Darien. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, Serena._ ¿Amigos? Oh, sí, él le ofrecía su amistad y en la oscuridad de la noche tomaría su cuerpo porque se parecía a Mina. ¿Amigos? ¿Por qué aquello la hacía querer romper a llorar? En vez de recriminarle por haber malgastado su amor con otra, asintió.

—Te lo prometo, Darien.

—Ann era un par de veranos mayor que yo. Ya estaba enamorada del leñador, pero quería algo mejor en la vida. Vendió su cuerpo y más tarde a mi hijo, para conseguirlo. Me sedujo deliberadamente, con la intención de que la dejara embarazada. Una vez que lo consiguió, me dijo que amaba a otro. Él quería casarse con ella, pero no quería criar a un bastardo mío. Aquello me complació mucho. Ese niño era mío. Puede que llevara el estigma de la bastardía, pero por sus venas corría la sangre de Kou. No iba a crecer como un aldeano de baja cuna. Creo que ella debió de percibir en mí eso. Vio al niño como un instrumento. Me lo vendería a cambio de oro y plata suficientes para proporcionarles a ella y al leñador una vida mucho mejor de la que hubieran podido alcanzar por sí mismos. —Unas arrugas rodearon su boca cuando frunció el ceño, con la cólera, el dolor y la traición profundamente grabadas en su expresión—. Compré a mi hijo, Serena. Bajo el punto de vista de Ann, me gasté una pequeña fortuna. El precio fue condenadamente barato. Vale cien veces cada penique. Moriría por salvarlo. Salí de ese trato con el diablo con la única cosa de verdadero valor: _mi hijo_._ Las lágrimas contra las que había estado luchando inundaron sus ojos ante el cariño con el que hablaba. Se solidarizó con sus sentimientos traicionados.

Al mismo tiempo, se tambaleó como si la hubieran abofeteado al comprender el grave daño que le había ocasionado a aquel hombre al hacer que sus hermanos lo drogaran con la bebida y luego lo metieran en su cama. También ella lo había utilizado para quedarse embarazada. Aunque quizá sus motivos fueran menos mercenarios que obtener unas monedas, había procurado usar su cuerpo y su simiente para tener un hijo, con la esperanza de utilizar al niño como medio para conservar su libertad y proteger Lyonglen.

Supo, con una sensación de desmayo, que algún día aquel hombre la miraría con el mismo resentimiento, o quizá con uno mayor, que el que ahora mostraba al hablar de Ann. ¡Dios misericordioso! ¿Qué había hecho?


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Darien se volvió para mirar con el ceño fruncido a los hermanos de Serena. Necesitaban que les miraran así. Por Dios, a los dieciséis años sujetaban las espadas como si fueran serpientes. Se temía que iba a tener mucho trabajo intentando convertir en hombres a esos gallinas. A pesar de sus molestas excentricidades, le gustaban. Haruka y Andrew tenían la costumbre de terminar cada uno las ideas del otro, mientras que el parloteo de Samuel parecía no tener fin. Escucharle hacía que a Darien le entrara la necesidad de tomarse un respiro en algún momento de sus largas explicaciones.

Contuvo una sonrisa al ver sus expresiones de disgusto. Al enterarse de que a partir de ahora tenían que pasar las mañanas entrenándose en el patio de entrenamiento, corrieron a esconderse tras las faldas de Serena, suplicándole que intercediera. La dama de Coinnleir Wood no se había hecho a la idea de que ya no tenía la última palabra en los asuntos de Lyonglen, sobre todo en lo concerniente a sus preciados hermanos.

—Las espadas no muerden. Apretadlas con firmeza o va a pasar esto. —Darien movió el arma con todas sus fuerzas contra la de Haruka, haciendo chocar las hojas. En vista de que Haruka sujetaba la empuñadura con poca fuerza y demasiado atrás, todas las vibraciones del choque de metal contra metal viajaron por la espada directamente hasta su brazo y su hombro. El pobre muchacho intentó mantenerla sujeta, pero la espada cayó con estrépito al suelo. Darien extendió el brazo y puso la punta de su espada al nivel del corazón del joven, mirando hacia la reluciente hoja de metal. —Así de fácil puedes morir en la batalla. —Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver que Haruka tragaba saliva. Por desgracia, la lección se echó a perder con Andrew. Levantó de inmediato la espada hacia su cara y examinó la hoja.

—¿Para qué es éste surco? He oído decir que sirve para que la sangre de la víctima fluya con libertad después de haberle atravesado el cuerpo. ¿Es verdad, lord Ravenhawke?

—¡Agh! —Samuel se estremeció y se puso pálido. A Darien le dio miedo que fuera a desmayarse. Darien suspiró y bajó el arma.

—El surco permite que la espada sea fuerte y ligera. La sangre no necesita de ayuda para fluir. De modo que no es un canal de desagüe._ La nuez de Samuel osciló de arriba a abajo mientras un tono verde invadía sus mejillas.

—Creo que no… quiero hacer esto; que me maten y se acabó._ Darien recogió las espadas poniendo los ojos en blanco, disgustado.

—Las espadas requieren una fuerza que vosotros no habéis desarrollado, muchachos. ¿Podéis siquiera sostener una lanza? —Le entregó a Andrew una de las lanzas de entrenamiento. Andrew y la lanza dieron contra el suelo cuando el primero cayó de rodillas—. Olvidaos de las lanzas y los torneos por ahora. ¿Habéis tenido alguna clase de entrenamiento?_ Haruka se animó y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo hacemos muy bien con nuestras varas._ Darien no pudo evitar la carcajada que retumbó por su pecho. Le daba la sensación de que los hermanos de Serena no eran mejores en sus relaciones sexuales con las muchachas que en el arte de la guerra.

—Voy a dejar pasar eso sin comentarios. —Levantó los largos palos y paseó la mirada de un hermano a otro.

—¿Por qué se ríe? —Haruka se dirigió a sus hermanos, completamente perplejo. Andrew se rió disimuladamente y empujó a Haruka en el vientre con el extremo de la vara de madera.

—Me parece, hermano, que se está divirtiendo a nuestra costa, pensando en nuestras virilidades._ Darien perdió la batalla.

—¿Viri… lidades?_ Se reía con tanta fuerza que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Fue un error. De repente los tres rostros adquirieron la astucia del zorro. Intercambiaron una comunicación silenciosa, se agacharon y le atacaron a la vez. Darien recibió un golpe en el muslo derecho por parte de Samuel y Andrew le sujetó por las caderas, aunque Darien logró evitar el movimiento de Haruka.

Sin embargo, como les había avisado en relación con las espadas, un guerrero necesitaba una sujeción firme y bien colocada, de lo contrario la vibración al golpear el arma se transmitía a los brazos haciendo que fuera difícil sostenerla; que fue exactamente lo que pasó cuando respondió a la buena puntería de Haruka. Puesto que carecía de una buena sujeción, sus hombros absorbieron el impacto hasta el punto de sentir hormigueo y empezar a entumecerse. Enarcó una ceja, reconsiderando la situación, y decidió que Haruka tenía algo de fuerza después de todo.

Decidido a darles una lección, cambió la posición de las manos para poder responder mejor a aquellos bribones. Aún así, tuvo que admitir que en realidad lo hacían bastante bien cuando actuaban como uno solo. Y lo que era peor, trabajaban en equipo, como una rehala de perros pequeños mordisqueándole los talones. Calculaban el tiempo de sus acometidas, manteniéndolo ocupado contrarrestando sus ataques. Los fastidiosos escoceses se fueron moviendo poco a poco, rodeándole para, inmediatamente, atacarle desde todas las direcciones.

Samuel golpeó la parte de atrás de la rodilla derecha de Darien, haciendo que se inclinara. Después Haruka realizó un movimiento que lo obligó a contestar levantando la vara. Aquello permitió que Andrew le propinara un empujón en el vientre, demasiado cerca de la entre pierna para su gusto. Si Darien hubiera sido capaz de flexionar los músculos de su estómago, podría haber absorbido bastante bien el golpe, pero al ser éste tan bajo, le entró el pánico por salvar su hombría y se echó hacia atrás. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Haruka le arrebató la vara de las manos y luego Andrew y Samuel le empujaron por detrás de las rodillas en tanto Haruka le ponía la lanza a modo de palanca entre los tobillos. En un santiamén lo tuvieron en el suelo; la rodilla de Samuel le inmovilizaba el brazo derecho y Andrew aplicaba su peso en el izquierdo, permitiendo que Haruka se sentara victorioso encima de sus muslos.

—Jamás subestimes la semilla del Diablo —maldijo Darien para sí.

Empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza y de repente se sintió mareado, aunque aquello no tenía nada que ver con haber perdido la escaramuza con los muchachos. Se trataba más bien de uno de aquellos extraños destellos de déjà vu, como si ya hubiera hecho antes lo mismo con los hermanos de Serena. El eco era tan fuerte que cerró los ojos e intentó concentrar su mente en la imagen, asir por una vez los fragmentos del sueño. Casi podía verlo, la lucha con Serena, sus hermanos y el vikingo. El rostro de la vieja bruja flotó ante sus ojos.

_Si vuelves a golpearlo, te atizaré con el orinal y ésta vez no estará vacío._

Con esas palabras, la escena entera desapareció de su mente con una pequeña explosión; la visión desapareció una vez más. Rechinó los dientes con frustración. Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente los tres rostros sonrientes.

—¿Queréis explicarme por qué me miente Serena? —preguntó, más que dispuesto a aprovecharse y cogerlos con la guardia baja. Las expresiones satisfechas desaparecieron. Samuel y Andrew miraron a Haruka en una silenciosa búsqueda de orientación. Cualquier esperanza de obtener una respuesta desapareció al entrar Serena precipitadamente en el patio de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué les estás haciendo a mis hermanos? —Miró furiosa a Darien, quien todavía se encontraba inmovilizado en el suelo, con las manos en las caderas. Su ceño fruncido daba a entender que lo consideraba como una especie de babosa surgida del fondo de un pozo negro. Darien giró la cabeza para mirar a cada uno de los hermanos sucesivamente.

—Les estoy enseñando una valiosa lección, obligándolos a sujetarme en el suelo. Creo que es obvio, princesa._ Ellos se rieron con disimulo, pero ella resopló con exasperación y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

—Quitaos de encima de él, majaderos. De todos los estúpidos, imbéciles, sesos de alcornoque, drogados…

—¿Drogados? Hermana, que sepas que estábamos muy despejados —protestó Andrew.

—… necios, cerebros de mosquito…_ Samuel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Serena tiene tendencia a hablar sin descanso cuando nos insulta, aunque no sé muy bien cómo podemos tener sesos de alcornoque y de mosquito al mismo tiempo._ Darien se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por la ceñuda mujer. No pudo evitar provocarla.

—La verdad es que Serena parece de las que se excitan fácilmente.

—Sí, es cierto, pero Circonia dice que ahora es peor por el n…_ Samuel interrumpió la frase; se puso blanco y después rojo como un tomate, bajo la mirada furiosa de Serena.

—… nerviosismo y las pecas —terminó Haruka por su hermano.

Serena giró la cabeza en redondo. Darien estaba seguro de que Haruka se sentía aliviado de que su hermana no tuviera una daga en la mano, ya que parecía dispuesta a rebanarle el hígado. Desvió su atención hacia Samuel, observándolo. Haruka era quien terminaba las frases de Andrew. Andrew debía terminar las oraciones de Haruka. El único que hablaba sin parar era Samuel. Aquella era la primera vez que alguno de los hermanos terminaba los pensamientos de Samuel.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Haruka, que pareció encogerse al apartarse de ella. Se agachó para recoger la vara y aprovechó para medio susurrarle a Darien—: Odia que alguien mencione sus pecas.

—Muchachos, podéis iros y compartir el almuerzo. Volveremos a empezar mañana. — Recogió las mortíferas armas y llamó por señas a su escudero para que las devolviera al arsenal, ignorando a Serena. Una vez que los demás estuvieron fuera de su vista, ella se acercó a él con expresión ceñuda.

—Creí haber dejado claro que no quiero que mis hermanos sean entrenados para ser asesinos, lord Arrogante._ Él envainó su espada y se ajustó el tahalí a las caderas.

—Y yo creía que habías entendido que no tienes ni voz ni voto en el asunto. Aquí soy yo el señor ahora y no estoy dispuesto a que sigas convirtiendo a los muchachos en unos cobardes._ Ella miró a su alrededor como si buscara una de las varas para golpearle.

—¡OOOoooooh, tú…

—Los chicos tienen tazón; es verdad que tienes pecas y mal genio. —Extendió la mano y le dio un golpecito a cada una de las pálidas pecas que tenía en la nariz. ¡Oh, aquello sí que la enfureció! Serena se echó hacia atrás e hizo intención de abofetearlo con fuerza. Por suerte, él tenía buenos reflejos y le sujetó la muñeca antes de que la palma abierta le diera en la cara. Aprovechó para acercarla a él. —Nunca cometas el error de pegarme, Serena. Yo no voy a hacerlo nunca, de modo que espero el mismo respeto por tu parte. Vuelve a intentarlo y te encontrarás boca abajo sobre mis rodillas con mi mano en tu trasero desnudo. Desde luego a algunos les parece un pasatiempo agradable. ¿Te interesa averiguarlo?_ Para su sorpresa, ella de repente se echó a llorar, mirándolo con tanto dolor en aquellos ojos color celeste, que se le encogió el corazón. Abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera incapaz de poner en palabras la emoción que deseaba expresar. En vez de eso, giró sobre sus talones y huyó. —Infierno maldito —masculló Darien, observando su retirada—. Mujeres y lágrimas; la pesadilla de la organizada existencia de un hombre.

Después de la comida de mediodía, la lluvia había comenzado a caer otra vez; el día sombrío reflejaba la melancolía de Darien. Se encontraba parado en un pequeño claro del bosque, junto al lugar en el que había sido enterrado su abuelo, sin saber muy bien lo que debería sentir. Nunca conoció a aquel hombre. Para el viejo barón, Darien y su madre no existían. No quiso saber nada de ellos. Darien ardía de ira por dentro ante tal desprecio. Había visto bastardos tratados con más respeto. Al crecer en el hogar de Michael Kou, comprobó que Seiya y Taiki eran tratados con la misma consideración que Yaten. Eran hijos de Kou y, aunque la bastardía mancillaba sus nacimientos, jamás se pensó que fueran indeseados o mal recibidos en las vastas propiedades de Kou. Sin embargo, aunque Darien era de noble cuna, siempre se sintió como si el verdadero bastardo fuera él. Y todo porque un viejo renegó del matrimonio de sus padres, negándole el mismo derecho a la existencia.

No sabía muy bien por qué le importaba tanto. Había pensado en ello muchas veces, con la esperanza de aclararlo. Esperaba conocer a su abuelo y encontrar algo de paz en aquella cuestión que lo atormentaba. Ahora el anciano estaba muerto. Darien se quedó con un vacío y un dolor indefinibles. Sin duda, no debería sentir nada por alguien que negaba incluso su existencia. Por extraño que fuera se sentía triste mientras contemplaba el montículo de tierra con la lápida encima; acosado por preguntas y reflexiones sobre lo que podría haber sido de haber vuelto antes.

La oyó acercarse con pasos silenciosos por su derecha, aunque fingió ignorar su presencia. El tema de Serena Tsukino y su posición exacta en la vida de su abuelo era un asunto delicado en el mejor de los casos. Hasta entonces había evitado aquella cuestión, convenciéndose de que mentía al decir que era la baronesa de Lyonglen. En aquel momento, aquello carecía de importancia. Ella no iba a abandonar tan fácilmente sus pretensiones y había mucho que hacer para asegurar la fortaleza. El camino a seguir no era luchar con ella. Necesitaba el apoyo de Serena para ganarse el respeto y la confianza de los aldeanos y los siervos de Glen Eallach. Ella permaneció tranquila por espacio de unos minutos, como si no quisiera interrumpir su soledad. Por fin, le ofreció una piedra del tamaño de una mano. Él la miró, conmovido por el gesto.

—Nosotros añadimos una piedra a la tumba cada vez que la visitamos. Le hace saber que los recordamos y los mantenemos intactos en nuestra memoria —explicó ella. Él miró fijamente la piedra durante un momento y luego la aceptó. La colocó con cuidado en el centro del montón. Frunció el ceño al notar que había huesos de uno o varios animales pequeños.

—¿Algún tipo de sacrificio? —preguntó, intrigado.

—Nada de eso. Por extraño que parezca, los gatos buscan las piedras para sentarse encima. Me figuro que deben conservar el calor del sol. Se traen la cena; conejos y cosas así._ Darien cerró los ojos y levantó la cara hacia la llovizna, permitiendo que la niebla cayera sobre su rostro. Una parte de él se alegraba de que ella hubiera venido, preocupándose por llevarle una piedra para añadir al túmulo. La otra estaba algo irritada porque su presencia suscitaba todas aquellas malditas preguntas a las cuales no estaba de humor para enfrentarse en aquel momento.

—¿Qué clase de hombre era? —preguntó al fin, abriendo los ojos.

Ella estaba muy hermosa, parada con tanta solemnidad, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza que las lágrimas eran por él y no por Artemís Moon? La capa de lana verde oscuro, forrada con piel de lobo negro, enmarcaba su atormentado rostro. Destellos de imágenes de ella desnuda sobre él, bajo la luz de la luna, cabalgándolo mientras descubría su poder como mujer, corrieron por su sangre. Nada le gustaría más que tumbarla sobre aquella fría tierra y enterrarse en la cálida magia de su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, había preguntado qué tipo de hombre era su abuelo.

—Una vez pensé que era la más gentil de las almas. Se convirtió en nuestro tutor cuando mis padres fallecieron a causa de la terrible fiebre que asoló estos valles. —Se arrebujó en la capa, bloqueando el frío de la lluvia y de los recuerdos—. Luego me he enterado por vos de cómo desterró de su vida a su única hija. Eso hace que me pregunte si realmente lo conocía bien. Hablaba de mí como si yo fuera hija suya. Supongo que si hubiera querido casarme en contra de sus deseos, me hubiera vuelto la espalda de forma similar. No consigo imaginarme desentendiéndome por completo de todos aquellos a quienes quiero, ¿estarán bien? ¿Estarán a salvo? Además, me parece una crueldad. Me hace temer que mi vida entera está basada en una mentira._ En cuanto pronunció esas palabras se dio cuenta de que acababa de meterse en una trampa. Las motas plateadas de sus ojos dilatados parecieron acentuarse, como si se arrepintiera de haber usado el término _mentira_. Una de las comisuras de la boca de él se curvó con burla.

—Se dice que la confesión es buena para el alma, Serena. ¿Quieres hablarme sobre tu _matrimonio_?_ Ella se envaró y lo fulminó con la mirada, como una verdadera princesa.

—Me reservo las confesiones para mi tío Jedite, el Caldee de Kinmarch Kirk.

—¡Princesa Serena! —El vikingo llegó corriendo, cayó de rodillas ante ella y se golpeó el corazón con el puño—. Se acercan unos jinetes.

—Neflyte, levántate. —Serena puso los ojos en blanco—. Por los huesos de los santos y los pecadores, ¿no será otra vez Diamante?

—No, princesa. El pendón es plateado con un arco azul y tres gavillas doradas. Es Alan Alfa —informó Neflyte. Una leve irritación floreció en la mente de Darien.

—¿Otro de tus pretendientes, _princesa_?_ Ella tragó saliva ante su tono, con una expresión dolida y cautelosa en los ojos.

—Hubo una época en que lo consideré como tal. Ahora soy lo bastante inteligente para darme cuenta de que sólo soy un peón en el juego de poder que está llevando a cabo con Diamante y los Ayakashi. Todos ellos quieren éste valle. Creen que el camino más fácil es a través de mí. Hace mucho que decidí no permitir que esos clanes me utilizaran para sus turbios fines. Los Ayakashi desean un punto de apoyo más firme en las Highlands. Los Alfa y los Blackmoon se esfuerzan para asegurarse de que no lo consiguen. Ambos tendrían ventaja sobre el otro si consiguen poner sus avariciosas manos sobre Lyonglen. Rubeus Ayakashi se casó con Karmesite, la hija de Donald, conde de Mar, el año pasado, de modo que Diamante y Alan creen que ahora tienen el campo despejado para conseguirme._ Él hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Neflyte, avisa a los guardias de que voy._ El vikingo miró a Serena para ver si ella estaba de acuerdo, y no se movió hasta que ella le dirigió un leve gesto con la cabeza, concediéndole permiso. Al levantarse le dedicó una leve reverencia de respeto a Serena, y se giró para irse. —Neflyte —lo llamó Darien—, de aquí en adelante, cuándo yo te dé una orden, la obedecerás. No te dirigirás a lady Serena en busca de instrucciones. ¿Lo has entendido?_ El gigante asintió.

—Todo Lyonglen está bajo vuestras órdenes, lord Ravenhawke. Sin embargo, yo no formo parte de Lyonglen. Soy la guardia personal de la princesa Serena. La sirvo a ella. Sólo a ella. Es a ella a quien rindo pleitesía._ Darien avanzó un paso, sólo para que Serena le sujetara el brazo conteniéndolo con su suave contacto.

—Neflyte, de ahora en adelante, aceptarás las órdenes de lord Ravenhawke. Ahora es el señor de éste lugar. Estoy segura de que no te dará ninguna instrucción que no cuente con mi aprobación.

—Sí, princesa. —La indecisión se reflejaba en los pálidos ojos azules cuando miró a Serena. Ella mantuvo la presión sobre el antebrazo de Darien hasta que Neflyte se hubo marchado.

—No te estaba contradiciendo, Darien, pero llevo casi diez veranos intentando cambiar a Neflyte. En todo ese tiempo ni siquiera he conseguido hacer que deje de llamarme princesa._ Darien colocó la mano de ella sobre su brazo.

—Muy bien, princesa. Vayamos a recibir a tu pretendiente.

* * *

Yaten Kou estaba sentado frente a la mesa señorial; de nuevo, sus piernas estaban cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y apoyadas en la mesa. Al ver que Serena se acercaba con su primo, arqueó una ceja en su dirección y dejó caer los pies al suelo. Ella contuvo una sonrisa, al recordar a Endimión diciendo que Mina asentía o negaba ante aquel poderoso guerrero y luego hacía lo que le daba la gana. Se preguntó si a su prima le resultaba fácil manipular a su Dragón de aquella forma, sopesando si a ella le daría resultado con Darien. La embargó la tristeza. Puede que Mina saliera indemne de tal comportamiento, pero eso era porque lord Kou estaba enamorado de ella. Serena no tenía esa ventaja con Chiba.

—Procederemos igual que antes, Serena. No hablarás con ese hombre. Permite que yo dirija todo. Le contestarás sólo si yo te concedo permiso —la aleccionó Darien. Serena frunció los labios, resintiéndose por el trato.

—Estoy acostumbrada a hablar por mí misma, lord Ravenhawke; llevo casi la mitad de mi vida hablando por todos en este valle.

—Ahora lo hago yo y tú te dirigirás a mí en busca de instrucciones, princesa. —Casi la empujó hacia la silla señorial y luego tomó asiento, al tiempo que las puertas dobles se abrían.

Entró Alan Alfa con tres de sus hombres detrás. Sus calculadores ojos azules examinaron rápidamente a Kou y a Ravenhawke. Pasaron por encima de Serena, pero ella se dio cuenta de que no se entretenían mucho en los detalles. Como le había dicho a Darien, el verdadero interés de Alan estaba en poseer Glen Eallach, no a ella. Desde el punto de vista de Serena, Alan seguía siendo un hombre apuesto, casi tanto como Chiba, sin embargo, su virilidad palidecía al comparase con los hombres de Kou.

Aquellos guerreros normandos tenían una fuerza vital tan dominante que pocos eran los hombres que podían soportar la comparación sin quedarse cortos a los ojos del espectador. No se trataba sólo de la fuerza física, era la fuerza interior que emanaba de sus ojos, una predisposición innata para gobernar. Todos aceptaban aquello como algo natural. Serena vio que Alan también se daba cuenta. Un parpadeo de duda y temor ante aquellos dragones ingleses cruzó sus ojos, antes de que pestañeara para disimular su inquietud.

—Veo que es verdad… Lyonglen está plagado de dragones. Cuando llegaron a mi fortaleza los rumores de que un nieto de Artemís se había hecho cargo del título y de las tierras, cuando todo el mundo sabe que el anciano no tenía familia alguna, creí que Diamante había perdido la poca inteligencia con la que nació._ Darien alzó las cejas ligeramente, lo que indicaba que apenas toleraba el comentario mal elegido de Alan.

—Diamante… el rayo más brillante del horizonte. —Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se recostó con expresión de aburrimiento—. Al menos vos tenéis a bien no venir hasta aquí con una mentira sobre la llegada de una misiva de Tomoe._ Alan rio en silencio, pero la risa sonó tensa y forzada.

—No fue uno de sus movimientos más inteligentes.

—De modo que habéis oído la noticia de que el título es mío, pero no os lo termináis de creer porque pensabais que Lyonglen no tenía ningún heredero. Falso. Mi madre era hija de Lyonglen. Se casó con un caballero normando. Yo serví a lord Michael Kou como escudero, y ahora sirvo a su hijo Yaten. —Suspiró con una leve impaciencia y luego golpeteó la mesa con los dedos—. Ésa es mi historia; aunque no tenía necesidad de contárosla. Sólo que me pareció que ahorraría todas las preguntas._ Alan emitió una risa poco entusiasta.

—Puede que algunas. Sin embargo, existen otras consideraciones. Fijaos, Diamante y yo estamos preocupados por Serena, ya que se trata de alguien cercano y carece de protección…

—¿Qué carece de protección? Me temo que estáis confundidos con eso. Me entregaron Glen Eallach para conservarlo en nombre de Tomoe. Creo que desde Dunbar está claro que ahora es él quien gobierna en ésta tierra y no vuestro rey, John Balliol. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que Balliol se rinda. Kou ya tiene Glen Shane y se ha casado con lady Mina. Yo le he jurado lealtad como jefe supremo de Glen Eallach. Todo está arreglado, ¿no es así?

—Excepto la historia de Diamante sobre que Serena se casó con Artemís. —Alan parecía un perro con un hueso y no iba a soltarlo fácilmente.

—Lady Serena —le corrigió Darien. Alan pareció desconcertado.

—¿Perdón?

—He corregido vuestro modo de referiros a mi dama. Es lady Serena. Os habéis referido a ella con el nombre de pila. No os he dado permiso para hacerlo. —Darien extendió la mano y cogió la de ella con un evidente movimiento posesivo. Alan volvió a empezar.

—Como deseéis. Diamante dijo que lady Serena se había casado con Lyonglen…

—Yo soy Lyonglen. —Darien miró al criado que le estaba sirviendo vino—. ¿Queréis uniros a nosotros? Éste es un buen vino francés, no los restos del verano pasado.

* * *

Serena paseaba furiosa arriba y abajo por el solar, tan alterada que apenas podía pensar. Tenía la sensación de que podía empezar a lanzar diatribas sin parar. Se detuvo ante la chimenea y se puso a pensar en cómo había ido embrollándose su vida. Chiba era el nieto de Artemís, estaba embarazada de su hijo y, si él llegaba a averiguar sus artimañas y mentiras, la aborrecería del mismo modo que odiaba a la madre de Endimión. Ahora, aquel hombre arrogante casi había incitado a Alan a que fuera a ver a Tomoe con sus sospechas.

—_Yo soy Lyonglen _—dijo en voz alta, imitando a Darien. Echó otro ladrillo de turba a la chimenea y añadió—: Sí, es Lyonglen. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

—Todos los hombres son así._ Serena pegó un salto, sujetando el amuleto que colgaba sobre su pecho e intentando aquietar su corazón.

—Circonia, algún día aparecerás de ninguna parte y me darás un susto de muerte. Hace años que mandé a buscarte._ Circonia sonrió con astucia, acercándose para colocar la mano sobre el pecho de Serena, para notar las palpitaciones de su corazón.

—Estáis irritada.

—¿_Irritada_? Realmente te gusta decir las cosas más obvias con suavidad. —Serena elevó las manos al aire, desesperada por encontrar una salida a su situación—. Ese hombre es el nieto de Artemís. Está enamorado de Mina…

—No fue en su cama donde estuvo anoche, ¿no es así muchacha? —indicó Circonia con perspicacia. Serena cerró los ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas.

—Oh, sí, me posee. En medio de las sombras puede fingir que soy Mina. No ve las malditas siete pecas de mi nariz para que le recuerden que no soy ella._ Circonia extendió la mano y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Sólo a ti te importan esos condenados puntos. Han perdido color…

—¿Que se han decolorado? Hoy las ha tocado una por una. Las ve. Es como si esas endemoniadas cosas fueran verrugas. —La desesperación estaba a punto de aplastarla—. Soy más alta, no tengo tantas curvas y mi pelo tiene ese horrible matiz plateado.

—Oh, muchacha, tenéis las emociones a flor de piel por culpa del bebé. Las primeras semanas siempre están llenas de lágrimas. Todo parece estar fuera de control. Sobrellevadlo, dulce niña. Todo será más fácil en las próximas semanas. Entonces os preguntaréis por qué os preocupaban tanto las pecas._ Serena miró fijamente a su maestra, su amiga, la mujer que era una madre para ella, y se echó a llorar. —¡Oh, querida niña! —Circonia la rodeó con sus brazos y la acunó, chasqueando la lengua—. Llorad, eso os ayudará a aliviar la confusión interior. Luego secaos los ojos y haced frente a la vida. Las cosas nunca son tan malas como creemos.

—No Circonia, son peores… Temo que los hechizos y las pociones no mantengan a raya sus recuerdos._ Notó que la frágil mujer contenía el aliento.

—Respecto a eso…_ Serena levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hechizo fue sólido, muchacha, las drogas funcionaron…

—¿Pero qué? No juegues conmigo. Necesito saberlo.

—Los hechizos y las drogas sólo funcionan hasta un punto. Mientras él no volviera a Lyonglen y os viera otra vez, no había de qué preocuparse. Puede que quedaran trazas de recuerdos, pero no sabría diferenciar la verdad de la simple ilusión de una mente ebria. —Circonia se sacó el pañuelo de la manga y lo aplicó a los ojos de Serena.

—Sin embargo, ha vuelto —Serena expresó su temor—. ¿Cuánto recordará con el tiempo?

—Es difícil decirlo.

—No des rodeos, anciana.

—No estoy siendo evasiva. Sencillamente no lo sé. Tendrá imágenes intensas de vos, de vuestro olor y sabor. Su cuerpo reconocerá al vuestro. Volverán retazos que lo confundirán. Estuvo sólo en la habitación de la torre, de modo que la fortaleza no está grabada en su memoria. Pero estar en vuestra cama, vos, puede que los muchachos y Neflyte luchando con él… —Se encogió de hombros—. Puede que recuerde algo. Será como un hombre bebido. Algunas cosas podrían volver. Otras nunca regresaran a su memoria más que como la sensación de algo familiar.

—Circonia, aquel joven, el escudero del Dragón, es el hijo de Ravenhawke. Su madre lo engañó, quedándose embarazada para cambiar al niño por una vida mejor. Está dolido por su traición. ¿No te das cuenta?, mi engaño no es muy diferente…

—¿De qué engaño se trata, princesa? Me temo que tienes demasiados._ Serena se giró en redondo para ver a Chiba de pie en la entrada, con expresión distante y acusadora.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

A la mañana siguiente, el sol se elevó sobre las colinas que formaban un anillo alrededor de Glen Shane, tiñendo el cielo con cientos de sombras rosas y púrpuras. Serena estaba cansada. Llevaba en la silla de montar lo que a ella le parecía media vida; estaba agarrotada y hambrienta, y se temía que iba a echar el estómago por la boca en cualquier momento. Necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para combatir el impulso. De modo que, aunque el amanecer era impresionantemente hermoso, ella no podía apreciar su majestuosa belleza.

Fulminó con la mirada la espalda de Darien Chiba, que cabalgaba junto a su primo a la vanguardia de la pequeña comitiva y deseó tener una piedra entre sus manos. No una grande, sólo una del tamaño adecuado para tirársela entre los hombros y llamar su atención. El rencor todavía le nublaba la mente. Después de ordenarle que se preparara para viajar a Glenrogha, el muy arrogante dio por hecho que ella correría a cumplir sus deseos sin una palabra de protesta. Oh, entendía la urgencia del deseo de Yaten de volver pronto a casa, donde lo esperaba su dama. Echaba de menos a Mina. Lo que Serena no acababa de entender era la necesidad de que ella acompañara a los hombres de Kou. Y lo peor era que ninguno se entretenía demasiado en dar explicaciones.

Cuando discutió la orden, Kou dijo que él volvía a Glenrogha y quería que Darien y ella lo acompañaran. No pensaba dejarlos en Lyonglen. Fin de la discusión. Permitiría que volvieran una vez que llegaran las fuerzas de Darien de Parvon. No le gustaba que Lyonglen fuera el centro de la lucha por el poder entre el clan Ayakashi y dos de los clanes más poderosos de las Highlands: los Alfa y los Blackmoon. Algo en la visita de Alan lo había puesto nervioso. Por consiguiente, insistió en que Darien y ella estarían mejor protegidos en Glen Shane. No tuvieron en consideración ni sus deseos ni su opinión sobre el asunto, y eso la enfureció.

Acostumbrarse a las arbitrarias órdenes de Ravenhawke ya era bastante difícil. Ahora tenía a Kou dándolas como jefe supremo. Otra cosa que la alteraba era volver a ver a su prima Mina. Siempre había querido a Mina. De niñas eran como hermanas, fingiendo a menudo que eran gemelas al igual que sus hermanos. Ahora que aquella unión sería puesta a prueba, ya que se vería obligada a ver a Darien mirando a Mina, conocería sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

Desde luego, no protestó demasiado a la hora de preparar el equipaje para ir a Glenrogha. Como la cobarde que era, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de alejarse de la presencia de Darien. Él estaba decidido a saber a qué engaño se refería al hablar con Circonia. Así pues, cuando lord Kou entró y anunció que regresaba a Glen Shane con las primeras luces y que quería que Ravenhawke y Serena fueran con él, estuvo a punto de besarle por el oportuno rescate.

Aparte de ayudarla a subirse en el palafrén de color pardo, Darien no le había dirigido la palabra desde que salieron; cosa que, si tenía que admitir la verdad, le fastidiaba y aliviaba a un tiempo. Su estómago volvió a dar un vuelco, advirtiéndola de las náuseas matutinas. En aquel instante ya no le preocupaba demasiado ocultarlas. Circonia aseguraba que los hombres no eran demasiado perspicaces a la hora de ver los síntomas que indicaban el embarazo de una mujer. Con poner como excusa la larga cabalgada, sería suficiente.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino, Serena fue descubriendo señales de la construcción de un nuevo muro y la zanja de un foso seco. El rastrillo se elevó cuando se acercaron y les bajaron el puente levadizo. El primer sello de la posesión de Kou, notó Serena. Antes la puerta era sencilla. Glenrogha ya mostraba la impronta de su señor normando. Cuando los jinetes entraron en el patio, Mina salió corriendo de la torre señorial, sosteniendo las faldas en alto para poder correr. Al detenerse, sus ojos se fijaron en Serena, pero se volvieron rápidamente hacia el hombre apuesto que desmontaba de su semental negro.

Su expresión era de cautela, como si estuviera contenta de ver a Kou pero no supiera si debía demostrarlo abiertamente delante de todos sus hombres. Kou desmontó y le pasó las riendas a Endimión, luego se volvió y vio a Mina esperando a que reparara en ella. Su expresión no cambió, de modo que era difícil juzgar su reacción ante su esposa. Con un destello de frustración, Mina transformó su hermoso rostro en el de una decorosa dama y lo saludó.

—Bienvenido, lord Kou. Espero que las cosas se hayan resuelto a vuestra satisfacción y que el viaje no haya sido demasiado agotador._ Él miró a Mina durante unos instantes y luego se echó a reír.

—El disfraz de dama respetuosa no le sienta bien a mi _faidhaich_.

—¡Oh, Kou, cállate! —Mina se abalanzó a los brazos de su marido._ El corazón de Serena se llenó de afecto al ver cómo regañaba su prima a aquel feroz señor de la guerra y a Kou llamar a Mina _su gato montes_. Al mirarlos recordó lo que le había contado Endimión sobre la manera en que Mina trataba a Kou. Estaba muy claro que ambos estaban profundamente enamorados.

Serena estaba casi abrumada por emociones contrapuestas. Tenía el corazón oprimido ante la belleza de sus sentimientos, envidiaba el hecho de que Mina hubiera sido bendecida con el amor de su Dragón y le dolía que ésta no sólo tuviera el amor de Kou sino que hubiera capturado también el corazón de Darien. No era justo. La mayoría de las mujeres matarían por tener lo que Mina compartía en esos momentos con Kou. ¿No tenían bastante los Ancianos con su mágica unión que también tenían que depositar los sentimientos de Darien en su prima? Aquello dolía. El dolor la atravesó como un puñal, pero hizo todo lo posible por disimular su reacción con la excusa del agotamiento. Kou abrazó a Mina con fuerza.

—Deduzco que mi esposa me ha echado de menos._ Serena se sorprendió cuando Mina le mordisqueó el cuello.

—Deberías haberme llevado contigo, así no me habrías echado de menos tú a mí.

—Mina, ya te expliqué por qué no quería que me acompañaras._ Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, se alzó hasta su boca.

—Kou, cállate y bésame._ Él se frotó la barbilla.

—Quizá debiera bañarme y afeitarme primero.

—Kou… —gruñó ella en tono de advertencia. Él se echó hacia atrás para poder estudiar su cara, transformando en seriedad la sonrisa de sus ojos.

—Te he echado de menos, esposa._ Entonces él la besó. ¡Oh cómo la besó! Serena se emocionó con su amor. Qué no daría ella por conseguir que Darien la mirara de la misma manera. Pagan, el caballo de Kou, relinchó como si se riera de ellos y empujó el hombro de Kou. Yaten rompió el abrazo y se volvió a mirar al corcel negro como la medianoche. —Creo que quiere su comida y está harto de esperar.

La atención de Serena se vio apartada de la amorosa pareja cuando le tocaron el brazo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que Darien había venido para ayudarla a desmontar. Sin embargo, los ojos de éste se desviaban hacia Mina, todavía abrazada a Yaten. Sus ojos zafiros los contemplaban con un hambre que le provocó el deseo de darle una patada. En vez de contenerse, hizo justamente eso: le dio un puntapié con la puntera de la bota, un ligero pinchazo en las costillas para llamar su atención. Ruborizándose por su comportamiento, Mina se acercó mientras Darien levantaba a Serena de la silla.

—Serena, ¿cómo estás? Te echamos de menos en Beltane._ En cuanto Darien depositó a Serena en el suelo, ella liberó el codo. Enfadada con él, le dirigió una mirada capaz de encoger al más fuerte de los hombres. Abrazó a su prima, ignorando a ese hombre irritante.

—Enhorabuena por tu matrimonio, Mina. Perdóname por no haber estado presente. — Le sonrió a Kou y luego enarcó una ceja—. ¿De modo que asistió a los ritos de la Espada y el Anillo? Puede que ese normando tenga valor. ¿Voy a quedarme en la habitación de siempre? Estoy cansada del viaje y necesito acostarme. —Lo que necesitaba era alejarse de lord Arrogante antes de hundirse y llorar o vomitar. O ambas cosas.

—Esa habitación la ocupa Chiba. Tú puedes utilizar mi antiguo cuarto —contestó Mina con una cálida sonrisa, dirigiendo una inquieta mirada al pariente de su marido. Serena fulminó con la mirada a Chiba.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Es experto en quedarse con lo que no es suyo. —Levantó la cabeza, pasó por su lado, y entró en la torre señorial con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir. Si con eso esperaba deshacerse de él, su deseo fue ignorado. Él subió los escalones de la entrada de dos en dos y la alcanzó a medio camino en el pasillo. Ella intentó fingir que no lo oía subir corriendo a su espalda, pero cuando estaba ya cerca de las escaleras, él la cogió del brazo.

—Serena, estás pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Serena frunció el ceño y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lord Arrogante, el Observador. Por favor, deja que me vaya. Estoy cansada por el largo viaje y mi estómago está protestando. Debo haber comido algo que me ha sentado mal._ Él levantó la mano para acariciarle la mandíbula con el pulgar.

—¿Estás molesta por algo? Pareces enfadada y afligida.

—Oh, ¿y por qué será? Se me ordena que abandone mi casa cuando estoy indispuesta y luego… —Se contuvo antes de increparlo por malgastar su amor con una mujer a la que nunca podría tener, cuando tenía delante a una que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse con las lágrimas que le oprimían la garganta—. Por favor, suéltame si no quieres que te vomite en las botas.

—¿Te encuentras mal?_ Ella suspiró con impaciencia.

—Líbrame de los hombres que por fin se dan cuenta de lo que está a punto de morderlos. —Se soltó de un tirón y huyó por las escaleras, se metió en la habitación y le cerró la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Serena estaba ante la tronera, observando a los hombres que luchaban con las espadas abajo, en la liza. Kou la manejaba con experiencia contra uno de sus escuderos; ella creía que lo llamaban Gervase. Mina iba y venía por la habitación, ordenando las pertenencias de Serena. Le dirigió una sonrisa a su prima.

—Mina, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Para eso están los criados. —Sabía que era desperdiciar las palabras, ya que su prima raras veces pedía a los demás que hicieran el trabajo por ella.

—No me importa. Últimamente estoy muy nerviosa, me sobra energía. —Mina sonrió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando los ojos azules cayeron sobre Serena, estudiándola—. Me preocupas, querida prima. ¿No te encuentras bien?

—¡Oh, Mina, me estoy hundiendo en un cenagal! —Serena olió y luego mordisqueó una rodaja de manzana seca, pareciéndole que asentaba su estómago revuelto—. Podría ser preocupante…, pero me temo que estoy embarazada. Todos los síntomas están ahí. Circonia dice que lo estoy.

—¿Embarazada? —repitió Mina, sorprendida. Luego compuso una ancha sonrisa y se llevó una mano al vientre—. Es posible que yo también lo esté.

_Ésta noche es nuestro Beltane. Una gran magia se eleva. Afectará a vuestra prima Mina en Glenrogha, como el reflejo en un espejo, a vuestra vida también._

—¿Beltane? —preguntó Serena, oyendo las palabras de Circonia en su cabeza. Mina asintió y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Seduje a Kou._ Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Bajo tu árbol?

—Sí. Había tal abundancia de flores que cubrían el suelo. Sobre su capa negra, sobre las flores blancas… fue como un sueño.

—No es de extrañar que irradies felicidad. —La envidia se apoderó de Serena.

—¿De cuánto crees que estás, prima?_ Serena mordió el trozo de manzana.

—Las manzanas alivian las náuseas. También las tengo por las tardes. Siempre había oído que el síntoma eran las náuseas matutinas. Sin embargo Circonia dice que también pueden surgir por la tarde. ¿A ti también te pasa?

—Todavía no, pero Beryl dice que puede que no tarden. Entonces, ¿quién es el padre y cuánto hace?

—Beltane —admitió con un suspiro. Abrió un poco más la contraventana de madera y contempló a los hombres de abajo.

Darien había estado practicando con Endimión, enseñando a su hijo a manejar la espada. Al terminar se quitó el jubón y se dirigió al pozo. Sacó un cubo de agua y se lo tiró por encima de la cabeza, sacudiéndola luego. Al reírse Endimión, Darien sacó otro cubo y lo volcó encima de la peliazul cabeza del muchacho. Las risas de ambos llevaron una triste sonrisa a los labios de Serena. ¿Compartiría Darien alguna vez momentos así con el niño que habían engendrado? Intentó convocar con su mente al Conocimiento y ver el futuro, pero no consiguió saber dónde estaría dentro de un año.

—Pero no estabas en la ceremonia del Primero de Mayo…_ Serena sonrió con sorna.

—Se podría decir que tuve mi propia ceremonia.

—No entiendo… —Mina sacaba los vestidos de Serena del equipaje y los colgaba en el guardarropa. Serena rompió a llorar de repente. Mina se precipitó hacia ella y la abrazó, acunándola.

—¡Oh, Mina! He convertido todo en un lío y no sé cómo arreglar las cosas.

—Calla, dulce prima, vas a enfermar. Seguro que no es tan terrible como crees.

—Probablemente sea peor._ Kou abrió la puerta, llamando al tiempo que la abría del todo.

—Mina, lo siento, me temo que necesito que vengas a ocuparte del estúpido de tu marido._ Mina jadeó al ver la sangre que goteaba de su mano.

—Kou, ¿qué te has hecho?

—Tranquila, esposa, sólo se trata de un pequeño corte. No estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía en la liza y Gervase me hizo un corte en la muñeca. Carece de importancia pero sangra mucho. Necesito que me lo vendes._ Mina se despidió de Serena con un ligero asentimiento.

—Hablaremos más tarde. Lo siento.

—Ve a ocuparte de tu marido, Mina. Mis problemas seguirán aquí. —Serena los vio alejarse—. Seguirán aquí y aumentando, me temo.

Nerviosa ante la perspectiva de hacer frente a Chiba, renunció a unirse a ellos al pie de las escaleras con la excusa de arreglarse el pelo y el vestido. A decir verdad, intentaba tener el mejor aspecto posible para que la comparación con su encantadora prima no fuera tan desfavorable. Incapaz de demorarlo más, colocó las largas mangas sobre la túnica azul claro y luego abrió la puerta para bajar a cenar. Se sobresaltó al encontrarse con el marco de la puerta bloqueado por el cuerpo de un hombre alto. Sus alarmas se dispararon al instante. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía allí parado, bloqueando la entrada e impidiendo que saliera?

—Buenas noches, amable señor. ¿Puede apartarse para que pueda pasar? —Intentó parecer tranquila, pero había algo en la completa calma de aquel hombre que la hizo retroceder. Fue un error.

Vio el destello en sus ojos negros. Ese hombre se alimentaba del miedo. Al retroceder ella, él entró en la habitación y se situó bajo la luz de la vela. La penumbra hacía que su aspecto fuera temible, pero verlo a plena luz no ayudó a disipar su profunda inquietud. La locura se había adueñado de él. Serena no había temido a ningún hombre en toda su vida. A éste sí.

—Mina… —Él habló por fin, pronunciando el nombre con un susurro. Un susurro de borracho.

Serena se dio cuenta de que, aunque ella lo estuviera viendo claramente, la luz quedaba a su espalda, ocultando su rostro entre las sombras. Muchos la confundirían con Mina. Intentó pasar por su lado, con la esperanza de que captara la indirecta, pero él se movió, impidiéndole salir. Se apartó, con creciente temor. Aferró su amuleto, intentó contener el miedo que se apoderaba de ella, y habló con su tono aristocrático.

—Me temo que os confundís conmigo. Yo no soy Mina. Soy lady Serena Tsukino, baronesa de Coinnleir Wood. Lady Mina y yo somos primas._ Los dientes blancos destellaron en algo similar a una sonrisa, pero ésta carecía de alegría. La expresión produjo un sabor a bilis en el hueco de su estómago.

—¿Qué estúpida broma es ésta? —gruñó él. Ella bajó la mano al _sgain dubh _envainado en su cinturón. Rodear con la mano la empuñadura la hizo respirar un poco mejor.

—No se trata de ninguna broma, señor. Lord Ravenhawke y lord Kou me trajeron con ellos ésta mañana. Todos los que estaban en el patio vieron cómo me saludaba Mina. Dicen que me parezco a ella, aunque yo soy más alta y tengo un tono plateado en el pelo._ Tuvo que fortalecerse a sí misma para no estremecerse cuando aquellos ojos fríos y vacíos vagaron por su cara, su pelo y su cuerpo. La visión de sus dientes le recordó a un lobo hambriento en pleno invierno.

—Es cierto. —Levantó un mechón suelto sobre su hombro y lo frotó entre los dedos, estudiándolo—. Vuestras tetas tampoco son tan grandes, pero siguen siendo abundantes y apetitosas.

—No volváis a hablarme así jamás, o haré que os azoten. —Se estiró hasta mirarlo con la nariz levantada. Quedó claro que decir aquello era una equivocación.

—Putas escocesas. Ya me han azotado una vez por culpa de vuestra prima. Tiene una deuda conmigo. Me la cobraré. Pronto. Puede que vos seáis más inteligente que la ramera de Glenrogha, ardiendo por su amo y señor cada vez que éste chasquea los dedos. Los observé bajo el manzano, revolcándose entre el polvo…

—¡Zoycite! —La voz de Darien fue el mejor sonido que había escuchado Serena en su vida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_ El otro agachó los ojos mientras señalaba a Serena con la cabeza.

—Sólo le estaba dando la bienvenida a la prima de lady Mina que tanto se le parece. Es extraño cómo hace Dios las cosas, ¿verdad?

—Por la gracia de Tomoe —corrigió Darien.

—Suponía que nuestro buen rey os había entregado Glen Eallach junto con esta pu… _dama_. —La forma en que acentuó la palabra indicaba que no lo decía como lisonja, sino que la comparaba con una puta. Serena dio un paso hacia Darien y casi suspiró de alivio cuando él la empujó detrás suyo, mientras él quedaba frente al hombre alto.

—Harías bien en recordar tu lugar, Beam, o volverás a probar el látigo. O puede que pruebes la hoja de mi espada.

—Como queráis, lord Ravenhawke. —Zoycite Beam realizó una reverencia burlona y luego salió de la habitación. Serena estaba casi mareada por la maldad de aquel hombre, cuya perversidad contaminaba el cuarto incluso después de haberse ido. Estaba tan alterada que tenía ganas de hacer algo estúpido… como lanzarse a los fuertes brazos de aquel irritante hombre.

—Te agradezco que llegaras cuando lo hiciste. ¿Quién es?_ Darien se volvió en redondo y la miró con enfado.

—Sir Zoycite Beam, uno de los caballeros de Yaten. Aborrezco a ese hombre. Kou me dijo que intentó violar a Mina el día que tomó posesión de Glen Shane. Beam y otros cuatro la capturaron mientras recogía flores. Sólo la gracia de Dios hizo que Kou llegara a tiempo para detenerlos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en tu habitación?_ Serena se tensó ante su tono que rozaba la acusación.

—No preguntes si lo invité a venir, Darien Chiba. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, bloqueando la entrada. Se creyó que era Mina. Intenté sortearlo, pero me cortó el paso._ Darien asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—Perdóname, pero ese hombre me preocupa. Si te pone una mano encima, lo mataré sin pensarlo ni un segundo. —Paseó la mirada por ella como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba ilesa—. Estás muy hermosa vestida de azul, Serena._ Serena cogió aire, deseando creerlo, aún sabiendo que cuando él la miraba la encontraba poco atractiva comparada con Mina.

—Soy más alta que Mina…_ Por primera vez el rostro de él expresó alivio.

—Y yo soy más alto que Kou. Y más guapo._ Ella se mordisqueó la cara interna del labio inferior durante un instante, empapándose los ojos con la perfección de sus rasgos.

—Sí, lo eres. Aunque él es más amable.

—¿Kou? Le llaman Dragón Negro. Un hombre que fue adalid del rey. Es el guerrero más temido de éstas islas. Incluso Tomoe anda de puntillas cuando está cerca de Yaten Kou. No creo que nadie haya llamado _amable _a Kou. Jamás. Ni siquiera Mina.

—Ella lo ama. —Se le escaparon las palabras. En cuanto salieron de su boca, lamentó no poder retirarlas, sabiendo que tenían el poder de herirlo. Él asintió con tristeza.

—Sí, así es. Y él a ella. Yaten es un hombre muy atormentado. Necesita paz y felicidad. Tu prima puede sanarlo y darle el hijo que desea con tanta desesperación.

—Es muy afortunado. Comparten algo poco común y especial. —Se dio media vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirando a Darien, y se apresuró a salir de la habitación antes de observar la tristeza que aquello causaba en el hombre al que amaba.

Oh, sí. Estaba enamorada de Darien Chiba. Era una estúpida.


	16. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola a todas! Bueno, las cosas se van a empezar a poner feas para las dos primas y os entrarán ganas de darle una patada en el culo a Darien. Os dejo 3 capítulos más. El 15 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.**

Capítulo 15

Desbordado por las distintas emociones, Darien observó a Kou mientras éste seguía ávidamente con los ojos la salida de su esposa del gran salón. Mina había aparecido para decir que había dejado a Serena preparada para pasar la noche y que ahora también ella se iba a la cama. A Darien le pareció encantadora la manera en que le pidió permiso a Kou.

No conseguía ver a la fogosa Serena pidiéndole permiso para retirarse. Estuvo a punto de resoplar al pensar en ella, en cómo se irritaba con las órdenes que él le dio los dos días anteriores. Antes le clavaría una daga que plegarse a su voluntad. Tea ardiente, eso era lo que significaba para él. Era perfecto para ella, pensó. Su tea ardiente. Le alegró ver que el vínculo entre Yaten y Mina ya era tan fuerte. En verdad se sentía feliz por ellos. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentirse vacío por dentro. Deseaba aquella misma complacencia, la familiaridad del afecto que había entre ellos.

—Es buena para ti, Yaten. Hace años que no te veía tan feliz.

—Sí, Tomoe no tiene ni idea del premio que me ha entregado. Verdaderamente soy muy afortunado —asintió Yaten con un atisbo de sonrisa—. Me da la sensación de que ambos lo somos.

—Tú sí. Yo… quizá. —Darien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Has averiguado si miente sobre ese supuesto matrimonio con Lyonglen? —preguntó Kou, recostándose en su silla para terminar su bebida. Darien se llevó la copa a la boca y enseñó los dientes al sonreír.

—Oh, está mintiendo. Estuve hablando con el portero de Lyonglen y le pregunté, como de pasada, la frecuencia con la que Jedite, el Culdee, acudía a Lyonglen. Me contestó que el sacerdote sólo viene cuando se le llama. Entonces le pregunté cuándo había sido la última vez que había sido convocado a Lyonglen.

—¿Y? —Cuando Darien se limitó a sonreír con aire de suficiencia, Yaten le propinó un puntapié—. Suéltalo. No me tengas en vilo.

—El guardia me dijo que se le llamó una noche de tormenta —la primera vez desde las últimas Navidades—, hace poco más de tres lunas. Acudió tan rápido como pudo traerle el caballo. Y luego partió con el alba._ Yaten bostezó.

—Interesante, pero no es exactamente esclarecedor._ Darien asintió, luego bebió un trago de vino.

—La cosa es que los hermanos empezaron a difundir el rumor de que Lyonglen se había casado varias semanas antes. Lo cual significa…

—¡Brindo por el Dragón de Kou… derribado por la locura de amor! —Las palabras mal articuladas resonaron por el gran salón. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a Zoycite Beam, quien se había puesto en pie y ahora levantaba su copa hacia Yaten. Sus ojos tenían la mirada ausente producida por la bebida, era evidente que los demonios le corroían por dentro.

Darien rechinó los clientes al recordar que antes se lo había encontrado en los aposentos de Serena. Beam la había asustado, pero por supuesto, para disgusto de Darien, hacía tiempo que suponía que al guerrero le gustaba que las mujeres se acobardaran ante él. Siendo uno de los mejores caballeros que Yaten hubiera entrenado nunca, a su primo le repugnaba la inclinación al sadismo que mostraba ese hombre hacia las mujeres. Con un señor feudal menos precavido, el alto caballero de pelo rubio y ojos negros, probablemente violaría o abusaría de las criadas; prueba de eso era lo cerca que había estado de violar a Mina antes de que Yaten lo detuviera.

—¿Locura de amor? —Un pequeño latido en la mandíbula de Yaten, apenas perceptible, indicó que estaba controlando su ira. Sólo un necio provocaría a Yaten Kou.

—Sí, es una enfermedad y vos estáis infectado, milord. —El cretino realizó una burlona reverencia—. Es posible que no tenga remedio. Puede convertir al más fuerte en un perrito faldero. Corromper el cerebro de cualquiera.

—¿Enfermedad? —tanteó Yaten, preguntándose qué locura se había apoderado de la mente nauseabunda de Zoycite.

Quince días antes, Kou declaró que había mandado un mensaje al barón Beam, el hermano mayor de Zoycite, indicando que deseaba que éste regresara al feudo de la familia, y que sus servicios ya no iban a seguir siendo necesarios. Por desgracia, hasta aquel momento no había habido respuesta alguna. El barón esperaba que Yaten le entregara un feudo a Zoycite. Darien sabía que aquello nunca sucedería. Kou lo quería fuera de Glen Shane.

Darien se fijó en que la mano derecha de Kou se había deslizado a la empuñadura del _sgain dubh _de Mina, que llevaba guardado en el cinturón. Después de que Beam hubiera asustado a Serena, nada le gustaría más que ver cómo ese perro asqueroso recibía una lección, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Zoycite no estaba tan borracho como pretendía, y que provocaba deliberadamente a Yaten, sólo para obtener una respuesta de ese tipo. Quizá pensaba que la herida de la muñeca de Yaten era más grave de lo que parecía. Mina lo había estado mimando toda la tarde. Quizá Zoycite diera por hecho que lo había hecho por necesidad en vez de por amor. De otro modo, Zoycite nunca se atrevería a desafiar a Yaten en una pelea justa. Para acabar con la inminente confrontación, Darien depositó, con fuerza, su copa de oro sobre la mesa, y así desviar la atención de Yaten del caballero.

—Sir Zoycite ha bebido demasiado ésta noche. Beam, cierra la boca antes de que nos cortes la digestión con tus irritantes tonterías.

—Cualquier curandero os dirá que es cierto. Yo digo que es una enfermedad. Y como cualquier enfermedad, tiene cura. ¿No dice nuestra Iglesia que las mujeres nos corrompen y nos debilitan? Ningún hombre debería sufrir tal indignidad para su honor y orgullo. Las mujeres deberían saber cuál es su lugar. Obedecer a sus señores. Un hombre nunca debería permitir que una mujer lo llevara encadenado a sus tobillos._ Yaten se levantó de un salto. Darien le sujetó el brazo sin apretar, advirtiéndole por lo bajo:

—No le hagas caso. Sus palabras provienen de los celos.

—Los curanderos sangran a los hombres… extraen el repugnante veneno que destruye el cuerpo y el espíritu. Para quemar las heridas y prevenir infecciones, se aplica un hierro candente. Para que un hombre se cure de ésta insidiosa enfermedad que debilita su alma, debe copular con otra mujer. Entonces y sólo entonces, su alma, su mente y su cuerpo, se verán libres de ésta enfermedad. Si eso no funciona, tiene que descubrir que todas son iguales. Dispuestas a acostarse con cualquier hombre en cuanto uno vuelve la espalda. Un hombre es un idiota si cree que alguna de ellas es especial. Una dama grita de placer igual que la más baja de las rameras. Es una pena ver a nuestro más poderoso guerrero sucumbir a dicha fiebre._ Antes de que Darien pudiera parpadear, Yaten le lanzó la daga, que se clavó entre los dedos índice y anular de Zoycite. Con indiferencia, pero con porte real, Kou se acercó de una zancada a la mesa.

Miró fijamente al caballero, sin parpadear, esperando, permitiendo que el miedo hiciera su aparición en el otro. Yaten utilizaba el silencio como un arma, uno de los instrumentos que siempre le daban ventaja. Cuando Zoycite parpadeó por fin, Kou extendió la mano, arrancó la daga, y luego usó la punta de la hoja para limpiarse las uñas.

—¿Decías?_ Zoycite cogió su copa con expresión hosca, aunque el tono de su voz fue de sumisión.

—Nada, milord.

—Eso pensaba —respondió Yaten con arrogante desdén. Juntó los talones y salió del gran salón. Darien lo siguió.

—Harías bien en mandar a ese cachorro de vuelta a sus hermanos.

—Eso pienso hacer. Le he mandado un mensaje a su hermano para recordárselo.

—Bien, porque si no lo expulsas de aquí, acabaré por cortarle la garganta. Me lo encontré intentando arrinconar a Serena en su habitación, justo antes de la cena. Ella me dijo que al principio la confundió con Mina. No confío en él. No lo quiero cerca de ninguna de las dos, sea Mina o Serena.

—No te preocupes. Se irá o me temo que lo mataré.

—Deberías estar en guardia, Yaten —afirmó Darien, deteniéndose para volver la vista hacia el altivo guerrero.

Darien miró a Kou subir hasta el siguiente rellano, y dirigirse hacia sus aposentos. Sonrió al ver que Yaten subía los escalones de dos en dos, impaciente por estar con su dama. El vacío que le roía las entrañas durante la cena, volvió a aparecer cuando se preguntó cómo sería la sensación de saber que alguien esperaba su regreso. Dio media vuelta con un suspiro y contempló el largo pasillo a oscuras, excepto por la antorcha que ardía en el candelabro de la pared, a medio camino. Nadie le estaba esperando. No había ningún cuerpo que calentara su cama… o su vida.

Durante toda su existencia había arrastrado la sensación de estar apartado. No era uno de los Kou, sólo un primo. Rechazado por su abuelo. Era medio escocés y sin embargo aquella tierra era extraña para él. Quería derrotar a aquel espíritu inquieto y hambriento que habitaba en él; quería pertenecer a algún sitio. Quería tener lo que tenía Yaten: amor, una casa, un futuro. Alguien esperándolo en su cama. Quería a Serena. Sólo ella podría darle aquello que su alma anhelaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos por la puerta tras la que ella descansaba. ¿Estaría dormida, o la hechicera de pelo rubio esperaba oírlo pasar? Puede que alguien lo estuviera esperando, después de todo.

Empezó a acercarse con una sonrisa, pero unas voces que se elevaban por el hueco de las escaleras distrajeron su atención. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron, y sus habilidades de guerrero tomaron el mando. Avanzó unos pasos para ocultarse en las sombras y se asomó. Pasaron varios de los hombres de Yaten, que salían del gran salón y se dirigían a la torre señorial. La conversación y las risas eran lo bastante ruidosas como para oírse, sin embargo la mayor parte de las palabras eran ininteligibles. Se rieron por algún chiste y luego continuaron avanzando.

Uno de ellos se rezagó. Zoycite. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, con la mano sobre el pilar de las mismas, mirando hacia arriba, como si intentara decidir algo. La mano de Darien voló a la empuñadura de su espada. Si Zoycite ponía siquiera un pie en el primer peldaño, estaría muerto antes de llegar al tercero. Las antorchas a ambos lados de la escalera iluminaban los duros rasgos de Beam. Un rostro que cualquier mujer podía encontrar falsamente atractivo… hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Después de tomar los tres feudos, Yaten ordenó que Zoycite y el resto de los hombres que habían atacado a Mina, fueran atados a un poste en el patio y que se les dieran cien latigazos. Beam tuvo suerte de que Yaten no lo matara por la grave ofensa. Al mirar los ojos fríos y vacíos, Darien se temió que Zoycite no hubiera aprendido la lección. Un regusto viscoso le contrajo el estómago al comprender que estaba conteniendo el aliento, preparado para atacar.

Por fin, con una última mirada fría, el otro continuó su camino. Algo en su forma de comportarse le indicaba a Darien que el veneno que contaminaba la mente de Beam sólo iba a ir a peor. Estaba loco. Echó una ojeada a las escaleras, intranquilo. Tanto Endimión como Gervase dormían en el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de su señor. Ellos protegerían a Kou y a Mina.

Se dio la vuelta, su mirada se dirigió a la puerta tras la que descansaba Serena. Ante su habitación no dormía ningún centinela. Ni siquiera había traído consigo una doncella, de modo que no había nadie más en el cuarto. E incluso si lo hubiera, no confiaría en que ella fuera capaz de defender a Serena. La seguridad de la señora de Coinnleir Wood no dependía de nadie más que de él. Sonrió.

—¡Ah, que sacrificio! El código de la caballería dice que un caballero debe proteger a su dama. Si ella no me admite en su cama, entonces tendré que poner un jergón en el suelo. — Echando una última ojeada por el hueco de las escaleras, se fue a montar guardia.

Serena se incorporó de golpe en la cama cuando él abrió la puerta. Vestía tan sólo un delgado camisón, tan fino que parecía que fuera a deshacerse. Los oscuros círculos de sus pechos se perfilaban claramente contra la liviana tela. Del rostro de él surgió una sonrisa lobuna cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos picos quedaban más definidos al acercarse a la cama. Distinguió su rubor incluso bajo la luz de la vela, cuando ella se llevó la manta de piel de lobo al pecho. A su largo pelo le habían hecho una trenza, ésta le colgaba sobre el hombro, hasta la cama. Su expresión de asombro le proporcionaba cierto aire de inocencia. Él sabía que era falso. Serena, su amante mentirosa. Sin embargo, al mirarla, no podía respirar, y mucho menos preocuparse de lo que le ocultaba. Sólo la necesitaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Intentó parecer enfadada y distante.

—Quítate el camisón, Serena. —Él empezó a desatarse el cinturón de la espada.

—Vete a besar el trasero de tu caballo —estalló ella, echando humo. De lo que él no estaba seguro era de si se debía al creciente deseo o a la ira. Puede que una mezcla de ambos.

—La orden funcionó la última vez —indicó él, con una ancha sonrisa—. Ah, ésta noche mi dama se hace de rogar. Justo lo suficiente. Así es como debe ser, me pareció que a lo mejor necesitabas una cama más caliente.

—La noche no es fría. De modo que puedes irte de inmediato al pasillo… o al establo — protestó ella.

—Es cierto, no hace frío. —Apoyó la espada envainada contra la pared, cerca de la cama y luego se sentó al borde de ésta—. Pero a veces hay otra clase de frío que afecta a la gente, Serena. Proviene de la soledad. ¿Alguna vez te sientes sola?_ Vio la tristeza y el anhelo en sus ojos, antes de que se llevara las rodillas al pecho y mirara a lo lejos. Los latidos de su corazón se convirtieron en un ruido sordo al hacer suyo su dolor.

—Por favor… —Su respuesta fue un susurro.

—¿Por favor qué, _Tea Ardiente_? —Levantó una de las largas trenzas y jugó con ella—. Creo que el nombre te sienta bien. Tienes un carácter bastante fogoso y…_ Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe, la tristeza todavía estaba allí, tan palpable que casi tenía vida propia.

—Si dices _pecas_… voy a… voy a darte de patadas._ Darien se rió en silencio, aunque lo que más deseaba era calmar su dolor y llevar una sonrisa a su hermoso rostro.

—¿Pecas? Ah, milady, ¿te molestan? Yo apenas las noto, ni siquiera bajo la luz brillante del sol. A la luz de las velas no consigo ver ninguna.

—Darien Chiba, no te rías de mí o… o…_ Él extendió la mano y le levantó la barbilla con el dedo.

—No me estoy riendo de ti. Las pecas ofrecen unas posibilidades maravillosas, Tea Ardiente. Verás, ya que tienes pecas en un sitio —la nariz—, es posible que tengas una o dos… o tres… en otra parte. Podría pasarme media noche buscándolas. —Hubiera querido poder decir _la vida_, pero temía que ella todavía no estuviera preparada para oír aquello—. En vista de que me siento repentinamente cautivado por tus pecas, esa sería una búsqueda digna de un caballero de Kou._ Serena cruzó los brazos y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—¡Oh, lárgate! —la petición llegó amortiguada. Todavía jugando con la trenza, él rio en silencio.

—Si lloras, mañana tendrás los ojos hinchados y la nariz colorada. Es probable que eso haga que se destaquen más las pecas.

—Es posible que acabe odiándote, Chiba. —Sus ojos color celeste le lanzaron una mirada furibunda. La frase hubiera tenido alguna fuerza si no le hubiera temblado la barbilla.

Él recorrió la curva de su barbilla con el pulgar. A algunos podría parecerles que la leve pendiente era un defecto en su belleza perfecta. A él no. Aquello la hacía más real. Las emociones lo abrumaron al saber sin ninguna duda que estaba contemplando el rostro que lo había atormentado en sueños, que lo había mantenido con vida cuando estaba dispuesto a rendirse porque toda su existencia era vacía. Necesitaba algo más en su vida, necesitaba raíces, un hogar, más hijos como Endimión. Tal vez una hija con aquellos ojos de hechicera.

—¿Odiarme? —Negó con la cabeza—. Estás resentida porque me he entrometido en esa vida tuya en la que siempre tenías la última palabra. Ahora soy yo quien dice cómo van a ser las cosas. Eso no te gusta. Estás acostumbrada, desde hace mucho, a hacer lo que te da la gana. Date tiempo, Serena. Aprenderemos a trabajar juntos por el bien de Glen Eallach. Harás lo que sea mejor para tu gente. Y yo también. Ahora son mi gente. Cuando confíes en ello, cuando confíes en mí, puede que también me confíes los secretos que guardas con tanto celo._ Ella desvió la mirada. —Cobarde—se burló él en voz baja. Ella levantó la cabeza.

—No soy una cobarde._ Hizo intención de pegarle con la mano, pero los rápidos reflejos de él interceptaron su muñeca antes de que entrara en contacto con su cara. Dejó que intentara soltarse con una ancha sonrisa. Luego la obligó a meter la mano por la abertura de su jubón, en el centro de su pecho, donde latía su corazón.

—Te advertí de lo que pasaría si intentabas pegarme, Tea Ardiente._ Distraída por la palpitación bajo su mano, contempló el lugar donde la palma hacía contacto con su piel, esclava de la magia que se elevaba entre ellos. Después parpadeó, al recordar cuál había dicho él que sería el castigo si ella volvía a intentar golpearlo alguna vez. Intentó retroceder como si se hubiera quemado, pero él se negó a soltarla.

—Lo siento —susurró ella, disculpándose. Él se echó a reír.

—No me lo creo._ A ella estuvo a punto de escapársele una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, no lo siento. Pero es verdad que desearía que te marcharas.

—Eso tampoco me lo creo. Tu cuerpo desmiente esas palabras. Acarició ligeramente, con el dorso de la mano, el círculo oscuro de su pecho, donde presionaba contra la delgada tela cada vez que respiraba. Ella se estremeció—. Me va indicando los cambios a medida que despierta. Entre nosotros no hay necesidad de palabras, Serena. Las palabras pueden mentir. Esto no.

Le cubrió la boca con la suya, sin darle la oportunidad de protestar. No estaba siendo justo. Al cuerno la justicia. Aquella noche quería estar con ella, abrazarla durante las largas sombras de la oscuridad y sentir los latidos de su corazón junto al suyo. Despertar con el cálido brillo del alba, con ella en sus brazos. Era un guerrero. Siempre que entraba en combate, luchaba para ganar. La guerra que le había llevado a su cama era un poco distinta. Deseaba conquistar el corazón de Serena, apresarla y no soltarla jamás. Puede que la atara y le hiciera cosquillas con una pluma de gallo, hasta que ella se rindiera y le entregara sus secretos además de su cuerpo.

Un recuerdo vago sobre gallos llevó a su mente unas imágenes distorsionadas. Recordó que en Glen Shane no había gallos. Aunque sí que había algunos en Glen Eallach. Fue lo que lo llevó a la habitación de la torre de Lyonglen. Tenía pensado averiguar por qué le inquietaba ese recuerdo, pero Serena había entrado y él le ordenó que se quitara la ropa. Luego, todo lo relativo a los pavos reales desapareció de su cabeza. Darien interrumpió el beso para respirar. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella. Unas palabras flotaban en el aire, de modo que las hizo suyas.

—Las cosas a medias nunca consiguen ver nada terminado._ La oyó contener el aliento y supo que había tocado su fibra sensible. Aunque a su mente, sin embargo, poco le importaban los enigmas, mientras contemplaba a aquella hechicera pagana.

La luz de la vela hacía que le brillaran los ojos. Inteligentes y penetrantes, tenían poder, la atraían. Su franqueza podía inquietar a algunos hombres. Hombres demasiado débiles para aceptar el desafío que destellaba en sus profundidades color celeste. Su madre le había contado entre murmullos las historias de las Cait Sidhe, una raza de brujas de los pictos que tenían el poder de convertirse en gatos bajo los rayos de la luna llena. Recordó haber oído decir a Kou que las mujeres del clan de Mina descendían de ellas. Al mirar fijamente a Serena le fue fácil creer que ella era una criatura mágica acariciada por la sangre de las videntes; una bruja. Una mujer por la que cualquier hombre mataría. Sólo ella estimulaba su sangre de guerrero. La necesidad de conquistarla inundó su mente hasta que no pudo pensar en nada más. Sólo suplicar.

—Tócame, Serena._ Ella tardó unos instantes en moverse. Luego las comisuras de su boca se curvaron al tiempo que se incorporaba sobre las rodillas y se acercaba.

—¿Cómo deseas que te toque?

—Como quieras. Quémame con tu fuego, Serena._ Ella empujó sus hombros.

—Bájate de la cama, llevas demasiada ropa encima._ Él la miró durante un segundo, preguntándose si estaba intentando engañarlo. Sin embargo, una voz interior le dijo que aprovechara la oportunidad. Confiando en ella, se levantó de la cama y se quedó de pie.

Serena sacó las piernas del lecho y se quedó de pie a su espalda, deslizando sus suaves manos por la cintura para alcanzar el dobladillo de su jubón y sacárselo por la cabeza. Lo hizo tan condenadamente despacio que el fantasmal roce sobre su piel le hizo rechinar los dientes. Apenas si respiró hasta que ella se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo. Moldeando su cuerpo contra su espalda desnuda, le pasó las manos por el pecho y luego descendió lentamente para desatarle las calzas.

Como los hábiles dedos estaban a punto de volverlo loco, se encargó él mismo de hacerlo. Con un ronroneo gutural, ella le dio una palmada en las manos y luego le pellizcó la espalda. Darien sonrió y le permitió seguir el juego. Ella presionó sus suaves pechos contra la curva de su espalda mientras él guardaba el equilibrio sobre un pie, como un estúpido, para desatarse los cordones de cada una de sus botas, deshaciéndose luego de ellas de una patada. Ella ya le estaba bajando los pantalones de cuero. Le pasó las manos por la cara externa de los muslos, arañándole ligeramente la piel con las uñas.

Sus manos inquietas se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura, una de ellas subió para poder rodear con el dedo índice su liso pezón, la otra descendió entre sus piernas. Lo oprimió con cuidado, haciendo que su pene saltara dolorosamente. Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar al borde del umbral del doloroso placer que ella le proporcionaba.

—¿Es así cómo deseas que te toque?_ Sonrió con deliciosa agonía cuando ella le pellizcó maliciosamente la pequeña protuberancia del pecho. Aquello envió un relámpago a través de su cuerpo que explotó en su entrepierna. Eran sensaciones que nunca había experimentado con anterioridad. El toque mágico de Serena lo convertía todo en nuevo para él.

Dándose media vuelta, la cogió por la cintura. Ella no se resistió. En lugar de hacerlo salió al encuentro de su boca, abriéndola para saborearlo una vez más. Inclinando la cabeza para tener mejor ángulo, él aprovechó la ventaja, hambriento de todo cuanto ella pudiera darle. Su control, si es que alguna vez había tenido tal cosa, se hizo pedazos mientras el beso continuaba. Y continuaba. Oyó un suave gemido por parte de ella, que penetró por su piel y en cada gota de su sangre. Se apoderó de él y lo hizo suyo. Intensificando el contacto, emitió una primitiva demanda masculina de sumisión. Ya. Sus manos vagaron sobre los pechos hinchados, jugaron con los pezones, hasta que la respiración de ella se volvió desigual y jadeante.

Darien sonrió, orgulloso, feliz y decidido, mientras la tumbaba de espaldas en la cama y la cubría con su cuerpo en llamas. Jamás el primitivo impulso sexual lo había poseído con tal fuerza salvaje, proclamando que aquella mujer era suya, su compañera. Serena era más de lo que nunca se atrevió a esperar, ni siquiera en sus sueños más sombríos; una mujer con el poder de convertir aquellos sueños en realidad.

La magia era tan voraz como un fuego en el bosque que lo consume todo a su paso. Lo que sentía por ella lo aterrorizó. Pero, maldición, iba a poseerla, a adueñarse de ella. Mataría a quien intentara arrebatársela. La pasión los abrasó de tal modo, que la explosión de placer llegó rápidamente, para luego volver a quemarlos una vez más, impulsándolo a tomarla una y otra vez. Serena… Tea Ardiente. Sí, ella lo había marcado. En su cama ya no seguiría estando solo y vacío.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Serena pasó la mayor parte de la mañana revoloteando por su habitación, por dos motivos. El más acuciante era su estómago revuelto. Los olores que llegaban desde las cocinas, la obligaron a ir en busca del orinal al amanecer. Por fortuna, Darien ya se había ido a desayunar antes de que la urgencia la apremiara. El segundo motivo era que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Darien otra vez, después de la pasada noche. Se sobresaltó al abrirse la puerta, temiendo que fuera Darien. Sólo era la vieja Beryl.

—Muchacha, os he traído tanaceto y algunas manzanas secas. Eso os aliviará las náuseas matutinas._ A Serena no le sorprendió que la anciana supiera del bebé sin que nadie se lo dijera. Era una curandera, una hechicera, una de las Tres Sabias de los Bosques; las mujeres que cuidaban y se preocupaban de las gentes de Glen Shane y de Glen Eallach. Beryl, Circonia y Michiru, eran sus maestras, las enseñaban a utilizar el Conocimiento y las instruían en el uso de las hierbas y las plantas. —Los cuervos traen mensajes de Annwn —el Otro Mundo—, para aquellos que son lo bastante sensatos para escucharlos. Vuestra alma reconoce a éste sombrío guerrero._ Serena frunció el ceño, intentando evitar hablar de él.

—Estás diciendo tonterías, Beryl. No sé a que te refieres._ Beryl chasqueó la lengua, sondeando su incredulidad.

—Esos Dragones de Kou son dignos de respeto, niña.

—Me desconcierta, Beryl.

—¿Pero a vuestro cuerpo no? —Beryl se rió en silencio, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mina dijo prácticamente lo mismo la primera vez que le mencioné al Conde Negro. En el transcurso de mi larga vida, he visto los rostros de muchos guerreros y he escarbado en sus corazones. Algunos eran hombres buenos. Algunos necesitaban matar allí donde fueran. Estos hombres de Kou poseen coraje y pasión. Son una estirpe poco común. Su llegada es voluntad de Los Ancianos, una de sus bendiciones. Habéis de saber que siete estaciones atrás, el laird de Kinmarch solicitó unos augurios sobre un hombre al que llamaban _el Dragón_. El corazón le decía que ese hombre sería un marido excelente para nuestra Mina.

—¿El conde Eros pensaba que Kou sería un buen marido para Mina? —La noticia sorprendió a Serena.

—Así es, Michiru pronosticó que con los primeros albores de la primavera un guerrero de pelo plateado llegaría a Glen Shane. Se trataba de Kou. Los hilos de la trama de su vida estaban entrelazados con los de Mina; no había vuelta atrás para ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, las visiones fueron confusas al principio, dificultando su interpretación por parte de nuestra vidente. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo más nítidas. Había dos hombres en vez de uno. El primero se rodeaba a sí mismo con la sombra de los cuervos. El otro llegaba con el color de la niebla.

_Ésta noche es nuestro Beltane. Una gran magia se eleva. Afectará a vuestra prima Mina en Glenrogha, como el reflejo en un espejo, a vuestra vida también._

—Circonia me dijo algo parecido el Primero de Mayo —admitió.

—Sí, los hombres son parecidos, las mujeres se parecen. Cada pareja tiene la responsabilidad de proteger nuestros valles y nuestra forma de vida. Está a punto de llegar el momento de la prueba. Vosotras muchachas, necesitáis compañeros fuertes que se ocupen de lo que hay que hacer, de luchar por vosotras y de protegeros.

—Quizá. Pero el camino que tiene que recorrer Mina y el que tengo que pisar yo, son distintos. —A Serena empezó a quemarle el corazón.

Kou amaba a Mina. Era muy diferente.

—Muchacha, algunas veces complicamos más las cosas preocupándonos por lo que podría ser en vez de enfrentarnos a ellas. Dejad que la vida siga su curso. Aceptadla.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Beryl. Ojalá…

—Puede que lo sea._ Serena vio partir a la bruja, con creciente desesperación.

La noche pasada le dolía de una forma que no conseguía entender. Amaba a Darien. Y porque lo amaba se daba cuenta de que carecía de sentido común o de voluntad en lo que a él se refería. Oh, estaba llena de buenas ideas sobre cómo tratarlo y mantenerse a distancia. Cada vez que estaba con él, crecían con más fuerza en su estúpido corazón las ganas de lanzar por los aires la sensatez y la precaución. Quería vivir con aquel hombre engreído y estaba claro que le importaba muy poco cuál fuera el precio. Aquello hacía que su engaño sobre el niño que crecía en su seno fuera todavía más condenable.

La última noche no se había reservado nada, le entregó cuanto él pidió y más. Ahora, al pensarlo fríamente, se arrepintió de su comportamiento desinhibido. Se lo estaba poniendo todo demasiado fácil a ese hombre irritante. Desde el principio se había sentido ligada a él, sabía que le había entregado un pedazo de su alma al desconocido de su cama. Anoche mismo yació con él con el corazón enamorado. ¡Oh, cómo amaba a aquel hombre arrogante, apuesto y exasperante!

Daba igual las vueltas que le diera, lo único que conseguía ver eran las devastadoras consecuencias que estaban por llegar, y las temía. Necesitaba confesar su engaño, los trucos que había usado para apartarlo de su vida y utilizarlo para conseguir un hijo. Mientras reunía el valor suficiente para decírselo, recordó la expresión de su rostro cuando él le habló del nacimiento de Endimión y de la forma en que había sido engañado y traicionado. Entonces, como una verdadera cobarde, intentó imaginarse qué pasaría si nunca se lo decía. Él había dejado claro que no se creía su afirmación acerca del matrimonio con Artemís por el bien de Lyonglen. ¿Qué pensaría si se presentaba con un recién nacido, sobre todo uno que llevara claramente el sello de Kou, como parecían llevar todos aquellos hombres?

—Jamás aceptará la posibilidad de una segunda Inmaculada Concepción —masculló, estremeciéndose.

Los ruidos del patio la atrajeron hacia la tronera. Vio con asombro que la gente corría hacia los establos. Poco después salió de ellos Kou, con un bulto abrigado en su capa. A juzgar por el pelo largo, Serena supuso que se trataba de Mina. Sin entretenerse, salió de inmediato de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con Kou que subía los escalones con su prima en brazos y Darien justo detrás. Éste vaciló un instante, con cara seria, mirándola con un intenso dolor, luego la apartó y subió a la torre señorial sin decir una palabra. Darien se detuvo en el primer descansillo y le ladró a una de las criadas que hiciera llamar a Beryl, la curandera.

—¿Darien, qué ha pasado? —Le sujetó el brazo cuando estaba a punto de seguir adelante como si no la viera—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Mina se encuentra bien? _Él trató de decir algo, frunció el ceño, luego la apartó de su camino y corrió a los aposentos de su señor. —¡Hombres! —Dio un pisotón y lo siguió al piso de arriba. La puerta del final del pasillo estaba entreabierta, de modo que entró pisando los talones de Darien.

—He mandado llamar a la curandera —le informó Darien a Kou—. La he visto ésta mañana, de modo que no será difícil encontrarla._ Serena se introdujo más en la habitación.

—Yo también soy curandera, lord Kou. Permitidme ver a Mina hasta que traigan a Beryl. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Kou se volvió en redondo hacia ella, con la furia reflejada en sus oscuros ojos verdes.

—¿Dónde demonios estabais vos?_ Serena retrocedió un paso, impactada por la intensidad del temible poder del Dragón Negro y sin saber muy bien por qué estaba furioso con ella.

—Yo… Yo… Estaba en mi habitación, milord.

—¿Por qué no estabais con ella? Vos y vuestro maldito Conocimiento. ¿Por qué no lo adivinasteis? ¿Por qué no lo detuvisteis? ¿De qué sirven esos poderes si no podéis prever algo así? —Su acusación fue como una bofetada. Se llevó la mano al amuleto de manera inconsciente, para mantenerse firme frente a la oleada de desesperación y furia que estallaba sobre ella.

—Lo siento…

—Yaten, Mina llevaba escolta y no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo sucedido. No sé que esperas de una mujer. De modo que no culpes a Serena. Sólo buscas a alguien en quien descargar tu ira sin motivo. Guárdala para quien se la merece. —Darien miró a su primo con enfado. En vez de apelar a su razón, aquello pareció intensificar su cólera.

—Basta, Kou —La voz debilitada de Mina llegó desde la cama. Su reproche hizo mella en la rabia de Kou como no lo había logrado Darien—. Esto no ha sido culpa de Serena, de modo que deja de atemorizarla, Kou._ Él se dio media vuelta con expresión feroz, pero su furia se debilitó de repente cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió la mano de su esposa. Con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla con tanta ternura y tanto amor, que los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

Buscó ávidamente con los ojos a Darien, desesperada por descubrir en él el más mínimo reflejo de aquellas emociones cuando él la miraba. Darien estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, luego se frotó la barbilla con el pulgar, pensativo. Los ojos zafiros sólo veían a Mina. Una daga fantasmal le atravesó el corazón, alojándose en su vientre. Se preguntó distraídamente si el diminuto ser que allí dormía sentiría su dolor y entendería su impotente desdicha. Se mordió la cara interna del labio inferior para evitar hacer algo temerario como abofetear a aquel estúpido. Aquel cabeza de alcornoque no veía más allá de sus narices. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego? ¿De cuántas maneras tenía que demostrarle que lo amaba?

—Serena, podrías encargarte de que subieran una bañera… —empezó a pedir Mina, sólo para conseguir que Kou la interrumpiera. Éste parpadeó, en un claro intento de centrarse en ella y no en las emociones que le nublaban la mente.

—¿Una bañera? ¿Para qué?_ Mina emitió un gran suspiro y forzó una débil sonrisa.

—Estoy cubierta de barro, milord. Quiero librarme de la suciedad y ponerme un vestido limpio. —Volvió la mirada hacia Serena—. Por favor, ocúpate de que la suban. Y no hagas caso a mi marido. Los dragones rugen y les encanta lanzar llamas. Se olvida de que la gente inofensiva se abrasa cuando él sopla y resopla._ Serena asintió, incapaz de hablar a causa de las lágrimas que le obstruían la garganta. Se disponía a irse cuando Mina añadió: —Y llévate a tu caballero. Puedo tomar un baño ante mi marido y algunas veces incluso me veo obligada a hacerlo delante de sus escuderos, pero tengo un límite en cuanto a hermanos y primos. —Al ver que Darien se limitaba a mirarla fijamente, estalló—: Fuera, lord Ravenhawke. Os estáis inmiscuyendo en mi vida privada._ Por fin entendió lo que le decía. Asintió.

—Os pido perdón, milady. Estoy a vuestro servicio. Sólo tenéis que llamar…_ Serena no esperó a ver cómo se arrastraba aquel cretino a los pies de su prima. Sus pasos apresurados la llevaron por la escalera de caracol, directamente a la planta baja y luego a la concurrida cocina. Una vez allí, dio instrucciones al cocinero de que pusiera agua a hervir para el baño de su señora y ordenó que aquella noche llevaran la cena de Kou y Mina a sus aposentos.

Una vez cumplida su misión, se puso la capa y salió a dar un paseo por la puerta de la cocina. Envuelta en la niebla creciente, se dirigió a la parte de atrás, avanzando por la huerta y las largas y cuidadas hileras de hierbas atadas a estacas por todo el camino hasta el basurero. Su melancolía parecía atraída por el vertedero, tal vez como reflejo de sus problemas. Había tantas cosas que iban mal en su vida que no veía esperanzas de poder arreglarlas.

Unas motas de color atrajeron su mirada. En el límite del basurero, en la parte de atrás del montón, crecía un árbol nuevo, casi tan alto como ella; se trataba de un espino. Éste exhibía ya un despliegue de hermosas flores blancas. Las delicadas flores de cinco pétalos eran preciosas, en fuerte contraste con el lugar del que sus raíces extraían el alimento. Aquél era uno de los tres árboles sagrados, los otros eran el roble y el fresno, comúnmente llamado Árbol de Mayo o Espino Blanco. Con frecuencia se ataba a sus ramas un trapo o la ropa de alguien y se pedía un deseo, ya que la tradición decía que aquellos árboles eran mágicos y concedían los deseos si la persona que los formulaba poseía un corazón puro. Siguiendo un impulso, se quitó la cinta que le sujetaba el pelo y, con dedos temblorosos la ató cuidadosamente en una delgada rama del arbolito.

—Eso es, mi encantador Espino Blanco, crece fuerte entre los desechos de Glenrogha. Belleza surgida de los escombros. No te pido ningún deseo, sólo tengo la esperanza de que me concedas tus bendiciones. Seguro que las necesito. Llegado el otoño, cuando se te caigan las hojas, regresaré y te llevaré a un lugar de honor en Coinnleir Wood, te daré cariño y me encargaré de que crezcas fuerte. No te arrancaré las flores, aunque me encantaría llevarme alguna, pero entiendo que es un pecado dañarte de alguna forma._ Detrás del espino crecía un grueso arbusto de retama, cuyas flores no tenían una forma tan bonita, pero eran de un brillante color amarillo. La gente usaba la retama para protegerse. Era obvio que el cocinero que atendía el jardín y vertía los desperdicios en el basurero, arrancaba lo que se consideraban malas hierbas antes de que crecieran demasiado y lo invadieran todo. Había dejado intencionadamente aquellos dos, sabiendo que eran especiales y que garantizaban la protección de Glenrogha. Serena arrancó uno de los brillantes brotes amarillos.

—Comprendo que está mal visto utilizar tus flores para cosas insignificantes. Puedes estar seguro de que necesito su protección desesperadamente. Quizá puedan salvarme._ Inhaló la fragancia maravillosamente dulce, una agradable combinación con el aroma picante de las flores de espino. Era extraño descubrir la belleza de aquellas dos plantas creciendo en medio de los desperdicios.

—Me pregunto si surgirá algo hermoso de los escombros de mi vida._ Se llevó la mano al estómago, pensando en el niño que dormía allí. Una velada sonrisa cruzó sus labios. De hecho, allí había la semilla de algo muy especial, arraigando en su interior para cobrar vida. A pesar de la desdicha que la embargaba, deseaba a ese niño, el hijo de él, y anhelaba tenerlo en sus brazos. El niño llegaría cuando el invierno aflojara su presa en la región, cuando la tierra se calentara y despertara a la primavera. La vida comenzando de nuevo.

Había acudido allí entristecida, buscando un lugar que nadie frecuentaba para poder estar a solas con su dolor. Al vivir en una gran fortaleza, existían pocos lugares en los que uno pudiera estar realmente a solas. El vertedero parecía el refugio adecuado para sus lágrimas. En vez de llorar, la belleza del espino y la retama le proporcionó una leve esperanza, la voluntad para seguir adelante.

—No debe luchar mañana. —La voz fue apenas algo más que un susurro entre las sombras. Serena giró la cabeza, intentando ajustar la vista para ver quien le hablaba. Las palabras habían sido poco más que el susurro de la brisa, tan tenues que casi se temió haberlas imaginado.

Entonces la niebla pareció tomar forma y una mujer se materializó en medio de ella. Michiru de Kaiou. El ascenso de la niebla rodeaba con un halo sus largos cabellos aguamarina, dándole el aspecto de un ángel bajado a la tierra. Llamada así en honor a la divinidad de los mares, ninguno de los ancianos recordaba una época en la que no hubiera guiado y protegido al clan Tsukino. A pesar de ser uno de sus miembros de más edad, parecía ser eternamente joven, ya que su edad apenas desfiguraba su sereno semblante. Sus ojos, del color de la turquesa, eran tan translúcidos que muchos creían que era ciega. Su piel lechosa se quemaba fácilmente bajo el sol, de modo que se la veía poco, excepto al amanecer o al anochecer. Parecía encontrarse más a gusto en el _haar_, como si su color gris la convirtiera en parte de la niebla. Siendo la más poderosa de las Tres Sabias de los Bosques, su segunda visión le proporcionaba visiones de gran alcance que nadie se atrevía a poner en duda. Los jefes de otros clanes recorrían largas distancias para honrar su sabiduría.

Ella fue quien le dio a Serena las lecciones para enfrentarse a la vida, orientándola en cuanto a las formas de las piedras y el vuelo de los cuervos. Gracias a ella, la historia oral de sus antepasados, estaba viva. A la muerte de su madre, las brujas Beryl, Circonia y Michiru jugaron cada una de ellas un importante papel en la educación de Serena, así como en la de Mina y sus hermanas. Sin embargo, Serena siempre se sintió, de alguna manera, más cerca de Michiru; una relación más de madre e hija que de profesora y discípula.

—Michiru…

—He venido para decirte algo que es importante que escuches, Serena Tsukino. Presta mucha atención a mis palabras o el mañana estará lleno de dolor. No debe luchar mañana en el campo del honor a la salida del sol. Si decide empuñar las armas en vez del otro, morirá. Por favor, niña, escúchame._ Serena comenzó a acercarse a la anciana.

—Siempre te escucho, gran madre. Tus palabras nos muestran el camino._ Cuando estuvo junto a ella, Michiru se pasó la vara de espino blanco de la mano derecha a la izquierda, para así poder apoyar la palma en la mejilla de Serena.

—Mi hermosa hija, criatura de las piedras, un terrible peligro en forma de leopardo acecha éstas tierras. Es un hombre de gran poder que destruye y mutila; su monstruosidad proporciona un festín a los cuervos, con los muertos que va dejando a su paso, y los ríos se vuelven rojos por donde pasa. Tú y sólo tú puedes evitar que arrase Glen Shane y Glen Eallach. No quedará nada en pie, nada. Nuestros castillos serán derribados, nuestras mujeres violadas y asesinadas y nuestros hombres descuartizados. Antes de que los atraviese, estos dos valles sangrarán._ Las lágrimas cayeron por las suaves mejillas, evocando emociones similares en Serena.

—Dime lo que debo hacer… ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo a qué te refieres. ¿Por qué estamos en peligro?

—Tu hombre va a luchar mañana… a no ser que lo avises. Si lucha, morirá. Antes de exhalar su último suspiro matará al otro; con justicia, pero eso no significará nada para el leopardo. Vendrá a fuego y espada, y todos los miembros de los clanes Shane y Tsukino, perecerán.

—Yo te creo, Michiru, pero no lo entiendo… ¿Ese leopardo es el rey Tomoe? ¿Por qué iba a venir a destruir nuestros clanes? Ha mandado a sus dragones para que gobiernen estos valles en su nombre.

—Cierto, pero fue un castigo, no una recompensa. Envió aquí al conde Kou como sanción por atreverse a levantarle la mano. Mañana, Kou intentará ir al campo del honor para vengar a su dama. Así es como debe ser. Es lo que tiene que hacer. El leopardo aceptará a Kou como mensajero de la justicia de Dios. Sin embargo, lord Ravenhawke querrá ocupar su lugar y luchar como su campeón. No debe hacerlo. El leopardo se lo tomará como una ofensa. No dejes que nada te lo impida; tienes que detenerlo. Haz lo que debas hacer, sea lo que sea; no puede combatir en lugar de Kou. Morirá. Todos nosotros moriremos…

—¡Debería golpearte hasta dejarte sin sentido! —resonó una voz, interrumpiendo el momento—. Pero eso significaría que lo tienes, y tengo serias dudas al respecto, señora._ Estremeciéndose hasta el punto de no poder respirar, se volvió en redondo para descubrir a Darien que se dirigía furioso hacia ella a través de las hueras de hierbas.

—La última persona a quien deseo ver —le dijo en voz baja a Michiru.

Pero cuando se volvió a mirar a la pálida mujer, ésta había desparecido del mismo modo en que vino: con la bruma. Serena parpadeó, casi temía estar perdiendo la cabeza y haber soñado todo el incidente, dadas las extrañas palabras de Michiru. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio las flores amarillas que tenía en las manos. Se obligó a relajar los dedos para no aplastar las delicadas flores, mientras intentaba absorber la advertencia de su consejera. Era demasiado inteligente para desoír cualquier profecía de Michiru. Sin embargo, la enormidad de la dura advertencia, tenía dificultades para penetrar en el cerebro de Serena. Necesitaba unos momentos a solas para asimilarlo todo e intentar dar sentido a las confusas palabras. Tiempo que no iba a tener.

—Debería arrancar una rama de ese arbolillo y golpearte por tu estupidez._ Todavía temblando, Serena se interpuso entre el enfurecido hombre y el espino.

—No vas a tocar mi árbol. Cualquier descerebrado con un una pizca de inteligencia sabe que mutilar un espino es lanzar una invitación a una vida entera de mala suerte.

—En ese caso, utilizaré la mano. No vas a poder sentarte a cenar en una semana, Serena Tsukino. Vas a dormir boca abajo. —Sus palabras parecieron más una promesa que una amenaza.

Oh, ¿por qué ese hombre tan desesperante no la dejaba en paz, y le daba espacio para intentar usar el Conocimiento y así entender el significado de la dura predicción de Michiru? No, tenía que aparecer corriendo, interrumpiendo su soledad y amenazándolos a ella y a su árbol. Darien estaba fuera de sí, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de por qué. Ese hombre era de lo más aterrador. El instinto le decía que huyera de él, pero ella no iba a dejarlo para que, probablemente, dañara el espino. Levantó la barbilla con desafío y mantuvo su posición.

—No me acobardé antes, cuando el maldito Dragón lanzó sus llamas sobre mí, culpándome de no sé qué, de modo que no voy a echarme a temblar delante de ti, lord Ravenhawke. Reserva tus bramidos y tus sermones para alguien a quien puedas intimidar — estalló—. Deseo irme a mi casa, a Coinnleir Wood. Hoy mismo. Ya me he hartado de los despóticos señores de la guerra que se divierten amedrentando a las mujeres. ¡Se acabó!_ En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, la voz de Michiru reverberó por su mente.

_No puede luchar en el lugar de Kou. Morirá. Todos nosotros moriremos_.

Si ella volvía a Coinnleir Wood, no habría nadie para avisarle de que no luchara en el puesto de Kou. Pero, ¿qué puesto? ¿Por qué iba éste a ir al campo del honor? Tenía que ver con Mina, pero no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando y aquello la asustaba. Mucho. Él se detuvo, cerró los ojos, e intentó refrenar su temperamento.

—Lo siento. Mi enfado se debe al miedo a que estuvieras herida. Nadie sabía decirme dónde estabas. Después de lo que le ha pasado a Mina…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le ha pasado a Mina? Ni tú ni el cabezota de tu primo me habéis contado nada. Puede que ahora lord Lyonglen seas tú, pero yo sigo siendo la baronesa de Coinnleir Wood y no voy a soportar un tratamiento como ese. Yo… —Estaba tan frustrada que se rindió e hizo intención de empujarlo para pasar. Darien le sujetó el brazo y la obligó a quedar frente a él.

—Perdóname, Serena. Los hombres no somos las criaturas más razonables del mundo cuando hieren a aquellos a quienes amamos. A Mina la atacó Zoycite Beam… detrás de los establos._ Se miró la puntera de la bota, tan triste, su dolor era el de ella, agravado porque se trataba de un dolor provocado por el amor que sentía por Mina_._

_Los hombres no somos las criaturas más razonables cuando hieren a aquellos a quienes amamos_.

Por fin consiguió hablar.

—Oh, pobre Mina. ¿La…? —Las imágenes del hombre, con sus duros ojos negros tocados por la locura, arrinconándola la noche anterior en su habitación, aparecieron en su mente. La había confundido con Mina.

—Kou y yo lo descubrimos. Esperamos haber llegado a tiempo. —Levantó la vista por fin, con sus zafiros ojos anegados de lágrimas—. No conseguía encontrarte… de modo que, naturalmente, enloquecí de miedo.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Serena se movió. Se sentía caliente y segura. Hasta que llegó el sueño… Serena corría en la mañana brumosa; los brillantes rayos del sol naciente perforaban el _haar _atravesándolo con unas cegadoras lanzas de luz blanca. Le quemaba los ojos, deslumbrándola con su singular esplendor. Buscó con desesperación. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Unos poderosos caballos de guerra, protegidos con armaduras, estaban siendo conducidos al campo y multitud de personas pululaban por allí, caminando junto a ella, a su alrededor, empujándola, envolviéndola, personas sin rostro, aunque su miedo parecía suspendido en el aire, casi palpable. Ella se abría paso a empujones, intentando alcanzar a Darien. Tenía que encontrar a Darien. Evitar que malgastara su vida. Entonces lo divisó en el otro extremo del campo.

Varias personas volvieron a interponerse entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de su urgencia por llegar a él. Entorpecida por sus movimientos, Serena sólo conseguía atisbar brevemente al alto caballero. Se debatió contra los indiferentes cuerpos, furiosa con los siervos por bloquearle el camino. Por fin se separaron, apartándose a los lados y ella quedó frente al apuesto guerrero. Lo único que era capaz de ver era a Darien Chiba. Aquel guerrero emanaba un poder vital y primitivo; el fuego de un Dragón de Kou. Al mirarlo, se le erizó el vello de la nuca. La armadura le cubría brazos y muslos, la cota de malla era de acero oscuro, y la camisa y la túnica grises.

_El otro llega con el color de la niebla_.

La brisa revolvió los negros y ondulados mechones tocados con un leve matiz de azul, señal de algún antepasado celta. El pelo, se rizaba sobre sus orejas y rozaba la gorguera metálica que rodeaba su nuca. Serena contuvo el aliento al mirar los ojos azul zafiro, sombra de la bruma del mar de Escocia. Era apuesto; mejor dicho, hermoso. Y ella lo amaba.

Él se mantenía sereno, mientras un escudero le ataba la espinillera metálica que protegía la rodilla y la espinilla. A pesar de la pesada cota de malla y de la armadura que cubría su cuerpo, permanecía de pie con un porte real, en el centro de los hombres, preparándose para el combate. Parecía como si aquel exasperante estúpido no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Aceptó los guantes de cuero que le entregaba otro escudero, pero no se los puso. Su atención no se desvió de Serena mientras ella se acercaba. Extendió el brazo y sus elegantes dedos capturaron su temblorosa barbilla y la levantaron, obligándola a soportar su escrutinio. Ella miró aquellos fascinantes ojos, rodeados de un círculo de largas pestañas, mientras éstos la observaban con una penetrante e incisiva inteligencia que quedaba fuera del alcance de los simples mortales. El último hombre a quien le gustaría tener como adversario. El único hombre al que amaría siempre. Mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos de hechicero, el mundo se encogió. No existía nada más. Sólo el caballero enteramente gris.

Su mandíbula era enérgica y cuadrada. La pequeña boca, sensualmente curvada, era tentadora; capaz de hacer que olvidara sus mejores intenciones y que se rindiera a él sin pedir nada a cambio. Un rizo negro caía casualmente sobre la alta frente, incitándola a estirar la mano para echárselo hacia atrás. Al tocarlo, la invadieron las imágenes, quemándola con un antiguo fuego… Imágenes de sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su musculoso pecho, de la sensación al ser besada por aquel fuerte guerrero. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos fueron sustituidas por la horrible visión de una espada atravesando su cuerpo sin que la armadura lograra detenerla. Su sangre empapando la camisa gris. Saliendo a borbotones por su boca, mientras la vida desaparecía de los ojos azules. Aterrorizada, se tambaleó hacia atrás con un grito perforando su mente.

Se despertó de golpe, en medio de la habitación a oscuras, incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había sucedido en el vertedero; no tanto haberse desmayado, como haber sido aspirada por un vacío de visiones. Se estremeció mientras los vestigios de la Visión, del vaticinio, seguían vivos. Eso sería lo que sucedería si no detenía a Darien. Lo único que mantenía alejada la aterciopelada oscuridad, era el parpadeo de la vela sobre la mesa de cabecera.

Sus ojos escrutaron la penumbra, buscándolo. Él no se encontraba en la habitación. El cuarto estaba helado, vacío. Se incorporó, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente. Todavía presa de la Visión, iba a salir rápidamente de la cama para ir tras él, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún estaba oscuro. Era de noche. Todavía había tiempo para detenerlo.

—Vuestro hombre se ha ido. Lo mandé fuera. Como todos los hombres, son inútiles cuando una mujer se desmaya. Dadles una bestia que lance fuego por la boca para que la maten y se quedan tranquilos, con la cabeza en su sitio y llenos de determinación. Presentaos con una mujer que se ha desmayado y se vienen abajo y lo único que hacen es estorbar. —Beryl salió de las sombras con una jarra en la mano. Vertió un líquido en un cuenco pequeño y luego empapó un paño en él—. Esto os reanimará. Poneos esto en la cara mientras preparo una infusión de tanaceto para fortalecer vuestra sangre para el bebé. Debéis comer mejor. El niño está creciendo. Debéis proporcionarle la alimentación que necesita.

—Comería más si no me hiciera encontrarme tan condenadamente enferma —protestó ella.

—Eso pasará cuando ambos lleguéis a un acuerdo. Los bebés varones siempre causan los mayores problemas, ya que luchan contra su madre para tener el control a partir del instante en que empiezan a existir. —Beryl tarareó una monótona melodía mientras revolvía las hierbas en el tazón de agua—. Cuanto más violentas sean las náuseas matutinas, mejor guerrero será. Vais a tener un hijo que algún día será una leyenda._ Suponiendo que ella lograra evitar que su padre los destruyera a todos ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Serena.

—Beryl, ¿puedes tú hacer la poción del olvido que hace Circonia?_ Beryl resopló de risa.

—¿Para que podáis utilizarla con ese hombre tan apuesto? Circonia tiene muy buena opinión de sus hechizos para reforzar la poción, puede que demasiado buena. Con dosis frecuentes, eso da resultado… durante un tiempo. La vida tiene formas de sortear esa destreza, de modo que resulta ser un riesgo en el mejor de los casos. Cosas fuera de lo normal irán liberando retazos; cuantos más lo acosen, más se esforzará por recordar. Alguien con sangre de vidente como éste hombre, acabará acordándose muchacha. No de todo, pero algún día resurgirá. Una pequeña parte no le parecerá real, sino sólo fragmentos de sueños. La otra se volverá repentinamente vívida en su mente. ¿Creéis que no va a recordar cuando ponga la vista en su hijo?

—Pero Circonia dijo que esto le impediría recordar. —Se agarró a un clavo ardiendo, todavía con esperanza. Beryl asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, en tanto no volviera a estar cerca de vos, no había nada que hiciera salir a la luz esos retazos de recuerdos. Pero ahora estáis ante él, con él. Evidenciáis poca resistencia para mantenerlo alejado de vuestra cama. Os lo llevasteis, ¿no? ¿Hicisteis que esos inútiles de vuestros hermanos y vuestra mascota, Neflyte, lo secuestraran durante el Primero de Mayo? Lo liberasteis sólo cuando los hombres de Kou estuvieron a punto de descubrirlo en vuestra cama, en Lyonglen. Lo raptasteis, utilizasteis el cuerpo de ese maravilloso guerrero para quedar embarazada. Y lo que es peor, eso no os avergüenza demasiado, sólo que ahora podríais ser descubierta. Sois una muchacha audaz e inmoral, Serena Tsukino. Jugasteis un juego de azar con los Ancianos. Ahora tenéis más de lo que pactasteis.

—¡Oh, cállate! A Circonia y a ti os gusta vapulearme de vez en cuando por mis acciones impulsivas. Circonia me aseguró que el plan daría resultado. Yo confié en ella.

—Bueno, ella os dijo la verdad, pero vos oísteis lo que quisisteis. El plan funcionó. Conseguisteis el niño que andabais buscando. Circonia hizo lo que se suponía que debía que hacer. Sin embargo, los resultados no son siempre exactamente como nosotros quisiéramos que fueran.

—¡Bah, más acertijos! Me ocuparé después de si la poción dio resultado o no con mis insensateces de Beltane. Se me ocurrió que la poción del olvido sería la forma más rápida de ocuparme del problema que se presentará mañana. Michiru dijo…

—¿Michiru? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ha venido aquí? —Beryl frunció el ceño, intensamente conmocionada—. ¿Por qué no lo percibí? Estaba… bueno, no importa, me estoy haciendo vieja. Mis poderes no son tan fuertes como antes. Me cuesta más utilizar el Conocimiento. Cosas que antes acudían fácilmente, ahora necesitan más concentración.

—Oh, Beryl. —Serena se entristeció al ver la inquietud de Beryl por no haber presentido la llegada de Michiru.

—Olvidad mis fallos. Habladme de la visión de Michiru.

—De acuerdo, salió a mi encuentro en el vertedero con una sombría predicción. Dijo que Kou acudiría al campo del honor, ésta mañana, para vengar a su dama. Sin embargo, Ravenhawke intentaría ocupar su lugar. Dijo que… moriría si lo hacía, aunque antes de exhalar su último suspiro, mataría a Beam. —Del pecho de Serena brotó un sollozo—. Me advirtió de que si eso sucedía, el rey Tomoe se lo tomaría como una grave ofensa. Vendría a fuego y espada, y destruiría ambos valles._ Beryl se echó hacia atrás a causa de la sorpresa, volcando la poción con la mano.

—¡Oh, que vieja estúpida tan torpe soy!_ Se sentó en la cama y ahuecó la mano sobre la mejilla de Serena. A ésta le dolió reconocer lo anciana que era Beryl. Los días sobre la tierra de las tres curanderas estaban contados. No sabía qué iba a ser de los Shane y de los Tsukino cuando se fueran. Eran el corazón de ambos clanes, la fuerza vital de sus valles.

—¿Recordáis las palabras de Michiru?

—Dijo que Ravenhawke no debe luchar en el lugar de Kou. Si Kou pelea por Mina, el rey Tomoe aceptará el juicio como la voluntad de su Dios. Sospecho que Kou tiene derecho a acabar con la vida de Beam en el Juicio por Combate. Darien no lo tiene, aunque el muy cretino crea que sí. Quiere evitarle a Kou el sufrimiento mental de volver a luchar. En caso de que Beam resulte vencedor, quiere que Mina tenga al hombre a quien ama.

—Podríais hablarle del niño —sugirió Beryl. El cuerpo de Serena se estremeció con un sollozo contenido.

—Cree que miento sobre el matrimonio con Artemís.

—Un hombre inteligente, ¿verdad? Realmente le mentisteis.

—Los muchachos dijeron que estaba preguntando a la gente y recogiendo diferentes historias sobre lo que pasó. Tampoco creería que esté embarazada. Y aunque lo hiciera, me odiaría. Ya lo traicionaron antes…

—¿Con Endimión? ¿El apuesto muchacho, escudero de Kou? —preguntó Beryl, aunque su tono indicaba que ya conocía la respuesta. Ella asintió.

—Está lleno de resentimiento. ¿Qué pasará si se niega a escucharme y decide luchar de todos modos? Lo que le diga podría entorpecer la velocidad de su mano. Podría matarlo… — Escondió la cara entre las manos, sobre las rodillas dobladas, y sollozó— ¿Qué debo hacer, Beryl?

—La magia más poderosa que ejerce cualquier mujer sobre un hombre es la de su cuerpo. Tenéis el poder de llegar a tu espléndido guerrero y doblegarlo a vuestra voluntad sin necesidad de ninguna poción._ Serena aceptó la copa que Beryl le entregó.

—Si le importara, puede. Pero a quien ama es a Mina, no a mí.

—Oh, niña, en verdad parecéis capaz de ver inconvenientes en todas partes. Habéis vivido demasiado tiempo a la sombra de Mina, comparándoos con ella, y os veis inferior. Ningún hombre podría amaros después de verla a ella, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso es cierto en el caso de Kou. Eso no significa que suceda lo mismo con su primo. Chiba se parece mucho a Kou. ¿Alguna vez se os ha ocurrido pensar que también él se ha estado comparando con el poderoso Dragón todos estos años y ha pensado que no es tan bueno como él? Eso os proporciona un punto en común para encontrar la paz, muchacha. Os parecéis a Mina en muchos aspectos. Dejad de sentiros inferior. Deseáis a ese hombre, pues luchad por él. Mareadlo con vuestro fuego especial.

_Mareadlo con vuestro fuego especial._

Las palabras se repitieron en su cabeza mientras miraba a Darien ensartando al muñeco de entrenamiento. Había dado con él en el campo de liza, entrenando bajo la luz de las antorchas. Zas, zas, zas. La espada surcaba el aire con un silbido cada vez que la movía describiendo un arco. Una y otra vez. Matando a Beam una docena de veces. Un centenar.

Observarle la asustaba, no llevaba jubón ni chaleco. Su pecho musculoso brillaba de sudor. Tragó saliva ante la perfección de su cuerpo. Un guerrero preparándose para la batalla. Él no veía nada, no sentía nada, sólo estaba concentrado en entrenarse para el Juicio por Combate. Darien no percibió su presencia. Le bloqueó la entrada a su mente y a su corazón. Ella no era más que un cuerpo en la oscuridad que tenía el aspecto de la mujer a quien amaba. Una pálida sustituía.

A la mañana siguiente lucharía por Mina. Moriría. Lucharía, aunque supiera que su vida iba a acabar. Aquella atrocidad la abrumó. ¿Cómo iba a poder competir con aquello? Permaneció entre las sombras, mirando, llorando en silencio. Era hermoso. Las antorchas estaban dispuestas en círculo, permitiéndole que siguiera practicando con el maniquí. Todos los demás ya habían cenado y se habían ido a descansar. Chiba no. La noche era fría y a ella la respiración le salía en forma de vapor. Se quedó allí, temblando, todo el tiempo que pudo. Si se quedaba más se arriesgaba a que le salieran sabañones.

—Darien —lo llamó, sin sorprenderse cuando él continuó cortando y acuchillando al muñeco de madera—. ¡Darien! ¡Oh, maldito hombre!

Arriesgándose a que acabara con ella antes de que contuviera su instinto asesino, se acercó a él con el brazo extendido y apoyó la mano en su brazo desnudo. Él se echó hacia atrás con la espada en alto. La miró fijamente con frialdad, desprovisto de emociones. Las largas pestañas se movieron cuando se dio cuenta de que allí sólo estaba ella. Una extraña emoción destelló en los oscuros ojos, pero la ocultó rápidamente tras un muro de hierro en el interior de su corazón. Ella no estaba segura de cuáles habían sido sus pensamientos. Temió que, por un instante, hubiera creído que era Mina. Al tener puesta la capucha de la capa y estar entre las sombras, sería fácil confundirlas.

Hasta que la mirara a la cara y viera las pecas y sus ojos color celeste en vez de los de color azul eléctrico de Mina. Intentando ser valiente, fingió que él no tenía el poder de destrozarle el alma. Lo fingió. Fracasó. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. En lugar de hacerlo, recordó que su objetivo aquella noche era salvarlo a él y a ambos valles de un horror inimaginable. Sus sentimientos carecían de importancia cuando había tanto en juego.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Deberías entrar. Hace frío —dijo suavemente. Él apretó la mandíbula con obstinación antes de bajar la espada.

—Todavía no estoy listo para irme a descansar. —Cuando por fin contuvo su instinto asesino, su rostro se serenó—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me preocupaste al desmayarte de esa manera. Beryl me echó de la habitación. Dijo que era tan útil como un grano en el culo.

—Estoy bien. Demasiados sobresaltos últimamente. —Le dirigió una media sonrisa—. A Beryl hay veces que no se le puede llevar la contraria._ Él le devolvió una sonrisa fugaz.

—Por decirlo suavemente. Amenazó con espolvorearme la cerveza con algo que haría que mi virilidad se marchitara si no me marchaba enseguida.

—Deberías entrar. —Le ofreció su capa de lana gris—. La noche es muy fría. La niebla cubre el suelo. Puedes ponerte enfermo._ Él sacudió la cabeza, entonces modificó con agitación la fuerza con la que sostenía la empuñadura de la espada, medio ignorándola.

—Prefiero seguir desahogando mi amargura. Tú deberías ir dentro. No quisiera verte caer enferma._ La obstinación de ella hizo su aparición.

—Me voy a quedar tanto tiempo como te quedes tú.

—Tam… —Él se estremeció al darse cuenta del desliz. Una puñalada en su corazón.

—Soy Serena, no Mina, aunque estoy segura de que desearías que yo fuera mi prima.

—Sólo tengo a Mina en mi mente en éste momento, Serena. Jamás te confundiría con ninguna otra. Yo veo sólo las diferencias, no las semejanzas —aseguró él. Ella logró emitir una risa tensa.

—¡Oh, tengo una pequeña duda en cuanto a eso! Tienes decidido luchar mañana como paladín de Mina, ¿no?_ Él asintió y luego apartó la mirada, incapaz de mantener su escrutinio. —Idiota —gruñó ella. Él levantó la cabeza, fulminándola con la mirada.

—No soy un idiota. Es mi deber. Yaten tiene el alma enferma desde que murió su primo Helios. Eso fue… No fue una muerte fácil y eso lo atormenta. Ha revivido después de casarse con Mina. Aún así, no estoy seguro de que esté realmente preparado para enarbolar la espada para matar otra vez. Berwick fue…_ Ella asintió al ver que él no podía continuar.

—Las noticias del saqueo que siguió se extendieron por las Highlands como un reguero de pólvora. Se dice que Tomoe pasó por la ciudad a sangre y fuego._ Él asintió.

—Al oírlo parece tan simple… A fuego y espada. No tienes ni idea. Tres días, Serena, tres días y tres noches. Aquello no acababa nunca. La matanza. Los incendios. Los gritos. Los olores. Una ciudad muriendo de esa manera es algo horrible. —Miró fijamente la hoja de su espada como si estuviera viendo la sangre sobre su superficie—. Que Tomoe doblegara Gales ya fue bastante malo. Pero lo de Berwick fue sólo una demostración de la fuerza de los Plantagenet. Fue una locura. Estábamos acampados en Hutton. Al amanecer de la primera mañana, el propio Tomoe cabalgó hasta las puertas de la ciudad. Pidió su rendición inmediata. Aquellos necios… arrogantes… estúpidos escoceses gritaron, desafiándolo a someterlos. Lo hizo. Los sometió por completo, Serena. No puedes imaginarte el horror… Hombres, mujeres… niños… murieron unos veinte mil. Tantos que hubo que enterrarlos en fosas comunes. Ordenó que los cadáveres en putrefacción se quedaran donde habían caído, como advertencia para los escoceses._ La bilis le subió por el estómago. Aquello era lo que iba a pasar en Glen Shane y en Glen Eallach, si ella no conseguía evitarlo.

—Mina no necesita un paladín, milord. Tiene un marido. En un Juicio de Ordalías será invencible, ya que es el instrumento de la justicia de vuestro Dios. Tú no gozarás de esa protección.

—Basta Serena. No voy a hablar más de esto.

—Maldito seas, tienes que decidirlo todo, sin importar a quién le afecte. Lucharás porque amas a Mina. Estás faltando a tus Mandamientos. No codiciarás a la esposa de otro, ¿no es esa una de vuestras diez leyes? Vas a luchar porque llevas a la esposa de otro hombre en el corazón, de modo que tu Dios te volverá la espalda. Vas a morir. Mientras tú luchas con el honor mancillado, éste valle y el valle de más allá soportarán tu castigo, la ira de tu rey por la afrenta._ Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No te encuentras bien, Serena. Por favor, vuelve a la cama y descansa. No tardará en llegar el alba y entonces todo éste asunto quedará zanjado. Luego podremos hablar del futuro…

—No habrá ningún futuro. Tu arrogancia provocará la venganza de Tomoe. A sangre y fuego, milord, a sangre y fuego. Lo que sucedió en Berwick volverá a suceder en Glen Shane y en Glen Eallach. Tu querida Mina morirá, Rei, Amy… incluso yo moriré, aunque eso a ti te importe poco. —Las lágrimas se derramaban por su cara hasta el punto de impedirle pensar y mucho menos hablar—. Nos estás condenando a todos a causa de tu amor. Un amor equivocado.

—Estás diciendo tonterías, Serena. —Intentó rodearla con un brazo—. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación. No estás bien._ Ella se puso fuera de su alcance y se volvió hacia él.

—¡Claro que no estoy bien, estúpido! No me escuchas. No quieres escuchar. Vas a morir._ Él la agarró, atrayéndola contra su pecho, sosteniéndola mientras los sollozos la estremecían. Los fuertes y tenaces brazos la sujetaron con firmeza, a pesar de luchar contra él.

Luego dejó de querer luchar. Quería que la abrazara durante aquella noche. Que se quedara con ella cuando llegara el alba.


	19. Capítulo 18

**¡Hola a todas! Darien tiene el tacto de un cardo borriquero. Ahora deseareis patearle en otra parte de su anatomía, vamos, para ser explícitas, dejarle sin más descendencia. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 18 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**

Capítulo 18

—¿Qué duerma bien? —repitió Serena, con acritud.

¿Qué significaba eso? Iba a alejarse de ella. ¡Malditos fueran sus ojos ciegos! Aquello no estaba yendo como ella esperaba. Bueno, en realidad no había planeado lo que iba a hacer para evitar que luchara por la mañana. Contaba con que la ayudara su lujuria habitual. Nunca había estado tan poco dispuesto a yacer con ella con anterioridad.

—Ésta noche deseo la soledad de mi habitación, para prepararme para mañana.

_Por encima de mi cadáver_.

Contuvo las palabras antes de que se le escaparan.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—Serena, si me quedo, vamos a dormir poco. Voy a necesitar toda mi energía para enfrentarme a Beam. Es demasiado bueno para darle ese tipo de ventaja. —Extendió la mano y la apoyó sobre su cara, mirándola con los ojos llenos de emoción, casi reverentes. Ojalá fuera con amor. Serena trató de sonreír, pero le temblaron los labios.

—¿Y si te digo que te quites la ropa, Darien?

—¡Ah, muchacha! No juegas limpio. —La besó en la frente—. Descansa bien, Tea Ardiente. Recupérate._ Juntó los talones para irse, pero ella le sujetó el brazo.

_Piensa, tonta_, le gritaba su mente.

—Ah… eh… Aquí hace frío. ¿Podrías, por favor, avivar el fuego antes de irte?_ Darien dudó. A Serena nunca se le había dado bien mentir. Ella le hizo notar el frío que tenía, poniéndole el dorso de la mano en la mejilla. En gran parte era verdad, tenía frío, estaba helada hasta el tuétano, por el miedo a no ser lo bastante mujer para detenerlo por las buenas o por las malas.

Él asintió por fin y se acercó a la chimenea, apilando metódicamente varios ladrillos de turba y golpeando el pedernal hasta que la chispa prendió. El olor embriagador impregnó el aire y las volutas de calor no tardaron en desplazarse por la húmeda habitación. Ella se quitó la capa y la depositó a los pies de la cama mientras él se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de las manos en los muslos.

—Ya está, Serena. Con eso debería haber suficiente para toda la noche. Sólo tienes que añadir un ladrillo de vez en cuando y estarás cómoda. Está siendo un comienzo de verano fresco. Me estoy dando cuenta que va a costar un poco acostumbrarse a estas Highlands._ Ella se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él y se apartó el pelo del hombro.

—¿Me ayudas? No alcanzo a los cordones del vestido. No traje doncella y sentiría tener que despertar a Mina para que me ayudara. —Cuando él no se movió, ella miró por encima del hombro—. Por favor Darien. No me gustaría tener que dormir vestida._ Tras vacilar un largo instante, él se adelantó un paso y, con bastante torpeza, sacó los cordones del cuero de los ojales. Separó las dos partes de la espalda del vestido y entonces sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos y deslizó sus grandes manos por dentro, hasta su cintura. Su contacto hizo que a ella le diera un salto el corazón.

Las callosas manos, endurecidas tras años de manejar la espada, oprimieron su suave carne. Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, frotándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Toda la pasión, todo el amor que sentía por aquel hombre se elevaron en su interior; anhelaba decirle algo, confesarle su amor. Palabras que él no le había dado el derecho a pronunciar. En su lugar, expresó lo que la atormentaba, echando las manos hacia atrás y agarrando la parte posterior de sus muslos. Dobló la primera falange de los dedos, clavándole las uñas en los fuertes músculos. Como si así pudiera cogerlo y conservarlo para siempre.

—Serena… —suspiró él contra su cabeza, con tono de advertencia y de súplica, para que le dejara marchar. Ella sonrió cuando su virilidad rozó su trasero, aumentando la sensación de confianza en su poder para cautivarlo. Él la acercó hacia sí, aumentando el contacto. Saboreándolo. Y entonces lo estropeó todo, apartándola de él. —No, Serena._ Ella se volvió, con paso rápido, quedando entre él y la puerta.

—Maldita sea. Estás pensando en luchar mañana por otra mujer, _por ella_. Malditos sean tus ojos. ¿Y te atreves a decirme a mí que no? Vuelve a pensarlo, condenado lord Arrogante. Te pelearás por Mina al amanecer. Muy bien. Continúa y desperdicia tu vida por otra mujer. Ésta noche eres mío._ Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron de furia, aunque el tenue brillo de una lágrima en sus ojos estuvo a punto de ser su perdición. Estaba tan asustada y aterrada por perderlo, que no le importaba si él reservaba su amor para Mina. Lo que antes le parecía tan importante, ahora le afectaba poco. Lanzó todo su orgullo por los aires, sin preocuparse en absoluto por su sufrimiento. —Ámame… aunque sólo sea ésta noche._ Él la cogió por la cintura e intentó apartarla de la puerta. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y rozó los rígidos labios con la boca. Paladeó su sabor y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Los labios de él permanecieron firmes, resistiéndose, pero no durante demasiado tiempo. En vez de intentar apartarla, la acercó hacia sí de un tirón, devorando la boca de ella con la suya. Su beso era salvaje, aceptándolo todo y sin darle cuartel, sin embargo la rendición de ella era suya, siempre suya. Él interrumpió el beso, respirando con dificultad.

—Invades mi mente. Cuando estoy a tu lado no puedo pensar. Corres por mi sangre como el hidromiel. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Serena?_ La mujer que había en ella despertó ante el poder masculino en estado puro que emanaba de él. Extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Ámame, Darien, tan sólo ámame._ Él besó el interior de su mano derecha. Cerró los ojos y frotó su cara contra la palma de su mano. Su sexto sentido la hizo percibir su conflicto interior, pero que la condenaran si le ponía fácil que la abandonara aquella noche.

Entonces él volvió a besarla. No se trató de un beso suave, sino de uno que indicaba claramente la violenta necesidad que tenía de ella. Darien no tenía patillas, al modo normando, pero hacía ya horas que se había afeitado, de modo que sus mejillas estaban ásperas. Aquello no le impidió responder en la misma medida. No se reservó nada; transformó su amor en pasión, dejando que sus besos expresaran las palabras que él no iba a concederle el derecho de pronunciar.

Sus manos le subieron el vestido por los muslos y luego se posaron en su piel, mientras la llevaba, andando de espaldas, hasta la cama. Arqueándole la espalda sobre el colchón de plumas, se desató las calzas y entró en ella con un fuerte embate, como si intentara llevar aquello a un nivel puramente físico en vez de ser una muestra de la magia de su amor. A ella apenas le importó. Aceptaría a Darien Chiba de cualquier forma, demostrándole el amor que sentía por él.

Él le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Se introdujo fuertemente en ella una y otra vez. En su fuero interno, ella pensó que estaba intentando escandalizarla, castigarla por haberlo disuadido de su propósito. Se arqueó, decidida a no permitirle tener el control, saliendo al encuentro de cada feroz estocada. Llegó la liberación, astillándola en mil fragmentos incandescentes. En vez de relajarse y solazarse en el éxtasis, él intensificó sus acometidas, impulsándola con más fuerza, sin conceder ninguna retirada. Tampoco ella la quería.

—Otra vez, Serena. Quiero verte los ojos cuando estalles en pedazos para mí, en torno a mí —gruñó él, incorporándose sobre los codos.

—Oh sí, Darien… otra vez… y otra… y otra —ronroneó ella. Le envolvió la cintura con las piernas, aumentando el ángulo para la invasión de su cuerpo, permitiendo que la tormenta emocional los arrastrara.

La boca de él se cerró sobre su cuello, mordiéndole con sus dientes afilados para luego succionar con fuerza. Iba a marcarle la piel. Ella llevaría la marca con orgullo. Luego su boca se apoderó de la de ella, besándola hasta que desaparecieron los últimos restos de razón y sólo quedaron las voraces llamas de la pasión. Darien la poseyó, devorándola con la avidez de un hombre en busca de autoridad o de salvación.

_O de un hombre despidiéndose._

Relajó los dedos, hundiéndolos entre los espesos rizos oscuros de la parte de atrás de su cabeza, combatiendo esa pesadilla. Aumentó la presión, aferrándose a él como si no fuera a soltarlo nunca. Aquello no era un acercamiento amable entre ellos. Estaban en guerra. Se temía que estaba luchando en una batalla perdida. Se acababa el tiempo. Darien estaba tan inmerso en su amor por Mina, en su creencia de que ella lo había salvado cuando estaba muriéndose, que era incapaz de ver más allá de aquellas visiones que atesoraba en su corazón.

Aquel era su último campo de batalla. Tenía que llegar a él, acunar su alma luchadora con amor y rezar para que fuera suficiente. De lo contrario, los destruiría a ambos. Destruiría los dos valles. Invirtió cada gramo de su corazón en la expresión física de su amor, intentando demostrarle lo que tenía justo delante de los ojos. Alguien que lo amaba más que a su vida. No se reservó nada, entregó todo cuanto él exigía, más de lo que pedía. Moviéndose contra él con la misma fuerza que él se movía contra ella. Serena se lo jugó todo. El futuro de ambos.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse interrumpió el profundo sueño de Serena. Batalló contra la necesidad de dormirse, de volver a sumirse en la oscuridad, con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho a causa del pánico. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien no estaba en la habitación, la frecuencia de los latidos aumentó en vez de ralentizarse. Se había ido. Al encuentro de la muerte.

—Oh, estúpido. Sería capaz de clavarte una daga. Eso solucionaría todos nuestros problemas. —Sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo cuando se bajó de la cama.

Abrió de golpe la puerta del armario, sacó un vestido sencillo y un plaid y se los echó por encima apresuradamente. Mientras recorría el pasillo hasta la habitación de Darien, no se encontró con nadie. La puerta estaba entreabierta, de modo que entró sin llamar. Él se encontraba de pie, con unas calzas de cuero negro, camisa gris y una armadura oscura, esperando pacientemente mientras su escudero, Dyel, abrochaba las hebillas de su larga cota de mallas. Darien era consciente de su presencia. Vio que apretaba la mandíbula, pero continuó dándole instrucciones a Dyel. El muchacho se arrodilló y sujetó con correas las espinilleras y luego le pasó la túnica gris por la cabeza. Los ojos azules de Darien se encontraron con los de ella mientras se colgaba el tahalí sobre las caderas y lo sujetaba. Haciendo un leve ademán de despedida, indicó al escudero que los dejara solos.

—Espera fuera, Dyel.

—Sí, milord. —El joven saludó a Serena con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza al pasar. Ella esperó hasta que salió.

—No puedes luchar hoy, Darien. Si lo haces morirás._ Él metió la daga en el cinturón, demostrando su determinación en las líneas que rodeaban su boca.

—Todas las mujeres suplican a sus hombres que no luchen, temiendo que vayan a morir. Siento que eso te altere, Serena, pero así es como debe ser. Por favor, acéptalo Necesito concentrarme No puedo pensar en ti ahora.

—No, no se trata sólo de mi miedo. Vas a destruirnos a todos. A Glen Shane y a Glen Eallach. No estoy hablando de mi temor a perderte. Michiru se me apareció anoche en el vertedero con una mala profecía. Me advirtió de que si luchas, morirás. Antes de eso acabarás con Beam y cuando lo hagas, ambos valles sufrirán la cólera de Tomoe. Aceptará la muerte de Zoycite en el Juicio por Combate, como un derecho de Kou. Ese mismo privilegio no se hará extensivo a ti ni a nuestras tierras.

—Serena, en el vertedero no había nadie aparte de ti. Puede que lo soñaras cuando te desmayaste…

—¡Oh, claro que lo soñé! Recorrí la senda de Annwyn —el otro mundo—, y vi lo que va a pasar si no me escuchas. Maldito seas, lord Arrogante, vas camino de tu muerte. La de todos nosotros. ¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo sólo para luchar en nombre de Mina? Tú, sobre todas las personas, deberías creer en el poder de las visiones. Tú las tienes, ¿no es así? Es la sangre de tu madre la que te habla. Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Sí, las tengo. Esto no es tan sencillo. También lucho por Yaten, él es mi hermano…

—Yaten luchará hoy por sí mismo. —La voz de Kou hizo que ambos se dieran la vuelta. Completamente de negro, armado para la batalla, tenía un aspecto impresionante, mientras entraba de una zancada en el cuarto. El Dragón Negro—. Así es, somos hermanos en el auténtico sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo, éste es mi desafío. El combate se va a desarrollar ante mi pueblo. Voy a luchar por el honor de mi esposa. Hoy me van a juzgar tanto los habitantes de Glen Shane como Dios, y en última instancia lo hará el rey. Yo tengo la autoridad por derecho, pero también por respeto. El respeto proviene de mi poder invulnerable. Perdería el respeto de mi gente si te dejara ocupar mi lugar. Perdería el respeto por mí mismo. —Kou le dio la espalda a Serena, bajando la voz—. Mina es mi esposa, Darien. Yo seré quien luche por ella. Ya te he advertido antes acerca de que interfieras en mi matrimonio._ Serena cerró los ojos para contrarrestar la oleada de dolor que la atravesó. Hasta Kou se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Darien por Mina. —Zoycite viene de una familia rica y poderosa, muy favorecida por Tomoe —prosiguió Kou—. No puedo ahorcarlo. El castigo debe provenir de mí, y de forma que no deje ningún recurso a Tomoe. El Primer Caballero de la Cristiandad entenderá y acatará la ley de Dios. Si luchas tú en mi lugar, no tendrás la bendición de la Iglesia ni del rey. Yo soy el único que puede enfrentarse a Zoycite en el Juicio por Combate._ Darien apretó los labios al escuchar a Kou. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la tronera, mirando a lo lejos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Serena experimentó pesar al ver que el muy obcecado no prestaba atención a ningún argumento y rechazaba lo que le decían. Kou también se dio cuenta, ya que se volvió hacia ella. —No me está escuchando ¿verdad?_ Ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Sé que no tenéis demasiada fe en las premoniciones, lord Kou y a veces me fallan cuando más falta me harían. Habéis de saber que Michiru es una verdadera vidente. Supo que vendríais a reclamar a Mina con varias estaciones de adelanto. Anoche me avisó de que Darien no debía luchar. Morirá. Y luego vendrá Tomoe a destruirlo todo._ Kou sonrió, descansando ligeramente la mano sobre el pomo de la espada.

—Entonces sólo se puede hacer una cosa. ¿Darien?

—¿Sí, Yaten?_ Cuando Darien se giró, Yaten se movió con tanta rapidez que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Kou tiró de la empuñadura de la espada, desenvainándola, y la utilizó para asestarle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Darien se mantuvo en pie durante un instante con la sorpresa reflejada en su atractivo rostro. Luego se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo, derrumbado. Kou hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Algunas veces, con Darien, cuantas menos palabras se usen, antes se solucionan las cosas._ Serena se sentó, con la cabeza de Darien en el regazo. Acarició amorosamente con los dedos los rizos negros de su frente y luego recorrió las espesas cejas negras. Le apoyó una mano en el corazón, notando sus fuertes latidos, aunque el ritmo era normal. Estaba bien.

—Ojalá abrieras ese corazón, mi valiente guerrero.

No se alegró cuando él se movió, poco después. Tenía la esperanza de que permaneciera inconsciente hasta que concluyera el combate. Se llevó la mano al pecho y luego hacia atrás, mientras se debatía contra la oscuridad que lo reclamaba. Ella le empujó el hombro, con la intención de entretenerlo, pero sólo consiguió que él forcejeara con más fuerza. Se sentó, parpadeando.

—¿Cuánto… tiempo?

—Demasiado, milord. Ya está solucionado. Deberías descansar un poco más —mintió Serena sin dudarlo, con la esperanza de impedir que fuera tras Kou. Él la miró furioso, frotándose la mandíbula magullada.

—Siendo una mujer que miente sin cesar, cualquiera pensaría que podrías hacerlo mejor._ Se levantó sin su ayuda. Cuando ella trató de impedirle abandonar la habitación, la apartó. —No te metas, Serena.

—No puedes marcharte. ¡Darien, espera! ¡Por favor, por todo lo que es sagrado para ti, no sigas!_ El echó a correr por el pasillo, sin hacer caso a su llamada, y bajó los escalones de dos en dos. Sus zancadas eran demasiado grandes; Serena no podía seguirle el paso. Se recogió las faldas y bajó lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó al patio, ese irritante hombre ya se había montado en su caballo, que estaba esperando junto a Dyel, y lo espoleaba por el patio. Sin tan siquiera mirar atrás. —Maldita sea tu negra cabeza, Darien Chiba. —Sin molestarse en ensillar un caballo, Serena corrió hacia la puerta, haciendo que el guardabarreras normando de Kou la llamara cuando cruzó el rastrillo abierto. Ni siquiera redujo la velocidad.

Los cuervos graznaban a lo lejos, sobre los desfiladeros de Glen Shane. A Serena le pareció un mal augurio. Le ardían los pulmones, pero siguió adelante, con miedo a que fuera demasiado tarde. Corrió a través de la bruma del amanecer; los brillantes rayos del sol naciente atravesaban el _haar_, perforándolo con deslumbrantes haces de luz blanca. Aquello le quemaba los ojos, casi cegándola con su característico resplandor. ¡Se aterrorizó al descubrir que su sueño se había hecho realidad!

Lo buscó con desesperación. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que detenerlo aunque tuviera que tirarse bajo los cascos de su caballo de guerra. Fuertes sementales, provistos de armaduras para el combate estaban siendo llevados al campo y multitud de personas pululaban por allí, andando a su lado, rodeándola, empujándola, zarandeándola; rostros desprovistos de pánico, aunque el miedo pareciera estar suspendido de manera casi tangible en el aire. Se abrió paso a empujones, intentando alcanzar a Darien. Evitar que desperdiciara su vida. Tenía que poner fin a aquel despliegue de alguna manera. Entonces lo descubrió en el otro extremo del campo abierto.

Varias personas se movieron entre ellos, sin apenas prestar atención a sus esfuerzos por llegar hasta él. Serena sólo conseguía ver a duras penas al alto caballero. Forcejeó con los indiferentes cuerpos, furiosa con los siervos por bloquearle el camino. Se apartaron por fin, y ella quedó frente al apuesto guerrero. Lo único que era capaz de ver era a Darien Chiba. Emanaba de él un poder vital y elemental; el fuego de un Dragón de Kou. Al mirarlo se le erizó el pelo de la nuca. La armadura que le cubría brazos y muslos, así como la cota de mallas, eran de acero oscuro, y la camisa y la túnica de color gris.

_El otro viene con el color de la niebla_.

La brisa revolvió los oscuros mechones, tocados con un atisbo de azul, indicativo de la antigua sangre celta que corría por sus venas. Los mechones se rizaban suavemente sobre sus orejas, rozando el collar metálico que le protegía la nuca. Serena contuvo el aliento al mirar los ojos zafiros, reflejo del mar de Escocia. Era apuesto; mejor dicho, hermoso. Y ella lo amaba.

Entonces él se volvió hacia Kou, a quien estaban preparando para la batalla sus escuderos, Gervase, Michael y Vincent. Serena respiró por fin, al borde del desmayo, al comprender que Darien no iba a luchar. Las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se liberaron con un sollozo desgarrador. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Shhh… milady. No quieres que luche, así es que no lucho, y a pesar de todo lloras. ¿No hay forma de complacerte?_ De repente, la gente que cubría el límite del campo volvió a separarse al llegar Mina corriendo hacia ellos con Endimión pisándole los talones. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio el perchero de madera que contenía cinco lanzas. El color abandonó su cara. Se deshizo de la gente que le bloqueaba el camino, a empujones, y se dirigió directamente hacia Yaten, claramente decidida a detener aquello a toda costa. Serena se sintió muy mal. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba aquella mujer que era como una hermana para ella. Sin hacer caso de su esposa, Yaten examinó una de las lanzas, pasándole la mano por encima.

—Gervase, elimina ésta.

—Sí, milord. —Gervase se dispuso a cumplir de inmediato la orden de Kou.

—Kou, quiero que detengas esto. ¡Ya!

—Mina. Veo que has conseguido salir. —Sus largas pestañas se movieron ligeramente cuando se volvió a mirar a Endimión—. No consigo entender cómo._ El hijo de Darien se ruborizó y bajó sus ojos azules, sabiendo que había decepcionado a su señor. Acariciando el brazo del muchacho para tranquilizarlo, Darien le entregó a Kou el claymore de Glenrogha.

—Me encargué de afilar la hoja yo mismo anoche, Yaten.

—Darien, llévate a Mina —solicitó Yaten. Darien extendió la mano para coger a Mina del brazo, asintiendo.

—Tiene razón, Mina, permite que te lleve de vuelta a Glenrogha._ Ella dio un salto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para que el idiota de mi marido consiga que le maten y yo no tenga que presenciarlo? Si eso es lo que crees, es que eres tan estúpido como él. —Él la sujetó del brazo para sacarla del campo—. Darien Chiba, aparta esa mano de mí, o te saco los ojos.

—Mina, tranquilízate… —empezó a decir Yaten.

—Estaré encantada de tranquilizarme… en cuanto vuelvas a Glenrogha conmigo y te olvides de éste disparate —le cortó Mina. Yaten suspiró y elevó los ojos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia.

—Ya te he explicado porqué es necesario dar éste paso. Ese cerdo se atrevió a tocarte. Nadie toca a mi dama y sigue vivo. Ésta es la única salida._ Mina se echó a temblar al ver que no cambiaba de idea.

—¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido y arrogante idiota! —Se le atragantaban las palabras—. Lo estás arriesgando todo, Kou. ¿Qué honor hay en morir?_ Sus brazos la rodearon, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y permitiendo que llorara.

—¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí, Mina? Fui el campeón del rey, el mejor de todas las islas. Me gustaría que volvieras a Glenrogha. Si te quedas aquí puedes desconcentrarme y es necesario que no me distraiga.

—Si insistes en conseguir que te maten, entonces me quedaré aquí para darte de patadas por eso. —Intentó reír, pero se le escapó un sollozo de tristeza.

—Si no vas a volver a Glenrogha, entonces quédate en las líneas marcadas a los lados y deja que me prepare. Preferiría no tener que darte una razón para que me des de patadas. —Le levantó la barbilla y besó sus labios—. Por favor, vete con Darien._ Mina lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo a ella como si quisiera protegerlo. Se apartó y miró a su alrededor.

—Dame tu daga —ladró, dirigiéndose a Gervase. Éste parpadeó, sorprendido por la orden.

—¿Milady?

—No te hagas el tonto. —Extendió la mano y abrió los dedos—. Tu daga. Dámela.

—Pero, milady… —Miró a Kou en busca de instrucciones.

—Kou, juro que debes buscar conscientemente los escuderos más imbéciles. —Mina se giró y se dirigió a Serena, luego estiró el brazo y le arrebató el puñal a Darien, que éste llevaba en el cinturón. Notó que todos los hombres excepto Kou retrocedían un paso. Se rio burlonamente por lo bajo—. Cretinos._ Los ignoró y se agachó para cortar el bajo de su vestido de lana. Una vez que hubo cortado una delgada cinta, se incorporó y le devolvió el puñal a Darien. Dio un paso hacia Yaten y le ató la cinta de tartán color negro y verde, alrededor del brazo. —Si estás decidido a hacer esto, tienes que llevar los colores de tu dama, porque se supone que vas a luchar por ella y esos son sus colores, los colores del clan Shane._ Serena sollozó cuando Yaten acarició con cariño la cabeza de su prima. Kou amaba a Mina y nadie dudaba de lo que la señora de Glenrogha sentía por aquel sombrío guerrero que ahora era su marido. El amor entre ambos era maravilloso. Sintió envidia y supo que eran las personas más afortunadas de aquella verde tierra. ¿Oh, por qué no podían vivir en paz sin que la crueldad del mundo se metiera en sus vidas?

—Endimión —llamó Yaten con voz de mando. El joven cogió a Mina del brazo.

—Venid, milady, tenéis que seguirme._ Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Mina cuando asintió, aunque siguieron fijos en él.

—Yaten, yo…

—Ve con Endimión, milady —la apremió Yaten con gentileza. Buscó a Serena con la mirada, suplicándole que ayudara a Mina a soportar aquello—. ¿Cuidaréis de mi dama? —La súplica fue casi un susurro. Serena asintió, se dio media vuelta y siguió a Mina.

Serena se quedó al lado de la temblorosa Mina en un lateral del campo. Darien no tardó en reunirse con ellas para observar el desfile de los dos hombres hasta el centro del campo. Kou, completamente de negro y montado en un caballo también negro, hacía un asombroso contraste con Beam, quien llevaba una brillante túnica escarlata y amarilla encima de una cota de malla y una armadura de plata y se sentaba sobre un caballo de guerra blanco como la nieve.

Serena apoyó el brazo en Mina y percibió el estremecimiento del cuerpo de su prima cuando Jedite alzó la voz para preguntar si Kou y Beam aceptaban que uno de ellos viviera y otro muriera en el Juicio por Combate, convencidos de que aquélla era la voluntad de Dios. Después de responder afirmativamente, cada uno de ellos hizo dar media vuelta a su majestuoso caballo y se retiraron a su correspondiente extremo del campo. Los escuderos se subieron sobre los tocones para montar y pusieron los cascos de batalla a los contendientes. Malcolm dejó caer un trapo blanco que revoloteó hasta el suelo. Entonces los dos adversarios espolearon a sus corceles, bajando las lanzas sobre la marcha. Serena cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirar, cuando éstas chocaron contra cada uno de los caballeros. Oyó gemir a la muchedumbre y que varios gritaban:

—¡Ha aguantado! ¡Kou ha aguantado!_ Aquello era una verdadera pesadilla. El sonido de los caballos, de las lanzas al romperse y astillarse. Saber que se partían al chocar contra la armadura que protegía la carne y los huesos.

—Dos pasadas. Quedan tres más —dijo Darien.

El caballo relinchó cuando dieron comienzo a la siguiente carrera. Darien se estiró mientras la muchedumbre lanzaba exclamaciones de horror. Serena abrió los ojos, incapaz de soportar aquello, para ver que la última carga había derribado a Kou de su poderoso semental, Pagan, tirándolo al suelo de golpe. Mina gimió, apretando el brazo de Serena con tanta fuerza que iban a salirle cardenales. Serena, como todos los demás, contuvo la respiración, esperando a ver si Kou se levantaba.

Zoycite tiró la lanza rota y luego sacó la maza y la cadena del costado de la silla. Kou se puso en pie despacio y tambaleándose, sólo para que la cadena y la bola de Zoycite le golpeara en la espalda. No tenía escudo. Sólo la pesada cota de malla evitaba que la terrible arma le machacara. Zoycite obligó a su caballo a girar sobre sus cuartos traseros y se lanzó de nuevo contra Kou golpeándolo repetidamente en la espalda y en el casco con la pesada bola de clavos. Mina dio un alarido.

—¡Detén esto! ¡Por Dios, para ésta locura! —suplicó, agarrando el brazo de Darien—. ¡Va a matar a Kou! —Empezó a empujarle para pasar, pero él la sujetó por el brazo.

—Quedaos atrás, conseguiréis que mate a Kou, si es que no os mata antes a vos._ Zoycite cargó otra vez contra Yaten. Mientras él hacía oscilar la maza, Pagan embistió al otro corcel. Bajando el testuz, el caballo de guerra del color de la medianoche, chocó contra la montura de Zoycite. Los animales relincharon, usando dientes y cascos, luchando entre sí con el mismo odio que los hombres. Pagan desgarró la carne del otro caballo, fuera de sí, haciendo que la sangre borboteara por el cuello blanco del animal. Los sementales enfrentados en duelo derribaron a Beam; el magnífico caballo de batalla probablemente acababa de salvar la vida de Kou. Serena se tragó la bilis, observando cómo Kou se quitaba de un tirón el casco abollado y lo tiraba al suelo. Se tambaleó con desmayo. Ya no veía la cara de Kou, sino la de Darien. La intuición le indicaba que ese era el momento en el que Darien hubiera encontrado la muerte. ¿Moriría Kou en su lugar?

En cada uno de los extremos del campo se habían clavado espadas en el suelo, permitiendo que los contendientes las cogieran si conseguían llegar a ellas. Kou se dirigía en ese momento a por la espada de Glenrogha. Zoycite se quedó mirando durante unos segundos cómo los tambaleantes pasos de Kou acercaban a éste hasta la poderosa arma. Tras echar una última mirada, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la suya. Nuevamente, el enfurecido caballo negro desempeñó su papel, bloqueando el camino de Zoycite e impidiendo que llegara a su espada. Proporcionándole tiempo a Kou. Kou alcanzó la espada. En vez de arrancarla del suelo, cayó de rodillas ante ella.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Estalló la voz de Mina mientras se liberaba de Darien—. ¡Yaten, levántate!

Serena escondió el rostro en el hombro de Darien, incapaz de mirar. Temía que, al cambiar sus vidas, hubiera salvado a Darien, pero condenado a Kou a morir. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar de dolor. Kou alzó la vista hacia la espada como si fuera un crucifijo y ofreció una plegaria. Su rostro, de una belleza angelical, contempló transfigurada la piedra dorada de la empuñadura.

Serena volvió a experimentar aquella sensación de desvanecimiento. En un instante era Kou y tras parpadear una vez, era Darien. Las nubes grises se abrieron y un luminoso rayo de sol de la mañana brilló por encima de Yaten, reflejándose en el ámbar de la empuñadura de la gran espada, como si estuviera recibiendo la bendición del Altísimo. Levantándose por fin, Yaten sacó de un tirón el arma del suelo y se volvió para encararse con Beam. Las hojas chocaron y resonaron una y otra vez. Zoycite contenía a Kou con la fuerza de sus golpes. Al final, la hoja de Kou desvió el arco descendente de la de Zoycite.

Aprovechando el impulso, Yaten giró su cuerpo por completo y asestó una patada en el centro del pectoral plateado de su contrincante. Beam parecía agotado mientras que, por increíble que pareciera, Kou recuperaba las energías. Jamás había visto a un hombre tan sereno, tan firme en cada movimiento. No era de extrañar que la gente llamara a aquel guerrero El Dragón Negro de Kou. Yaten giró sobre sí mismo una vez más. La violencia del giro hizo que su espada arrancara de las manos la de Zoycite, haciéndola volar por los aires. Aterrizó clavándose en el suelo y oscilando con ímpetu.

Mina se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordió los nudillos cuando Zoycite se hizo con una de las lanzas rotas y la esgrimió. Como era más larga que la espada, pudo mantenerse alejado del peligro, mientras la movía de un lado a otro como una maza. Kou salió al encuentro de cada ataque, utilizando la espada para ir cortando trozos de madera de la lanza. Zoycite retrocedió rápidamente hasta que por fin estuvo cerca de su espada. Tiró la lanza, considerablemente más corta ahora, a la cabeza de Kou y se abalanzó a por el arma.

La multitud aclamaba, gritaba advertencias y gemía con cada giro de los acontecimientos, apoyando claramente a Kou. Zoycite realizó de repente un rápido movimiento circular, intentando partir a Kou por la mitad, pero Yaten saltó hacia atrás, arqueándose como un gato. Aún así, la punta de la espada de Zoycite rasgó la túnica y golpeó la armadura de debajo. A Serena le pareció como si absorbiera el golpe dado a Kou. Se preocupó por Mina y por el hijo que llevaba, temiendo como le estaría afectando todo aquello.

En ese mismo momento, Pagan cruzó el campo a la carga. Había ahuyentado al semental de Zoycite. El pobre animal, debilitado por la pérdida de sangre, se derrumbó a un lado del terreno. Ahora Pagan volvía para luchar otra vez junto a su amo. Zoycite tuvo un acceso de pánico y le propinó un golpe alto a Kou haciendo que éste cayera de rodillas. Usando la espada a modo de escudo, Kou la movió de un lado a otro para protegerse los hombros y la espalda. Zoycite se acercó y le dio a Yaten un rodillazo en la barbilla. Eso le hizo caer hacia atrás, expuesto a un golpe decisivo antes de que pudiera recuperarse.

—¡No! —exclamó Serena, al mismo tiempo que se lo oía decir a Mina.

El prodigioso caballo negro voló hasta Zoycite, elevándose y batiendo los cascos. Coceó a Beam sobre la cabeza cubierta con el casco y continuó dándole coces incluso cuando el hombre estaba abatido. Serena se dio la vuelta, con náuseas, buscando a Darien, deseando que la tomara en brazos dándole calidez. Sin embargo él estaba abrazando a Mina. Michael corrió a ayudar a Yaten a levantarse, mientras que Gervase y Vincent se encargaban de Pagan. Una vez en pie, Yaten se acercó al caballo todavía nervioso, le acarició la frente y le habló en susurros.

—Sacad a esa… carroña del campo —ordenó.

Varios hombres le obedecieron y se llevaron el cuerpo de Zoycite, arrastrándolo. Mina se soltó de Darien y corrió hacia Kou con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara. Cuando por fin la miró, el rostro de Darien estaba atormentado. Casi pareció tambalearse ante su silenciosa acusación. Se miraron el uno al otro mientras el viento agitaba su pelo negro.

Era tan apuesto, todo lo que ella podía desear en un hombre. Y no la amaba. Él no dijo nada. No había nada que pudiera decir. Se dio media vuelta y se precipitó hacia Kou, dejándola sola. Demasiado sola.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Serena miró el interminable caudal de gente y animales que tenía por delante, que serpenteaba a paso de tortuga a lo largo del camino hacia Berwick, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Se giró en la silla y comprobó que detrás de ella pasaba lo mismo. Suspiró. Agotada. Frustrada. El sudor le goteaba por la frente y se lo secó con el dorso de la mano antes de que le cayera en los ojos. Un pequeño reguero se deslizó por su espina dorsal, provocándole un picor insoportable, pero era imposible hacer algo estando a lomos de un caballo. Lo soportó en silencio. Quejarse no iba a cambiar nada. Apretó los dientes y continuó cabalgando con el grupo de Kou.

Ahora que ya estaba de más de tres meses, el niño había hecho las paces con su cuerpo. Los mareos no eran tan frecuentes ni tan intensos. Se alegraba del respiro. En ese momento el calor la estaba poniendo enferma, de modo que no sabía si hubiera podido soportarlo. Agosto siempre era el período más caluroso del año, pero ésta vez parecía peor que de costumbre. Toda Escocia soportaba los efectos de una larga sequía. De algún modo parecía un reflejo de su alma. De su vida.

Poco importaban las altas temperaturas. Tomoe Plantagenet, rey de Inglaterra, lord Protector de Escocia, había convocado al Parlamento a finales de agosto, y cualquier persona de relevancia debía comparecer ante él y prestar juramento ante el nuevo jefe de los escoceses, ahora que toda Escocia había sido sometida. Cada noble, propietario de tierras, el clero, la burguesía, y los vasallos, unos dos mil, iba a postrarse de rodillas ante el nuevo monarca del territorio, prestarían juramento de lealtad y pleitesía bajo coacción, y tendrían que firmar su aceptación. Lord y lady Kou, lord Ravenhawke y lady Coinnleir habían sido convocados al espectáculo. Tanto Yaten como Darien sabían que no se podía hacer caso omiso al llamamiento real.

Serena iba sentada sobre su yegua color pardo, Grádh —_Querida_—, cabalgando al lado de Mina. Su prima montaba a Goblin, el regalo de boda de Kou, con menos habilidad que de costumbre. Serena estaba preocupada, Mina era una excelente amazona, pero parecía estar angustiada por algo más que las incómodas circunstancias, y esa inquietud se transmitía al nervioso caballo. La yegua negra se salía continuamente de la fila, bailoteaba de costado y sudaba de miedo. El caballo volvió a moverse sin control, corcoveando hasta que chocó de costado con Grádh.

—¡Mina, ten cuidado! —Serena frunció el ceño, intentando apartar a su caballo del camino de Goblin, pero Mina siguió mirando a su alrededor, como si no se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era evidente que estaba aterrorizada, pero no la razón por la que lo estaba.

—Lo siento. —Mina la miró con ojos intranquilos, con un aspecto que no era propio de ella. Serena frunció el ceño, más por la situación que por Mina.

—¿Qué te inquieta?_ Mina sonrió sin humor.

—Las pesadillas. Espero que tú no las tengas nunca. Pesadillas sobre donde me temo que vamos a meternos y de donde no hay forma de escapar.

En ese mismo momento el viento cambió, trayendo consigo un olor dulzón y repugnante, avisando de lo que había delante. Serena se tambaleó a causa del hedor nauseabundo, y controló a Grádh para impedir que huyera. Incapaz de soportar el olor, extendió la mano y agarró rápidamente el bajo de su capa, cubriéndose la boca y la nariz; la única forma de poder respirar.

—Estamos a favor del viento que viene de Berwick —ladró Kou, con expresión sombría. El caballo del Dragón corcoveó hacia un lado cuando lo obligó a darse la vuelta para hablarles—. Mina, lady Serena, no existe forma de prepararos para lo que hay delante.

—¡Por la Santísima Virgen! ¿Qué clase de locura es esa? —jadeó Darien—. No hay palabras para describir ésta aberración.

—No es más que lo que me temía. —Kou trasladó su corcel de vuelta a su posición junto a Darien, luego lanzó una mirada preocupada a Mina por encima del hombro. Yaten empezó a hablar en voz baja, de modo que Serena sólo consiguió oír parte de lo que decía.

…_acuérdate de darle las gracias a Tomoe por la experiencia que vas a tener… ordenó que los cadáveres se quedaran ahí hasta que Escocia fuera sometida. Me temo que eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado._

Darien miró fijamente a Yaten lleno horror.

—Ni siquiera Tomoe nos haría pasar por esto. Piensa en el aire contaminado. No puede… ningún hombre…

—Dile a Tomoe lo que quiera oír… puede que así consigamos salir de Berwick con nuestras cabezas sobre los hombros —advirtió Kou. A pesar del caluroso día de agosto, Serena se estremeció.

Fijó la mirada en la espalda de Darien, quien cabalgaba al lado de Kou, intentando controlar su repugnancia. El resentimiento le hacía hervir la sangre. Aquello era bueno. La ira era buena. Conseguía mantener su cabeza concentrada en darle una patada en vez de abrir la boca y ponerse a gritar ante los horrores que los rodeaban, mientras recorrían lo que quedaba de la ciudad de Berwick. No quería que las imágenes de los cadáveres, que llevaban más de cuatro meses en descomposición, quedaran grabadas en su memoria. De modo que puso sus miras en Darien.

—_Ceann-cló _—masculló, llamándolo tarugo en gaélico. Mina había dado muestras de estar demasiado nerviosa y de ser incapaz de controlar su montura. Temiendo que se cayera y que posiblemente fuera pisoteada por los cascos de los asustados caballos, Kou la izó de la grupa de Goblin y la montó con él en su fuerte caballo de batalla. —A sir Orgulloso no le importa nada lo que me pase —se quejó por lo bajo.

—Perdón, lady Serena, ¿os dirigíais a mí? —preguntó Endimión que montaba a su izquierda.

—No, sólo comentaba que a tu señor padre no podría importarle menos si me cayera del caballo, sellando mi suerte —contestó ella con acritud._ Aquella horrible situación podía con ella. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. En vez de hacerlo, expresó su dolor y su agravio hacia Darien, con la esperanza de distraerse de aquellos repugnantes efluvios.

—Eso no es así, milady. Mi padre me ordenó que cabalgara a vuestro lado y que asegurara vuestra protección._ Al encontrar distracción en su gran enojo, apretó la boca en una mueca, decidida a continuar con su malhumor.

—Oh, sí; suelo conformarme con las migajas de la mesa._ El apuesto adolescente le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Lady Serena, me parece que estáis hablando en clave.

—¡Gervase! —llamó Kou.

—Sí, milord. —El escudero hizo pasar a su corcel por delante de Endimión y Serena, para alcanzar a su señor. Kou, sosteniendo todavía delante de él a Mina, habló por encima de la cabeza de ésta. Le entregó al escudero las riendas de la montura sin jinete de Mina.

—Coge las riendas de Goblin y llévala contigo. Adelántate a nosotros con Vincent y Michael. Lleva alto el estandarte. Que todos sepan que llega el Dragón de Kou._ Yaten y Darien cabalgaron con expresión dura y cara seria, detrás del grupo encabezado por los escuderos, abriéndose camino hasta la ciudad caída. A Serena se le rompió el corazón cuando adelantaron a mujeres que iban a pie, llorando ocultas tras sus pañuelos. Mujeres cuyos ojos atormentados indicaban que sus seres queridos habían muerto en aquella ciudad destruida.

Serena volvió a llevarse el dobladillo de la capa a la cara, desesperada por silenciar el manto lúgubre que flotaba en el aire como una bruma negra. Sus lágrimas tiñeron la tela. Los cascos de los caballos resonaron sobre el puente de madera que cruzaba el ancho foso seco, ideado como defensa, y luego entraron por la arcada de piedra de la muralla del castillo de Berwick, llegando por fin al final del viaje. Serena descubrió a su derecha el estandarte de los Douglas escondido, medio hundido en el fango. Estrellas azules sobre un campo de plata; la bandera que había ondeado en las murallas del castillo antes de que Berwick fuera invadida por los ingleses en primavera. Ahora, el orgulloso pendón de los Douglas estaba salpicado de excrementos de caballo, objeto del rencor y del escarnio de los ingleses.

Serena luchó contra el vértigo cuando se detuvieron por fin y los escuderos se hicieron cargo de sus monturas. Darien fue a ayudarla a bajar de Grádh. La miró a los ojos durante un largo instante; multitud de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, tristeza, ira, remordimiento, pero no dijo nada. Serena, a punto de desmayarse, también dejó pasar el momento y se apartó.

Conmocionada por ese instante con Darien, chocó de inmediato contra el pecho de otra persona. Alan Alfa. La sujetó por los codos para estabilizarla. Ella se echó hacia atrás, incómoda sin saber por qué, pero él se mantuvo firme. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin pestañear. Algo en su actitud la hizo tener la sensación de que estaba observando el rostro de un desconocido.

—Serena, ¿cómo te encuentras? Estás tan hermosa como siempre. —El apuesto hombre sonrió, pero la sonrisa tenía la calidez de un lobo hambriento, babeando encima de un cordero recién nacido.

—Siento mucho darme cuenta de que te éstas volviendo ciego además de estúpido, Alan. —Intentó soltarse otra vez. La sonrisa permaneció en su lugar, aunque su mirada era dura.

—Y tan dulce como de costumbre, por lo que veo._ Ella vio por el rabillo del ojo que Darien se acercaba.

—Suelta a mi…

—¿Esposa, lord Ravenhawke? Creo que no. No hubo ningún matrimonio en Lyonglen, ni con vuestro abuelo ni con vos. Me parece que se llamó al sacerdote para el funeral. —Su expresión resplandeció de triunfo.

—Según las leyes inglesas, puede que fuera más adecuado decir _mi prometida_. Sin embargo, declaré que estaba casado con lady Serena ante Kou, los hermanos de ella y Diamante. Más tarde repetí lo mismo ante vos, con Kou como testigo. —Elevó triunfante sus negras cejas—. Olvidáis que soy medio escocés. Respeto las costumbres de mi madre. La antigua ley Picta dice que si un hombre reclama a una mujer como su esposa delante de testigos, entonces están casados. Tomoe me ordenó tomar a lady Serena como esposa cuando me otorgó el título de

Glen Eallach, al igual que ordenó que Kou se casara con una de las hijas del conde de Kinmarch. Tomoe estaba demasiado ocupado aplastando la columna vertebral de Escocia cuando Kou se casó con lady Mina. Espero obsequiarle con una ceremonia cristiana mientras estamos en Berwick. Creo que estará muy satisfecho. _Los ojos de Alan se movieron de Serena al hombre de pelo negro que acababa de fastidiarle el día.

—Hay quien dice que no sois más que un bastardo; otro dragón de la carnada de Michael Kou.

—Quería a mi padre, pero también considero a Michael Kou como un segundo padre, ya que fue él quien me educó. Si lo que decís fuera cierto, no me parecería más que un honor. En cualquier caso, pensadlo dos veces antes de ir a Tomoe con ese cuento. Sabe muy bien de dónde provengo. Incluso si fuera cierto, no habría ninguna diferencia. Ahora soy Lyonglen. Tomoe me nombró. Él es la ley en esta tierra. Lo que él dice es lo que se hace. Si no lo sabéis ahora, ya os enteraréis en los próximos días. —Darien rió mientras cogía a Serena del brazo—. Ahora perdonadnos. Tenéis que poneros en la fila junto con el resto de los escoceses, mientras yo acompaño a mi dama fuera de éste calor asfixiante._ Los alabarderos, con las corazas abolladas, estaban ante la entrada al patio del castillo de Berwick preguntando a los que llegaban si eran ingleses o escoceses.

Serena se fijó en que los ingleses eran dirigidos hacia la derecha y conducidos rápidamente al interior del fresco castillo de piedra, lejos del sol abrasador del medio día. Los escoceses no tenían tanta suerte. Estaban agrupados en una cola a la izquierda que se arrastraba lentamente fuera del patio por una puerta lateral y luego hacia la sala interior. Una vez allí los obligaban a cruzar el patio empedrado y eran literalmente empujados hacia la cocina. Observó la humillación intencionada con el ceño fruncido. Los escoceses estaban siendo conducidos en manada al interior del castillo por la entrada de la servidumbre. Aquello era un insulto. Y lo más cruel era que no se les permitía romper la larga fila para conseguir un vaso con agua ni para aliviarse siquiera. Dobles hileras de guardias armados, casi pegados hombro con hombro, mantenían las puntas de las alabardas en formación de schiltron, llevando a los escoceses de vuelta a la cola cada vez que intentaban abandonarla.

Las piedras oscuras del castillo rezumaban humedad en verano. Toda la zona apestaba con el sudor del calor del verano. El terreno apestaba a la brea de las antorchas que cubrían las paredes, intentando enmascarar el repugnante hedor que se cernía sobre las calles como una neblina. El paseo desde la caseta de guardia hasta el gran salón se les hizo eterno. Cuando entraron, Mina parecía ser incapaz de seguir de pie. Serena necesitaba acostarse, pero le pareció que su prima tenía peor aspecto. Aún así, Mina aferró el brazo de Serena, prestándole su apoyo.

—No estoy segura de cuál de nosotras está peor.

—El aire es asfixiante. No puedo respirar. —Serena notó que le flaqueaban las rodillas y se alegró cuando Darien la rodeó de pronto con un brazo, prestándole su fuerza. Le dirigió una débil sonrisa. Kou llegó corriendo.

—He conseguido una habitación. Tendremos que compartir la cama los cuatro. Les he dicho a los escuderos que se acuesten en el suelo para mayor seguridad. No hay ni un solo espacio en ésta locura. Venid._ Serena se puso el paño mojado en la nuca, intentando combatir el mareo. Se había despojado de la camisola sin importarle que los escuderos de Kou y Darien se ocuparan de los equipajes. Tenía que refrescarse o de lo contrario iba a enfermar.

—Tenemos que compartir la cama, pero es bastante amplia. —Mina se sentó en un extremo, apoyándose en una de las columnas de la cama—. El colchón no tiene demasiados bultos. He traído algunas hojas de nogal. Las echaré sobre éste condenado colchón antes de que bajemos a cenar. Eso eliminará las pulgas, en caso de que haya alguna. Supongo que es un honor que hayamos conseguido una habitación tan espaciosa con ésta aglomeración de gente. Toda Escocia parece estar aquí. Debo admitir que me siento un poco abrumada. A diferencia de Rei y de Amy, nunca he tenido que venir a la corte. No estoy acostumbrada a tanta… gente._ Darien entró con una sonrisa.

—No es que sea mucho, pero puede que haga que estéis más cómodas. —Se trataba de un pequeño baño de pies de madera. Endimión y Vincent traían unos cubos de agua fría.

—No mucho… —Serena se echó a reír—. Pagaría su peso en oro. Gracias.

—Siento no poder hacer más por ti. De haber sido posible, te hubiera dejado atrás. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para evitar que tu mente cargara con todo éste… horror. — Darien cogió el trapo húmedo y lo presionó sobre su frente—. Pareces indispuesta._ Ella observó sus ojos zafiros, dudando si hacer la pregunta que le carcomía la mente, o simplemente dejarlo pasar e intentar superar aquella dura experiencia; una vez que estuvieran en casa se enfrentaría a la situación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos en éste pozo negro? —preguntó en cambio.

—Tanto como Tomoe desee. Tenemos que pensar en Glen Shane y en Glen Eallach. Pasemos por ésta tortura, luego nos apresuraremos a volver a casa y gracias a Dios jamás pondremos el pie a menos de cien leguas de aquí._ Serena asintió, pero sabía que ni la distancia ni el tiempo conseguirán borrar nunca la imagen de los cadáveres picoteados por los cuervos. Era terrible que cosas así sucedieran en éste mundo. Peor era conocer al hombre que lo utilizaba como medio para controlar un país vencido. —Serena, te sugiero que descanses después de deshacer el equipaje. La noche promete ser larga.

* * *

Serena temblaba sentada en un banco fuera de la habitación, mientras esperaba la audiencia ante el rey a pesar de lo tardío de la hora. Apenas se había retirado Kou a su dormitorio después de la larga cena, y estaba empezando a meterse en la cama para pasar la noche, cuando llegó un criado diciendo que el rey quería ver a lord Ravenhawke y a lady Coinnleir, y los convocaba de inmediato. Kou pareció poco preocupado por la orden diciendo que Tomoe dormía poco y que a menudo se ocupaba de los asuntos de la corte hasta bien entrada la noche. A pesar de eso, Serena se temía que Alan hubiera conseguido de algún modo que Tomoe lo escuchara y hubiera extendido su veneno. Darien no dijo nada, se limitó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo. Permaneció en silencio mientras la cogía del brazo y la conducía por el castillo hasta el lugar donde estaba Tomoe.

Alterada por la inminente audiencia, Serena se levantó de un salto y empezó a pasear, consiguiendo que Darien la fulminara con la mirada. Eso no era nada nuevo. Llevaba mirándola enfadado toda la tarde, desde que el maldito rey sabelotodo se diera el gran placer de proclamar en el gran salón, en presencia de la nobleza inglesa y gran parte de la escocesa, que ella estaba esperando un hijo. Serena cerró los ojos para eliminar de su mente la imagen de todo aquel horrible suceso, pero no podría olvidarlo jamás. Darien la había escoltado hasta el gran salón, detrás de Mina y Kou. Mina acababa de hacer su reverencia ante el rey y, ¿qué hizo aquel hombre arrogante? ¡Les pidió a Mina y a ella que se incorporaran porque entendía que el calor era agobiante para las damas que llevaban un niño en el vientre! Luego continuó hablando de su querida reina fallecida, Elinor, y de lo cansada que se sentía en las primeras etapas del embarazo. Por todo eso, deseaba que el maldito inglés se fuera al infierno. ¡Incluso palmeó las espaldas de Kou y de Darien y los felicitó!

—Ni siquiera pudo esperar a decir un maldito _¿cómo os encontráis? _—masculló para sí, llevándose la uña del pulgar a la boca y tentada a morderla.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Serena? —preguntó Darien jocosamente, sabiendo que estaba hablando consigo misma y no a él.

—_Amadan_. —Llamarle idiota no era lo más inteligente para tratar con un hombre enfadado, de modo que apartó el pulgar y forzó una sonrisa—. Nada, milord. Sólo me preguntaba cuánto más tendríamos que esperar, nada más._ Él se cruzó de brazos, pasó una pierna por encima de la otra y apoyó el hombro en la pared.

—Esperaremos hasta que nos llamen. Toda la noche si es necesario. Estoy seguro de que Tomoe será considerado con una mujer embarazada y no nos entretendrá demasiado tiempo._ Ella empezó a pasear arriba y abajo por la pequeña estancia, intentando pensar en algo en lo que emplear sus manos, aparte de en estrangular a Darien Chiba. Varias personas, Richard de Burgh, su hija Elizabeth, y un desconocido, llegaron y se les permitió el acceso. —Gilbert de Clare, conde de Glouster y yerno de Tomoe —informó Darien, refiriéndose al hombre que estaba con de Burgh—. Deberías dejar de pasear y sentarte, Serena._ Se sentó, suponiendo que no debía enfadarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba. Volviendo a ponerse nerviosa, resopló:

—_Mi siembra en la campaña de Escocia. Veo que los señores de Kou utilizan sus poderosas espadas por el bien de Inglaterra _—dijo imitando las palabras del rey en voz alta, incapaz de quedarse quieta. Darien había cerrado los ojos y fingía dormir. O al menos eso pensaba ella. Se acercó a él, intentando descubrir si realmente podía dormir en aquella posición.

—No es buena política reírse del rey con ese tono burlón —la aconsejó él.

—¿Y si el tono no es de burla, milord?

—Utiliza el tono que quieras cuando estemos de vuelta en Glen Eallach. Si lo haces aquí corres peligro de perder la vida —advirtió él. Ella movió los pies de adelante a atrás.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir de pie como un caballo?

—Un caballo puede. Sin embargo, yo no estoy durmiendo. —Bostezó, estiró un brazo y volvió a doblarlo—. Será mejor que te tranquilices antes de que nos reunamos con Tomoe. Todo ese nerviosismo podría convencerlo de que tienes algo que ocultar. Por su puesto, si le mientes como a mí, podrías encontrarte con el agua al cuello.

—¿Lo haces? —preguntó ella, suponiendo que era mejor evitar ese tema en particular.

—¿Si hago qué? ¿Dormir de pie? Un guerrero aprende a dormir en cualquier oportunidad y en cualquier posición.

—No, quiero decir que si utilizas tu poderosa espada por el bien de Inglaterra. —Serena intentó que pareciera una broma, pero le dolía pensar que era una posibilidad. Ya era lo bastante malo temer que acudiera a su cama porque ella era una réplica de Mina. Pensar que además podía ser una orden del rey de Inglaterra, sólo para ver a las damas escocesas embarazadas de hijos ingleses, la entristecía.

—Todo es posible. No he oído que te quejaras de mis estocadas ni que las hayas evitado. —Abrió un ojo—. Y no se te ocurra darme una bofetada porque ésta vez te pondré boca abajo sobre mis rodillas.

—Jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza abofetearte. —Estiró la espalda y se recostó en el asiento. Él asintió.

—Entonces estamos haciendo progresos en nuestra relación. Es alentador.

—En realidad estaba pensando en estrangularte. Y antes estuve pensando en tirarte una piedra.

—Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que la vida resulte aburrida. ¿Qué vas a inventar la próxima vez? Envenenar el hidromiel… —Se interrumpió en mitad de la frase y la observó atentamente. Un rubor se extendió por el cuello y el rostro de ella, haciendo que se sintiera débil.

—¡Oh, Kou, cállate! —La voz de Mina rompió el tenso silencio. Gracias a Dios. Kou pareció implacable.

—Me da igual, Mina. Ya te lo dije, no vas a ir a ninguna parte sin mí o sin escolta.

—No voy a llevar una escolta al retrete, Kou. Eso sería pedir demasiado. —Mina miró furiosa a su marido, quien en respuesta la fulminó con la mirada. Entonces ella se sentó junto a Serena—. ¿Te obliga él a llevar escolta?_ Darien abrió los ojos.

—_Él _no lo hace._ Mina le sacó la lengua a Kou.

—_Él _la acompaña personalmente, igual que hace Kou. Dejad de quejaros de Yaten. Aquí hay demasiada gente, demasiada rabia esperando una oportunidad para manifestarse. Se ven obligados a soportar los dictados de Tomoe. Puede que veros a vosotras, dos escocesas andando solas por todas partes, sea una ofensa que añadir a las que les ha aplicado la dura mano de Tomoe, y que os tomen a vosotras como blanco de su cólera. Y más ahora que Tomoe se ha regodeado ante todos ellos de que ambas estéis embarazadas._ Serena bajó la vista hacia su uña, concentrada de repente en echar la piel hacia atrás, para no verse obligada a tomar partido. Una tarea muy importante.

Sabía que Darien tenía razón. Allí había gente, tanto escocesa como inglesa, que no les deseaba ningún bien. El enfrentamiento se había producido antes, justo después de que abandonaran el gran salón, recordó. Sir Malaquite Beam, el hermano mayor de Zoycite, había bloqueado el pasillo junto con otro de sus hermanos. No estaban contentos por la muerte de Zoycite en el Juicio por Combate, ni de que Tomoe lo hubiera aceptado como la voluntad de Dios.

Se temía que hubieran provocado un enfrentamiento con Kou de no haber aparecido los Ayakashi, Rubeus, Edward y Nigel, que se situaron junto a Kou. Había un parecido de familia entre Zoycite y sus hermanos, aunque los ojos de Malaquite carecían de la tara de la locura que mostraban los vacíos ojos negros de Zoycite. Sin embargo existía en ellos un fuerte indicio de codicia y de ansias de poder, que la hacían temer a aquel hombre. Puede que los Ayakashi le hubieran obligado a echarse atrás por el momento, pero estaba segura de que no se había olvidado del asunto. La puerta se abrió y salió gente, hablando acaloradamente. No prestaron atención a los que estaban en la estancia, sino que se fueron dando rápidas zancadas. El anciano que sujetaba la puerta miró a Yaten y luego a Darien.

—El rey desea ver a lord Ravenhawke y a lady Coinnleir, a solas._ Darien contempló a Kou, quien se limitó a arquear una ceja.

—Nos harás un favor a todos si reservas tus mentiras para mí. Yo las considero el resultado de un fuerte carácter que todavía no he tenido tiempo de doblegar. Tomoe no lo verá de la misma forma. De modo que mantén la boca cerrada. ¿Me has entendido, Serena? — susurró, cogiendo a Serena por el codo.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Darien apretó ligeramente el codo de Serena a modo de apoyo, cuando los escoltaron al interior. Debería haber aprovechado el tiempo de espera para prepararla para aquella dura experiencia, pero estaba demasiado furioso después de enterarse de que Serena estaba esperando un hijo, como para utilizar el sentido común. Ahora se arrepentía de haber permitido que se impusiera su temperamento.

Al ser un guerrero, hacía mucho que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones hasta haberse calmado y poder analizarlas con ecuanimidad. Los demás se preguntaban, a menudo, por qué parecía tener tendencia a ignorar los problemas para actuar mucho más tarde. Nunca le gustó actuar precipitadamente, prefería contenerse, analizarlos y después actuar en consecuencia. Eso evitaba que sus emociones se desbordasen.

Seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas asimilar la revelación de Tomoe, de modo que, en vez de preparar a Serena, intercambió pullas con ella y le pellizcó la nariz. Se le curvó la comisura de la boca con una sonrisa contenida. La nariz de las siete pecas. Ahora tendría que esperar a que ella fuera lo bastante inteligente para ver más allá de sus mentiras, y, si tenían suerte, lo bastante avispada para mantener su boca cerrada.

—Pasad. Sentaos, lady Serena —pidió el rey Tomoe de Inglaterra. Al levantar la vista del documento que estaba revisando, sus párpados caídos, tan parecidos a los de su padre, se alzaron sobre aquellos vívidos ojos grises; ojos perspicaces que casi todo lo veían. Por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que Serena miraba a Darien en busca de instrucciones—. Ah, la mujer ya os mira para que la guiéis. Como debe ser. Es un buen principio, lord Ravenhawke.

—Gracias, sire. Ha aprendido rápidamente quién es su dueño —contestó Darien despreocupadamente.

—Nos tememos que Artemís le permitió ir y venir sin control, de modo que la tarea de domesticar a ésta alborotadora no debe ser fácil. Nos os envidiamos. Éstas mujeres del clan Tsukino son demasiado testarudas y enérgicas._ Darien compartió con el rey una sonrisa que no sentía.

—No me gustan demasiado los perros o los caballos cobardes. Me parece que estimula mi espíritu. De acuerdo, supone más problemas, pero me digo a mí mismo que les trasmitirá esa energía a mis hijos. Tengo entendido que vuestra hermosa reina Elinor era una mujer de temperamento. ¿No os siguió a Acre durante la Cruzada y os salvó la vida?_ A Tomoe se le dulcificó el rostro cuando los recuerdos de su reina llenaron su cabeza.

—Eso es lo que hizo. Un musulmán se abalanzó sobre mí con una daga y me apuñaló. Conseguí librarme de él y matarlo, pero la daga había sido impregnada en veneno. Dijeron que no iba a sobrevivir a la ponzoña que circulaba por mi sangre. Nuestra reina no lo iba a permitir. Dijo que me recuperaría y que cualquiera que dijera lo contrario, moriría. No me atreví a contradecirla, de modo que no tuve más remedio que reponerme. Ahora los trovadores cantan cómo ella me salvó la vida succionando el veneno. Nuestra reina era una guerrera. —Hizo una pausa—. La echo mucho de menos._ Darien notó que al hacer aquella confesión, se había olvidado del _Nos _real. Pocos dudaban de que Tomoe hubiera amado a Elinor. La mayoría deseaban que todavía estuviera viva para contener sus arrebatos de cólera Angevina. Desvió los ojos hacia la losa de arenisca roja, toscamente tallada. Durante la cena, estaba situada justo detrás de Tomoe, quien la usaba como mesa improvisada, con una jarra de oro y dos copas depositadas sobre su superficie rugosa. Parecía fuera de lugar y extraño que Tomoe se viera obligado a usar una piedra mal tallada como mesa, cuando trataba de impresionar a los escoceses con la riqueza inglesa. Tomoe siguió la mirada de Darien. —¡Ah, estáis admirando la Piedra de Scone!

—Pues es de lo más común. Creo que di por hecho que los escoceses coronaban a sus monarcas sobre algo un poco más trabajado. —Darien recordó que su madre describía la Piedra del Destino, sobre la cual eran coronados los reyes escoceses, como una piedra lisa como el cristal, negra, con símbolos pictos a su alrededor, y mucho más grande, casi como un taburete. La losa de piedra que tenía ante sí parecía algo preparado a toda prisa y no la pieza clave de todos los privilegios escoceses. Darien apoyó el codo en el brazo de la silla y estiró sus largas piernas.

—Nos, sabemos por Anthony Bek que deseáis unos esponsales formales; unas amonestaciones adecuadas en Kinmarch, pronunciadas por el Culdee de allí. Nos enviaremos un sacerdote del papado a las iglesias celtas que quedan. Esos Culdees son fabricantes de rebeldes. Dan los sermones en su idioma y no en latín. Se nos ha dicho que incluso se casan y tienen hijos. El oficio de sacerdote pasa de padres a hijos.

—Eso parece —estuvo de acuerdo Darien—. En cualquier caso, me gustaría que se hiciera lo más rápido posible, pero de la manera correcta. Demostrando cómo voy a proceder en Lyonglen. Se me ha ocurrido que eso haría que los escoceses se dieran cuenta de cómo van a ser las cosas._ Tomoe echó una ojeada a los documentos en pergamino, medio utilizado por la nobleza escocesa para prestarle juramento como rey de Escocia. Agitó la mano distraídamente.

—En realidad, cuando Os concedimos el gobierno de Glen Eallach, convertimos a la dama y a sus hermanos en vuestros pupilos. Hay que impulsar a los varones a que terminen su adiestramiento para la caballería. En cuanto a la dama, Nos os recomendamos que engendrarais un súbdito leal. —Sonrió con satisfacción—. Nos alegra ver que habéis obedecido Nuestra voluntad. De modo que ¿qué problema hay?

—Como súbdito vuestro, deseo que bendigáis la unión. —Darien suspiró—. Desde luego, no es exactamente lo que deseaba de una esposa. Kou pudo escoger lo mejor de la basura con lady Mina. Lady Serena es un poco más alta, pero eso da igual porque yo soy más alto que Kou. Su cuerpo no es tan perfecto. Y además tiene esas pecas que le estropean la nariz. En cualquier caso está sana, es fuerte… y fértil. Aunque podría tomarla como esposa y acostumbrarme a ello, prefiero hacerlo según la costumbre inglesa. En cuanto a los hermanos, no han recibido educación alguna como pajes, de modo que no están preparados ni siquiera para ser escuderos. Ya he empezado a corregir la negligencia de Artemís.

—Admirable. Habéis empleado bien el tiempo lejos de Nos.

—¿Entonces dais vuestra licencia al matrimonio?

—Han llegado a Nuestros oídos unos rumores preocupantes… que dicen que la dama se casó con Artemís antes de que éste muriera, para conservar el control de Lyonglen.

—Ha debido de ser Diamante. Considerad quién os lo ha dicho. El muy estúpido se creyó las bromas de los hermanos de Serena. Parece ser que a los muchachos les gusta atormentar a Blackmoon como pasatiempo. Pobre del hombre que se crea lo que le dicen. —Darien contuvo un bostezo—. Os suplico que me perdonéis, sire, pero blandir la espada por la gloria de Inglaterra me mantiene levantado por las noches.

—¿Si? —Los diabólicos ojos fríos de Tomoe observaron a Darien. Luego se echó a reír—. Estamos seguros de que Inglaterra aprecia vuestros diligentes esfuerzos. Si los dos hermanos bastardos del Dragón se esfuerzan en igual medida en engendrar hijos con las hermanas menores de lady Mina, para la primavera que viene todas esas herederas pictas parirán leales súbditos ingleses. Nos estamos de acuerdo con vuestra valoración sobre Diamante Blackmoon, de modo que será fácil desestimar sus divagaciones. Sin embargo Alan Alfa contó una historia parecida.

—¿Alfa? ¿El primo del conde Buchan y de lord Badenock? ¿Los comandantes del ejército escocés derrotado en la batalla de Dunbar?

—Pero él no los apoyó.

—Tampoco apoyó a los ingleses. Yo creo que Alan Alfa sólo mira por sus propios intereses. Por lo que tengo entendido fue pretendiente de la dama. Artemís lo rechazó. Ha estado dando vueltas como un ave carroñera en un banquete, sobrevolando el cadáver de mi abuelo. Cuando llegamos nos dio la bienvenida sacando a relucir que yo era uno de los bastardos de Michael Kou.

—Nos opinamos lo mismo sobre ese hombre —asintió Tomoe—. Bueno, lady Serena, ¿vos que decís? ¿Queréis a éste dragón como cónyuge? ¿O preferís a Alan Alfa?_ El puño de Darien se cerró junto a su pierna, conteniendo la ira por la pregunta de Tomoe. El rey estaba probando y pinchando para ver qué clase de reacción podía provocar en Darien. Sin embargo, éste le ofreció una expresión tranquila que indicaba su hastío. Ocultó una sonrisa al ver que Serena lo miraba antes de contestar al rey. Éste esperó hasta que él le concedió permiso con un leve gesto de la cabeza. —¡Ah! ¡Nos gusta ésta mujer! —Tomoe se dio una palmada en la rodilla—. Nos vemos la inteligencia que destella en esos extraños ojos, pero es lo bastante lista para concederos prioridad, lord Ravenhawke. Una mujer prudente.

—Aunque tengo problemas en aceptar que se decida mi destino sin consultarme…

—Vaya, ahora va y lo estropea. Os estamos consultando. Os lo acabamos de preguntar. — Agitó un dedo ante ella—. De modo que decidnos, ¿queréis por señor y marido a Ravenhawke o a Alfa?

—En vista de que prefiero besar a una serpiente que a Alan Alfa, sólo me queda una opción._ Tomoe hizo sonar una campana, y entró Anthony Bek, con un criado.

—Obispo, brindad con nosotros y luego podéis sellar los esponsales entre lord Lyonglen y lady Coinnleir. Nos estamos volviendo casamenteros con la vejez. Los matrimonios entre mis señores ingleses y las damas escocesas van a asegurarnos el control de Escocia. Es un gran día, ¿no es así?_ Levantó una copa de oro hacia ellos. —Porque ambos seáis tan felices como lo fui yo con mi reina. Proporcionadme hijos fuertes que educar. Nuestros territorios se fortalecerán con esas uniones.

* * *

Mina observó a Serena mientras vertía agua en la olla que se calentaba sobre la hoguera del campamento.

—No tardaremos en llegar a Glen Shane, supongo que lo haremos mañana. Estoy cansada de viajar, pero me sentiré aliviada cuando lleguemos a casa. Me alegro de que Kou obtuviera permiso para que saliéramos de Berwick tan pronto. Creo que no podría haber soportado ni un día más allí. Por suerte para nosotros, Tomoe estuvo de acuerdo en que el aire viciado no era bueno para las mujeres embarazadas._ Serena sólo le prestó atención a medias a su prima, mientras miraba a los hombres que se disponían a patrullar, cada vez más nerviosa. Kou y Darien habían dejado a la mitad de sus hombres para protegerlas y habían desaparecido sin molestarse en decir por qué. No le gustaban las miradas furtivas que intercambiaban ambos hombres. —¿No le hablas a Chiba? —preguntó Mina. Serena tiró la piedrecita que tenía en la mano.

—No. No quiero volver a hablar con sir Patán nunca más.

—¿Es porque Tomoe y él decidieron tu destino, casándote sin pedirte permiso? — Mina suspiró—. Querida prima, me creería más que aborreces tu destino si ese hombre no estuviera en tu cama tan a menudo; si no llevaras a su hijo. Querrás que tu hijo nazca dentro del matrimonio, ¿no?_ Serena miró fijamente hacia el bosque, mientras escuchaba el irritante parloteo. Daba la sensación de ser fresco e invitador; el primer riachuelo que habían cruzado durante el viaje era poco más que un hilillo por culpa de la sequía.

—Por favor, no me recuerdes mi insensatez. Desde que ese hombre apareció en mi vida, ésta se ha convertido en un gran caos, en una madeja que parece apretarse a mí alrededor como una soga.

—Muchacha, no puedes decirme que odias la idea de ser su mujer. Hace demasiado tiempo que te conozco. No ves nada más que a él. Se te sale el corazón por los ojos cada vez que lo miras. Y no necesito ser vidente para darme cuenta de esa realidad.

—No voy a mentirte. Ese es mi más profundo deseo. Es sólo que… —Sofocó un sollozo.

—¿Qué es, Serena?

—Tú no estabas allí… escuchando las cosas que le decía al rey Tomoe. No se limitó a herir mi orgullo, Mina, lo arrastró por el fango. Me humilló ante su monarca. Se burló de mí… y de mis pecas._ Su prima suspiró profundamente, quitándose el polvo de las manos con una esquina del vestido.

—Me temo que ni tú ni yo estamos hechas para el mundo de intrigas de los hombres. No lo entiendo muy bien, pero creo que nuestros hombres le dicen a Tomoe lo que él quiere oír. Eso no significa que piensen igual que el rey, sino que lo hacen para aplacarlo. Estoy convencida de que Darien hizo lo que tenía que hacer para protegerte y mantener a salvo Glen Eallach.

—¿No te irrita que le ordenaran a Kou que te tomara por esposa, y que te embarazara para mayor gloria de Inglaterra?

—¡Oh, sí! Y me inquieta cada vez que estoy con ese hombre exasperante…, al menos un par de veces al día. —La risa de Mina fue musical—. Habla con Darien, Serena. Háblale del niño…

—¿Igual que lo haces tú con Kou? —Serena lamentó aquellas palabras nada más pronunciarlas—. Lo siento. Cada día soy más mayor, pero no más prudente.

—Entiendo esa sensación. Sí, no se lo había dicho a Kou y ahora pagaré por ello. Maldito sea ese condenado rey. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Nuestro matrimonio todavía es reciente. Beam puso un velo sobre la noticia del niño. Al parecer ambas fuimos descubiertas por Tomoe.

* * *

Cuando la parte más oscura del crepúsculo cayó sobre la tierra, Endimión se sentó en la parte más alejada de la gran roca plana, siguiendo las instrucciones de Serena para que se volviera de espaldas mientras ella se desnudaba.

—Cuando mi padre me pidió que os vigilara, no estoy seguro de que se refiriera a esto, lady Serena. Para vigilaros tengo que veros.

—El oído sirve igual. De espaldas a mí puedes ver si llega cualquier amenaza, ¿verdad? — Sonrió a espaldas del joven—. Agradezco éste favor. Tengo que quitarme de encima el olor de Berwick o de lo contrario enfermaré.

—¿Él bebé os pone enferma? —Se interrumpió—. Os pido perdón, lady Serena. No es cosa mía, pero oí decir al rey Tomoe que lady Mina y vos estáis embarazadas. ¿Es verdad? ¿Lleváis al hijo de mi padre?

—Así es. Al principio me provocaba náuseas, pero parece haber hecho las paces con mi cuerpo.

—¿Sabéis que es un chico? ¿Estáis dotada con la Visión como lo llama mi padre?

—Sí, a veces veo cosas. No soy capaz de controlarlo. Sólo me vienen extraños fragmentos.

—¿A veces en sueños? —Su pregunta pareció intencionada. Como hijo de Darien, era posible que tuviera ese poder.

—¿Tú lo sientes?

—No estoy seguro. Nunca me había pasado. Pero…

—¿Pero qué, joven Endimión? —preguntó ella, quitándose la camisola.

—Desde que mi cuerpo y mi voz empezaron a cambiar, he estado teniendo sueños. A veces esos sueños se cumplen. A menudo me pregunto si me estaré imaginado esas cosas — confesó él.

—Por lo general la Visión está en las mujeres de sangre Tsukino —explicó ella—. Supongo que tu abuela llevaba sangre Tsukino por alguna rama y ella se la transmitió a tu padre. Habla con él. Es posible que a los hombres les aparezca al llegar a la pubertad.

—¿Vais a casaros con él?

—Vuestro rey lo ordenó.

—Bien. Mi padre es feliz con vos._ Serena se mordió los labios.

—Es posible.

Puso su ropa doblada sobre la roca plana y después se metió en la charca. Las tranquilas aguas no estaban demasiado frías, debido al calor veraniego, pero era suficiente. Con la pastilla de jabón en una mano, nadó hasta el centro, donde el agua apenas le llegaba al pecho. Sumergió la cabeza y luego emergió para lavarse el pelo. Le gustaba disfrutar de un buen baño, pero en ésta ocasión era algo más. Era curativo. Tenía la densa fetidez de Berwick adherida a su piel, impregnada en su pelo, de modo que aquel baño era tanto para limpiar su cuerpo como su alma.

—Ojalá fuera igual de fácil librarse de los hombres molestos —masculló, antes de sumergirse para aclararse el pelo. Iba a ser necesario algo más que enjabonarse para librarse de aquel asqueroso hedor, al menos de su mente. Salió a la superficie, quitándose el agua de los ojos, para descubrir a Darien sentado sobre la roca en lugar de a su hijo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas; el jubón blanco casi brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Se le veía muy apuesto… y bastante molesto.

—¿Qué parte de _no vayas a ninguna parte sin mi _no has entendido?_ Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Le dije a Mina que me iba a lavar la inmundicia de Berwick de la piel y el pelo.

—Deberías haberme pedido que te acompañara, Serena.

—Estabas ocupado hablando con Kou. Luego te fuiste con él. Le pedí a Endimión que vigilara.

—Sí, lo he mandado a la cama. Donde deberías estar tú —la censuró él.

Estaba hasta la coronilla de los hombres que estaban continuamente dándole órdenes, se agachó de pronto y cogió un puñado del suave légamo del fondo. Cuando él abrió la boca para continuar con la diatriba, le tiró el barro a la cara. Él se quedó quieto y se lo limpió, escupiendo un poco que le había dado en la boca. Ella debería haber tenido remordimientos por ser tan perversa, pero en cambio se rió por lo bajo. Él se quitó el lodo, y se miró la camisa.

—Bruja. Debería apalearte. —Se sentó, se desató los cordones de las botas y se libró de ellas de una patada.

—Quien levanta la voz o los puños es un necio que no puede ganar la discusión de otra forma. —Ella sonrió triunfante. Él se deshizo de sus pantalones de cuero, los depositó sobre la roca, junto al vestido de ella, y luego se metió en el agua.

—Muy cierto. Pero eso no evitará que te arda el trasero después de que ponga mi mano en él._ Ella le lanzó otro puñado de fango, acertándole de lleno en su esculpido pecho de guerrero. Tal acción no fue amable, pero desde luego la disfrutó. No pudo evitar echarse a reír. Era una buena sensación, después de la elevada tensión de los días anteriores.

—Sigue riéndote, muchacha. Ahora te tengo al alcance de los brazos. —Extendió la mano para demostrárselo. Ella contuvo el aliento hasta que la cogió por el hombro, ansiando tocarlo a su vez, ante la belleza de su torso desnudo—. El agua debe ser un manantial sagrado de Annis. La sensación es divina. También tú pareces más animada de lo que has estado últimamente. Disfruta del momento de respiro. Partiremos al amanecer. Cabalgaremos rápidamente y sin pausa, Serena. Kou quiere llegar a Glenrogha cuanto antes. No lo culpo. Me temo que nos están siguiendo.

—¿Que nos persiguen? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

—Todavía no estoy seguro. No es más que un presentimiento. Tengo esa intuición…, simplemente lo sé.

—La Visión. Es la sangre de tu madre. Tienes el don de nuestro pueblo. Se manifiesta principalmente en las mujeres del clan Tsukino. Yo lo poseo, pero no puedo controlarlo. Lo intento, pero generalmente cuando estoy molesta o preocupada se bloquea, y es cuando más lo necesito. Deberías hablar con Endimión sobre eso.

—¿Endimión?

—Sí, dice que tiene sueños. ¿A ti se te manifestó cuando pasaste de niño a hombre?_ Él asintió.

—En realidad, sí.

—No hay muchos hombres que posean la habilidad de ver el futuro._ Sus ojos oscuros casi parecían brillar en la noche.

—¿Yo soy especial, Serena?_ Ella miró hacia abajo, incapaz de sostener su mirada, y luego asintió. —¿Te has vuelto tímida de pronto? ¿Por qué?_ Ella se encogió de hombros, sin poder poner en palabras todas las cosas que se preocupaban. —Me lo debes._ Levantó la cabeza de golpe, asustada.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Tomoe._ Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal ante la mención del rey de Inglaterra.

—No te debo nada por Tomoe. Es tu rey, no el mío.

—Puede que no te guste, pero ahora es él quien gobierna en Escocia. De no ser por mí, podrías encontrarte comprometida con Alan Comlyn o con Retrete Diamante. —Su sonrisa era lobuna y burlona.

—En su lugar, me veo prometida sin mi consentimiento a un hombre que cree que no soy demasiado inteligente, que no soy tan bonita como mi prima Mina, que mis pechos no son tan grandes como los suyos… y que tengo pecas en la nariz._ Él se echó a reír. Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Había sido muy valiente. Soportó el largo viaje, que fue incómodo y caluroso en todo momento, afligida por el malestar y agotada. Luego la arrastraron hasta una ciudad en la cual el cretino de su rey había abandonado los cadáveres de la masacre de cuatro meses antes, sólo para poder mostrarlos ante media Escocia. La habían asustado, mirado con lascivia y se habían burlado de ella, tuvo que ver los rostros de otras mujeres no muy diferentes a ella, y saber que sus vidas habían cambiado, pero no de igual forma que la suya. —Podría zarandearte, Darien Chiba, pero lo aprovecharías para pegarme. —De modo que en su lugar le tiró el trozo de jabón, desaparecidas las ganas de jugar. Él lo atrapó y luego la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Tranquila, muchacha. Prometo no pegarte… jamás. No puede ser bueno para el bebé que te alteres. —Su corazón latía firme y constante, aumentando la velocidad cuanto más tiempo la abrazaba—. El niño es mío, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué, estúpido…? —Serena le mordió el pecho. Él saltó, sorprendido.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué me muerdes?

—Me dijiste que no debía pegarte. No dijiste nada sobre morder —indicó ella, intentando separarse de él—. Claro que el niño es tuyo. Es…

—¿Él? —preguntó Darien, sobrecogido—. ¿Un hijo?_ Ella asintió.

—Eso es lo que veo. Lo que ven también Circonia y Beryl.

—Desde luego, todo aquel que lleva sangre Chiba sale a su padre; hijos de pelo negro y ojos azules. Mi sangre proviene de una de las pocas mujeres Kou, pero ciertamente tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes. De modo que tienes una idea del aspecto del niño que he procreado en ti. —Levantó la barbilla—. Serena, todas las cosas que le dije a Tomoe sobre ti…_ Ella miró a otra parte.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Me vi obligado a dejarle pensar que no me parecía que tuvieras ningún valor. Tomoe es ladino y cualquier cosa que vea como debilidad, se convierte en un instrumento en sus manos. A través de Mina, Tomoe podría obligar a Kou a hacer muchas cosas, del mismo modo que podría intentar utilizarte a ti para doblegar mi voluntad.

—Estaría muy equivocado, ¿verdad?_ Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Dotada con la Visión y sigue estando ciega. Algunas veces tus ideas están muy equivocadas, Serena. —Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero él la obligó a darse la vuelta—. Basta de decir tonterías. Cierra los ojos y deja que me ocupe de ti._ Le puso el pelo encima de uno de los hombros y le enjabonó la espalda. Frotó con fuerza, como si comprendiera la necesidad que tenía de librarse de la asquerosa pestilencia de Berwick. Ella relajó la cabeza, disfrutando de sus fuertes manos de guerrero acariciándole los tensos músculos—. Agáchate para aclararte.

—Estaba disfrutando —casi lloriqueó ella.

—Haz lo que te digo, muchacha.

—A estos Dragones de Kou les encanta dar órdenes —protestó Serena, obedeciendo. ¡Y ella estaba encantada de que lo hiciera! Él pasó aquellas ágiles manos por sus hombros y la parte superior del pecho, arrastrando la espuma hacia el cuello. Permitió que se deslizara por la parte superior de sus pechos. Ella se sumergió para hacer que dejara de moverse sobre sus pezones. Él sofocó una carcajada, consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo. Ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho ondulado, notando cómo se contraían los músculos con el contacto.

—Amadan.

—Oh, sí, estoy loco por ti Haitien. —Sus manos siguieron el recorrido de la espuma de jabón por sus pechos, y luego descendieron hasta su vientre—. Aquí está creciendo nuestro hijo. ¿Sabes lo humillante que es? Tus pechos están más llenos. Ya ves, ya creía que estabas engordando. _Se echó a reír cuando ella se volvió en redondo y empezó a empujarlo. La sujetó y la acercó hacia sí, flotando y desplazándose por el agua, de modo que quedó casi tumbada a su lado. —Me gusta tomarte el pelo. Es muy fácil conseguir que te rebeles.

—¿Ah sí, milord? —Ella introdujo la mano entre los cuerpos de ambos, hasta cerrarla en torno a su virilidad endurecida—. Me parece que he conseguido que la subleven, Ravenhawke. ¿Vas a cumplir con tu deber para con tu rey y tu país, esgrimiendo tu poderosa espada en nombre de Tomoe?_ La blanca dentadura de él destelló en la noche.

—Ah, eso te molesta ¿no? ¿Quieres que diga que mentí a Tomoe, que te poseo para mi propio placer y no por obligación? ¿De verdad necesitas oír esas palabras, Serena? Teniendo el don de la Visón, ¿no puedes ver la verdad?

—Ya te dije que mis emociones lo anulan. Nunca he sido capaz de controlarlo, a veces ni siquiera lo entiendo. Beryl cree que algún día seré tan poderosa con Michiru. Eso no va a suceder. No logro encontrar ese lugar interior dentro de mí —confesó ella con tristeza.

Quería decirle cómo se había asomado a su corazón, viendo claramente el momento en que sus hermanos lo trajeron a Lyonglen. Desde entonces trataba con todas sus fuerzas no invadir sus pensamientos, demasiado asustada por descubrir la intensidad con la que amaba a su prima. Desde aquel momento, tenía problemas para interpretar sus emociones, porque bloqueaba la Visón tanto como podía, incapaz de soportar ver a Mina en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que estuviera preparado todavía para oír esa confesión.

Sabía que seguía resentido por la traición de la madre de Endimión. Puede que con el tiempo fuera capaz de hablarle de ello. Desde luego, ese día no estaba lejos, porque la llegada del bebé le indicaría la fecha en que había sido concebido. En su lugar lo distrajo proporcionando placer a su cuerpo, moviendo la mano por toda la longitud de su inflamada erección, arriba y abajo. Escuchando su siseo cuando repitió el movimiento.

—Rodéame con las piernas, muchacha —jadeó él—. Deja que tu cuerpo me diga la verdad.


	22. Capítulo 21

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo los tres últimos capítulos. Espero que la historia os haya gustado y divertido tanto como a mí. Besos y abrazos para todas, cada día me llegan más y más alertas a mi correo, infinitas gracias por todas ellas, de corazón. Me motivais cada día más. Mañana empezaré a subir la segunda parte de la Hermandad de la Daga negra, que terminé de corregir ayer, aunque tendré que darle los últimos toques mientras voy subiendo los capítulos. Saludos a todas desde España.**

Capítulo 21

Darien se despertó antes del amanecer, sin saber qué lo había despertado. Tocó la espada para asegurarse de que estaba al alcance de la mano y fuera de la vaina. La sensación de estar siendo vigilado iba en aumento en vez de disminuir. Tenía un extraño picor entre los omóplatos que no podía precisar. No era capaz de librarse de él ni de eliminar la sensación; el presentimiento era cada vez más intenso. Temía que el Conocimiento le estuviera hablando. Generalmente era así como sucedía. El nerviosismo iba creciendo durante unos tres días, aparecían destellos, generalmente más intensos por la noche, mientras dormía. Al tercer día sin falta, las visiones se volvían más fuertes y los sueños se convertían en realidad.

Sin embargo, no podía decir de dónde vendría el ataque. ¿Sería de los rezagados que se escondían en las colinas? Ya desde Dunbar, muchos escoceses se habían acostumbrado a huir de los ingleses, siervos que aprovechaban la ocasión para evitar servir a algún señor y se convertían en bandoleros para sobrevivir. Otros, y esos eran los que le preocupaban, eran rebeldes escoceses que seguían presentes, con la esperanza de atraer seguidores para la causa. Los rumores acerca de un plebeyo, William Wallace, se extendían por la región. El padre de ese hombre, Alan Wallace, había firmado el tratado de Berwick, pero nadie sabía nada de su hijo. Se temía que él y algunos de sus primos estuvieran pensando en causar problemas, acosando a los nuevos jefes ingleses. Si Tomoe creía que Escocia estaba sometida, iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Darien también estaba preocupado por la reacción de Malaquite Beam a la muerte de Zoycite. Tenía claro que a Tomoe no le había hecho ninguna gracia aceptar la legalidad del Juicio por Combate. El enfrentamiento en Berwick era un aviso de que Beam no iba a permitir que el asunto cayera en el olvido a pesar de que Tomoe lo hubiera declarado como veredicto de Dios. Caerían sobre Kou cuando la ventaja estuviera a su favor. Por supuesto, Darien tampoco las tenía todas consigo en cuanto a Alan Alfa. La mañana siguiente a que hubiera conducido a Serena ante el rey, obedeciendo la convocatoria de éste, Yaten y Darien tuvieron una segunda audiencia con Tomoe. La intención de Yaten era conseguir que el rey les concediera permiso para abandonar la corte cuanto antes, ya que el calor y la lúgubre situación de Berwick, lo convertían en un lugar inadecuado para una mujer en estado.

A Darien no le gustó encontrarse allí con Alfa, exhibiendo la sonrisa del gato que se ha comido al canario. No tardó en saber el porqué cuando presentó una reclamación por el compromiso de Serena. Darien refutó todos los puntos, apoyado por Kou, un hombre que había demostrado su integridad en el Juicio por Combate, y el rey aceptó el convencimiento de Darien de que el niño que llevaba Serena era suyo. A Alfa no le gustó aquello. ¿Era lo bastante estúpido como para intentar atacarlos camino de Glen Shane?

Tampoco le gustaba Diamante. Había algo de podrido en aquel hombre. Oh, sí, era un cretino total. Sólo por divertirse, Darien dejó caer el mote de los muchachos en algunos oídos, chismosos reconocidos, incluidos los de Tomoe. El rey se divirtió con lo de Retrete Diamante. De allí en adelante, todo el mundo llamaría a Blackmoon con el nuevo apodo de Retrete.

—Demasiados enemigos —masculló para sí. Se puso de lado y acopló su cuerpo al de Serena, sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Colocó la mano en el redondeado abdomen en el que descansaba su hijo. La apartó al notar un leve temblor. ¿Había sido el niño? Esperó, sobrecogido, alguna otra señal de movimiento, pero ésta no se produjo.

Deslizó la palma de la mano por la cadera de ella, sonriendo por el placer de tenerla durmiendo contra él. Con la lujuria de costumbre cuando se trataba de ella, nada le gustaría más que poseerla, pero ya se había comportado como un irresponsable aquella noche en la charca. No iba a correr nuevamente ese riesgo sin antes estar a salvo tras los muros de Glenrogha.

—Me espera una noche terrible. —Se permitió el lujo de acariciarle el pelo con la nariz, antes de cerrar los ojos—. Ah, mi pequeña mentirosa… mi pequeña y querida mentirosa… cuánto te amo.

* * *

El _haar _se arremolinaba sobre él, tan denso que apenas podía ver a la distancia de un caballo. La maldita niebla parecía engullir el paisaje, cubriéndolo todo. Darien espoleó a Galleon, su corcel gris, de regreso a la columna. Galopó con temeridad, prácticamente cegado por la espesa bruma. Tenía que llegar a Serena. Salvarla. Refrenó durante un momento al caballo al oír a los cuervos sobrevolando las colinas del desfiladero de Glen Shane. Los cuervos suponían tanto una bienvenida, estaban casi en casa, como un negro augurio. Los chillidos rompieron la tranquilidad del aislado valle de las Highlands, indicando que algo no iba bien. Montones de cuervos asustados se apoderaron del cielo. Su discordante cacofonía le hizo rechinar los dientes. Durante un extraño momento el mundo se detuvo mientras el cielo se volvía negro. La niebla le rodeaba y la brisa del lago le agitó el pelo, mientras sus ojos seguían el movimiento en espiral de los ruidosos pájaros negros. Un mal agüero, le susurró el Conocimiento. Tenía que regresar junto a Serena. Salvarla. Tenía que salvarlos a ella y al niño que llevaba.

Galleon se elevó ligeramente sobre sus cascos cuando Darien lo obligó a dar media vuelta y luego lo espoleó, llevando al animal como si el demonio los persiguiera, apresurándose a volver con Serena antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando cabalgaba por la cima de la colina, la Visión cayó de golpe sobre él. Vio que todo aparecía ante él. Unos hombres estaban al acecho en el lado más alejado de la colina, tumbados a la espera con ballestas. Desenvainó la espada y se lanzó a una carrera contra la Muerte para salvarla. Si no alcanzaba a Serena a tiempo, ésta moriría. Lo único importante era salvarla. Quería vivir con Serena y con el niño, ver crecer a su hijo fuerte y sano y convertirse en hombre. En cualquier caso, daría su vida sin vacilar, con tal de protegerla.

Cabalgando con decisión, pasó al galope por delante de los asesinos. Ellos se sorprendieron demasiado como para hacer algo más que lanzar varios disparos mal dirigidos con las ballestas, cuando Galleon pasó galopando ante ellos. Creyó que se había librado… hasta que la última flecha se le clavó en el muslo. Kou, ya preparado para un ataque inminente, vio que Darien cabalgaba sin descanso para llegar hasta ellos. Dispuso a los escuderos juntos, con los escudos levantados, delante de Mina y Serena. Gervase y Vincent las ayudaron a bajar de los caballos, intentando colocarlas entre los animales para usar a esos a modo de barrera protectora. Las flechas se estrellaron en el costado del corcel de Gervase y el enorme caballo se derrumbó en medio de un reguero de sangre, agonizando. Vio la expresión angustiada del joven, pero Gervase no vaciló en ponerse delante de Mina, tapándola con su escudo.

Los ojos de Darien buscaron a Serena. Vincent la estaba protegiendo. Pero entonces aparecieron unos jinetes detrás de ellos. Ahora se encontraban atrapados entre los que utilizaban la ladera como escudo para lanzar su lluvia de flechas, y los jinetes que venían por ambos lados. Kou, Michael, Deyl, y varios soldados más, hicieron girar a sus monturas, obligándolas a cargar contra los jinetes. Darien sólo les dedicó una ojeada cuando se echó hacia delante, dirigiendo a Galleon hacia los que se acercaban por el extremo más alejado.

Serena giró sobre sí misma y descubrió a los jinetes que llegaban por la retaguardia. Galleon les salió al encuentro, desenvainaron las espadas y Darien se enfrentó con uno, despachándolo rápidamente. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver junto a Serena, otra flecha se le clavó en el hombro derecho, al borde del pectoral. El intenso dolor casi le hizo soltar la espada. Apretó los dientes y obligó a Galleon a darse la vuelta, cuando un tercer flechazo le dio en el muslo, muy cerca del primero; el sufrimiento le hizo encogerse en la silla. Serena lanzó un grito y echó a correr hacia él. Gervase la sujetó, pero era demasiado tarde. La flecha se le clavó en el pecho… la sangre se extendió por la parte delantera de la túnica.

—¡NO! —aulló Darien enloquecido. Se incorporó con la mano ya puesta en el mango de la espada, preparado para luchar y salvar a Serena. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando comprendió que seguía en la tienda y estaba a punto de amanecer. El sudor se le deslizaba por el torso mientras asimilaba que sólo había sido un sueño.

El estómago le dio un vuelco. No, un sueño no. Había sido la Visión… mostrándole lo que iba a pasar. Rebuscó con desesperación en el interior de su mente, intentando recordar todas las partes del sueño, pero algunas partes ya estaban desapareciendo, desdibujándose en la niebla. No así la sensación de pánico. Parpadeó al ver a Yaten ante él, apoyado en una rodilla.

—Lamento molestarte, Darien. Tenemos que movernos. Quiero haber recorrido un buen trecho del camino hasta Kinmarch antes de que se levante el sol.

—Yaten… —empezó a decir, aunque luego titubeó, y sin embargo Yaten no necesitaba que le dijera nada.

—¿Tan malo es?_ Darien asintió.

—Las imágenes son intensas. Vamos a ser atacados. Es como un malestar en la boca del estómago. Yaten… es grave. Estoy asustado… me aterra perderla._ Los ojos de Yaten se dirigieron a la dormida Serena.

—Esas visiones ya nos han salvado antes. Recuerda aquella ocasión cuando nos advertiste de la emboscada. Sé que renegué cuando Mina fue atacada. Soy un guerrero. Sólo confío en lo que veo. No entiendo ese… ese… don… esa maldición, pero seguro que no existe sólo para torturarte. Bastante tenemos con sobrevivir a algunas de las terribles tragedias de la vida, para necesitar que algún poder más alto se ría de ti, mostrándote lo que va a pasar sin que tú puedas hacer nada para evitarlo. Confío que esto haya sido un aviso para que podamos salvar a aquellos a quienes amamos._ Darien respiró entrecortadamente y asintió.

—Podemos partir sin comer. Mejor eso, que morir con la tripa llena._ Darien se inclinó sobre Serena, empapándose ávidamente los ojos con su belleza serena.

Notó las sombras que rodeaban la piel de debajo de sus ojos. Estaba agotada, necesitaba más descanso. El viaje había sido extenuante tanto para Mina como para ella. Las largas jornadas en la silla de montar ya eran lo bastante duras para los hombres. Una mujer embarazada necesitaba mucho descanso para que el bebé arraigara bien.

El miedo a perderla volvió a aparecer, llevándolo casi al pánico. Echando mano de su formación como guerrero, contuvo la emoción. No podía permitirse que le dominaran las emociones o no le sería útil a ella. Tenía que confiar en que Yaten estuviera en lo cierto. Aquellas visiones las tenía por alguna razón. Le levantó una mano con dedos temblorosos y se llevó los suyos a la boca, besándolos de uno en uno.

—Despierta, milady._ Ella se estremeció y luego bostezó.

—Mmm… ¿Ya ha amanecido? —Bostezó todavía más.

—Ese es el bostezo menos elegante que he visto en mi vida —bromeó él.

—Vete a besar el culo de tu caballo, milord. —Volvió a bostezar y se desperezó—. ¿No podemos descansar un poco más, por favor? Estoy muy cansada. Estoy segura de que Mina también lo está, aunque mi perfecta prima nunca lo demuestre.

—Sí, Mina siempre está impecable, mientras que tú, mi amable prometida, no eres más que una bruja llena de polvo… —Se inclinó y besó su pecosa nariz—, con puntos en la cara.

—Milord, eres un culo de caballo._ Él la amenazó con un dedo y ella intentó mordérselo, juguetonamente.

—Voy a añadir _morder _a la lista de cosas que debes abstenerte de hacer._ La joven le dirigió una semi sonrisa.

—¿Cualquier mordisco? Creo recordar que te gustó bastante que te mordiera.

—Coge tus pecas y vístete. Nos iremos en cuanto todos estén vestidos. —Le propinó una ligera palmada en su tentador trasero. Ella se pasó la camisola por la cabeza.

—En cuanto lleguemos a Glerogha, quiero meterme en una bañera humeante, y luego dormir durante una semana.

—Me parece razonable. Puede que me reúna contigo._ Una vez se hubo puesto los pantalones de cuero, utilizó uno de los soportes cruzados de la tienda para atarse las botas. El sueño pasaba rozando por su mente, atizando la inquietud dentro de su pecho. Su mente lógica de soldado quería descartarlo, diciendo que no había sido más que una pesadilla, nacida del miedo a perderla. Sin embargo, las visiones habían acertado demasiadas veces para ignorarlas. —¿Serena? —Se puso detrás de ella, rodeándola con los brazos y echándola hacia atrás contra su pecho, sujetándola con cuidado—. ¿Has tenido alguna visión en estos tres últimos días?_ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy luchando contra las imágenes de Berwick que hay en mi mente. No puedo abrirla o esos cuerpos de ojos vacíos estarán allí, esperando. Tengo que bloquear esas cosas horribles para que no echen raíces en mis pensamientos. Para utilizar la Visión intencionadamente, tienes que estar en paz contigo misma y con lo que te rodea. Por eso las Tres Sabias de los Bosques llevan una vida solitaria. Los pensamientos y sentimientos de todo el mundo, invadiéndote, podrían ser brutales. Creo que es por eso por lo que nunca he intentado intensificarlo en mi interior. A veces… es mejor no saber las cosas… no ver el corazón de los demás. Eso te ahorra sufrimiento, milord._ La última opinión parecía dirigida a él. Abrió la boca para preguntarle lo que quería decir, pero se lo impidió Yaten al separar las solapas de la tienda.

—¿Preparado?

—Casi. —Vaciló, deseando decirle un montón de cosas a Serena, pero los escuderos estaban detrás de Yaten, esperando para desmontar la pequeña tienda. Habría otro momento. Tenía que haber otro momento.

* * *

Darien cabalgó por delante, explorando el terreno para ver si descubría algo que pudiera causar problemas. No había nada a la vista. Al final renunció y volvió a la columna, directamente con Yaten. Contuvo a Galleon para ponerse junto a su primo, y miró por encima del hombro a Serena y a Mina. Estaba preocupado por ambas mujeres, sobre todo por Serena. Parecía pálida. Frunció el ceño; sentía no poder llevarla delante de él, facilitándole el viaje.

—Nuestras damas no están tan acostumbradas como nosotros a estar en la silla de montar, Yaten. Serena da muestras de agotamiento —dijo Darien, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para aliviar su sufrimiento hasta que llegaran a la seguridad de Glen Shane. Yaten se giró, posando los ojos en Mina.

—El viaje ha sido duro para ellas en más de un aspecto. Siento mucho no haber podido ahorrarles los horrores de Berwick.

—Todos nosotros deseamos poder habernos evitado los horrores de Berwick.

—Nadie debería pasar por ese infierno. Mina lo hizo, mucho antes de que llegáramos allí. Es como si se paseara entre mis recuerdos… ve cosas que yo quisiera olvidar. No es fácil estar casado con una bruja. Mina dice que las habilidades de Serena son todavía mayores. Creo que mentirle a una mujer del clan Tsukino debe ser condenadamente difícil. —Los oscuros ojos verdes de Yaten se posaron en Darien—. Como mentirte a ti, en realidad, y no es que yo lo haya intentado. ¿Has tenido alguna otra visión?

—_Merde _—estañó, con creciente mal humor—, la visión no estalla delante de tus malditas narices. —Apretó los dientes—. Perdona, estoy confuso.

—Eres un soldado. Olvídate del tema, Darien. Debemos centrar nuestra atención y nuestro ingenio. Los problemas nos nublan la mente.

—Dime que tú no estás preocupado por Mina —se rió, desafiante. La mano derecha de Yaten acarició la empuñadura de su espada.

—Mucho, pero sólo seré capaz de protegerla si estoy en plena forma. Soy un guerrero. Eso es lo más valioso que tengo para ella.

—Lo más valioso para ella es tu amor. No creo que le importe que seas un guerrero. — Darien frunció el ceño cuando culminaron otra colina y empezaron el descenso hacia el valle cubierto por una densa bruma—. Maldición, esperaba que a éstas horas ya se hubiera levantado la niebla. Quizá debiéramos pensar en dirigirnos a Lyonglen en vez de a Glenrogha.

—Eso nos tendría de viaje casi el doble de tiempo. Si alguien ha planeado una emboscada, seremos más vulnerables a un ataque. Mandaré una avanzadilla a Lochshane y otra a Glenrogha, para que reúnan efectivos que salgan a nuestro encuentro._ Yaten se volvió en la ancha silla de guerra y llamó: —Michael, Endimión…_ Darien estiró la mano para sujetar el brazo de su primo.

—A Endimión no. Quisiera tenerlo cerca para estar tranquilo. Si lo mandas por delante, estaré preocupado por los dos; por Serena y por él. De ésta forma estarán en el mismo lugar y mi atención no estará tan dividida.

—Vincent. —Los escuderos espolearon a sus monturas para ponerse a su altura.

—Endimión. Quédate con las damas. Mantente cerca de ellas. Michael y Vincent, coged cada uno dos hombres armados. Michael, dirígete a Lochshane y dile a mi hermano que se reúna con nosotros trayendo efectivos. Vincent, tú ve a Glenrogha y ordena que vengan hombres a caballo. Estad alerta._ Vieron marcharse a los jinetes y desaparecer al poco rato entre la espesa masa de niebla. Darien temía que pudieran haber enviado a aquellos hombres a encontrarse con su destino, pero sabía que no tenían otra elección. —Id con Dios._ Los músculos que rodeaban la boca de Kou se contrajeron.

—Ahora, a esperar.

—Kou, tenemos que parar. —Mina chasqueó la lengua para indicar a Goblin que se pusiera al trote para ponerse al lado de su marido. Kou echó una ojeada a Darien, preguntando en silencio su opinión. Ambos sabían que tanto Serena como Mina tenían que detenerse. Los caballos tenían que detenerse, pero aquella sensación de urgencia no dejaba de aparecer en su mente.

—Lamento que la marcha se esté cobrando su tributo, milady, pero queremos alcanzar Glenrogha hacia nonas. Entonces podremos descansar seguros._ Ella miró a Darien como si aquello fuera culpa suya y luego clavó la vista en Kou.

—Hombres. Lo siento si las mujeres embarazadas son una condenada molestia, pero Serena necesita descansar. Su espalda la está matando y el dolor es intenso. Me temo que si seguís manteniendo éste ritmo agotador, vais a poner al bebé en peligro._ Darien se giró y notó que el rostro de Serena estaba ceniciento.

—Maldición. —Obligó a Galleon a darse la vuelta y llevó al caballo hasta el centro de la expedición, hasta alcanzarla. Se puso a su lado y se dio cuenta de que ella hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por mantenerse derecha en la silla—. Mina dice que te duele la espalda._ Ella asintió. El labio inferior le tembló.

—Perdona, no puedo seguir cabalgando… me duele. Necesito descansar y beber algo de agua._ Kou estaba observando, de modo que Darien movió la cabeza en sentido negativo, para avisarlo de que no podían continuar.

—Deberías haber dicho algo, Serena.

—Sabía que querías llegar a Glenrogha. —Intentó esbozar una sonrisa fugaz, pero aquello parecía estar más allá de sus posibilidades.

La columna se detuvo en la ladera de una pequeña colina. Había una buena visión de los terrenos circundantes, y también estaba protegida por una reducida concentración de árboles, de modo que no estaban al descubierto. Darien levantó a Serena de la silla y la llevó a la mitad del camino. Desdobló la capa y la colocó en el suelo para ella. Se medio sentó detrás de ella, masajeándole con los dedos la parte baja de la espalda.

—¿Esto ayuda?_ Ella aceptó el agua que le traía Endimión, le sonrió y luego bebió.

—No quiero ser una carga, Darien. —Aceptando el agua que Endimión había traído para ella, le dedicó una sonrisa y luego bebió.

—Calla, Serena. Reponte.

—El masaje ayuda. Gracias._ Él inspeccionó el terreno con la mirada, buscando algo fuera de lo normal. La brisa sopló en torno a ellos, cosa que se agradecía porque era fresca y contenía la promesa de lluvia. La primera desde hacía semanas. Intentó concentrarse en la Visión. Recordaba niebla, pero no lluvia. Si llovía, entonces el viaje hasta Glenrogha debería ser seguro.

—¿Sigues temiendo que nos siga alguien? —preguntó ella, mirándole por encima del hombro._ Él suspiró y luego asintió.

—No puedo librarme de esa sensación. Anoche tuve un sueño.

—A juzgar por tu expresión, fue inquietante. —Levantó el brazo y le acarició la frente con el pulgar—. Estás preocupado.

—Algunos detalles son confusos, como suele pasar con los sueños. Otros permanecen. — Atrapó una manzana que le lanzó Kou. Sacó la daga, y la peló y cortó para Serena—. Háblame de Alan Alfa y de Diamante Blackmoon. Sobre todo de Alfa._ Serena puso mala cara y mordió el trozo de manzana antes de contestarle.

—No son mis temas de conversación favoritos. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Crees que nos sigue uno de ellos? ¿Por qué?

—Apenas conozco a ninguno de los dos. Sólo estoy barajando posibilidades._ Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Diamante es un tormento, pero probablemente no lo bastante para causar daño a nadie aparte de a sí mismo, esa es mi opinión. No es demasiado inteligente. Sin embargo, a menudo, los que más carecen de recursos pueden ser muy astutos. Te cogen con la guardia baja. En cuanto a Alan… no sé qué decirte. Cuando lo vi en Berwick, tuve la sensación de que no lo conocía. Me cortejó hace varias estaciones. Pensé que a lo mejor Artemís concertaba un matrimonio con él. Luego lo sorprendí saliendo de los establos… y no se había estado ocupando de su caballo. Me pareció el colmo de la estupidez, y una falta de respeto hacia mí, que se acostara con una criada al mismo tiempo que intentaba conseguir mi mano.

—La mañana siguiente a que tú y yo nos reuniéramos con Tomoe, Kou y yo fuimos a entrevistarnos con el rey a solas. Alan se encontraba allí. Un ejemplo de la malicia de Tomoe.

—Malicia. ¿Cómo?

—Dijo que Alan había acudido a él alegando que le habías sido prometida…

—¡Ese canalla! —Le aborrecía de veras. Estaba furiosa. Él le cogió la mano.

—Antes de enfurecerte escúchame hasta el final, Serena._ Sus ojos celestes con destellos de plata, se estrecharon sobre él.

—Habla.

—Dijo que el niño que llevas es suyo._ Por un instante pareció que iba a pegarle. En vez de hacerlo, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, antes de levantarse y empezar a bajar la loma en dirección a los caballos. Estaba lívida. Él se lo esperaba. Para ella aquella pregunta tenía la apariencia de duda. Bueno, para él aquello había sido, por un momento, como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. La mayoría de los hombres hubieran reaccionado igual. Luego se impuso la razón. Se levantó de un salto, recogió la capa y la siguió. —Serena…

—Déjame tranquila._ Cuando él intentó agarrarle el codo, ella se apartó, entonces él le bloqueó el paso.

—No le creí, Serena. Pero…_ Ella lo miró como si él hubiera salido reptando de debajo de una roca.

—Mintió. Y es lo único que voy a decir sobre el asunto.

—Te creo.

—¡Oh, lárgate, sir Orgulloso!_ Volvió a echar a andar hacia los caballos, pero él le sujetó el brazo y no la soltó cuando ella intentó soltarse.

—No me creí que el niño fuera suyo, pero la verdad es que me pregunté…

—Oooooh… He prometido no pegarte, pero deberías dejar de abrir la boca y soltar todas las estupideces que se te ocurren, o me vas a obligar a darte un golpe… con el puño. —Sus ojos eran como dagas dirigidas hacia él—. Soltadme… de inmediato… lord Ravenhawke._ Él se lanzó, acicateado por los demonios.

—Cuando viniste a mi cama… aquella primera noche en Lyonglen…

—Malditos sean tus ojos. Te lo voy a decir una sola vez, ya que pareces decidido a hundirte hasta el cuello en la balsa de tu estupidez. Llegué virgen a ti.

—Llegaste a mi cama con experiencia en los asuntos carnales, no como una virgen temblorosa. Aquella noche no te quité la virginidad. No hubo sangre.

—Como no me dejes en paz, si que te voy a dar sangre._ Kou se acercó despacio desde lo alto de la colina, mirando a Darien con el ceño fruncido, como si no pudiera creer que su primo se estuviera comportando como un canalla.

—Venid, lady Serena. Permitid que os ayude a montar. Sir Orgulloso está demasiado ocupado intentando quitarse la bota de la boca.


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

El ataque se produjo, tal como él esperaba. Las nubes de lluvia llevaban toda la mañana tronando por los desfiladeros, pero hasta el momento no se habían abierto para derramar sus vivificantes bendiciones sobre la tierra reseca. Él esperaba que lloviera. En su sueño no había lluvia. Desde que se aproximaron a los dos lagos de agua helada, había suficiente humedad en el ambiente para hacer que el _haar _se mantuviera espeso y a ras de suelo. La maldita cosa lo iba engullendo conforme avanzaba para explorar los alrededores. Se encontraban en el vasto feudo de Kinmarch, por lo tanto debían de estar a punto de llegar a Glen Shane. Acarició el cuello del caballo, tranquilizando al sudoroso animal. Su propio nerviosismo se contagiaba al caballo. Le habló, intentando calmarlo.

—Galleon, es imposible ver bien el sendero, ni en ninguna dirección, a decir verdad. Me alegraré cuando estemos entre los muros de Glenrogha. Te has ganado una ración extra de avena por todo tu esfuerzo._ El caballo relinchó suavemente y movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, arrancando una sonrisa a Darien.

Mina le había contado a Yaten que las brumas que se cernían permanentemente ante el desfiladero de Glen Shane, formaban parte del antiguo conjuro protector lanzado sobre el valle por la primera señora de éste. Supuestamente protegían los pasajes, ocultándolos de modo que nadie pudiera dar con la entrada. A lo largo de los siglos, ningún invasor había puesto los pies en el suelo de aquel rincón inexplorado de las Highlands. Hasta que llegó Kou. Sus habitantes lo interpretaron como un augurio y aceptaron la llegada de Yaten como una bendición de los Ancianos.

—Me estoy preguntando… ¿Podría convertirse hoy este maldito _haar _en algo a favor en vez de en contra? —dijo Darien. En el sueño había visto que la niebla los hacía vulnerables a un ataque. ¿Y si la niebla fuera la clave de su salvación? En caso de que pudieran llegar al desfiladero, ¿los envolverían protectoramente las nubes sagradas, cerrándose tras ellos e impidiendo que aquellos que llevaban al demonio en el corazón encontraran la forma de perseguirlos? Puede que el paisaje cubierto fuera la solución a su supervivencia. Entusiasmado por aquella posibilidad, tiró de las riendas para que Galleon se diera la vuelta.

Entonces los oyó. Los cuervos sobrevolando las colinas del desfiladero de Glen Shane. Los pájaros negros le avisaban de que estaba cerca, y al mismo tiempo eran heraldos de su pesadilla. Los estridentes gritos perturbaron el tranquilo silencio del valle de las Highlands envuelto en la niebla. Avisándole de que aquello acababa de empezar.

Multitud de cuervos asustados se elevaron hacia el cielo. El mundo se detuvo durante un extraño momento, mientras el cielo se volvía negro. Galleon se encabritó sobre los cascos traseros, alterado por la discordante cacofonía, cuando Darien lo obligó a dar media vuelta. No podía reprochárselo al animal. A Darien le rechinaban los dientes por culpa de los chillidos. La niebla se espesó en torno a él y la brisa del lago le revolvió el pelo, mientras sus ojos observaban los movimientos en espiral de los ruidosos pájaros negros. El tiempo se había agotado. Tenía que llegar hasta Serena. Tenía que salvarla.

Mientras cabalgaba por la cima del cerro, la visión cayó de golpe sobre él. Hombres. Estaban tumbados en el suelo, en el extremo más alejado de la colina, esperando para lanzar una emboscada sobre la expedición. Algunos eran arqueros. Otros llevaban valiosas ballestas, el arma de los asesinos. Sacó la espada y se lanzó a una carrera contra la Muerte para salvar a Serena. Nada, absolutamente nada, era más importante que salvarla. Entregaría su vida sin vacilar para protegerla. Sabía que probablemente estuviera cabalgando hacia su muerte.

Al pasar al galope por delante de los asesinos, algunos de ellos apuntaron apresuradamente y dispararon las ballestas. Una flecha se le clavó en el muslo. Igual que en el sueño. Su voluntad de soldado intentó bloquear el dolor, pero éste se extendió por los músculos de la pierna en ambas direcciones. Por fortuna se le había clavado en un lado, de lo contrario se hubiera desangrado hasta morir, antes de poder llegar a Serena.

Completamente preparado para el peligro, Kou reaccionó al ver a Darien acercándose al galope a la columna. Dispuso rápidamente a los escuderos en forma de falange, delante de Mina y Serena. Las flechas se estrellaron en los escudos, de la altura de un hombre, mientras que, detrás de ellos, Gervase y Endimión ayudaban a las mujeres a desmontar. Se movieron entre los animales hasta que las mujeres estuvieron entre los caballos, con la idea de utilizar los enormes cuerpos de esos a modo de barrera protectora. Tres flechas impactaron en el costado del corcel de Gervase. El caballo se derrumbó sobre las rodillas delanteras con un gemido, envuelto en un río de sangre y de agonía. Darien vio la expresión de sufrimiento del joven, pero éste no vaciló en ponerse delante de Mina, cubriéndola con su escudo. Los ojos de Darien buscaron a Serena. Gervase protegía uno de sus lados, y Endimión acudía a proteger el otro.

—¡Oh, Señor, protégelos, por favor!_ Obligó a Galleon a girar y se dispuso a recibir a los jinetes cuando esos vinieran atacando por ambos flancos. Y vinieron. Kou se lanzó a la carga contra los que llegaban por la izquierda, como si se hubiera desatado el Infierno. Darien se enfrentó a los diez que aparecieron por la derecha. Estaban atrapados, rodeados. No iba a haber ninguna ayuda de las guarniciones de Lochshane y Glenrogha. Los jinetes, suponiendo que hubieran logrado pasar, no habían tenido tiempo para llegar a dichas fortalezas y volver con los refuerzos que tanto necesitaban. Estaban solos, luchando por sus vidas.

Interceptó a los atacantes, utilizando las rodillas para controlar a Galleon, dejando las manos libres para la espada. Acabó con el primero, con mortífera precisión y se giró para bloquear el golpe de un segundo. Galleon reaccionó como estaba entrenado, desgarrando al caballo de un tercer jinete y derribándolo. Entonces el golpe que esperaba atravesó el hombro derecho de Darien, un disparo certero impactó en el delgado punto de unión del pectoral y el espaldar que le protegía la parte superior del brazo. El dolor era tan intenso que tenía dificultades para sujetar la espada, de modo que la cambió a la mano izquierda, dando las gracias a los guerreros que le habían enseñado a luchar con ambas.

Tambaleándose a causa del intenso dolor, apretó los dientes y refrenó al semental para buscar a Serena y asegurarse de que estaba bien. El tiempo se detuvo cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron. A su alrededor, la batalla estaba en su apogeo, con las espadas resonando, la gente ladrando órdenes y los caballos relinchando. De repente, el alboroto se acalló, quedando sólo el chillido discordante de la multitud de cuervos que trazaban círculos en lo alto.

Él sólo era capaz de ver a Serena. La vio gritar cuando otra flecha fue a clavarse en su muslo, no lejos de la primera. La vio intentar apartarse de Gervase a empujones. Maldita mujer. Estaba muy hermosa con su pelo largo tocado por el fuego de las hadas como un halo sobre ella. El rostro que había atormentado sus sueños durante años. Tras todo ese tiempo preguntándose si sería real, la había encontrado. Sólo para perderla. Se llenó de tristeza al darse cuenta de que no le había dicho las palabras de amor que expresaban sus sentimientos más profundos, haciéndole saber que nunca fue Mina, que la dueña de su corazón siempre había sido ella. Ella se libró del escudero, empujándolo contra el caballo. Echó a correr directamente hacia él. La premonición invadió el corazón de Darien, haciendo que la certeza hirviera en su sangre. Si no llegaba hasta ella, ambos morirían.

—¡NO! —gritó. Se obligó a inclinarse hacia delante en la silla y espoleó a Galleon. —¡Agáchate! —gritó, con la esperanza de que ella le obedeciera—. Es demasiado pedir — masculló.

Clavando profundamente las espuelas en los flancos de Galleon, obligó al animal a saltar por el aire delante de ella, al mismo tiempo que llegaba la salva de flechas. Dos se clavaron en el costado de Galleon y otra en la cruz, pero el valiente semental se mantuvo firme, como un verdadero guerrero. Darien recibió una en el pecho, una flecha perteneciente a un arco, la que estaba destinada a matar a Serena. Sintió la punta a través del pectoral de la armadura, impactando con tal fuerza que cayó del caballo.

Serena se precipitó hacia él, pero él la sujetó por los hombros, empujándola al suelo, e intentando utilizar su cuerpo para taparla y alcanzar la espada caída con la mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo. Justo cuando sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la empuñadura, volvió a verse invadido por el terror. Todo un ejército de jinetes se acercaba al galope por la ladera, bajo el estandarte de un azor sobre un campo mitad rojo, mitad oro.

—¿Quién demonios está intentando acabar con nosotros? —preguntó en voz alta al ver que Kou desmontaba delante de ellos. Mina fue hacia su marido corriendo, sujetándole el brazo. Kou la obligó a ponerse detrás de él, apartándola de la línea de tiro. El poderoso Dragón de Kou estaba dispuesto a matarlos a todos para proteger a su esposa, a su primo caído y a Serena.

—¡No, Kou, no! El azor es la divisa de Grant Drummond. El que va con él es Duncan MacThomas. Vienen en nuestra ayuda. Los hermanos de Serena y Neflyte están con ellos._ Serena apoyó la cabeza de Darien en su regazo, dejando caer las lágrimas sobre él, mientras contemplaba las flechas que sobresalían de su cuerpo.

Las fuerzas combinadas de Lyonglen, Drummond y MacThomas, acabaron en poco tiempo con la mayor parte de los atacantes; los pocos que quedaron huyeron a las colinas para salvar la vida. Darien se recostó por fin y dejó descansar la cabeza en el regazo de Serena, contemplando su hermoso rostro. Se dio cuenta que dos caballeros ingleses acababan de ser salvados por dos escoceses y respiró hondo.

—¿Qué te parece si llamamos Halcón a nuestro hijo? —le preguntó a Serena. Intentó reír, pero en cambio se ahogó y se estremeció de dolor.

—Oh, cállate. Voy a llamarlo Orgulloso, igual que a su padre. —Y entonces se echó a llorar.

—Muchacha, te ordeno que te calles. Dame una sorpresa y obedéceme por una vez. —Extendió la mano hacia las suyas, entrelazando los dedos. Los apuestos escoceses regresaron al galope. Kou bajó la espada, estiró el brazo izquierdo y rodeó a Mina.

—Nunca pensé que querría besar a un escocés, y no digamos a dos._ Uno de ellos traía a un hombre amordazado y con las manos atadas, tumbado sobre el lomo de su caballo. Cuando detuvieron sus monturas, el escocés con el plaid azul de los MacThomas, tiró al hombre delante de Kou.

—Me he imaginado que querríais esto, Kou. —Desmontó y le dirigió una sonrisa feroz, con los ojos de un azul más intenso por efecto del color del tartán. El hombre había aterrizado de Bruces en el polvo, de modo que Duncan MacThomas le propinó unas patadas en las costillas y luego utilizó la puntera de la bota para darle la vuelta. Serena y Mina se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a Alan Alfa. Kou frunció el ceño.

—Hubiera apostado a que era el barón Beam quien estaba detrás del ataque._ Mina se adelantó, jurando en gaélico, y empezó a darle patadas en el costado. Cuando él se apartó, se las dio en la entrepierna. Él se sacudió, con ganas de vomitar. Duncan alzó la vista hacia Grant Drummond.

—Puede que debiera cortarle la mordaza. Si vomita con ella puesta, va a ahogarse. —No parecía demasiado preocupado. Drummond se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en el pomo de la silla. Levantó una ceja sobre sus ojos grises.

—Eso sería una verdadera pena, ¿no? —Desmontó con un suspiro y extendió la mano—. Grant Drummond a vuestro servicio, inglés.

—Corren tiempos extraños, ¿verdad? Salvar ingleses y matar escoceses. —MacThomas sacudió la cabeza—. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, dice un refrán escocés. Desde luego, de no haber estado con vos éstas dos encantadoras damas, es posible que Grant y yo nos hubiéramos sentado a observar los acontecimientos._ Mina volvió a patear a Alan, ésta vez en el culo.

—Dale otra, Mina —dijo Serena—. Dale patadas por mí._ Cuando Kou ofreció su mano a MacThomas, éste lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se volvió hacia Grant.

—He salvado vuestro pellejo inglés. Eso no significa que vaya a estrecharos la mano.

—¿Qué queréis hacer con ésta basura? Le daría unas patadas, pero creo que vuestra esposa está haciendo un buen trabajo. —Grant sonrió al mirar a Mina. Darien se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

—Quitadle la mordaza y cortadle las ligaduras.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Serena y Mina al unísono.

—Ayúdame a levantarme. —Darien miró a Kou. Su primo puso una mueca al ver las flechas que sobresalían de su cuerpo.

—Tú no vas a levantarte. Yo me ocuparé de esto. No tardaré demasiado._ MacThomas se acercó a Darien y le echó una mano a pesar de la protesta de Serena. Claro que no fue una mano cuidadosa. Sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el gemido de Darien cuando lo puso en pie.

—Ahora que lo mencionáis, no parece grave. —Examinó el pectoral con la flecha que asomaba de él—. Traspasó la protección del pecho, pero el gambesón sobre la cota de malla la detuvo. Debéis tener un dolor de mil demonios. Os va a salir una contusión muy fea.

—Ayudadme a quitarme esto. —Darien sabía que no había forma de que él pudiera alcanzar las hebillas para quitárselo.

—El maldito inglés está sufriendo los efectos de la pérdida de sangre —resopló MacThomas—. Se cree que yo soy su _ghillie_._ Endimión se acercó a Darien y empezó a soltar las sujeciones de la armadura en los hombros y la hilera de hebillas que iban de la espalda a la cintura. Una vez terminó, Darien dejó caer el pectoral.

—Tengo que ser capaz de moverme sin dificultad. Con el gambesón y la cota de mallas será suficiente._ Serena se colocó frente a él.

—¿Qué diablos crees que vas a hacer, sir Orgulloso?_ Darien se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Te besaría una vez por cada peca, pero estoy agotado.

—Tenemos que llevarte a Glenrogha para que pueda curarte las heridas —insistió ella. Se volvió hacia Neflyte—. Lord Ravenhawke necesita ayuda para ir a Glenrogha.

—Neflyte, no hagas caso a tu princesa. —Darien forzó una sonrisa para Serena—. En cuanto despache a ésta sabandija nos iremos a la fortaleza._ Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—¡No! Estás demasiado débil._ Kou sujetó a Mina, quien se disponía a volver a patear a Alfa, y la obligó a retroceder.

—Sólo estaba igualando el combate. —Lo miró moviendo las pestañas.

—No puedes luchar —intervino Serena, cuando Endimión le entregó la espada a Darien. Se giró en redondo hacia él—. Deja de ayudarlo, estúpido. ¿Es que quieres que maten a tu padre?

—No va a luchar, Serena —le aseguró Kou—. Yo me las entenderé con el hombre que se atrevió a amenazar a mi dama._ Darien empujó a Serena a los brazos de Endimión.

—Sujétala. Jamás te he levantado la mano, muchacho, pero como la sueltes te pondré boca abajo sobre mis rodillas.

—Sí, padre —asintió él.

—¡Argh! ¡Sir Orgulloso Segundo! —gritó Serena con rabia—. ¿Es que todos los hombres de ésta familia nacen con estiércol de oveja en vez de sesos? Eso no me deja muchas esperanzas en cuanto al nacimiento de mi hijo._ Kou bloqueó el paso a Darien hacia el hombre tumbado en el suelo.

—Yo estoy ileso. Yo…

—Mina y tú os visteis en peligro por mi culpa, Yaten. Alfa venía a por mí. Serena va a ser mi esposa; seré yo quien luche por ella._ La declaración de Darien fue una repetición de la hecha por Kou el día que se enfrentó a Beam. Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, con el cariño de dos hermanos y el entendimiento de un guerrero a otro. Kou cedió por fin y se apartó. Serena avanzó y le dio una patada a Alfa.

—No le has pegado demasiado fuerte, Mina._ Su prima sonrió.

—Oh, lo siento. —Le propinó otro golpe en la parte baja de la espalda—. ¡Ay… me he hecho daño en los dedos del pie!_ Grant se rió.

—¡Ey, ingleses! ¿Por qué no os echáis a dormir? Creo que vuestras damas están solucionando el problema.

—Vaya que si lo hacen —corrigió MacThomas con una sonora carcajada. Grant se sacó el puñal del cinturón.

—¿Estáis seguro de querer que lo suelte?

—Liberadlo y proporcionadle una espada. —Darien levantó la suya, disponiéndose a vengar a su dama. Grant cortó las ligaduras de las manos de Alfa y éste se arrancó inmediatamente la mordaza de la boca. MacThomas le escupió.

—¡Bah! Matadlo y acabad de una vez. Los ingleses y su código de honor. Es un verdadero fastidio._ Darien miró a Alan.

—¿Qué esperabais conseguir? ¿Asesinarme y luego acudir corriendo a Tomoe con la esperanza de que os entregara a Serena y Lyonglen? ¿Tan estúpido sois?

—Intentó atacar Lyonglen —explicó Haruka—. Por eso salimos a buscaros. Iba a apoderarse de la fortaleza mientas no estabais. Supongo que pensó que no íbamos a ser capaces de defenderlo. Grant y Duncan vinieron y los atacaron por la retaguardia, haciendo que se marcharan._ Alfa se limpió la sangre de la boca, mirando con odio a Serena.

—Esperaba mataros a los dos y al bastardo inglés que lleva en su vientre. ¿Por qué iba yo a quererla después de haber yacido con un miserable inglés?

—Darien, estás perdiendo sangre. Acaba con esto —lo aguijoneó Kou—. Si no te apresuras, te vas a desmayar, y entonces tendré que matarlo yo._ En los ojos de Alan apareció una expresión de animal acorralado, al saber que en cuanto aceptara la espada que le ofrecía Duncan, era hombre muerto. Miró a su alrededor, intentando averiguar si alguno de sus soldados se había rezagado para ayudarle. No quedaba ninguno. Cuando Duncan empujó la espada hacia él, con el mango por delante, Alan pegó un salto, empujando a Endimión contra Darien y agarrando a Serena por el pelo. Se echó hacia atrás y le rodeó el cuello con el brazo, retorciéndoselo en un extraño ángulo.

—Atrás. Atrás o le rompo el cuello como si fuera una rama. —Sólo para demostrar que lo haría, le dobló el cuello, haciendo que Serena lanzara un grito._ Neflyte se puso en movimiento de repente. Antes de que Alan se diera cuenta de que el gigante estaba a su espalda, éste sacó su puñal y le clavó la larga hoja en medio de la espalda.

Darien y Kou saltaron hacia Alan y rescataron a Serena. Darien la abrazó muy fuerte, permitiendo que llorara sobre su hombro sano, con la tranquilidad de saber que todo había acabado. Neflyte se agachó para sacar el cuchillo del moribundo. Antes de sacarlo, lo retorció para asegurarse de que el hombre estaba acabado. Se lo arrancó y limpió la hoja en el brazo de éste.

—Nadie hace daño a mi princesa y sigue con vida._ Darien suspiró y contempló a Kou.

—Beam…_ El otro asintió.

—Lo sé. Más adelante._ En un minuto estaba de pie, y al siguiente estaba tumbado y alzando la vista hacia las personas que se cernían sobre él. Serena se arrodilló para colocarle la cabeza en su regazo. Samuel hizo lo mismo, sosteniendo una copa.

—Neflyte, ayúdalo a sentarse, tenemos que conseguir que beba esto; ayudará a que se le fortalezca la sangre hasta que podamos llevarlo a Glenrogha y saquemos las flechas. Lo preparó Circonia. Dijo que lo íbamos a necesitar para el herido._ Darien contempló los tres rostros idénticos que le miraban desde arriba. Por un instante, mientras lo atravesaba otra oleada de dolor, se preguntó si no estaría viendo triple. Entonces los recordó, Haruka, Samuel y Andrew, los hermanos de Serena. Samuel, o al menos creyó que se trataba de él, presionó la copa contra su boca.

—Vamos, hermano, bébetelo todo. Olvida tus penas.

_Olvida tus penas_.

¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que había oído antes esas palabras? Intentó girar la cabeza para ver a Serena. Hermosa Serena…

* * *

Los días y las noches eran iguales. Un auténtico infierno.

—Enviad a buscar al sacerdote —jadeó Darien en medio de una neblina de calor, pronunciando las palabras con dificultad, dado que la fiebre consumía su cuerpo y su mente.

—¡No! —Serena presionó contra su frente la compresa fría, que se calentó casi de inmediato. Vio que intentaba ser fuerte y contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Si de ella dependía, Serena no iba a permitir que muriera. Su Tea Ardiente iba a aferrarse a él. —Jedite puede quedarse en Kinmarch. Tú no lo necesitas._ Darien esbozó una débil sonrisa al percibir su determinación y su amor en la negativa.

—Sí, Serena, es el momento. Trae al _Culdee_. Es necesario._ Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Cogió entre sus manos temblorosas una de las de él, y la oprimió con fuerza. Enormes lágrimas anegaron sus ojos, pero vio que se negaba a dejarlas caer. Su pobre Serena. Su valiente guerrera.

Al mirar aquel rostro preocupado, revivieron todos sus sueños de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Desde la época en que fue herido y casi murió. Su cara había acudido a él en medio de los nebulosos delirios de la fiebre, pidiéndole que no muriera, que ella no lo dejaría morir. Las mismas palabras que le había estado diciendo en el transcurso de los últimos días. Acudieron más sueños a su memoria. Sueños extraños, entremezclados con recuerdos de ella. Especialmente uno de sí mismo, bebiendo de una copa que le ofrecían sus hermanos, seguido de otro en el que estaba encadenado a una cama, tirando de la cadena para intentar liberarse. Él poseyéndola en la enorme cama de la torre de Lyonglen.

_Tienes que decirme qué es lo que más deseas._

_Mírame. Tú eres mi deseo. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te posea… cuando te haga mía._

Buscó con la mirada a Neflyte, que estaba en el rincón, custodiando a su princesa.

—Vikingo, trae al sacerdote._ Los claros ojos azules de Neflyte se dirigieron hacia Serena, mirándola con cariño y preocupación. Darien podía leerle los pensamientos. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a hacer Serena si Darien moría. Luego volvió a posar la mirada en Darien. —Hazlo, Neflyte. Y date prisa —ordenó éste.

Serena giró la cabeza en redondo para fulminar con la vista a su guardaespaldas, desafiándolo a obedecer. El pobre hombre pareció encoger de tamaño bajo su desdeñosa mirada, pero luego asintió en dirección a Darien, al cual iba a obedecer. Abrió la puerta, miró una vez más a Serena con el ceño fruncido, y después se marchó.

—No vas a morirte, Darien Chiba. Tu cuerpo arde de fiebre porque está combatiendo al veneno, a la infección. Si fueras a morir, la batalla cesaría y estarías frío. Tu cuerpo lucha porque quiere vivir. De modo que vas a hacerlo. —Le quitó el paño de la frente, lo humedeció y luego le limpió la cara y el pecho. Circonia llegó cargada con su cesta de hierbas, seguida de Endimión con un balde de agua hirviendo.

—Traigo hierbas suficientes para más cataplasmas que nos duren toda la noche. Le he dicho a Neflyte que fuera a buscar a Jedite por el camino de Hino, para que lady Rei le diera más hierbas. Mis reservas están disminuyendo. —Vertió un puñado de hojas de color verde oscuro y las machacó en el centro del amplio paño, luego lo dobló y lo introdujo en el agua caliente. Cuando se lo colocó sobre la herida, Darien dio un salto en la cama, siseando de dolor. La herida estaba ardiendo y supuraba; aplicar calor provocó que el dolor se multiplicara por cien.

—Por los dientes de Dios, vieja, creo que intentas acelerar mi fallecimiento —gruñó—. No te atrevas a reírte de mí, arpía.

—Tenéis fuerzas para enfadaros, lord Ravenhawke, de modo que también las tenéis para vivir —indicó Circonia, presionando con más fuerza la almohadilla caliente contra la herida—. Venid, muchacha, mantened la presión mientras preparo otra. Las iremos cambiando, manteniendo las cataplasmas todo lo calientes que pueda aguantar para eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo._ Serena presionó el paño caliente y las hierbas contra la herida, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. El sudor le caía por la frente.

—Samuel, calienta algunos ladrillos y colócaselos alrededor.

—Por el aliento de Dios, mujer, ya estoy medio achicharrado.

—Las cosas a medias nunca consiguen ver nada terminado. —En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, abrió mucho los ojos y él se dio cuenta de que lamentaba no poder retirarlas. Darien miró a la mujer a la que tanto amaba. Aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

—He mandado llamar al sacerdote…

—Si lo que quieres es la extremaunción, entonces vas a irte al Infierno. No voy a permitir que Jedite hable contigo. Y no hay más que decir, sir Orgulloso._ Él se rió, pero aquello hizo que le doliera más el hombro, de modo que la sonrisa desapareció.

—Sí, creo que será mejor que él hable sobre mí. Puede que tenga las raíces paganas de mi madre tejidas entre mis creencias, pero también soy un caballero cristiano. Sin embargo existe otro motivo para llamar a Jedite: el niño._ Vio que la comprensión iluminaba las profundidades de sus ojos color celeste. Con toda la preocupación se había olvidado del niño que llevaba. Su mano libre se deslizó hacia su vientre, y sus ojos vertieron por fin las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo con tanta valentía. —Sí, el bebé. Tenemos que pronunciar los votos matrimoniales para que nuestro hijo lleve mi apellido. —Quiso reír, pero se contuvo al imaginar que no iba a ser capaz de resistir el dolor—. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas?_ Serena escrutó con cautela su rostro. Conteniendo el aliento. Circonia se rió por lo bajo, levantó la mano de Serena y cambió a compresa.

—Constantemente.

—En una ocasión pensaste en casarte con mi abuelo para salvar Lyonglen y proteger a sus habitantes. Pues bien, ésta noche los dioses se deben estar riendo a carcajadas. Te apresuraste a mandar llamar al sacerdote para que realizara el matrimonio entre Lyonglen y tú. Jedite no consiguió llegar a tiempo. Esperemos que a mí me queden más fuerzas que a mi abuelo.

—¡Oh, cierra el pico! ¿Quién ha dicho que quiero casarme con un hombre tan pagado de sí mismo? Pienso casarme con Diamante en cuanto te hayamos metido bajo tierra. Será un padre magnífico para mi hijo._ Darien sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero no pudo evitar su reacción. Sus manos la sujetaron por los brazos e intentó desesperadamente incorporarse. El dolor le atravesó el cuerpo al hacerlo, pero quería mirarla a los ojos, nariz contra nariz.

—Bruja —dijo, apretando los dientes.

—Sí, eso es lo que soy.

—Una bruja con pecas —añadió él, burlándose, sabiendo que aquello conseguiría que estallara en cólera.

—¡Oooooo… sir Orgulloso! —Lo miró encolerizada, y luego se echó a llorar. Él sonrió.

—Mujer… tonta… y pecosa… yo…_ Todo empezó a flotar a su alrededor y cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir utilizando su energía en seguir peleando, por lo que se derrumbó sobre las almohadas con respiración jadeante. —Serena…

—¿Sí? —sollozó ella, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

—Recuerdo._ Ella se incorporó lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos con expresión cautelosa.

—¿Qué recuerdas, milord?

—Todo._ Las largas pestañas parpadearon con inocencia.

—¿Todo qué, milord?

—No te hagas la inocente, muchacha. Me acuerdo de todo. Estabas tú con esos tres estúpidos de tus hermanos, dándome de comer algo preparado por ésta arpía. —Hizo una mueca cuando Circonia le aplastó otra compresa en el hombro—. Luego me encadenaste a tu cama.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —fue la respuesta de la pequeña mentirosa. Sus hermanos, apoyados contra la pared, se movieron con nerviosismo; Samuel y Andrew miraron a Haruka en busca de indicaciones.

—Hermana —dijo éste—, nos vamos al gran salón. Seguro que ya es la hora de cenar.

—Huid, cobardes. —Se burló cuando se marchaban.

—Por eso es por lo que insistías en que te quité la virginidad cuando dudé de ti.

—Pobre hombre, la fiebre le está consumiendo —dijo dirigiéndose a Circonia.

—Siempre mi pequeña mentirosa. Serena de verdad, deberías dejar de decir mentiras. No sirves para eso. —Extendió la mano y le sujetó la barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—. Basta de falsedades entre nosotros. Me secuestraste y me utilizaste para quedarte embarazada, con la esperanza de convencer a Tomoe de que llevabas al heredero de Lyonglen, ¿verdad?_ Ella cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Por fin asintió.

—Sé que vas a odiarme por ello. Pero puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, con tal de que vivas.

—¿Por qué iba yo a odiarte por eso?

—Por… —Serena se contuvo antes de mencionar a Ann. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Endimión, quien estaba alimentando el fuego, recordando que Darien no quería que su hijo conociera las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

—No es lo mismo, muchacha. Ella lo planeó para ganar algunas monedas. Tú lo hiciste para proteger a la gente que quieres. Además, estaba escrito, ¿no? Yo me dirigía a Lyonglen. Te hubiera reclamado. Tomoe me dijo que te tomara como esposa o que te metiera en un convento de monjas. No creo que me hubieras permitido meterte en un convento. Creo que me habrías drogado, encadenado a tu cama y quedado embarazada._ Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Parece una conclusión razonable.

—Te amo, muchacha._ El rostro de ella se volvió de piedra.

—Darien Chiba, me acabas de decir que no mienta. Y yo te digo que tú tampoco me mientas a mí. La primera… noche, leí en tu corazón. Vi la verdad en tu interior.

—¡Ah! Por eso crees…

—Vi…

—Viste lo que yo creía que era la verdad. Al llegar a Glenrogha descubrí el rostro de mis sueños. Kou me dijo que me equivocaba. Dijo que tenía que buscar la respuesta en otra parte, que la cara que veía en mis sueños no era la de Mina. Cuando llegué a Lyonglen y te vi, me di cuenta de que habías sido tú. Todo el tiempo._ A ella le tembló la barbilla.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?_ Él extendió el brazo y le tocó la nariz siete veces.

—Porque la mujer de mis sueños tiene siete malditos puntos en la nariz.

—¿Mis pecas? —preguntó ella, radiante—. Bueno, en ese caso, sir Orgulloso, abandona esa tontería de morir. Me niego a tener un cadáver por marido.

—Sí, Serena.


	24. Epílogo

Epílogo

—Milord, princesa. —Neflyte irrumpió en el dormitorio, excitado y sin aliento—. Acaban de llegar noticias de Glenrogha. Lady Mina ha dado a luz a dos bebés, una niña a la que van a poner Diana y un niño que se va a llamar Peruru.

—Gracias Neflyte —dijo Darien, cruzando la habitación para sentarse en la cama junto a Serena, mientras la puerta se volvía a cerrar. Ella aferró contra su pecho al bebé de pelo negro que agitaba insolentemente su puñito en el aire.

—Bueno, debería darle vergüenza. La perfecta Mina tiene que volver a demostrar que es capaz de hacerlo todo mejor que yo._ Darien miró a su esposa y al niño, riéndose acto seguido a carcajadas. Se inclinó sobre la mujer que era la razón de su existencia y le acarició la mejilla con un beso.

—Milady, si quieres gemelos, la próxima vez voy a tener que esforzarme más al esgrimir mi espada por el bien de Inglaterra.

—¿La próxima vez? Si crees que voy a pasar por éste follón otra vez, es que te has vuelto loco, sir Orgulloso. Si un hombre diera a luz una sola vez, y pasara por éste dolor, tendría mucho más cuidado al utilizar su poderosa espada. —Dobló las rodillas y apoyó al precioso niño de espaldas sobre sus muslos, permitiendo que viera el rostro angelical, coronado de espesos rizos negros—. Bueno, puede que Kou tenga un hijo y una hija, pero ninguno puede ser tan perfecto como mi Mamoru._ Llamaron a la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió, asomó Endimión.

—¿Padre? —El joven parecía no saber si entrar.

—Ven a saludar a tu nuevo hermano —sonrió Darien, orgulloso de sus dos hijos. Endimión se asomó al borde de la cama.

—Es muy pequeño.

—¿Pequeño? Da a luz a éste maravilloso bebé y ya veremos si le llamas pequeño. —Sonrió con aire de suficiencia—. Apuesto a que ninguno de los de Mina es tan grande como Mamoru._ Darien rió en silencio.

—Sí, es más alto y más guapo.

—Igual que su padre._ Endimión sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Siento decirte esto, padre, pero no creo que seas más guapo que lord Kou. Milord es el más apuesto de todos los caballeros de la cristiandad._ Serena se rió por lo bajo cuando el bebé le sujetó el dedo con una fuerza inusitada.

—Y apuesto a que crees que lady Mina es la más hermosa de todas las damas de la cristiandad.

—Sí, es hermosa, pero no tanto como vos, lady Serena. Mi padre se ha casado con la dama más bella que he visto jamás. Sólo espero casarme algún día con alguien la mitad de bella que vos.

—Sin las siete malditas pecas en la nariz —añadió ella. Endimión pareció perplejo.

—¿Vos tenéis pecas, lady Serena?

—¡Ay, Darien, de verdad que adoro a tu hijo!

—Yo amo tanto a mis hijos como a mi esposa. —La besó en la frente y luego abrazó a su hijo mayor—. Endimión, si alguna vez, en una noche de Beltane, alguien te ofrece una poción que hace realidad tus más íntimos deseos, no vaciles en creerlo.

Fin


End file.
